The Promise
by deathangel1630
Summary: There's this girl who promised someone along time ago, and there's this detective who wants to kick her ass, the the whole gang promised to help her no matter what. Well...The problem is...They didn't even know that she's really a girl which is a secret.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Oc character and this is not a Mary Sue fic and I don't own Yu yu hakusho, Yoshihiro Togaru does. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Promise

I huffed lightly when rain unexpectedly fell from the sky; I stared at the darkened clouds trying to remember everything that happened that day. My eyes closed and I let out a huge sigh, my hands clutched on the bouquet of roses that I was holding.

When I walked through the lonely streets Tokyo, my lips quivered as tears fell from my face mixing with the rain. The people of the city are now asleep in their homes quietly, but it's very rare for a young girl like me to be awake at this hour.

Usually at the age of 14 children are supposed to be asleep for school in the next day or they would just stay at their homes to play computer games or having a great bondi9ng with their families, but I'm different. I'm all alone in a city living on a shrine just outside Tokyo, continuing training the family combats, travelling from place to place to exorcize demons or evil apparitions, having a job as an assassin and having only one functioning eye.

Yep…

I'm not like those kids here in Tokyo…

My feet started walking again trying to reach my destination early but it seems I wasted too much time again; the rain showered harder every step I took. My wavy hair straightened by the wetness of the rain, my pain skin shivered a bit by the strong breeze accompanying the storm.

As I reached the gates of the shrine the rain started becoming much stronger than it was before, I stopped awhile when I spotted a small butterfly resting on top of my master grave, when I went over my finger poked at the butterfly and I was surprised when it went on my pointer as if it was feeling relaxed when I touched it.

That was a rare random experience, usually butterflies finds shelter whenever it rains. It seems this isn't a normal butterfly at all, my fingertips caressed its golden wings and it fluttered a bit. A minute later the butterfly flew away which was weird.

I ignored what happened just a second and placed the Bouquet in front of the tomb; I clapped my hands together and started chanting prayers. My eyes closed meditating through the stormy night, the rain started to get stronger by minute but I didn't mind at all.

Once again my eye opened and my small lips curled into a small smile, but in a minute it grew into a harsh one. I chuckled lightly and stared down at the grave and to the flowers, both my hands clenched until blood dripped on the ground.

"Master…What are you trying to turn me into?" I asked tears mixed through the rain, my hands clenched harder as more blood dripped down from my palms.

I leaned my head back letting the rain hit my face, thunder roared through the sky and flashes of lightning came along. The rain became furious and the clouds covered the bright moon.

"Master all these years I tried to forget him, But I can't help it! No-no m-matter how I t-try, I can'-can't stop! Want t-to do-it, I want to kill him…But I can't…." My eye darkened

My stomach violently lurched as I catch my breath, I fell on my knees when I realized what I was doing. Instead of screaming at the heavens it turned out to be quiet whimpers and sobs, my hands rested on top of my master's grave.

Tears poured down my eyes, my lips quivered and my body violently shakes as I try to remember what happened that day. My nails were digging on the tombstone, my toes curled lightly.

The rain slowed down as if it was comforting me, the dark clouds were moving from the calm night. My body slumped gently on the floor, I stared at the moon once more and blur was clouding on my eyes.

I gave into the darkness.

~ Dream~

_ My padding feet echoed the hallway of the shrine; the further I went more dead bodies came to my view. My eyes were in a frightened state, everyone I knew was all dead inside the shrine, I shook my head imagining the dead body of my master and her blood splattered everywhere._

_ I heard grunts of pain just in the other side; I stopped my tracks and slowly slid the door open. My eyes widened when I recognized the people inside the room. It was my brother Shinji and in the right corner of my room was my master Izayoi._

_ I wanted to bolt inside but I felt my whole body paralyze in fear, my master's right arm is dripping wet with blood. My teeth clenched when my brother raised his katana and stabbed my faster on her gut, my whole world stop when the blood splattered on the wall and ground._

_ More tears poured out from my eyes, my hands couldn't wipe them away…_

_ He..._

_ He…_

_ He killed her…_

_ As my mater's body slumped on the ground, my brother spotted me just now; I stared at him with huge disbelief. He walked over to me and slid the door wide open; he smiled softly and caressed my face with his hand._

_ "Mujakina…This is how it's supposed to be...It's better this way…" He said but I just stared at him._

_ He took my wrist and he dragged me half way the hallway, I stopped and he also did the same. He looked down at me and smirked affectionately._

_ "Come little sister…" He said but I stood still, the anger and hate build inside me, I closed my eyes and started to growl at him._

_ "Murderer….YOU MURDERER!" He unhands my wrist and kicked me on the guts that send me flying through the hallway; I unsheathe both my Tanto and started attacking him._

_ I swing both my arms trying to slash him with my Tanto, he smirk at me when he punched me hard on my face. I fell on the ground feeling the pain engraving on my face, he grabbed me by the throat and I noticed his right hand come up to the right side of my face and caressed it._

_ " Oh…Mujakina…How innocent this look you have…Just how I like it…But…It seems that you have to open your eyes and face the fact we live in a cruel world…I don't want you to see it but…This is what I can give you…." He said as he rested his fingers in the corner of my eye._

_ HE-_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain when he dug his fingers on my eye and after that he took it out along with my eye ball._

_ Blood went of my socket and tears went out of my eye, he laughed softly as he tried to do the same with the other but he suddenly let's go of me when he felt pain on his back, a katana sword sticking out of his shoulder._

_ I clutched my right eye socket in pain; I bit my lip as more blood came out._

_ Everything was a blur to me after that, the pain was so great that everything in my vision went dark._

I groaned when I felt water dripping on my cheek, it was still raining but it's not that heavy anymore like hours ago, my eye darted on the grave. I stood up and stretched my whole body.

I looked down at the grave of my master and smiled warmly, I sighed deeply when fresh breeze passed through us.

But all that stopped when I felt a huge amount of energy, I turned around and saw a pillar of light just on the forest not to far away. I looked down at the grave once more and nodded.

"Master…I promise…I won't kill him…"

_ I woke up went I felt someone shaking me, I opened my eye and felt a lot of pain on my right eye. It was my master looking down at me._

_ "M-Master…." I muttered when she smiled softly at me, my hand on her face and caressed her face._

_ "Mujakina…. I'm sorry…" She said as blood rush down on the ground._

_ I sat up carefully and cradled my master's body on my arms, tear fell down once more when I knew she was about to die, anger building up again when I realized my brother was the one who did this._

_ "Master…Is Shinji dead?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled._

_ "Don't let hatred overcome you…Mujakina….It's not nice to-for you…" She said weakly._

_ "Master! Please let me kill him for you! I promis-"_

_ "NO!"_

_ "MASTER?!"_

_ "Mujakina….Just please-Don't…." She pleaded; I clenched my teeth when she didn't granted what I wanted._

_ "Mujakina…Listen to me…You-your brother…He's not really your …It's not him…He's been corrupted by madness…B-because of-of th-the family...The family ritual..."_

_ "Master? What ritual? What's that?" I asked her innocently, she smiled softly knowing my anger was disappearing._

_ " It's a very dangerous…..It can drive you….That will make you….Mad at our own-own race…He's been blinded with anger…" She explained as my left eye widened in shock._

_ " Master? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked shaking her, she violently coughed and blood was sliding down her lips._

_ " Master...Where can go...? I don't want to leave you-Please! Stay with me!" I plead._

_ " You have to leave..." She said as I shook my head._

_ " NO! I don't want too!" _

_ " For me...Do it for me Mujakina...Do it for me..." She said as tears formed in her eyes._

_ " Don't worry, I'll get help! I'll find Shinobu-" _

_ " No! Not him! Don't go to him...Shinobu's been corrupted by madness, I don't want you to watch that! Don't come close to him." She said as my face puzzled._

_ " But why?! What watch? Master He's a good per-" _

_ " He's not anymore Mujakina...He's not...He'll turn you into like him...HE watched the chapter black tape." She said as my eyes widened._

_ " What's chapter black master?"_

_ " It's a tape...A tape where our kind is ruthless...Our kind killed our own race and another race...it'll make you angry and disgusted at our own race...Mujakina...I beg of you..." My master's pale eyes bore into mine as I nodded. but Shinobu was kind._

_ Shinobu?! But he was so kind to us; he protected us numerous times from bad people and even treated me as if I was his little sister. Shinobu would never…_

_ "M-master…." _

_ "Mujakina…Just p-promise…Don't kill-kill your brother…I….Beg of y-you….An-and Mujakina…There's so much I want to tell you…But…You'll find it out by yourself….Someday….Forgive me when you'll have to learn it….For now-Go to Master G-Genkai…She will help-help you…She will also explain everything about this world…" _

_ "Master….I promise…I promise I will not kill Shinji nii-san…." I said with a small smile on my face, she closed her eyes and showed one of her infamous smile._

_ "Mujakina…..Th-Thank you…Take this…" she handed something to me and I examined it._

_ "Master. This is your-"_

_ "My precious stone…It's a moonstone…Given by my mother…Take it…Please…" I took it from her hand and I wore it around my neck, she smiled once more and released her last breath._

_ My eyes widened when I realized that I'm alone, I stared at her corpse and tried shaking her awake. Tears once again fell from my eyes and it landed on my master's cheek._

_ "Master…I promise…" I whispered and gripped her body to mine._

_~ End~ _

When I walked through the forest I readied both my Tanto, I gasped when I felt immense spirit energy more powerful than mine. I clenched both my weapons and started jumping tree to tree. My eyes landed on three people holding three items.

My eyes widened when I realized it was king Yama's artifacts.

When I turned 8 master Genkai explained me The Human world, Spirit world and the Demon world. Master Genkai and told me all about the Demons that roam around the Human world and that lead me to become a watcher of the Human world.

A grim reaper suddenly appeared that day and brought me to King Yama and forced me to become a watcher of the lands of Tokyo, Genkai trained whatever my master Izayoi taught me for years. The old hag took care of me when no one could adopt me again that day.

When I went down from the tree the demons had their attention and one of was startled when they realized who it was.

"Hey if it isn't the watcher of the Human world… Tsume Tsukiko." The huge guy told and I smirk.

"Actually only the watcher of this lands not the whole human world dick head." He looked really pissed and charged at me; I moved out of the way and chuckled.

"Goki…I thought Koenma had you arrested quite some time now." I said trying to make him remember, he growled at me and charged again but then someone interrupted us.

"Hello there, Neighbors!

I clenched my teeth and turned trying to see who interrupted our fun, it was a kid just around my age with black hair pushed back. He was holding a stem with leaves making it an umbrella

"Who the hell are you?" asked the demon named Hiei; I closed my eyes and huffed wanting to finish all the trouble.

"The names' Yusuke Urameshi and I'm a spirit Detective." He said with a stupid grin in his face.

'Spirit detective huh? What has Koenma been up to?' I thought to myself when the kid looked at me and chuckled.

"Hey I didn't know you guys have a new recruit!" He said scratching the back of his head.

I folded my arms around my chest and eyed his dangerously, Goki took his chance and tried attacking me again but I blocked his every move and tumbled to the detective's side. He had a puzzled look on his face and I nodded.

"For your information I'm not with them, but since you're a spirit detective…I'm your ally." I said putting myself in a fighting stance.

"Heh Koenma's fools, they even have weak spirit energy." Hiei said having a grin in his face. Aright now his pissing me off, Yusuke pushed me aside. I darted at him and signal me to stay here.

"Hey whoever you are this is my fight, don't get in the way!" He ordered me and my eye widened when he just did that. No one tells me what to do!

"The hell with you Detective, it's my responsibility to take care of those bastards." I said demandingly, the red head looked at us with a blank stare.

"Sorry…But I don't have time to get arrested." He said walking away from the battle, the other one stared at him in disbelief and followed him.

Yusuke suddenly got pissed and I ignored him, they both got away. I guess I'll give this kid a chance, I left his side and decided to chase the 2 demons.

"H-Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

I ignore him and tracked down their spirit energy hasn't died out yet which makes it easier to track them down. I jumped tree to tree until I saw the redhead looking up at me; I went down from the tree and faced him.

He just stood there with a small smile, he was attractive but I care less.

"Hello, you must be Tsume Tsukiko, its' a pleasure to meet you face to face. I'm Suichi Minamino, but it's only my human form. My real name is Yoko Kurama." He said as my eye grew wide, it was impossible he died years ago! Well then it doesn't matter, I have to get that mirror back to Koenma.

"It's nice to meet you too, but I'm here to take that mirror from you. " I said sheathing both my Tanto then reaching out my hand in front of him, he did nothing but stare at me with his smirk on his face, I let me hand fall to my side.

"You stole that mirror for an important purpose didn't you?" I asked calmly.

"Yes…Please grant me permission to borrow it, I promise to give it back to you after I use it. Come to the hospital with the spirit Detective in three days."

"Alright, I'll grant you permission…" I said turning my back to him and walked away but he called out my name and I glanced.

"What is it?"

" I would like to ask you…I'm a little curious, Years ago at the Tsukiko Shrine someone told me that miss Izayoi adopted 2 children, one girl and one boy. Years later the boy killed the whole household and the girl survived…I heard Rumors that you're guarding Lady Mujakina…Is that true-

"That's not your concern." I said leaving him alone.

Minutes later I was able to reach the destination where I left Yusuke, I gasped when I saw Goki beating him badly. I was about to get in the fight but then the stubborn spirit detective look at me and spat.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT! D-DON'T YOU DARE YOU ASS!" He shouted at me and I gritted my teeth, Goki grinned and started pounding at him again.

I couldn't bear to see him get beat up, I was about to unsheathe but I heard a familiar voice surrounding the whole place, it was Botan and I suddenly darted my to the two. Goki was about to leave but he stared at me for a second and grinned.

"You're lucky you Bastard, I thought I was about to finish the Detective! But next time….I 'm going to kick your ass!" He said leaving us, I ran over to Yusuke's side and checked his injury.

Botan went over to us with a worried look on her face; I slung his arm on my shoulder and started carrying him.

~ Later on~

I sat on the bed where Yusuke was sleeping; he suddenly shot up from his bed. Atsuko came inside the room and smiled at Yusuke.

"Mom?" He asked, she suddenly punched him in the nape and I flinched.

"Hey what was that for?!" He complained.

"You can't just fight with people who're stronger than you!"

Botan joined in the conversation and babbled some kind of instructions on finding Goki.

I stood up and went over the window letting the mother and son have their family lecture, I thought about what Kurama told me. My hand rested on the glass, he felt very worried despite how he gives me that soft smile. He has a problem I can feel it…

The spirit Detective stood up from his bed; I just let them have their time. Atsuko tapped on my shoulder and I softly smiled at her.

"Atsuko-san please forgive me, I wasn't able to stop Yusuke from his fight." I said bowing respectfully in front of her, Yusuke got his attention to me and his face was filled with rage.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't even need your help anyway whoever-"

"I have a name Yusuke, its Tsume. AND I didn't even need your help either, I was ready to kill that Baka but you told me to stay out of your way which knocked you out." I said giving him one of my glares.

He bolted right in front of me and grabbed the collar of my shirt; Atsuko got startled and stepped out of the way.

"Listen you moron, if I tell you to stay out then STAY OUT!" He said as he dragged me outside his house and pushed me away from his grip.

"Yusuke!" Botan called tried to stop him, the detective threw my things outside and shut the door.

I sighed deeply finally feeling the peace, he had huge mouth anyways. I stood up from the ground and took my weapons hiding them inside my jacket, something vibrated on my pocket and I grabbed my communicator.

"Koenma, what do you need this time?" I asked, he had a pained expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and listen what he has to say.

"Mujakina-"

"Don't call me by that name, don't even start." I growled at him and he gulped nervously.

"Tsume, please…Yusuke's having a hard time taking the artifacts from the criminals, you must help him-"

"Heh, actually the Baka just kicked me out of his house." I said bluntly, he then covered his face with both hands and cried.

"You have to do something! Father's going to punish me if he comes back! Tsume please!" He pleaded, I let looked away from his showing my stubbornness.

He suddenly cried loudly, I didn't even cared. Koenma started shouting in the top his lungs and I sighed deeply and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do Prince Koenma?" I asked.

"You just have to help Yusuke retrieve the 3 artifacts and after that you can start patrolling the city again." He gave me his relieving smile and once again grumbled complaints on him.

I closed the communicator not wanting to hear anymore Koenma's Lovey Dovey words of appreciation, when Yusuke and Botan went out of the house I hid in a nearby tree and watched them as they run through the busy streets of Tokyo.

I jumped through buildings and trees trying not to get caught, I have to do it my way…

They both ended up in the forest, and Goki was still there.

Let this game begin!

Mujakina- Innocent

Tsume- claw, talon

Tsukiko- Moon child

Tanto- Short Katana sword

Izayoi-16 day moon

Shinji- The truth

Gekko- Moon light or moon beam


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Acceptance

I watched when Yusuke punched the ogre in the stomach, the demon smirked at him and I face palmed.

"For a detective you don't know anything at all, this is a Goki skin is solid as rock you can't hurt me!" He said with pride as he tried to punch the detective, Yusuke was able to get out of the way and the tree snapped into two.

Yusuke grabbed the huge lumber and charged at the Ogre, I widened my eyes knowing what the Baka was trying to do.

"How about a wooden stake!"

"Yusuke Don't-"It was too late, nothing happened to the Demon. He grabbed the Lumber with Yusuke with it and tossed it aside.

"Don't you see it's pointless?!"

"AHHH!"

I now unsheathe one of my Tanto readying myself, the poor detective was kicked away by the Demon and now he stomped at him many times. I was about to attack the Demon but then Botan charged at Goki with a wooden stick, she hit him hard on the back but he didn't got hurt or anything.

I face palmed knowing what Botan did was stupid, Gouki glanced down to her and showed anger to the young grim reaper.

"Huh? Who the hell is she?" Goki charged at her, when he was about to punched the grim reaper I jumped down on Goki's head and pierced his eye.

"GAHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He tried to grab me but I jumped from his head and to Botan's side, I dragged her away from the fight and gave a fighting stance.

The detective kicked me on my back and I gasped in pain, He glared at me feeling really pissed and I hissed at him.

"This is my fight, stay out of it!" The Ogre got his opportunity and grabbed the detective by the head.

"I can kill eat you all, starting with my top offender!" He opened his mouth wide and I gasp in surprise when the detective placed a log on his mouth.

Botan went over to my side and pulled me up, she smirked weakly and I just stared at her.

"It was about time! I was waiting for you to open your big fat mouth!" Yusuke smiled cockily and pointed his finger in the air.

"Your skin of you monsters may be rock as a rock; I bet your insides aren't." He said as spiritual energy gathered in his pointer.

"Monster meet Spirit gun!" A blast of energy came out of his finger and into the Demon's mouth; he slumped on the floor dead.

Yusuke shot his head at me and grabbed me by the collar and Botan reacted quickly, she grabbed Yusuke's arm making him let go of me.

"You should thank her Yusuke, Gouki also killed me!" Botan scolded him; Yusuke smirked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Hah! See if I care! I'm not going to lose to this dude!" he said pushing me in the chest, when I was about to fall I landed on my hand and kick him on the face.

"You would have died, well then…SEE IF I CARE." He fell on his butt and looked up to me.

I was about to leave when I remembered what Kurama said, I glanced at him and stared for a minute.

"By the way Yusuke, be careful when you go outside. Hiei will advance since you got there the 1st artifact." I said leaving.

I walked through the streets of the city checking if the other Demon is still around, I watch the children playing in the park with their parents. I smiled softly when they enjoyed their time together, but then it faded away when memories appeared in my mind.

I shook my head lightly not wanting to remember everything; I left the park and headed to a convenience store. I noticed I haven't eaten anything the whole day, hunger lurched my stomach and I sighed.

Sometimes whenever I'm having this watching tasks I forget that I'm human, I went over to the last shelve of goods and grabbed a sandwich. Once again my mind stirred and memories projected in my mind, I closed my eyes giving in to whatever memory I'm remembering.

_ I ran through the fields being chased by my brother, we both laughed in enjoyment when he took me in his arms and spun over. We fell in the soft grass and gasped for air; I sat up slowly and smiled at him._

_ "Shinji, how as your work?" I asked him, he closed his eyes and smirked._

_ "It was tiring but I got something for you, he took something in his satchel and handed me a Japanese doll, I squeal in delight and took it from his hand. He laughed and I did the same._

_ The Japanese doll was wearing a shrine maiden outfit and its face was similar to mine, I hugged it once more and giggled at him. I kissed his cheek, his hands went over to my face and caressed by face._

_ " Brother someday, I'm going to be a great Tsukiko master like Master Izayoi and we'll fight evil demons together with Shinobu and Itsuki!" I said but his smile faded and my expression turned into a puzzled look._

_ "Mujakina…I just don't want you to get involve with this job, I promised myself that you can't be a Spirit detective, it's dangerous. You can get killed. And remember you're the next Master of the shrine. " He said as my happy smile turned into a frown._

_ "Okay Shinji…" I pouted at him; he just chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_ "Let's go inside the house, Master Izayoi will scold us if you're out too still have to train." He said carrying me in his arms and we both went inside the shrine._

_ ~ Days later ~ _

_ I waited inside my room when I saw Amane; one of the servants in the household served me my early dinner. I went over to the table and ate slowly._

_ "My, Lady Mujakina…You don't look too well what's wrong?" She asked. I simply ignored her and drank my tea._

_ She took the tray away and went outside the room; I went over the doll and picked it up. I looked into its eyes and pouted._

_ I fell asleep early that night and woke up when I heard a lot of screaming, I shot up from my bed and carefully slid the door open._

_ "Huh?" I was startled when another scream echoed through the dark hallway._

_ That's when it all started…The murder of the Tsukiko Household._

"Um miss are you going to pay for that?" The cashier asked, I snapped back to reality and went over the counter.

"I'm sorry. Here." I handed the money to the cashier.

When I went out of the store, I went on top of the highest building and ate my sandwich; I looked down checking if there was some mischief. I closed my eye and opened them once more.

"Hawkeye!"

My eye's pupil magnified, I looked at the city once more and still there are no troubles around or any Demons. I continued eating my sandwich until it was all done; I thought about what Kurama said once again and stood up.

I went jump to a lower building and I was able to get down, I suddenly saw Botan just across the street. She was waving at me with her toothy grin, I crossed the street and I stood in front of her.

"Hey, Yusuke wants to invite you over." She said and suddenly I just had a huge question mark pop out on my head.

"First he wants to kick my ass, and then he invites me over?" I asked, the grim reaper laughed nervously and scratched her temple.

"Come on, He just want to say something~" She said musically, she grab my wrist and dragged me to Yusuke and Atsuko's home.

The Mother suddenly shot up and smiled, Yusuke's eyes widen when he saw me. He pointed at me with a shock face and I folded my arms on my chest then darted my head to Botan.

" Don't tell me-"

" I had to! Atsuko requested me to go get you Tsume." She said with her hands fanning on her face, I just huffed and returned my attention to the detective and his mother.

"Hello there, Tsume isn't it? Please join us." She said pulling me and gave me a sit just beside Yusuke, He eyed me furiously and I did the same.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked, Atsuko hit the back of his head.

"MOM!"

"Yusuke! You can't just do that! He saved you from being beaten to death and he even carried you here! I was so worried when I saw you passed out. So please young man please accepts my thanks by giving you this!" She held out a strawberry cake, I stared at it and I widened my eye. It was the same cake my Brother used to give me whenever he goes out of town.

The young Detective stared at me for a minute, he then tapped on my shoulder and I realized that I was still staring at it.

"You going to take the cake or not?" He asked, I sighed deeply and grabbed the cake, I smiled at Atsuko and she did the same.

"Please let's share it together, as a celebration of Yusuke's success." He gasped at me and I just stared at him and Botan clapped her hands.

"Yeah! Great Idea!"

~ Later on at night~

After eating the cake, Atsuko drank a lot of sake and now she passed out on the floor. I stood up and grab her arm and slung it around my shoulders.

"Uhhh…Don't…Drink…My booze…" Atsuko said weakly, I smiled at her softly and slowly placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

Yusuke watched me as I took away the bottle from her hand placing it on the table; I took my things and was ready to leave.

"Hey" He grabbed me by the elbow and I glanced at the Detective.

"You have a place to stay?" He asked as I huffed, it was unusual of him. First he was an angry ogre now he started to become a bright angel.

"Well actually, she lives really far away from Tokyo…Well she doesn't have a place to stay! I always see her sleep on abandoned buildings or sometimes at the park. Koenma always forget to provide her a temporary home!" Botan explained and I glared at her furiously, she nervously laughed and I sighed.

"Well at least stay here for a while." Yusuke said taking my things away from me and threw them on the sofa, he dragged me and without thinking what will happen he threw me on it.

"You're going to sleep on the Sofa." I was shocked when he just said that.

"Why are you-"

"Well I have to thank you for helping me earlier from Gouki…and throwing a one heck of a celebration." He said turning away from me, Botan smiled at the both of us. She went by the window and took out her paddle and bolted out from the apartment.

Meanwhile I lay down on the sofa and Yusuke lay on his bed, he stared at me again and I did the same.

"So…Where you from?" He asked.

"I live just outside Tokyo along with a kind old woman Genkai, you should probably visit her. She might be able help you with your Spirit gun." I said closing me eyes.

He turned his back on me and a minute later I heard him lightly snoring, I closed my eyes but then I was startled but he started mumbling words.

"Just…Stay…Out…of my way…" He said lightly, I curled my lips into a smile.

I closed my eyes thanking the gods that I'm sleeping on something soft once more; it has been 7 months since I left home. I didn't even ask permission to Genkai that I'm leaving for a while. Koenma assigned me top look after Tokyo for 10 months, Genkai might be worried sick about me.

Once again I let darkness consume me.

~ Dream~

_I clutched my bleeding eye socket; it has been 3 days when I left the Tsukiko shrine. I don't even know where to start looking for Genkai. I was never allowed to go out of the shrine until I'm 18, in the our traditions the men of the Tsukiko household are the only ones who can go out while the women are only allowed when they reached the age of maturity, we practice all the techniques and rituals what the Master and Masanori teaches us and we all try to defend and perform them if we are now outside._

_ But now..._

_ They're all dead, there is no need to practice any rituals or anything anymore…_

_ As I reached the southern part of the forest my body slumped down on the dirty ground, I can't feel my body anymore…_

_ I just can't move on…_

_ I want to die…_

_ But…_

_ Darkness clouded my mind…_

_ Death…_

I shot up from the sofa and glanced at the sleeping detective, my hand went to my temple and pressed it. It was only a dream…

I looked over the clock and it was only 3 am, I positioned myself again and closed my eyes once more.

_ I felt something soft and a comforting touch around my body, it was really blurry. I can see a bright face, is that an angel?_

_ "It's okay…" Her voice was soft and comforting as if it was a mother's touch, I felt her carrying me._

_ Everything seemed okay now; I don't feel scared anymore…_

_ Master?_

_ Mother?_

_ I wanted to call her out but everything was such a blur, I can't even talk, or feel my body._

_ ~ End~ _

I shot up again from my sleep and look over to my side; it was 4:00 am. Yusuke was still snoring lightly; Atsuko was not on her bed. I stood up from the sofa and went over the bathroom; I examined myself in the mirror and noticed huge bags under my eye. I took off my jacket and realized I haven't showered for days too.

Yusuke wouldn't mind if I just take a dip right? He invited me in his house, I'm a guest. Well...

I took off all my remaining clothes and unwrapped the chest wrappings away from my breast, turned the shower, I felt the water kiss my body and it felt so good. My hands shook my hair and rinse away all the dirt on my hair, my body and my face.

Minutes later after taking a bath I wrap the wrappings on my chest, I wore all my undergarments and now my hoodie and baggy pants.

I noticed that tomorrow is the day when Yusuke and I have to meet up with Kurama at the Hospital; I put on my eye patch while looking at the sleeping boy.

"Hey you!" I got startled when Yusuke call out to me and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked the detective, his eyes were still closed and he pointed at me.

"You can stay here if you don't have a home…..A home….." He slumped down on his bed and snored again lightly.

I just stared at him; I have to note that he talks in his sleep.

An hour later Atsuko was able to return home really drunk, I guided her to her bed and laid her gently. I once again tucked her in and she snuggled on the pillow.

I noticed the whole apartment was not appealing, it was filled with smelly clothes, dirty plates and bowls and a lot of empty wine bottles. It's much worse than master Genkai's temple, usually our rule in the temple is 'those who don't work, doesn't eat' well it seems that I have to the same here. If I'm going to stay here for a while I have to be useful.

I started by putting all the clothes on a basket, I went inside another room and thanked the heavens they have a laundry room. I placed the clothes on the washing machine and added liquid detergent, I went out of the room and took the dishes and washed them on the sink, I properly arranged them on the dish dryer.

I slowly slid the door of Atsuko and Yusuke's room closed and started moping the floor, minutes later I went back to the Laundry room and took the clean clothes.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I sniffed lightly when I just suddenly smell a very delicious aroma; I sat up on my bed and noticed that Tsume was not on his Sofa. Probably gone.

I stood from my bed and slid the door open, I gasped when I saw the whole place clean. Mom was eating on table along with Tsume; he softly stared at me and called out.

"Yusuke, you'll be late for school. Hurry up and eat breakfast." He said as if he was my father; I sat down on the Zaisu and examined the food on the table.

It was rice, bacon, egg and sausages, Mom placed a bowl filled with rice in front of me and smiled happily.

"Yusuke, you should learn from Tsume a thing or two! He cleaned the whole place and even cooked us breakfast!" She said as Tsume smiled at her calmly.

I just rolled my eyes and dig in and unexpectedly I closed my eyes feeling a lot of star all over the place, Damn I didn't know he was a good cook! Well it can be reason for him to stay here longer.

"Hey you!"

"Yes?" Asked the one eyed freak.

"I'm going to let you stay here; you seemed to be useful after all." He suddenly had a vein pop out on his temple, well at least cleans and cooks.

Tsume just simply look away from me and continued eating, I did the same and my mother grinned ear to ear.

"Well it's nice to see the both of you getting along!" She said we both looked at her with an irritating look.

"Are you even blind?!" I asked as the one eyed guy sighed deeply shaking his head.

~ Later on ~

When I was about to leave the house Tsume grabbed me by the back of my collar and handed a bento box, I stared at him for a minute and left without saying a word.

Well… He's acting as if he was my mother. Wait… He cooks and cleans…IS there a possibility that he's homosexual? Nah! IN this generation Boys can clean and cook!

WHATEVER I'M GONNA GO TO THE ARCADE

I passed by the busy crowd, a red headed kid wearing a pink Meiou uniform was staring at me, I then ushered to him and he nodded.

"Hey, it's you…" I said when my knuckles were ready to collide to his face.

"I don't have time to fight, I promise to retrieve, meet me at the Hospital at eight o' clock, Bring along Mr. Tsume-"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say said to him, he then walked away with the crowd; well things are getting more interesting.

~ Tsume's P.O.V."

Once again I'm on my own, Atsuko left after Yusuke did. Today is the day when Yusuke and I have to meet Kurama. What does he even want?

I mean he's a Demon and all; he's the legendary Bandit, the king of thieves yet…

We have to find out tomorrow, my pocket vibrated and I took the communicator on my pocket and turned it on.

"Yes?" I asked when Koenma appeared inside the mirror, he look horrible than yesterday.

"Have you retrieved the mirror yet?" He asked as I shook my head, his hands went over to his temples and rubbed it furiously. There goes his tantrum.

"No, but Kurama promised to return it to us when his done using it, we have to meet him at the hospital along with Yusuke."

"Muja- I mean Tsume, I don't trust him, be careful." He said before shutting it, I sighed deeply.

It's been months now and I'm still not allowed to see Genkai yet, well…If I home home right now the old hag's going to beat me until I can't take anymore.

I stood up from the sofa and looked over to the clock, just a few hours left.

~ Later on ~

Yusuke dragged me to the Hospital at eight o' clock, Kurama was there waiting for us. I then move over to Yusuke to his side and stared at the red headed Kitsune.

"I must tell you, I'm known as Shuichi Minamino, not Kurama." He said while guiding us inside.

When we entered a room my eyes darted to a woman, she loom very weak and my eyes softened. She then smiled at us and Kurama walked over to her.

"Oh Hello, Shuichi." She said calmly, she kind of reminded me of Master Izayoi. The way she look at us calmly.

"Hello Mother." He said, my eye widened when I heard the word 'Mother'. She's his mother? But how?

"Shuichi, it's been a long time you've brought friends here." She said smiling once more, Yusuke looked at me and I did the same.

"Oh yes, they're friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Tsume Gekko. Mother are you Hungry? Do you want me to peal some apples for you?" He asked.

"Oh, Shuichi I'm not hungry."

"Mother you'll won't get better if you eat anything." He scolded her and she giggled lightly, He then fixed her blanket.

"Alright, we'll leave you to rest then." He said we all left the room and went up the rooftop and listen what he have to say.

"Why do you want from the Forlorn Hope?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe I have to tell you my past, Tsume must have known the story. I will also tell you both my true intentions. My name is Yoko Kurama, I was a legendary Fox Bandit searching for power and gaining riches. For a thousand years I live, I was chased and so I fled in the Human world. I suddenly got injured and I ended up inside a woman's womb, I decided to recuperate. But many years passed and I started to love it here. Mother suddenly got a disease, then Hiei found out I was Yoko Kurama." He explained further, I was a bit puzzled. Koenma told me Kurama died after being badly injured, I didn't demons could do that.

"So you left and joined Gouki and Hiei." I said softly, Yusuke look at me for a second and headed to to Kurama.

" Yes, But I felt guilty, maybe because I'm one of the mother devouring creatures, that's why I'm going to save her by using the mirror." He said trailing off, a nurse bolted at us and we were all startled.

"Shuichi, your Mother's in critical condition!" Kurama suddenly went down from the rooftop with Yusuke following him, I stood exactly where I stood and watched as the moon glow into the night. My hand went under my collar and took out a precious stone.

It was Master's Necklace, when the moon is full the brighter the moonstone becomes, this is why I have to pretend that I'm a man…

To protect the stone, in this generation a lot of greedy bastards would die just to get the moonstone. They knew that the Mujakina Tsukiko was still alive somewhere, they also knew she has it, I have it….

The moonstone has powers too, the one who possesses it will be guided by Tsukuyomi, and will be able to guide lost souls into the light, and it's also as popular as the Hiruseki stone. Tsukuyomi gifted this moonstone to a shrine maiden who decided to cast away all her attachments and dedicate her life as a priestess.

No one should touch it….

When the two headed back here I hid it inside my jacket and turned to them, Kurama placed the mirror on the ground and chanted words.

"This woman's happiness? This that what you seek?' The mirror asked.

"If it saves my mother's life then, yes."

A huge amount of energy surrounded Kurama's Yusuke pushed him out of the way and I gasped.

"Hey mirror guy! Take my life instead of his so he can enjoy his wish!" My eye widens and pushed him out of the way.

"No, take mine! I won't went a mother's son grieve for his death!" I said as he pushed me and I did the same.

"It's my wish!" Kurama pushed the both of us and I pushed him, there was a huge amount of light and everything went dark.

My eye flinched when I felt someone shake me awake, Yusuke shook me once more and I sat up. I searched for Kurama's body and stared at him.

"Your alive, I'm alive, Kurama's? But how?" I asked him, he gently smiled and we saw Botan flying over us.

"Thank goodness! You're both alive!" Botan hugged us both and I struggled, I look over the mirror and sighed.

"The mirror said it was so noble of us to sacrifice our lives just to save someone else's." Yusuke said helping me stand up.

I thank him and look over to the moon; I smiled at it and appreciated the beauty of the pure white moon.

"Hey, I appreciated what you've done earlier." He said, I glanced up to him and nodded.

"So are we friends now?" I asked him, his face turned into an angry one and looked away from me but he glanced once more and sighed, I grab the 2nd artifact and handed it over to him.

"Yeah, yeah…Something like that." He said and took it from my hands, we both left the hospital and I closed my eyes and thank the gods nothing bad happened today.

"Acceptance could be a bitch sometimes." Yusuke said in his annoyed tone and I ignored him but deep inside I felt joy.

It was so funny, I never felt this happy before, well…

The 3 artifacts arc is almost over but look at the bright side~

Mujakina's going to see Genkai again after Hiei tries to kill Yusuke! Yaay!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Slave driver and Home at last

When I sat up from the sofa I noticed Atsuko and Yusuke weren't in their beds anymore, I felt like it was an opportunity. I stood from the sofa and headed to the bathroom; I took off the clothes and turned on the shower.

After taking a shower I took a bath robe and walked over to my bag, Botan gave me some new clothes. I requested her to buy me a new hoodie, it was a white one and black cargo pants, I wrap the wrappings on my chest tightening it until it looks flat. I wore all my undergarments and then the new clothes.

I cleaned the whole apartment and cooked rice balls for breakfast; I left some Atsuko and left a note that I'll be back by noon.

I left the apartment and started patrolling again; there was still no sign of Hiei. We still have a lot time, Yusuke's still probably at his school.

I jumped building to Building and used Hawkeye.

There was still no sign of Hiei again, I sat on the edge of the building and tried focusing finding his Demon energy. Still no response.

I stood up and decided to look for Yusuke, I went down and joined the crowd and walked among them. I look over my back and noticed someone watching me. He was wearing all black and had a bandage over his forehead; he was smirking at me as if he plotted something.

Just in a swift moment he vanished I gasped when I realized I lost him, I closed my eyes and focused again to look for his Demon energy.

I cursed under breath when I couldn't feel him anymore, he could be anywhere by now. I snapped when something just pop on my mind, he must be plotting something bad on Yusuke's weakness!

I ran faster reaching to Yusuke's school; I entered the school not minding all the students I pass by. They were group of girls were whispering and giggling when I passed by.

I took the stairs and saw Botan talking to a brunette and Yusuke sitting on the ground with his hands o the back of his head.

They all noticed me and I sighed in relief, they were all fine.

" Huh? Who's this?" The brunette asked while blushing, yusuke stood up and slung his arm around my shoulders and grinned maniacally.

"Keiko meet my pal Tsume." He said as Keiko reached out her and I shook her hand, she then left and I sweat dropped.

"Um, Yusuke, what have you done to Miss Keiko? She looks troubled." I asked as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Nah! Don't mind her, she's always like that." He said as Botan and unexpectedly hugged me.

"Hey Tsume, what're you doing here?" She asked as I sighed and pushed away from her.

"Botan any news from Hiei?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing why?" I said leaving the both of them; I decided to watch over Keiko. She was at the entrance of the school ready to leave but I went to her side and smiled softly.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Tsume." She said as I followed her while she left.

"Please Keiko, let me accompany you home." I said. I had a bad feeling Hiei might hurt this girl; I heard he was jagan user and he can read people's minds and locate them.

" Oh-Oh okay." She said Blushing, while on our way I look at her and asked.

"So, are you Yusuke's girlfriend?" I asked, she suddenly blushed and shook her head.

"Oh, no! He isn't, he's an idiot! Why would I-I be with him?" She shouted as I chuckled, I stopped when I felt demon energy surrounding us. I look back then I gasped, he was about to slice Keiko but I pushed her out of the way and block his attack.

"T-Tsume?!"

"RUN! GO!" I said as I kicked the Jagan user on the stomach, he back away and the young Brunette just stood there shaking in fear

I took out both my Tanto and readied a fighting stance, he tried to stab me but I tumbled away, He slashed me many times but I was able to keep up, DAMN! He's too fast!

He aimed for face and I lost my stance, he was able to slice away the bandage on my eye. I covered it with my hand and still blocked his hit; I sliced a piece of cloth from my right sleeve and bandaged my right eye.

He laughed maniacally enjoying every move we take, Keiko then went beside me and I looked at her.

"Keiko, you have run now!" She shook her and I flinched when she clutched at my arm.

Without knowing He was to stab Keiko again and I shielded her, Keiko covered her hands on her mouth and I flinched.

His sword embedded on my gut, I pushed him away pressed on the wound, and blood was dripping on the floor. He then smirked and tried to stab me once more but I took my Tanto and blocked his move, he punched me on the face and my back was pressed on the wall.

He was about to slice me but his attention turned to Keiko who just threw her bag at him, he dropped me and I coughed violently.

I stood up and kicked the Jagan user and he was able to block it, but then he kicked me out of the way and was able to slash his weapon on my arm.

I gasped in pain, and then punched me on the face. My whole world was really blur, I can't just let darkness take over. I have to protect Miss Keiko.

I stood up once more and tumbled over my two tantos, I was able to pierce both my Tanto on his shoulders, he cried out in pain and I moved away from him.

He kicked the back of my head and everything went black.

"M-Miss keiko…" I muttered.

Mujakina wake up

Five minutes later brother

Wake up or I'll make you

Give me a second Brother

Tsume wake up

Tsume!

Tsume!

"Tsume, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Kurama looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

He help sit up slowly and I tried standing, he grabbed my arms and pulled me up, I felt a lot of pain on my gut and noticed my wounds were covered with some kind of red plants.

"Slowly Tsume, slowly. It's going to be Okay…I put healing plants on your wounds."

"Keiko, she's in danger!" I said trying to use my spiritual energy, I focused looking for Hiei's energy and it felt strong. Yusuke's in danger!

I ran as fast as I could and Kurama followed, it led to us to an abandoned warehouse. I nodded at Kurama and opened the door.

My eye widen when Hiei was about to hit Yusuke with the artifact but Kurama moved fast and was able to shield Yusuke, I looked around and saw Botan casting holy water on Keiko's head.

"You really have gone Insane!" Hiei told Kurama, I ignored them for a minute and focused at Keiko's cursed eye.

I tapped at Botan's shoulder and weakly smiled at her.

"Botan, you've done a good job, you'll lose your life if you continue, let me take over." I said as she moved aside, I put my hand on Keiko's forehead and casted a spell.

I concentrated the spell Izayoi taught me, I white light brightly glowed on my hand.

"Moon light Seal!" I released a lot of spirit energy and I lightly smiled when cursed eye closed and disappeared. I wipe the sweat off my head and looked at the fight I looked over at my wounds and they were already healed.

Botan smiled and was able to regain her energy again, Kurama limply went over us and I help him sit down lightly.

Yusuke and Hiei were still having their fight, they were able to keep up.

Hiei was too fast for Yusuke!

But Yusuke blasted his spirit gun and it bounced back by using the forlorn hope, the Jagan user was jerked forward. I went to Yusuke side and gave him thumbs up.

Hiei passed out and I went over him and casted spirit cuffs on him, Botan went to Yusuke's side and cheered at them.

I closed my eyes and left them to their business; I jumped to a building and went off.

~ Later on~

I was inside Yusuke's apartment reading the provided magazines Atsuko gave me for entertainment, the door slammed opened and Yusuke went to the Sofa and sat there looking at me. I set the magazine on my lap and asked.

"What?"

"Koenma told me you almost died trying to save Keiko, thanks man." He said placing his hand on my shoulder, I nodded at him and continued reading the magazine.

Atsuko came back holding something on her hands and she excitingly went over to us.

"I bought a quilt for Tsume." I thanked Yusuke's mother and later that night it was placed just near the spirit detective.

When we all slept I look stared at the window, the moon was bright. Yusuke gave me some of his pajama he doesn't use anymore.

I held Izayoi's necklace and clutched at it, I felt so happy yet there's still something blocking it.

Brother…No….Shinji…

All these years I wondered where he is right now, he vanished when I passed out. Izayoi told me to keep the Moonstone safe for her; I have to protect it no matter what.

Yusuke turned over to his side and eyed at the necklace what I was clutching.

"Hey, that looks expensive." He said, I suddenly almost jumped and hid it under my pajama top.

"Did your girlfriend give to you?" He asked while grinning, I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"No, someone special gave it to me." I said turning over to my side and closed my eyes.

"Who's that special someone?" He asked curiously.

"My master…." I whispered to my breath and let dream world take over.

~ The next day ~

I accompanied Yusuke to his school and sat at the rooftop the others; I stared at the blue sky and held out my hand.

"Yusuke, Koenma has a new case for you. And he also suggested that Tsume should go too!" Botan suddenly startled the both of us and I sighed.

A new case huh?

Yusuke complained about the new mission and I yawned.

" Sorry but there's a demon named Rando, he's trying to learn his master's ultimate attack but the problem is that he will learn after then kill Genkai-" I shot up from the ground and stood in front of Botan.

"He going to what?!" I asked grabbing the poor grim reaper's shoulders and she nervously laughs.

"Hehehe, Tsume please let go off me." I let of her shoulders and listened what she has to say. Yusuke watched me as I step away from her and faced back to Botan.

"Your mission is to stop Rando to become her successor, to learn her ultimate attack. Also there are demons too. Just so you know."

"Heh, Why should I? I mean this one eyed freak over here could go home already." He said while his thumb pointing at me, a vein pops on my temple as I look at him.

"It's because of this." The grim handed out 3 tickets, Yusuke's jaw dropped and he started to drool over it.

"When do we leave?" The detective asked, after a minute my eye widens when he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me all along in the apartment.

When we were about to leave I wrote a note and placed tons of homemade of rice balls inside the fridge, I also back 2 boxes of them just in case we might get hungry in our journey.

~ Later on ~

The detective grumbled when we were climbing up the stairs, I ignored him and put both hands inside my pocket. He just then catched his breath and stopped for a while.

"Hurry up Yusuke." I said pulling him on his feet.

"Are you even human?!" He asked when he noticed I haven't got tired for hours. The two of us reached the gate and we both eyed the whole place filled with demons.

I put both of my hands on my back when I saw a red head went over to Yusuke, he then eyed me for a while and turned his attention back to the detective.

"Kawabara? What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked the tall red head.

"I could ask you the same question, and who's this one eyed dud over here?" He asked as Yusuke grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tsume Gekko. You must be the one that Yusuke's talking about, Kazuma Kawabara." I said reaching my hand and shake his.

"Well at least he has manners." The red head slung his arm around my shoulders and I didn't mind at all, Yusuke rolled his eyes and took his attention to the other demons; he adjusted his sleeve and looked at the spirit watch as it broke. I think this is going to be the hard way.

"Hey Urameshi, you broke your watch." Kawabara said while looking at it, I closed my eyes and focused on looking for the criminal.

The shrine doors opened and it revealed an old woman wearing a red tunic, a white long sleeve and green pants.

"Master Genkai." I said when she turned her head and stared at me.

~ Flash back ~

_I shot up from the bed and examined the area, the room was wooden and I noticed there were some seal tags on the window. There was also a Japanese shrine doll placed on a cabinet, when I stood from the bed I wobbled a bit and touched my right eye._

_ It was covered with a bandage; I went over the door and slid it open. I walked through the hallway and it was really quiet, after taking a bit of a tour there was a huge room and in the middle was a Buddha statue. I gasped when I saw an old woman walk over at me and smiled softly, I backed away in fear when I senses her spirit energy._

_ "Don't worry, I'll won't hurt you." She said, I moved forward and she touched my bandaged eye, she smiled once more and petted my hair._

_ "It's a blessing that you've survived, where do you come from child?" she asked as she led me back to the room._

_ "U-Um I- I um….Tsukiko Shrine." I said, she stopped walking and glanced at me, her eyes faded to a sad one and bowed her head._

_ "I'm sorry…" She said as she started taking me back to the room._

_ "H-how do you-" _

_ "Rumors spread throughout japan child; I knew this day would happen. It's been a week now when that happened. OH…What your name?" She said shutting the door behind us._

_ "My name- name is Mujakina Tsukiko." I said shyly, her eyes widened and I looked at her._

_ "You...One of the tow children Izayoi adopted?" She asked, I nodded and let my head hang when I remembered Shinji._

_ "You'll be safe here, I promise." She said standing up and smiled once more._

~ End of Flashback~

I snapped back to my senses when I felt the re head shake my shoulder, I stepped forward and bowed respectfully in front of the great Psychic, she stared at me for a second.

"Master Genkai, I have returned home." I said showing a determined look on my face, a minute later her fist connected on my shoulder and I fell back on my butt. Everyone was stunned when they watched the both of us; I then stood in front of her and bowed respectfully once more.

"What we're thinking runt?! Why did you leave without asking permission or even say goodbye? I've waited for months you stupid brat." She scolded me and I went down to my knees.

"Master, please forgive me. Prince Koenma asked me to watch over Tokyo for 10 months, I knew you wouldn't let me so I just left without bidding any goodbyes or even asking permission. Punish me if you must, I promise I won't do it again." I said she just stared at me and waited for her response; she pulled me by the arm and shook her head.

"Alright, I forgive you. Just stop doing that, you'll embarrass me, I'll also think of your punishment after this is finished." She grumpily, I walked to her side and she turned back to her attention to the crowd and sighed.

"Well this is some crowd; there will be a number of tests. The first one to draw, everyone should take a tiny envelop. If you took a red slip, Oh goody you win and if you don't, get lost!" She said I tried hiding my giggle but it seems I failed.

After everyone took one, they all opened and some were surprised at their results. Two huge men went in front of us and complained.

"What's the big deal here? Why didn't get a red slip?" The 1st one grumpily asked,.

"You failed the test." I said bluntly, they both growled at me.

"It means you have no power." The old hag said as I smirked at them, they got really pissed and started attacking us, Genkai blasted a huge amount of energy and they both flew out of the temple

"I'm getting old, I can just blast them off with a look but it seems it can't be helped anymore. All of you passed, follow me! The rest get lost!" The crowd went inside the shrine and I followed the detective.

When we all went inside the place was filled with video games and I can't help myself but smirk, the redhead and the detective stared at me for a while and remembered what happened earlier.

"How long do you know this master Genkai?" Yusuke asked as I glanced at him and smiled softly.

"She saved me when I was just a child and decided to keep me." I said proceeding to the 2nd test, the crowd was still stunned when they examined all the games.

"Please master, what are the games for?" The little guy asked.

"What your name?"

"Shorin master." Replied the small guy.

"Well shorin, this is the place where you take the exam." Genkai headed to me and I bowed respectfully.

I eyed the little guy suspiciously when I realized the kid wasn't normal, I took hold of Genkai's arm and whispered something on her eye.

"Master Genkai, there's something about that kid Shorin. I don't like it." I said, she just stared for a while and pushed me gently, she drags me somewhere and we both watched the crowd above the ground.

Really there's something wrong with Shorin, is it possible that it's Rando?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rando and the mysterious voice

After trying to identify who this Shorin is my hand went over to my wrist and grasp it, the feeling was so immense. I don't really like it; I have to keep an eye on him. Yusuke might get killed if he takes on the demon one-on-one.

When I watch the detective passing the tests my lips slowly curled into a small smile, Genkai did the same. My hands went automatically on my ears and covered them, a strange guy used the karaoke and everyone did the same. He sang terribly.

After everyone was able to finish the three tests we all went outside and some were stunned when a huge amount of eerie aura was surrounding the whole forest, somewhere already shaking in fear but the detective didn't show any kind of reaction.

I think it's normal to him.

Genkai went in front and slung her arms on her back, I stood beside her and examined the crowd, and half of them were backing away in fear.

"I'm pleased, your next task is to cross the devil's forest in two hours or less. Beware though, the forest is filled with natural beasts and traps. An ordinary person wouldn't live." Genkai said as I just stared at them, the others suddenly just left the tests.

"No cowards will succeed will get through that forest." The big guy said and bald head agreed, Genkai rolled her eyes and I stood straight.

"I want to see Granny's skills." Yusuke said with excitement, my eyes darted at the detective.

"Yusuke, it's not wise to call her that." I warned the detective.

"You will address me master, you 't talk back." Genkai said and I snorted at him.

"You all have two hours, beginning now." Genkai ran through the forest, I did the same but I have to admit she's faster than me.

When we reached the huge tree I sat down carefully and look up master Genkai, I noticed her face slowly turned into a calm one. She suddenly sat down and caressed my face.

"Mujakina, how are you when you were in Tokyo?" She asked calmly.

"Well, I was able to find a temporary home. The imbecile you just called took me in because he said I can clean and cook." I said with my real voice.

"That's good, what are you planning right now?" She asked, I stared at her for a while and sighed for a minute. The old woman grabbed my chin gently and forced me to look at her.

"Tsume, remember your purpose in this world, you might not know you were born into something great someday. Don't blame yourself why Izayoi died, it wasn't your fault, it's nobody's fault. Not even Shinji." She said as I just stared at her with my innocent eye, my hand simply touched the eye patch. I grabbed Genkai's hand and gently snuggled it on my face.

"Master Genkai, what will I be without you?" I asked, she smirked lightly and I gave her a puzzled look.

"Probably a stupid Hobo running off the streets." She joke as we both laughed.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again, Baka." She said, my once cold eye turned into innocent once more and my stoic serious face softened on every touch and words she says.

She really kind of reminds me of Izayoi, her gentle voice and her cocky attitude really makes me soft.

Later on after we were having conversations the red head finally went to us, he gasped for breathe and finally stood straight.

"Am I the first one?" He asked, the old woman nodded and I did the same.

My head titled and my eye watched as the clouds move with the wind.

'I wonder if Yusuke's alright.' I thought to myself, somehow I feel sorry for the idiot sometimes even though he sometimes mess things up.

~ Minutes later ~

Fifteen competitors huffed and gasped for breath when they arrived after Kuwabara did, I stood up from the grass and waited for the detective, he must be dealing a hard time by now. My eye closed focusing on locating his spirit energy.

He's just nearby; Genkai stood from the grass and went beside me.

"Looks like I have to help those suckers who can't make it." She said as my eye turned cold once more.

"Wait! There should be someone coming!" Kuwabara said as I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm not making exceptions." The great master Genkai said as I almost frowned, I just stood there showing no care or emotion.

"Hey wait!" I turned and see the spirit detective, I almost smiled but I just gave him a blank stare, he stood in front of me and his face turned into an annoyed look.

"Hey, are you going to congratulate me or something?" He asked as I just turned my back to him and went to Genkai's side.

"What the heck took you so long?" asked the redhead.

"Well genius, I just took the straight lane. I thought it might make a good idea." He said, Genkai and I gasped when we both realized what he was mentioning.

"Straight? You have walked to Baldok'd territory?" Genkai asked with her eyes wide.

My fists clenched when I thought about Genkai not qualify Yusuke to the next test, I waited for a while and the detective smirked.

"Oh yeah, his hanging around somewhere. His fast, but not as fast as Hiei." He said making me remember what happened a few days ago, he was really fast and surely someday that Yusuke might kick his ass again.

My communicator vibrated I went away from the crowd and I took it from my pocket, when I opened it Koenma's face popped out from the screen.

"You figured out whose Rando yet Tsume?" The prince asked.

"Yes, I believe it's that Shorin kid, I have really had a bad feeling about that creep, his energy may look normal but he isn't. Koenma, are you sure that Yusuke can handle him?" I asked as the prince put fingers on his chin and started rubbing it.

"Tsume, I know you're worried but Yusuke has to defeat him. If he loses then take over, but it can be dangerous. He might know who you truly are and take the Moonstone from you." He said with a worried look written all over his face.

I deeply sighed carefully and loom over the competitors, they moved to their next location for the 4th test and I just stood here trying to think of something. Yusuke can get killed, I can't just let him die and let Atsuko grieve for her dead son.

My eye never left them; my mind went blank when I realized that Koenma is right. I let my hand hang for a minute and parted my lips when I thought of an idea.

"Koenma, if Yusuke loses. Let me take over, I might be able to defeat him though I'm not that sure if I'll survive." I said bluntly as he almost had a teary eye and sparkles and hearts emerge in his background.

"Oh Tsume, you really are a Tsuki-"I suddenly put my pointer on my lips silencing him, he nodded and in a blink the communicator closed.

My feet moved and went inside the shrine, it seems that Kuwabara was finished; I checked his injuries and eyed the detective.

Botan went to my side and rests her hand on my shoulder; I calmly smiled at her knowing my plan no. 2 would be.

It was Yusuke's turn and I nodded at him trying to gesture to survive. He stood for a while with his stupid smirk.

"Hey Urameshi?! What are you waiting for?" The red head asked.

"What decided not to fight?" The big dude asked as the oh so Great Spirit detective snorted at his question and slowly turned into a chuckle.

"Nothing I was just praying for your mortal soul." my fist hit him on his nape and he slung both arms where it hurts and pointed at me with his finger.

"Oi Tsume?! What was that for?!" he complained, I turned away from him and he grabbed my shoulder but I twisted it.

"For being a moron." Genkai said, Urameshi took his jacket and pushed it on my arms.

My teeth gritted when he made me into a coat hanger, I watched as the two competitors faded through the dark.

In a matter of seconds the both of them started to fight, Yusuke couldn't see in the dark. He was struggling to keep up with the big dude Kibano.

My eye watched Shorin as he innocently watches the fight from afar, he suddenly darted his face at me and he smiled. I just coldly stared at him and he just kept on smiling at me.

He's a great actor.

After the whole fight Yusuke retrieve his jacket from me and we all preceded to the last test, I still kept an eye on Shorin.

Before they all went to the location Shorin stopped for a while and I did the same, they all went to the place.

He turned to me and I stared at him, he smirked kindly and I just stood there.

"Good sir, I know you don't expect me to loo-"

"Quit with your acting, I already know who you really are." I said with a growl, his kind smirk turned into an eerie one.

"I too, know who you really are…Miss Mujakina." I gasped and my eye widen when he called me by my real name.

"How do you know my name?" I growled at me and he chuckled.

"Well….It's a secret…..I can't tell you, let's hurry with the others. Master Genkai will surely scold us if we take too long." He said politely.

I let him pass first and I followed behind him, when we both arrived all of them stared at the both of us and asked. But something happened when I moved, my whole body stopped moving. I stared at the demon disguising as a child, he smirked at me and my eye widened.

"What did you do to me?" I noticed something on my spiritual energy, it was a technique only used by the Tsukiko household. It was the lunar paralysis technique, this is bad in a matter of seconds my whole body will be paralyzed and it will eat all my spirit energy.

This was Sh-Shinji and Masanori's famous- No. the moon daze.

"How do you-"

"Simple, when you were surprised I called you by your real name I got the opportunity to pull the trigger." He said and left, I tried moving my whole body but it makes the situation worse.

Slowly my spirit energy fades away, my eye was starting to blur.

Yusuke's our only chance now…

Yusuke, I hope you'll won't screw this.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

When I defeated the little punk, I still noticed Tsume was not among the group nor on Botan's side, he must be busy with Koenma and some other shit.

"Got him, how did that go grandma?" I asked the old hag.

"You shouldn't waste your energy walking here. The fight's not over yet."

"Are you blind old lady?! Didn't you see I already beat that guy?!" I shouted at her angrily as the old woman parted her lips slowly.

"Do you think you could beat Rando that easily?" She asked, my eyes widened and I turned to see if the kid was still there, a dark chuckle came out of nowhere.

"You're right Mr. Urameshi; you should listen to the old hag. They tend to know things, for example I'm a Demon that can't even die. She knows I can kill you all, you are about to see my true form. The real mystery is: How will I torture you?" The voice was really eerie; it wasn't Shorin's voice after all.

The ground began to shake and suddenly a huge amount of Demon energy spread throughout the place and it revealed a redhead guy filled with blue markings all over his body.

Damn it?! This is Rando?! And where the hell is Tsume?!

"Ah, Mr. Urameshi, I know what you're thinking, you're looking for your partner huh? Well HE'S really busy right now. You can't distract HIM. As for now I'm the one you're looking for. Rando." He said moving closer to me.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

Bit by bit my spirit energy was slowly fading, my frozen body was already numb. I couldn't move it anymore. My fingers were also affected by the spell, I'm done for.

I shouldn't have caught myself off guard, now I'm regretting everything that happened. Yusuke please…

Defeat Rando

I closed my eye trying to access my remaining spirit energy, I need to see if Yusuke's alright. My vision started to turn bright and just a second, I can see Yusuke being beaten by Rando by a ragdoll.

"How about this! And this?! And this?! AND THIS?!" I gasped when Yusuke got dragged by the redheaded demon and hanged him on the tree.

The redheaded mumble chants and later on my heart started pounding harder when Yusuke fell on the swamp. There was no response after a few minutes passed.

My whole world stopped when I couldn't feel him anymore.

YUSUKE!

My vision came back to where I was my eye still wide from the lost. What happens to Atsuko when I tell her that her son died? She'll cry and blame me for his death.

No

It's not true; Urameshi wouldn't die just like that. He risked his life saving Keiko and the others from Hiei.

"Damn it move!" I shouted with rage, it still couldn't respond yet. I know there's a way to reverse the spell; Master Izayoi hasn't taught me that yet.

What am I going to do?!

I felt enormous spirit energy and I realized who it belonged too, I felt at ease. I closed my eye and inhaled deeply, Yusuke's alive.

What a relief.

I suddenly gasped when my whole spirit energy was all gone, this is bad. It's also sucking my life energy. I need help here! I'm going to die, I felt weak when slowly my life energy was being sucked away.

I let my head hang and I stared at the ground, Master Izayoi, what am I going to do?

"Mujakina."

I shot my head up when I heard an unfamiliar voice; I check my surroundings searching who it was. I let my head still when it called out to me once more.

"Mujakina, listen to me. You can't die, not now." The mysterious voice said and I calmed down.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"Someone you already knew once, listen. Fight off the spell; don't let it eat away your spirit energy. Close your eyes and focus." It said to me, I followed his instructions.

"You are a child of the Tsukiko shrine, you were chosen. Don't let it eat your energy." The voice was really soft as if it was an angel, it was a male voice. I wonder who it was.

In a matter of seconds I gasp when I was able to step forward, my closed and opened my fist. I moved my whole body and sighed in relief.

"Yusuke!" I ran over to the location and saw the whole scene, I went to Genkai's side and I saw Kuwabara laid on the ground, his whole body broken and bruised.

"Urameshi elbow drop!" The detective smashed the little Rando with his elbow and Botan cheered, I went over to Yusuke and patted his shoulder.

"Well done Yusuke, another victory." I said calmly at him, he nodded and did the same.

"Where have you been?" He asked I was cut off.

"Well, it's time for him to go back to the spirit world!" Botan said and I nodded at her.

"You should take him, Now that I've finished with him." The old master said walking to my side.

"What? To spirit world?"

"No dim-wit to his house." She said as I chuckled lowly when Master Genkai called him 'dimwit', the detective eyed me for a while and watched as Botan took the small Demon from the ground.

"First I need my prize! Ticket to the Tokyo Dome." He said marching over to Botan.

"Sorry dim wit you are not allowed to go, the same goes for you Tsume." Genkai said as I frowned; now I'll never get any rest.

"But my ticke-ticket?"

"But-But, the-the tournament." Yusuke freaked out for a second and suddenly fainted on the ground, I just watch him as he just lay there.

"Genkai, what are you going to teach me now?" I asked curiously.

"Something Izayoi should have taught you, I'm going to teach you 3 Tsukiko techniques. You only know one and I only taught you how to use your Tanto correctly by using speed and endurance. You need to improve how to break seals too. Now let's start tomorrow." She said I look at the detective and pull his arm; I slung it on my shoulders and took him inside the temple.

This is going to be a hell of a party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The traitor and the Four saint beasts

When the both of us entered the room filled snakes, Yusuke shivered a bit but I didn't. the two us lay down slowly letting the reptilians slitter on our bodies, my hand went over to my patch and in a second the detective watched me as I slid my hand off my blind eye and closed my eye.

"Hey Tsume."

"Yeah?" I asked opening my eye; we both stared at each other until the detective started.

"You told me before that Genkai adopted you, what happened?" He asked curiously.

The detective waited for his answer, I sighed deeply and let my head fall to my side, when my eye closed once more a bit of memories rushed over to my mind and my lips parted ready to tell him my story.

"Genkai found me at the forest when I was only seven years old, I was at the brink of death. When I woke up inside the temple, she promised to protect me no matter what." I said when I tried to sleep but the detective muttered something in a low tone and I just tried to ignore it.

When I was about to enter the dream world and let sleep blankets me, Yusuke suddenly nudge my feet and my eye popped open and I gave him a puzzled look. The snake slitters on our feet, the detective somehow got used to it and inhaled deeply.

"What?" I asked him, he stared at me for a while.

"If….Koenma's going to partner us up then, tell me about yourself. How did you become a watcher?" He closed his eye for a while; he opened them once more trying to hear what I'll have to say to him.

"After a year of my stay at Genkai's temple many demons tried to kidnap and kill me, I forced her to tell me about the world. I pried and did everything I can to- I mean I was curious about so…When she told me her story and about the spirit world, and demon world, a grim reaper appeared the day after Genkai told me the story. "I told him while his eye's softened a bit,.

"Botan took me to King Yama and Koenma; he gave me the job at a very young age. When Genkai found out what happened she told me not to do it but I cannot decline the king's orders. Genkai trained properly but I still haven't got stronger yet. That's why I'm kind of stuck with you right now." I said then closed my eyes to sleep but once again Yusuke nudge me forcing my eye to open.

"What detective?" I asked.

"Why did you want to become a watcher?" He asked with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, in a while his eyes opened once more but in a drowsy state.

"I want to do it, It was my choice. Nothing more, go to sleep. We're going to leave tomorrow." I said closing my eyes once more; it seems that my sleepiness has gone away.

Yusuke drifted off to Dream world, I just stared at him and the snakes slithering around his body. I stood up from the ground and left the room; I went to the balcony and let the cold breeze kiss my pale face.

How much more can I keep on pretending?

I can't let Yusuke know that I'm Mujakina.

My whole body jerked when I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder, Genkai was there behind me wearing her sleeping kimono.

"Master Genkai…" I muttered, the old woman went to my side inhaling the wind that just passed by.

"Why are you awake? Sleep. You and the dimwit have to go back to Tokyo tomorrow." She said as I just stared down at her, is she trying to send me away?

"Master Genkai, you know that this is my home, Koenma told me I'm done watching over Tokyo. I can stay here awhile with you. Why should I go with Yusuke?" I asked her, Genkai look away from me and waited for her response.

"The reason I'm sending you back because the Dimwit is going to need your help."

"Mast-"

"Tsume, just do as I say!" She shouted at me, I startled when she just did that. I just nodded and bowed respectfully at the old Master.

"As you wish. But please take care of this for me for a while." I said handing her my master's moon stone.

"I will, now go to sleep." She said grasping it and I left.

I headed back to the room; Yusuke was really asleep this time. The snakes covered his whole body, I tried not to laugh but it seems I failed; I sat down on the floor then lay down. Tomorrow's going to a big day.

I let sleep takeover me this time.

~ The next day~

When I woke up Yusuke wasn't in this room anymore, I took the snakes off my body and check where the Detective was off to. He was at the garden with Genkai; the old woman punched her hard on the face.

I gave Genkai a soft smile when she turned at me, Yusuke was still on the ground with his new bruise throbbing. I went in front of the old woman and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I buried my face on her hair.

I missed these moments.

"Remember what I told you last night. I also promise to guard the Moonstone for you…I'll return it to you when we come home. " She said, I stood up from my kneeling position then nodded. When the detective stood up he tried to attack Genkai but I grabbed the back of his clothes and drag him out of the Temple.

"I promise I'm going to rip your head right off your neck you old bitch!" The Detective warned her but I still dragged him.

"Come on Yusuke." I said, when we left the place I took one more glance at the temple.

'This will always be my home.' I thought to myself and headed off to the City.

~ Mean While ~

When we entered Tokyo the people avoided the both of us, actually for 6 months…

We haven't taken a bath, so we both smell.

As we almost reached the apartment, a brunette stood there in front of us, she gasped when she saw the both us. Yusuke grinned ear to ear and gave the young woman a small smile.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Keiko." I said greeting her, she also smile and advanced towards us.

"Yusuke!" She hugged him and I smiled at the both them, the three of us entered the apartment. Atsuko gasped and hugged the both of us and gave her son kisses.

In a while yusuke took a really long shower, I waited at the couch until he went out wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. I grabbed the clothes I'm going to use after taking a bath then I went inside the bathroom then locked the door behind me and examined myself in the mirror, my hair grew long and it almost reached my shoulders, I'm going to need a haircut.

I took off my eye patch then all of my clothes off then turned on the shower, I sighed deeply missing the feeling of water on my skin, I rinsed away the soap I just used and in a few moments later I finished I wore a black shirt then a red Hoodie, then black cargo pants.

When I went out Both Yusuke and Keiko waited for me, the three of us left the apartment and decided to have fun.

Keiko bought us smoothies and handed us the drinks, I took a sip then in a minute Kuwabara arrived and Yusuke explained to him what kind of Training Genkai gave us. I suddenly shivered when I remember what we've been through for 6 months.

"OOO! I want to see." I darted my eyes to the both of us when they realized Keiko was behind them.

"Um- Uh! I want to see a movie!" Yusuke said with his hand scratching the back of his head, my eye glared at him in a dangerous way. He laughed nervously and I look away from him.

"Yeah! Movies! I love them!" Kawabara played along and I nodded at Keiko.

"Oh, Okay! I know a new foreign art film!" She said as we all followed her, she seems so happy now that Yusuke got home.

The both of them wrestled while Keiko smiled at me, she reminded me of someone before. I snapped out of my imaginative senses and focused what I'm having right now, all four of us waited on the line and Keiko's hands went to her shoulder when she faced the two wrestling boys.

"Hey stop wrestling, the movie's about to start." Keiko said scolding them both.

"Um, Uhhh. Keiko, I need to buy something at the store." Yusuke suddenly said pulling me with him, Kuwabara looked at the both of us.

"What?" the young Brunette asked eyeing the three of us.

"Yeah, Tsume and Kawabara need to buy something too right?" He eyed the both us and we both nodded.

"Well if it's quick then I'll come with you."

"NO! It's becau-because it's embarrassing actually. It's a guy thing you know." He said dragging us somewhere.

"So what are we going to buy guys?" I just ignore what Kawabara's going to say next, Yusuke went beside me and we walked further from Keiko.

"Shut up, were being followed." Yusuke said as I nodded to Kawabara.

"What?" The redhead has a puzzled look on his face.

"I got a glimpse of them at the movie theater." The detective said as I closed my eye and felt their energy, I almost gasped when it doesn't feel normal. It felt a bit demonic, they were five boys and their skin was blue as if they were dead.

"Well we still have time. I say we have fun with me. "Kuwabara said with a cocky looked on his face, I stayed put trying to identify what happened to them.

"You Jokers are in trouble now! My name is Kuwabara, the number one thug of sariyaski junior high!"

"No sense of telling lies." The detective said as I focused more.

All of them took out knives and I gasped when they aren't really just normal kids from school trying to kick Yusuke's ass.

" I don't think they're playing around. We haven't started yet but they took out knives." The red head said nervously, I readied my stance when they advanced towards us.

"Must kill…Must kill…Must kill…Must kill…" They chanted as they tried to stab us, I kicked the one who tried to stab us and collided to a wall, he slid down but in a second he stood up and tried to attack us again.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke screamed letting balls of orbs hit them.

"Spirit beam claw!" I shouted as a beam of light sprouted out of my hand and slashed them with it. They fell on the ground unconscious as both Yusuke and I stood straight regaining our posture.

"Whoa! That was Crazy! Yusuke blasted a lot of bullets like a shot gun and Tsume's light turned into a claw like a cat!"

"That's because it's a shot gun and a claw." Yusuke said as I sensed someone coming this way.

"Guys, I fell something demonic coming this way." The redhead said checking his surroundings; a guy suddenly stared at us with disbelief and started running away from us.

"After him!" I shouted, we chased the guy but then we stopped when he fell backwards, a blue haired girl went out of nowhere holding baseball bat and wearing all red.

"Now that's teamwork." Botan said as Kuwabara suddenly blushed, I went over her side and patted her shoulder and gave her an assuring smile.

Kuwabara went to my side and pushed me away; I just shook my head and went to Yusuke's side.

"It's the pretty girl, have you thought about me?" the red head asked while glaring at me and stuck his tongue out, I stared gave him a small smile. Well the benefit of being a guy, Yusuke's face fell in the ground while his feet were in the air.

"Botan how was the City while we were gone?" I asked her, Kuwabara glared at me for a second and turned his attention back to Botan.

"Well, I was shadowing over him ever since he slip through the barrier." Botan said as I nodded.

"That's good, thanks for taking over for me for a while." I said appreciating her hard work.

"Anything for you Muja- I mean…Tsume." She said as she nervously laughed a bit when she almost said my real name.

"What do you mean Muja?" yusuke asked as I looked away.

"Well, um…Muja…I said Malachi! It-it's uh...Uh..." She ran out of words as I sighed.

"It's my favorite Italian bread." I said looking away; I had an anime vein pop on my temple as Botan grinned at me ear to ear.

"Get to the point Botan." I said eying her.

"We-well-"Botan was about to start when Urameshi pushed me away then I landed on my butt and a vein popped on my temple. What is it about pushing Tsume day?

"Hey Botan just leaves us all alone, I need a vacation! Why don't you call back in two years?" Yusuke said as I stood from the ground.

"B-But if you guys don't get the job done then this whole town will become a place filled with zombies." Botan said, I gasped when Botan told us what was going to happen if we turn town the prince's request.

"Does that question have a point? " Yusuke asked as the grim explained further.

"Four saint beast." When Botan said their name my head shot up.

"This is bad." I said as Botan nodded.

"What he said was right Yusuke, the four saint beast were notorious criminals of the spirit world. The saint title was given by their followers; years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers and evaded capture by locking themselves on a booby-tarp fortress. Since then the city formed its base, filled with vile crooks who thinks of those beasts as gods. The city of ghosts and apparitions." Botan told us the story.

"Hey are you finishing the story?" The detective asked as I eyed the kids we just knocked out.

"Yusuke, look." I said pointing at their mouth, bugs crawled their way out of mouth, it was really disgusting.

" Bleh! Crap! Someone tell me it didn't crawl out of their throat!" Yusuke said as his face turned green.

"It's a Makai insect, they come from the darker parts of the demon world, they bury themselves under the skin and nurture a person's primal desire." The deity explained as I stepped on one of the insects.

"Yusuke, they possess humans…Minds occupied by this parasites develop a need of power, if we don't stop this then…There will be a lot of blood pooling the streets of Tokyo." Kuwabara gasped when he listened what I have said.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Yusuke asked as he grabbed me by the collar.

"The only way is to destroy the Makai insects then, you have to destroy the whistle." Botan said as I felt something bad is going to happen.

"Whistle? Botan don't tell me." I said as she hung her head low, she nodded.

"So our only way is to defeat them and destroy the whistle." I said as I sighed deeply and closed my eye.

"It's the only way, come on!" She dragged us on a old building.

"Watch out for dust!" Botan said as she kneeled down and hits the floor, we stared at her for a while until she, she suddenly banged something,

"Bingo!" Botan said as she opened it, a bright light emits the room.

"You're not giving us a rope or ladder?" Asked the detective.

"No just jump." I said but before I was going to jump Botan took my arm and I turned to look at her.

"Before you go Koenma wants me to give this to you." She said handling me two Tantos, I took it from her and unsheathe it.

"It's a silver Tanto, it was used by a watcher Kanzaki 200 years ago, and it shines if you become one with thinks it'll fit you and since you're only using regular Tantos." Botan said as yusuke took it and unsheathe it; his eyes were shining when the sword was really sharp.

"Whoa that's awesome! It's like a glow in the dark Tanto!" The detective said in awe.

I took it from the detective's hands and I unsheathe it, my hand clenched on both tantos. In a minute I jumped down the portal and I was ready.

My feet landed on a dusty ground, I look from above when a red head fell from the sky, and he landed on his butt and stood up. Kuwabara went over to me and eyed me for a second, he then grabs my shoulder and I stared at him.

"Hey, what are you to Botan?" He asked as I shook my head.

"She's just my friend, nothing more Kuwabara." I said to him as he grinned ear to ear.

"Well that's good, just stay from her if you don't want to get hurt! We'll be good friends Tsume!" He said as I sweat drop.

'Well that was awkward.' I thought when a green blob fell from the sky landing on his feet, the detective saw us and sighed in relief.

The whole place rumbled until demons wearing dark cloaks drooled when they saw us.

"What are those things?" Asked the red head as I took out the Tantos that Koenma gave me.

"We'll dig in!" The demons said as they started attacking us, I slashed their throats but more demons appear every time we kill them. Kuwabara suddenly got pinned down by them. I was about to help them when one of those vile creatures grabbed by arms and legs, in a second they got me pinned down on the floor.

Something bright entered the portal and it killed the demons, I stood up from the ground and dusted off the dirt that stick on my hoodie, Yusuke and Kuwabara did the same and we all look up at the tree.

"We thought you might need our help." The silhouette said as I smirked

"If those nothings were too much for you, then it's going to be a big trouble." The other one said I unsheathe my Tantos in a traditional way and attached it on my belt.

"Well, well, well! The thieves!" Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Well it's nice to see you both again." I said politely.

"Hello." Kurama said as they went down from the tree, Hiei still looked the same.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them both as the jagan user just kept his blank face.

"Even that fool Koenma knows that it takes more spirit energy to kill the saint beasts." The jagan user said while eyeing us.

"By aiding you in this mission, we'll be able to clean our slates on spirit world."

"Well, that's good. It's nice to know that Prince Koenma didn't throw you both to jail." The Kitsune nodded as Hiei just snorted.

"Well, I think jail looks more comfortable than this one."

"Hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys, that's Kurama, and that's Hiei." Kurama smiled while Hiei just looked away.

"Well, I don't know what's going on but we could use all the help we could get." Kuwabara said as I nodded at them.

"Well that's not called helping." The jagan user said as I just ignored him.

"Then what do you call it then?" I asked

"Koenma might regard us an equal, but once we enter the castle. I suggest you let us do the work, as far as I am concerned it's called babysitting." When he said my answer at the last part I just snorted and Kuwabara started getting really pissed.

"Listen you jerk puny-face! I'm going to beat you if you keep talking at us that way!" The redhead warned him as I just stuck my arm to block his way.

"Kazuma please, we didn't come here to fight our allies, we need to enter the maze castle and destroy the whistle." I said as the redhead crossed his arms and his nose in the air.

"Heh, Koenma's watch dog is right. You should listen to him and avoid fighting. You're not even worth it." Hiei said, what he said was nothing. I get that a lot.

"That's it!" Kuwabara tried to punch the Jagan user but he missed him, I grabbed Kuwabara by the back of his collar.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"But he's an ass! He called you watch dog, are you even mad?" He asked, I shook my head and took my hand off his collar.

"But you are a different story detective; I plan to take my revenge on you, bid my warning." Hiei said to Yusuke and turned to me.

"It was pretty amazed that you survived, but the next time I'll try to kill you, you'll never get back up." He said as I just stared at him, I looked away and went to the detective's side.

We entered the castle, ready to face whatever is inside it.

~ Suzaku P.O.V. ~

A group of demons were looking the crystal ball.

"What a strange group of visitors."

"No match for us of course." The other one said with a huge grin written over in his face.

"Byakko is correct; they are no reason to worry. They'll all die on the first gate." I said as we all chuckled, a bird suddenly appeared on my shoulder and bowed.

"Master! Master! I have news!" The bird said as I looked at her.

"What is it right now?" I asked.

"It's about this Tsume Gekko! Do you still remember the Tsukiko Shrine massacre?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I know very well what happened to Izayoi. Why?"

"Well, it's because he knows where Mujakina Tsukiko is hiding!" She said as I eyed the man wearing red top with an eye patch on his right eye.

"What are you trying to say?" The earth demon asked as I just stared at the watch dog.

"Many years ago after the police gave the whole household and Lady Izayoi a proper burial; they noticed that they didn't find the body of the heir. I have a feeling he has a connection to her past!" The bird said as everybody laughed, I did too and examined the man further.

"Muruku really sure is funny." Byakko said as I nodded, the bird just huffed and flew off.

"No, what the bird said was true. He knows where Mujakina Tsukiko is hiding." A voice echoed through the whole room.

"Oh Masanori, it's just you. How do you know this watch dog is hiding Mujakina?" I said as he went beside me with a smile.

"Oh! That's because I worked with the high priestess Izayoi and lived at the Tsukiko Shrine, and most of all I took care and properly taught the young Mujakina brat the new and former codes of the shrine. I even escape the massacre and watch as the young brat went to Genkai's forest and pass out, after that the master Genkai took her in and a grim reaper took her to Spirit world, but then young boy went back to Genkai's side instead of a boy. There are Spirit world rumors that Mujakina is being protected by the young man." The Onmyouji said pointing at Tsume Gekko.

"I didn't know Izayoi was a high priestess." Byakko said while staring at the boy.

"She was! But then Yuzuki failed the ritual and Izayoi took off her pilgrimage and decided to become the head family Master then decided to adopt that Mujakina Brat as her own daughter! Too bad she survived. I even want to thank Shinji personally." Masanori said while still smiling.

"Didn't Izayoi adopt two children? And who's Yuzuki? Why did you say only the girl?" Genbu asked.

"Oh! Nothing! I was just talking to myself….." He said while still smiling.

"We should all watch this one; He might know where Mujakina is hiding. And if that happens, we'll have the moonstone." I said as chuckled and it echoed the whole room.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

"Welcome to maze castle." The bat said then we all gasped, this is one of the four saint beast?

"Whoa! It talked!" Kuwabara said as I took my stance, I felt something bad was going to happen.

"Those who entered the maze castle must be tried the gates of betrayal."

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked as I just stared at the bat, it flew to the wall and pulled a lever.

"Urameshi, why do you have to ask?" Kuwabara asked sarcastically, the ceiling suddenly fell on us but we managed to push it up, the weight of the ceiling is too much.

"Heavy isn't it?" the bat asked as my eye dangerously watched the Cyclops.

"The sensors in the corridor are the most intelligent, and the gears adapt the ceiling weight precisely to the victims, of course, there is a catch. There's just enough lee-way for one to escape, leaving there friends to crush on the weight."

"Shut up you imbecile!" I snarled at the Cyclops.

"But decisions should be made quickly; even the five of you won't be able to hold of the ceiling. Insist of teamwork, everybody will be crushed. Only by turning on your friends, one of you will be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter maze castle. That's why it's called the gates of betrayal, you see?"

"Boy, I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing." Kuwabara said angrily, my eye scanned the room finding any kind of possibly for us to escape.

"Stay focus on the weight, you'll kill us all." Hiei said as I glared at him.

"Oh sure blame me, I hope I'm holding more weight than you!" I nudge Kuwabara using my shoulder, he just glared at me.

"Kuwabara, this isn't the time for arguing, we have to figure out a way to escape this death trap!" I scolded the redhead as he sighed deeply.

"Scold him all you want watch dog, I'm not about to die for the sake for you humans!" Hiei said as I just focused on the weight of the ceiling.

"Don't even consider it Hiei." The Kitsune scolded the jagan user.

"Oh man! I should have played some trust games!" Yusuke said sarcastically, we have to do something fast!

"This had been my most favorite part of the trial." The bat cackled when it watch us suffer the weight of the ceiling, my teeth gritted in anger, it makes me want to tear that bat's eye apart!

" watching your muscles squirm as the weight of the boulder will pop it out, wondering who will survive, who will betray me-"

"We have enough of your chatter Cyclops; you will regret this once we get our hands on you!" I said as it cackled and eyed me more.

"You really amuse me Mr. Gekko! You always play as the obedient watch dog you are to Koenma. I'm sure my masters will accept you once you try to betray your friends."

"Just ignore the punk! Stick together!" Kuwabara ordered as I pushed more on the lowering ceiling.

"And if anyone tries to run, I swear to drag them back myself!" Kuwabara eyed at us with determination, the jagan user snorted.

"Ha! And I suppose that you think it would be noble for us to die as a team." The Jagan user mocked the red head as I shook my head in desperation.

"Would you two stop fighting just for once and focus on what's going on right now?" I asked them as they just stared at me with blank faces.

In every second the ceiling is getting lower and lower, there had to be a way in order turn the switch. I watch as the detective look over to Hiei, and to the lever. He must be making ideas; I wish his ideas would save us all.

"Hiei! You're a lot faster than the any of us! We'll hold the ceiling while you go switch the lever!" Yusuke commanded the jagan user.

"You crazy?! We can't trust the guy! Just look at him! He doesn't even care for us!" The redhead protested, my feet nudge at his leg trusting the detective's idea.

"Your ugly have a point detective." Hiei mocked the redhead once more as Kuwabara's face boiled in anger.

"Who's ugly?! Come here you stupid mouse!" The redhead tried to reach for the jagan user as I glared at him.

"Will you two stop it?! Yusuke's idea might save us all so let's just do this straight!" Anger reached to its level, the redhead shivered in fear when I glared at his eyes.

"Are you even sure detective? I vowed my revenge on you; I might be able to handle it now!" Hiei said as I hung my head low.

"The same goes for you watch dog." Hiei said as he stared at me witch a smirk on his face.

"Just go Jagan user, Yusuke and I trust you on this." I said with a short smile. Yusuke nodded.

" Yeah just do it, I still have a lot of spiritual energy left to push up the ceiling while you run to the switch, just don't trip." Yusuke said with a smile, the jagan user stared at us for a moment and rushed off to the switch.

'He did it!' I thought when the Cyclops watch the jagan user as he was about to pull up the switch.

"There is no need of judgment my friend, what have they done for you? Leave them and come with us into the castle. With the invasion of the world, the four saint beast will control the future. Be smart and join us. Perhaps you can be the General of our Demon army." The bat said to Hiei, his eyes wandered out for a bit to fantasy land.

My knees legs clapped to each other when the ceiling weighed more than a minute ago, the others were also having a huge hard time trying to push it up. Everyone will be squashed if Hiei waste more time with his imaginations of being general of an army of demons.

"Don't you dare you creep! If it hadn't been our help you'd be screaming with us over here!" Kuwabara warned the dark haired demon.

Hiei's hands fell to the side and started chuckling on our state.

"Hey what's so funny?!" Kuwabara angrily asked.

"Guess you fool!"

"Yes, you will find amusement in their pain! Now imagine what would come in their final screams!" The bat laughed annoyingly.

The ceiling grew lower and it grew heavier, our bodies weaken. All we could ever do now is mutter our final prayers.

"Hiei!" The redhead pleaded.

"A wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyway." The bat said as my eye widened, Hiei was just acting all along!

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei said as he took out his katana, he slashed the bat's eye, I mentally cheered him. He switched the lever and the ceiling stopped pushing down and we all went through.

In a minute the boulder fell down and crushed the jagan user, all of their eyes widen. I just stared at him and smirked.

"Y-You bastard! Why are you happy?!" Kuwabara asked me, they all gasped when the Jagan user was standing on top of the huge boulder.

"Hey how did you know he'd-"

"Because I know that the jagan user here wouldn't die just like that." I said while glaring at him, mentally giving him my gratitude.

"Tell your masters…That this is their chance to beg for mercy." The bat flew away from us and I sighed deeply, letting myself relax for moment from the huge test.

"You had me worried. Hell of an actor!" Yusuke slung his arm to the jagan user's shoulder as I calmly look at them all in joy for being free.

"Ya know it's hard to laugh while your friends are dying!" Yusuke admitted to Hiei.

"Friends are just crutch for the weak, I wasn't acting." Hiei harshly pushed away from the detective who was still grinning.

"Say what?" The redhead asked with his eyes wide open.

"That's his way for saying you're welcome, you will learn. It means he is starting to like you." The Kitsune said walking to my side.

I placed my hand on my chest and calmly smiled.

'Master, we're all alright now.'

~ End~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The stone beast and the Onmyouji

When we all succeeded on passing the annoying bat's so-called ' gate of betrayal' we walked through many hallways, the place was sickening to the eye, for telling the truth they should have hired an interior designer before living here. They have the taste of evil and everything but it kind of looks normal to all of us.

The detective's pocket vibrated suddenly, he took out the communication mirror and clicked it open.

"What is that thing? A safe or something?" Kuwabara asked when I went to the detective's side.

"Relax man! This is just a communication mirror, even Tsume has one too!" HE said when Botan's face popped out the screen.

"Hey there Yusuke, Hey there Tsume! It's Botan here in the spirit world, do you copy?" The grim reaper asked us with her huge smile.

"Hey there Botan!" Kuwabara pushed me aside and shoved Yusuke's face away from the screen.

"This is Kuwabara the brave reporting at your service! I'm taking good care of Urameshi here." The redhead said, after greeting Bot6an he stuck his tongue out and I tried not to laugh. Yusuke looks really pissed.

"Well I'm glad to hear that! I got things under control, more or less. The Makai insect only likes to nest people's depressed minds that narrow on y search a bit. I've found another spy for the saint Beast; I just can't figure why they can pass the barrier." The grim reaper said calmly, I went to the redhead's side to see how Botan was doing. The spy regained consciousness and was about to attack the grim reaper.

"Watch out!" We all shouted in unison warning Botan, she hit the enemy with her bat and we all sighed deeply feeling relieved that she didn't get hurt.

"Botan, you got us worried there." I said with a small smile, she smiled also and once again the redhead just pushed me away.

"Don't worry guys, these are just weaklings. The real challenge is finding Makai insects, I've only caught 15 of those buggers and I've been searching nearly in the entire day." I went to the redhead's side and nodded the grim reaper.

"Botan, just be careful." I said with a serious look on my face, Kuwabara shoved my face away from the screen and a vein popped out on my temple.

"Don't worry baby, you'll-"The redhead was cut when Yusuke punched him on the face, I mentally thanked the detective and went to his side.

The grim reaper sprayed the insect that just flew in front of her, she grinned to herself when she killed it. She closed the communication and the detective returned the communication mirror to his pocket.

When we walked through the halls once more, Yusuke's fingers were under his chin as if he was thinking something. We all stopped walking and I stared at the Detective for a long while.

"Kurama. What do you know about this four saint beast people? Botan pushed me down that hole like a cow! Even Tsume over here doesn't even get a break either. I mean I didn't have any time to ask!" He said pointing at me, I just frowned in a while and agreed what he said.

"She would've told you mush I'm afraid." The Kitsune said as I turned and faced him.

"Huh?" The redhead's face puzzled, my hand clutched the end of my sleeve, my head ran through many thoughts.

"Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit world Intelligence virtually forgot about this place."

'How can the prince be so irresponsible all of the sudden?' I mentally asked myself

"Terrified, isn't that more like it?" My body jumped when a voice erupted the whole place. WE all scanned the hallway searching the person who was greeting us. The voice laughed as if we were a joke, I focused my spirit energy readying whatever comes in our way.

"There's a door behind you, Please take it." The voice said as we all turned to see an iron door.

"Well, ladies first?" The detective said sarcastically, we entered the same time. Yusuke examined the whole place while I closed my eye trying to concentrate where the enemy is.

MY whole body stiffens when I figured out that the one we were with in this room was one of the four saint beast, my hands went to reach my Tanto handles readying myself Once more.

"Welcome trespassers." The voice revealed itself to us when it step to the light, it was a huge rock. He had spikey edges all over his body until it reaches its tail.

"Okay, I'm surprised!" The redhead said with his wide eyes.

"You're one of the four saint beasts aren't you?" I ask with a defying smirk on my face.

"Yes, I am Genbu of the four saint beasts; do you have a request before you die?" THE rock said as I just snorted.

"Yeah tell me why a beast is a saint, I'm lost." The detective said, I just stared at him and gave him a nod.

"The stairwell is the only way to the castle tower, you can either fight me and go up-

"Well if it's our only way then we have no choice but to stop you, I would gladly won't lose to a talking rock." I said to him, my smirk faded into my blank stare and the rock grumbled roughly.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your head off Watch dog, or should I say Mr. Gek-"

"Enough Chatter, En Guarde." I said taking out my Tantos but an arm suddenly block my way. I turn my head to the side glaring at the Kitsune.

"It seems that this will be my fight." Kurama said as I huffed, I unsheathe both of my weapons and stood straight.

We all watch as the Kitsune walked to the middle of the room facing the huge Rock.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too." Genbu said with a huge confident smile.

"Hey, wouldn't we better off trying to lure him back to that drop-down ceiling or something?" Yusuke asked as I sighed, disagreeing on his stupid idea.

"Your wrong detective, obviously you're underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him as my partner? To avoid fighting myself." The jagan user said as I huffed.

"Sir, the first move is yours." The Kitsune said politely to the enemy, the both of them were staring each other for a moment until the rock face's tail disappeared on the ground. We all gasped when it almost impaled Kurama's back. He was able to jump away from the attack but he got slashed on his stomach.

The Kitsune breathed heavily while holding his stomach.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and I shouted in unison as Genbu laughed evilly.

"That's my body structure; I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make my any stone my tail."

"Yeah…We're in trouble." The redhead said as I sighed.

"And since this chamber is made of stone, there is nowhere to run! I'll surround you!" The saint beast said as I clenched my jaw.

"Maybe we should help him!" Kuwabara said as I just stood there as if I was a statue, I trust that Kitsune. He won't die just like that easily.

"There is no need, I've been hurt but I won't let him surprise me again." The Kitsune said while turning his head to us, I nodded as the others just gasped except Hiei.

"Ha! Wait until you see the full extent! Then you won't be so confident." Said the rock face as he laughed, his body melted into the ground.

"He's going to put himself on the floor!" Yusuke warned Kurama.

"Do something KURAMA!" The redhead shouted for his friend's life, I just watch them fight.

The Kitsune stood there carefully; he then dodged his tail and his upcoming attack. I mentally cheered for Kurama when he landed perfectly on the ground.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away!" Genbu said with pride as I huffed.

"Yes, you're right Genbu." The Kitsune flipped his hair and in his hand was a red rose, my eye widened a bit when I realized what kind of move he will do.

"A flower?!" Yusuke freaked when it appeared on Kurama's hand."

"That's weird; if he's trying to beat the beast over, I think it's not a good idea." Kuwabara said doubly as I still stared at the Kitsune.

"It is." I said sternly as the detective and the redhead turned their heads top me.

Kurama's rose turned into a whipped and the whole room smelled like roses.

"ROSE WHIP!" announced the Kitsune as his rose turned into a whip; he slashed every part of his body until his limped was ripped away and his head was also ripped from his shoulders. We ran to his side and the detective's face frowned.

"That's not fair! Why does all my fight doesn't end that quickly?" The Detective complained as I rolled my eyes.

"You beat him in one blow! Now that's what I call a wimp!" Kuwabara cheered for the Kitsune, I Kurama a short nod.

"You idiots, that's because Kurama was the one fighting and if you even start, you'll be dead in a minute." Jagan user said as I just sighed, I know where this goes.

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash you in the face?" Kuwabara was ready to punch but I blocked his view and gave him my blank stare.

"Kazuma, didn't I tell you we didn't come here to fight?" I said as he just scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, you fool, listen to him. That way you'll be a good for nothing puppy." Hiei said as I sighed deeply.

"Listen there SHORTY! I'm going to kick your ass once we're finish destroying the whistle!" He said pointing at Hiei.

"Children! Please! Can we save if from the bad guys?" Yusuke stopped them and I mentally thanked the detective for that.

"Good idea Yusuke, let's not fight." I said as I went to the detective's side.

"I guess we should go upstairs?" Yusuke suggested as we all nodded.

"It seems that my fight isn't over." A familiar voice echoed the whole room, our heads darted where Genbu's ripped limbs were lying, his body stared shaking and it went back in one piece.

"Guys, I think he's putting himself back together." Kuwabara nervously said.

"You can dissemble me all you want, I'll come back anytime! And that makes it a good weapon!" Genbu's hands aimed for Kurama.

"Rose whip lash!" The Kitsune was able to dodge it and brought Rose whip out then slashed them into pieces. Genbu's head turned to him and he looked really pissed at Kurama.

"Want to try again?" He taunted the Kitsune.

"Let's end this! How about a stone to death!" Genbu advanced at him, in our surprise Kurama fell on the ground wounded. We all gasped when we suddenly saw Genbu's head upside-down on his groin, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed so hard while I forced myself not to smile or laugh.

"You should be covering your shame Genbu." I said as both boys laughed harder.

"I've heard of brass balls before but, come on!" Yusuke laughed so hard.

"Yeah! I'd like to see him use the toilet." Kuwabara said as I snorted.

"What did you do to me?!" Genbu asked the Kitsune, he took out something in his hand and showed it to the saint beast.

"I took this." Kurama said, they had a small conversation and less than a minute he destroyed the stone and Genbu suddenly turned into dust.

Kurama went to his knees, I went over to him and casted a simple healing spell on his wounded stomach.

"Thank you, Tsume." I help him up.

"If Kurama is injured, then we're going to have serious problems." Hiei said as Yusuke gave Kurama thumbs up.

"Nah! You've earned your break anyway!" Yusuke said to the Kitsune.

"It seems the battle isn't over yet!" A familiar voice echoed the room, my eye scanned the area. I know that voice.

"Uh guys? Don't tell me Genbu is still alive." Kuwabara nervously asked us but I shook my head.

"No, it isn't Genbu's unless it's-"

"You're right Mr. Tsume, you're right." A man emerged from the shadows and I gasped when I knew who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" The detective asked the Onmyouji.

"Well young man, my name is Masanori Tsukiko. It's a pleasure meeting you all face to face." He said bowing respectfully.

'How is he alive?"' I thought when he went closer to the middle and smiled calmly to us all.

"Tsukiko? Impossible. From what I've heard the Tsukiko household already died seven years ago." Hiei said as I nodded to the Onmyouji.

"That is true; I escape the fate of death. Poor Izayoi and my family members…But they all got what they deserved." He said as my eyes widened.

'He just insulted the Tsukiko shrine and Master Izayoi?!' My blood boiled and my fingernails pierced my palm. HE then eyed us one by one and paused where I was stood; he then pointed his finger at me and gave me that sickening smile.

"Now Mr. Tsume, if you would be the good dog you are and tell me where Lady Mujakina is hiding." He said as Yusuke and the others turned their heads to me.

"Sorry but I can't." I said with a stern look on my face.

"Oh? Why not?" The Onmyouji asked.

"Because no one deserves to know where she is, especially to the likes of you who are corrupted just to take the stone from her." I said with my voice filled with anger, Masanori laughed lowly and in a moment he regained his posture and once more smiled.

"Oh no Mr. Tsume, I wasn't attempting to take the Moon stone from her. I meant to continue the old ways of the Tsukiko Shrine." He said as I shook my head.

"Um guys?! What are you talking about there? Who the hell is Mojo-Karina?" Yusuke asked with his hand on his temples.

"Not now Yusuke." I said to him with my stern look.

"I will ask once more Mr. Tsume Gekko, where is Lady Mujakina?" The Onmyouji asked as I gritted my teeth.

"No is my final answer, and I'm sorry. Please step aside so we can continue our mission." I said as he chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny?" Kuwabara asked Masanori as he took out his staff into a fighting position.

"Do you really think I would let you go that easily? I'm going to force you to tell me where Mujakina is and I will kill you all." He said as I took out my Tantos and bended my knees in a fighting position.

I advanced to him and gave him to slashes but he jumped away from me, he slashed his staff to hit me but I tumbled away from him in the other side of the room.

I turned into his side and gave him a kick; he blocked my leg with his staff and I cursed under my breath. He slammed the end of his staff on the floor and blue orbs burst out making it's way to me and

"Jenkoutsu" His palm was shining light moonlight, he tried to hit my face but I kicked his arm away and was able to punch his face. He simply laughed when I punched him and I aimed for his chest, I tried to pierce him with my Tanto but he casted a technique on his gut.

"Tanouchi!" HE said as I flew to the wall, I coughed out blood and wiped it away. I advanced towards him and my eye suddenly widened when I knew his was about to do.

"On Ge te Ra Shi ITA Ra Ji Ba Ra Ta Noo So WA Ka." He chanted, waves of light circled around me, it wrapped around my body. I couldn't move! It's the same technique Rando used on me, but this one is much worse!

"HA! That's the trick! Now…What to do to you…" Masanori said as he took out a knife and walked over in front of me, he then stabbed my shoulder and I flinched. Yusuke and the others gasped when blood trickled down my sleeve.

"Hang on Tsume!" Yusuke tried to attack the Onmyouji but a powerful force pushed him back.

"Damn! What was that?!" The redhead surprisingly asked as he touched the force filled, his hand jerked when he felt electricity ran down his hand.

"It's called a Seal Barrier, only Onmyouji and Priestesses are able to undo them." Kurama said with a worried look on his face.

"Does this hurt Mr. Tsume? Or does this hurt?!" He said as he slashed my arm, I kept my face stern as it was before. I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing my cries of pain.

"Hmm? Mr. Tsume? Why aren't you screaming? It might be amusing to hear you scream." He said taking the knife to my face and he carved a line on my cheek.

"Oh I know! How about I pierce that remaining eye of yours? "The sadistic Onmyouji said as his knife was on the edge of my socket, I didn't show any emotion or dissatisfaction.

"BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HIM! TSUME DO SOMETHING!" Yusuke shouted as I stared at Masanori for a second.

"You may take out my eye, rip my limbs and stab me all you want. But I will not tell you where Mujakina is." I said as he smirked.

"You really sound like a watch dog Mr. Tsume, I like that. How loyal people can be but in the end they'll just betray them like how Shinji betrayed Lady Izayoi." He cackled and my blood boiled once more.

"I would never betray Mujakina, her wish is my wish." I growled at him when he took his knife off my eye and his face faded into a masochistic smile, he suddenly stabbed my left shoulder and stabled my gut.

"STOP DAMN IT!" Yusuke pleaded as the Onmyouji laughed maniacally.

"ENOUGH!" Kuwabara did the same and punched the barrier with all his might; I bit my lip and tried not to hiss in pain. Kurama looked away and the Jagan user just watched as I suffer.

In a second my eye closed, I concentrated on the spell that the mysterious voice and Genkai taught me six months ago. I feel blood draining my system but I have to focus some more. That's it! He backed away when he felt amount of energy trying to burse out of the barrier. Pillars of light snapped the binding spell and the barrier, the Onmyouji watch the scene with his eyes wide open.

"Impossible! You're not even an Onmyouji! How-"He was about to ask me but in a second my Tanto is embedded on his eye socket and his chest.

"Way to go Tsume!" Yusuke cheered.

"Yeah! Teach that asshole a lesson!" Kuwabara did the same as I retract my weapons from him; he backed away and chanted a small spell.

"We'll meet again Watch dog! You're going to pay for this!" He said as he disappeared. I sighed in relief and my butt fell on the ground. The gang ran to my side and Yusuke helped me up.

"That was awesome! Did Genkai teach you that?" He asked as nodded slowly. I flinched in pain and he carefully wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You okay?!" He asked as I casted a spell on my wounds.

"Yeah, I'-I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, this is nothing." I said s Kuwabara gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"You gave us a pretty good scare back there Tsume." Kurama said with a concerned expression, I just simply smiled and flinched.

"Heh, I expect to see more from you watch dog. What you did was pretty interesting." Said the Jagan user.

"Well yeah! You're my man! But who's this Mujakina girl?" Yusuke curiously asked as I just closed my eye.

"A girl who Koenma assigned me to protect." I said lowly.

"Where is she now? IS she pretty?" The redhead asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." I said as I casted more healing spells on my wounds but it seems that it'll take a very slow process.

'These wounds will take time to heal, and that means I won't be able to fight properly. Damn' I thought as we used the stairs to our next fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The white tiger and the cursed wound

"Kurama, are you sure you're okay there?" Yusuke asked as he smiled calmly, he shook his head and we all sighed in relief.

"I'm fine Yusuke, Tsume's condition is worse than I am." He said as he walked over to me and tried to check my wounds; I backed away and shook my head.

"I'm okay, nothing to worry about. This is nothing, the whistle must be destroyed." I said hiding the pain, I straightened my back then showed assurance to the group.

"Heh, the watch dog's right, we have to hurry now so we can finish the job early. I had enough of humans being around me." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Hey! Don't be hard on yourself short stuff!" Kuwabara angrily spat on the jagan user.

I walked away from the group for a while, I unzipped my hoodie and checked my slowly healing wounds; all of them are still deep. I winced in pain when I tried to touch the one on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried casting a healing technique but it seems that my spirit energy is weak. I mentally cursed and bit my lower lip.

I glanced over the group and saw Kuwabara unleash his spirit sword, I turn my attention back to my wounds and I surprisingly gasped when I noticed a curse seal on all of my wounds, my eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped.

'Did that traitor Masanori did this?' I thought, Only Genkai can undo this curse. I also sighed in relief when he didn't found out who I was. I think it's all thanks to Koenma's magical chest binder. (Lol)

"Hey Tsume! Check out my shiny sword!" I zip my hoodie and turned to see Kuwabara's spirit sword.

"It's nice Kuwabara, you're able to control it properly now." I was impressed, maybe while Yusuke and I we're training Kuwabara trained himself.

"Well at least Tsume cares!" Kuwabara said as his spirit energy disappeared, he fell on his butt and I sweat dropped. Yusuke approached me.

"Hey Tsume, how are your wounds? Are you okay now?" He asked as I nodded.

"Y-yes." I lied to the detective. He sighed in relief and suddenly his communication mirror vibrated, he opened it and Botan's face popped out on the screen.

"Hey, Botan." Yusuke and I greeted in unison, she looked troubled.

"You've got to hurry!" Botan said as my brows arched.

"Botan, what's wrong." I worriedly asked as she sprayed the Makai insect,

This is bad; if we waste more time the whole city's going to have a hoard of zombies. I hope Atsuko and the others are okay. We have to do this quick!

"Listen guys! The saint beasts are launching another wave of insects! I've found a whole batch at a elementary school!" Botan said as my eyes widened, this is bad.

"Botan, don't tell me they're possessing kids too." I said, I grasped the end of my sleeves.

"Um…That's right Tsume." Botan said as I stared in horror, Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Botan, I thought you said they only possess depressed people?!" Yusuke said as she nodded.

"Well that's because depressed people are more easily influenced. The same for children also, but if the bugs get into them then I'm afraid-"

"Botan listen, I know you're scared but you can do this. I've felt that before when I took the job as a watcher. But please. Just hold on, everything's going to be alright." I comforted the scared deity, she weakly smiled and nodded.

"T-thanks Tsume…Now I know what you feel when you got this job." She said as I smiled softly at her, Yusuke pushed me away from the mirror and I flinched in pain.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the inspirational talk Botan! What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke asked the grim reaper.

"Sorry Yusuke! But I'm being chased now!" Botan said as I gasped, we have to act fast now. My clenched when I felt my wounds sting more than it was before. Damn that Masanori…What did he do to me?!

I felt a light pat on my shoulder; I turned to see Kurama with a concern look. I just shrug his hand of my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not watch Dog. I can smell your wounds from here." The jagan user said as I just looked away from them and closed me eye.

"I'm fine, I can still fight. We have to move." I said passing through the group, Yusuke scratched the back of his head and Kuwabara watch as stopped and glanced at them.

"Well, are you all coming?" I asked as they hurried to my side.

"What's your problem anyway? Why in a hurry? We just started our break." Yusuke asked me as I huffed lightly and groaned.

"If we waste more time, then the whole city will be filled with zombies. I suggest we move now." I said, Kuwabara and Yusuke groaned. Suddenly a huge roar come out of nowhere rumbled the ceiling and the floor, I steadily stood trying not to fall or stumble.

"I don't know what kind of monster would make that sound but I got a hunch that it's our next enemy!" Kuwabara stated, a huge wave of demon energy flowed through the room. I gripped my shoulder in pain when it stung me once more.

"That's Byakko, he's not very pleased." Kurama said as he watches the dark halls, ceiling rumbled and it collapse but we we're able to go through it. We ran to the flight stairs and I gasped when I saw the white tiger Byakko.

My eye twitched, I didn't expect him to look like this he's a-

"Kitty with stripes." I said softly, I almost blushed but I hid it away. Yusuke and Kurama eye me when I uttered the word kitty, they noticed my face softened.

"Hey Tsume? You okay?" Yusuke asked as I stepped forward and eyed the white tiger. All of them stared at me but in the end Kuwabara poked my back and I flinched.

"Hey, don't tell me you have soft spots for cats because I do, well at least we have we have something in common!" Kuwabara said as the white Tiger's eyes widened. He pointed at me and angrily roared.

"You dare mock me?! Intruders will pay for coming in my territory!" He spat on us, I shook my head and step back in the group.

"He's huge." Kuwabara commented on the tiger demon.

"Too bad he's not in the zoo or a rug." Yusuke said as I still stared at the beast.

"Well, all I can say that's he's just a big cat with stripes." I said bluntly, the jagan user stepped forward.

"I'll go." Hiei volunteered.

"Back off! Didn't I say that I was the next one?!" The redhead said as I stared at him for a while.

"Will you be alright?" I asked him, he ignored me when the Jagan user had a staring contest with him.

"Don't think you're dominant just because you killed Genbu! He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city, prowling through the castle wall. That's why we didn't kill him ourselves. But I am the real beast. I have caged myself in this castle for so long without prey, without bones, without blood until now. Humans I will eat you myself!" The white tiger hungrily said to us.

"Gee…Thanks." Yusuke uttered.

"Hiei….Kurama….Tsume… I will feed you to the Fugaki!" Byakko said with hunger. Kuwabara stepped forward and a determined look was written all over his face.

"Heh, this monster thinks he's tough." Kuwabara said marching up to the monster.

"Kuwabara please, you'll-"I was cut off when his hand covered my mouth. I sweat dropped when I felt his hand shaking violently.

"Shut it Tsume, I don't want to hear it." He said, he took off his hand from my mouth and continued to walk away from us.

"Kuwabara just listen-"

"Back off Urameshi." He warned the detective, my eye softened when I felt something bad was going to happen. I shook that thought away and concentrated on believing in the redhead.

"You really think you can beat him?" The jagan user asked the redhead, he turned his attention to Hiei.

"Well of course, half-pint! In fact, I'm not scared at all." Kuwabara said with pride, my eye caught of his shaking legs.

"So I guess your legs are shaking with eagerness." Yusuke said sarcastically, I bit my lower lip hoping he will be able to defeat the Tiger beast.

"Shut up Urameshi! I'm just afraid of heights." Kuwabara stated, in a minute I hunched over in pain. I felt my wounds getting worse by minute; Yusuke caught his attention to me and placed both hands on my shoulders. Kurama went to my side and placed his hand on my back,.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked, I nodded to them and he continued to walked over to Byakko.

"Really Tsume, are you REALLY okay?" Yusuke asked while gripping my shoulder, I shrug the off and they both step back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured them both; we all turned over attention back to Kuwabara who faced Byakko the white Tiger.

"You don't believe you can overpower me with just one human?" Byakko asked the redhead with pride.

"Let's fight Byakko monster!" Kuwabara screamed at the saint beast, the tiger leaned his head back and laughed heartily.

"Oh please! I can't stay angry if you make me laugh!" He said while laughing, my palms clenched. If Kuwabara continues on with this fight he might-he might. I shook it away all my imaginations of him dead and his corpse being eaten by Byakko.

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out!" Kuwabara ordered the White tiger.

"Stop it! I can tear you apart into little with nothing but my mane!" Byakko said plucking four pieces of his hair and threw it down on Kuwabara. In my horror those four pieces of hair turned into ferocious monsters. They were drooling over Kuwabara and my eye widened when I imagined him ripped limb by limb.

"These beasts are a part of me, like me. They are hungry and you are the perfect meat and they don't like sharing either, which means you'll be in the middle of a tug of war." Byakko explained to the redhead.

One of the monsters jumped on Kuwabara and clawed him on the back, blood sprayed in the air. Yusuke screamed at his friend and I stood there frozen. This is not good, if he'll continue this he'll be eaten alive, LITERALLY.

"That was only a freebie, Spirit sword!" A huge amount of spirit energy erupted from his hand and transformed into a sword.

"Impressive, you can turn your spirit energy into a weapon but it'll won't save your life." Byakko said as the four monsters started attacking the poor redhead.

"Shit his dead!" Yusuke said in terror, my jaw clenched when I watch Kuwabara being scratched by these monstrosities. He swung his sword at the monster that jumped at him but it dodged his attack and ended up getting clawed.

"He has no strategy." Hiei said, I tuned my head to him, I can hear Kuwabara's cries of pain, and this almost reminded me of my dark past.

"He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly-swatter, that's no way to survive." The jagan user explained to all of us. The redhead kneeled in pain, my eye twitched when I watch him breathe violently. Yusuke shouted Kuwabara about taking over but the redhead stubbornly turned down the request and ended up being scratched again, I turned my head away not wanting to watch the scene.

This is really bad…

I'm starting to feel the same thing that happened to Lady Izayoi, Kuwabara and I may not be that close yet but my chest lurched every time he gets hurt. I don't want to remember anymore, I gritted my teeth when I felt pain in my wounds again, my hand gripped my shoulder. I noticed the pain is getting worse, when I turned my attention back to Kuwabara he was running in the bridge towards us. I was relief when he decided to let the detective takeover.

"Who in the world said anything about escaping?!" Kuwabara asked, he turned to the monsters and I watched as his sword got longer.

"Sword gets longer!" The sword extended and it went to the monsters' mouth and lips curled into a smile, he did it!

" It's tur I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing them all at once I got all four of them lined up." The redhead explained us his plan, I mentally cheered at him.

"At last he did something clever." The jagan user said to the redhead.

"Watch it Hiei! No use of getting jealous because I'm good." Kuwabara said with pride.

"Kuwabara may I ask? What are you going to do now?" I asked politely, he suddenly tilted his head.

"I don't know, some sort of monster-beast bomb." Kuwabara said as I sweat dropped, really now?!

"Those beast are still a part of me even though they're chained up, it doesn't mean they can't chase you down! They need more power!" The white said with fury, I noticed the monster's eyes glowed red and they tried to break free of Kuwabara's spirit sword.

"Oh no…" I muttered, Kuwabara ran as fast as he can, we moved away when he reached the other side, he ran around the tower in circles.

"He knows it's a circle right?" Hiei sarcastically asked us.

"You just have to twist and lock!" Kuwabara took the other end of his spirits word and sealed it together. It looks like a merry go round.

"I don't believe this!" Byakko furiously exclaimed at the redhead.

"That's a little move that I call Spirit beast donut!" Kuwabara proudly announced his work, I softly smiled at him and his eyes widened.

"I didn't know Tsume can have a pretty smile." He said as it faded away.

"Excuse me sir I don't like this, do you have chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke asked the white tiger.

"My own prey, mocks me! I will not tolerate that!" Byakko roared at the detective.

"You best get tolerate more, you're no excuse for a cat." Kuwabara pointed at the Saint beast.

The white beast got furious, the whole place was shaking then a lightning bolt struck and destroyed the beats along with the tower.

"Stupid beats! I'm Byakko the white tiger one of the saint beasts and the greatest predator ever lived!"

"Yeah, yeah you already said that. I'm Kuwabara so let's go!" Kuwabara charged at the white tiger, Byakko jumped down from his so called balcony.

"What are the odds of Kuwabara calling his mommy?" Yusuke asked, I just snorted and imagine him running away from Byakko and into the arms of a random girl.

"I can smell your fear; clearly your body knows what your brain does not." Byakko said to the redhead.

"What's that?"

"If your sword's the most powerful weapon, then you cannot tell me. To tell you the truth, you'd better be attacking with your little fingernails." The White tiger proudly insulted the redhead.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't believe you." Kuwabara charged at the white tiger, Byakko tried to punch Kuwabara but he slashed his hand away.

"It seems that the puppy's chasing the cat." I said to Yusuke, he grinned ear to ear and nodded.

"You got that right! Maybe the tiger will be calling home." I chuckled lowly at his answer; I lurched forward when I felt the torment in my wounds again. Yusuke grabbed me by the arm, he help me straightened my back and I look at him.

"I-I'm fine…Nothing to worry about." I said shrugging my arm off, he placed his hand gently on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his and pushed it away.

"Are you really okay Tsume?" Yusuke asked me with a serious look on his face.

"I told y-you I'm fine!" I shouted at him, he backed away a bit then looked away from me. My head shot at Kuwabara who was weakening. I noticed that Byakko was getting bigger, is he eating his spirit energy?!

"I'm never giving up in this fight! No matter how big you get!" Kuwabara warned Byakko, my vision started to blur all of the sudden.

'What's happening to me? ' I thought to myself, I clenched my fists. Did Masanori's knife have some kind of poisonous seal on it?! I've never felt something like this before.

"G-Genkai…." I muttered lowly, every slash that Kuwabara makes Byakko only eats it away.

"I dare you to come closer!" Kuwabara warned the white Tiger.

"You can't even stand anymore; you're nothing but a wounded animal." The White Tiger said while rubbing his stomach.

"You've filled so much in my stomach you don't have any room anymore. I'll just have to crush you like a pulp." Byakko said raising his foot, my jaw dropped when Kuwabara was about to be squashed. Yusuke raised his hand and was ready to use his Spirit gun but Kurama grabbed his arm and pointed something.

"Stop, it's not necessary." Kurama said, we all noticed that Byakko's body suddenly shook, in a minute the white Tiger exploded.

When I was about to go to Kuwabara's side my vision blurred and all went black.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I ran to Tsume's side and shook him, nothing happened. I was about to unzip his jacket but the communication mirror vibrated on my pocket, I took it out and Koenma's face popped out on the screen.

"Koenma-"

"Yusuke! Tsume's okay, nothing's wrong! Don'-Don't unzip her I mean his-"I closed the communication mirror and ignored what Koenma was trying to tell me and tried to unzip Tsume's jacket once more but a hand stopped me from doing it.

When I looked back nothing was there…

That was weird, I wonder who it was. Kuwabara went to my side grabbed Tsume by the collar and shook him violently.

"TSUME! THERE'S NO TIME FOR SLEEPING! WAKE UP!" I PUNCHED Kuwabara on the face and Hiei went to Tsume's side and examined him.

"Something's wrong with his wounds, I can smell it from here." Hiei said, Kurama grabbed Tsume's sleeve and rolled it up revealing his small muscles and his wound on his arm. Damn his muscles looks like a girl!

"His wounds have been cursed, and it's weakening him. I believe the one who can undo this curse needs to be very skilled in healing." Kurama stated while touching the purple glowing seal on his wound.

The communication mirror rang again and I took it from my pocket then Botan's face popped out of the screen.

"How are the things in the maze castle? Please tell me you've already defeated the four saint beast." Botan pleaded a vein popped on my temple and my eyes widened in annoyance.

"Are you kidding?! You just beaten two of these guys plus a crazy wanna be priest dude! These guys aren't easy!" I complained to the grim reaper.

"Well hurry! The city's losing its grip!" The grim reaper said and showed Tsume to Botan, I heard a shout and I put my face back to Botan's.

"WH-What happened to Tsume?! IS he dead?! IT"S YOUR FAULT-"

"Look! Kurama said he's cursed! We don't even know what to do!" I explained to the grim reaper, she muttered a curse and closed the communication mirror.

A roar echoed the placed and I widened my eyes and figured out who it was.

"Byakko...He's not dead." Kurama said, I took Tsume in my arms and he weighed like a girl!

"Shit." I said when the whole place was collapsing.

"So human, you've proven that you're worthy prey." Byakko referred to Kuwabara whose face was stern.

"Hey, I thought you're dead?" Kuwabara asked the voice.

"I'm very much alive. And to reward your strength I'm inviting you to my lair, my room of Hell." White Tiger said to Kuwabara.

"Just lead the way Byakko, wherever you want." Kuwabara accepted, two metal doors opened and we entered. The whole placed was hot.

I sat Tsume against the wall and his head tilted to the side. Kuwabara took off his shirt and was ready to have another battle with Byakko.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

Hot tears fell on my face when I watch my master get stabbed again and again by Shinji, I tried to struggle from the arms of Shinji, the scene replayed many times and it's somehow torture to me.

Master Izayoi stood from the ground and got stabbed again, I screamed at Shinji to stop but he didn't listen to me.

"Stop!" I shouted when Master Izayoi stood again from the ground and got stabbed on the gut, the other Shinji was holding tightened his grip on me and until my arms were bruised.

I was powerless and nothing…

I admit it…

I was weak…Until now…

I couldn't save Master Izayoi…

I'm so weak…

I'm so weak…

I regret anything that happened….

I want to kill Shinji but master Izayoi told me not to…

I want to kill him…

I just can't!

I'm such a coward….

I Couldn't do anything!

I wasn't able to save Master Izayoi! I was weak! I'm a coward! I was afraid that Shinji might kill me! I shouldn't have-

"Master Izayoi! I'm sorry!" I shouted at her name when she got stabbed again

"You see Mujakina? Its better this way; she's the reason why your Mother's dead." The other Shinji whispered in my ear, I ignored what he said when I know that this is just a dream.

"This is just a dream, you can't hurt me .I can do anything I want here" I growled at him, he laughed loudly, The Shinji in front of me stopped stabbing Master Izayoi and turned his face to me he laughed loudly and I shouted curses at him.

Master Izayoi stood from the ground and faced me; she laughed loudly joining the two Shinjis. My closed my eyes and tried to wake up from this dream.

I have to wake up!

END

Sorry for the delay, there was something wrong with my computer. But it's fixed now. I hoped you all enjoyed and I also hope you all like the cover image.


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello, everyone sorry that my previous chapter is Kind of short. But I promise to make my future chapter's long. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho , Yoshihiro Togaru does.**

**_ Oh and Masanori means model of justice_**

**_ Hi- dream or memory _**

**_ Oh this is how the curse looks like_**

**呪****い****, noroi****which means curse , take a look at my deviantart. DarkAngel1630**

Hi- normal

Chapter 8: Seiryu the Blue Dragon and slipping away

I have to wake up!

_ Mujakina, it's not your fault _

I open my eye and noticed I'm not in the Manor anymore, there's no Master Izayoi or Shinji. Suddenly I heard wailing cries of the child on this familiar room, I turned to see a little girl clutching a moonstone necklace and on her lap was a shrine maiden doll, like the one that Genkai gave me. Her eye was bandaged and she's wearing a white Kimono, she looks like me.

I walked over to her and watch as she kept on crying, tears formed in my eyes when I remembered my past. The door slid open and saw a young woman with blue hair and pink Kimono, in her hand was a paddle. Botan…

I remember this…This was the day when I was about to go to Spirit world.

_"Hello, little girl." Botan said to my younger self, Mujakina parted her head from her arms and look up to the grim reaper, she back away in fear and was about to scream._

_ "No-No! Don't worry! I'll won't hurt you, I-I'm here to take you to someone important. He wants to talk to you." The grim reaper assured Mujakina; she shook her head and looked away from the grim reaper._

_ "I don't want to c-come with you…What if you're one of them?" Mujakina said to Botan, the grim reaper tilted her head to the side with her face puzzled._

_ "What one of them dearie?" Botan asked my young self, Mujakina looked back to the grim reaper and gave her an uncomfortable expression._

_ "Those m-monster that Genkai said. What do you call them again?" The young girl asked the grim reaper with a cold eye._

_ "You mean demons?" Botan asked Mujakina, my young self-nodded and buried her face in the provided doll that Genkai gave me before._

_ "Oh no Sweetie, I'm not them I came from the spirit world, I'm here to take you to a very important person." The Grim reaper said while hopping into her paddle, her feet are dangling on the ground and held out a hand to my younger self._

_ "So…If you're not a Demon then….Are you an Angel?" Mujakina asked the grim reaper, Botan giggled and shook her again._

_ "No, sweetie, I'm a grim reaper. I collect souls." Botan said to the girl, Mujakina stood from the ground and clutch the doll on her arms._

_ "Why should I trust you?" Mujakina asked, the grim reaper stared at my younger self's eye and bit her lower lip._

_ "You're kind of smart for an eight year old…You're like the younger version of Yuzuki…" Botan muttered to the child, Mujakina shot her head up at the grim reaper with her eye wide._

_ "Who's Yuzuki? I heard that name before….Tell me who she is!" Mujakina asked and demanded the grim reaper to tell her, Botan slapped both hands on her mouth and shook her head._

_ "Oh nothing! She's a dead person already! You kind of remind me of her…So can I take you to Spirit world now?" Botan held her hand to my younger self, Mujakina extended her arm and hesitated for a bit, She look up to the grim reaper with a curious look._

_ "What if…Genkai….Looks for me?" My younger self asked Botan and smiled calmly at Mujakina._

_ "Trust me, she'll won't know." Mujakina took the grim reaper's hand and flew away to Spirit world._

The scene dissolved and the next one showed me that I'm inside Koenma's office, he showed himself as a toddler stamping a lot of papers.

_"You must be Mujakina Tsukiko; I'm Koenma, the Prince of the Spirit world. It's nice to see one of the Tsukiko Family members still alive more less an heir!" He said getting off his comfy chair and stood in front of me and bowed respectfully, my younger self did the same and still clutch the doll in her arms._

_ "What do you want from me?" Mujakina asked the Prince of the spirit world, his face faded into an anxious expression, Mujakina watch Koenma with a curious eye. Koenma transformed into teenage man and my younger self jumped in disbelief._

_ "My father told me since you know about the truth about the things around you…You'll have to remain here forever." Koenma said to me with sad eyes._

_ " What do you mean remain here forever?" Mujakina asked him with a harsh tone, he sighed deeply and stared at my younger self with an anxious look on his face._

_ " It means that...Since Izayoi is dead, you have to remain here forever, you'll be staying a shrine just near the castle. The servants will provide you food and anything you need. You won't be able to get out of the room if my father says so." Koenma said._

_ " Like a cage animal..." Botan muttered to herself, Mujakina's eye went wide and her jaw dropped._

_ "NO! You can't make me!" She shouted at the prince, Botan placed each hand on Mujakina's shoulders trying to calm her down. The prince cringed when she shouted at him._

_ "Please! I don't want to stay here! I don't want to be caged here!" Mujakina said struggling in Botan's grasp; Koenma went back to his seat and sat down, his head buried in his hands as if he was thinking something. He pokes his head out of his hands for a second and continued mumbling to his self._

_ In less than a minute he lifted his hand and signaled my younger self to go near his desk, Mujakina went over his deck while clutching the doll on her arms, His hands rubbing his temples._

_ He looked up to Mujakina then sighed deeply._

_ "Mujakina, if don't stay here many Demons will try to kidnap you or worse, they will not stop until they get the hands on the moonstone. Listen, if you stay with Genkai then you'll get killed." Koenma said as my younger self shook her head again, man I was really stubborn._

_ "You'll have no choice prince man, you can't make me." Mujakina said with a stern expression, Botan step back from the heir and shivered in fear. A huge spirit energy flowing through her body, Koenma watch as my younger self's energy flare through her. _

_ "Then….I have an idea for you, you'll have to be a watch over a given place. But it's too risky for you, Mujakina. It might end your life." Koenma said as Mujakina straightened her back and stared at the Prince._

_ " I don't care anymore, all I wanted is to avenge MAster Izayoi but she told me not to! Now, I want to do it! Just let me! I don't want to experience those things again! " Mujakina answered back to the prince, Botan stared at the girl with shock._

_ " Deal. You're right. I can't force her." Koenma muttered to the young girl._

_"Is-Is that like a deal?" Mujakina asked Koenma, he nodded and went to the younger self's side. HE kneeled on her level and held out his hand._

_ "But first, we must let Father know this first and learn if he can confirm it or not." He said as Mujakina placed her hand on his and the three of them went to the throne room._

I remember now…IS this part of the curse? I wonder how Yusuke and the others are holding up? The scene dissolved again into the King's throne. There sat King Yama, Mujakina examined the King as if he was a statue.

_"So you're the Heir of the Tsukiko clan, Mujakina Tsukiko. The one of the two children that Izayoi adopted." He said leaning over Mujakina._

_ "Yes, father she is. She's a stubborn one too. Like Yuzuki…" The young Heir looks up at the prince then to the king._

_ "Why did you bring her here? Did she accept?" _

_ "No, Father. I told you she's a stubborn one." Koenma said rubbing his temples._

_ "Why can't she accept my son? What's the meaning of this?" The king voiced rumbled the castle walls, Mujakina just stood there helplessly. _

_ "She said she'll become a watcher, will you confirm this?" Koenma asked his father, the king stared at the young Heir for a moment then he parted his lips._

_ "Will you take this risk Tsukiko? will you face the corruption of the earth, are you ready to abandon your innocence and shed blood, ?" The king asked Mujakina, she nodded eagerly and stood straight._

_ "You will become a watcher, in one condition…" _

_ "Name it." Mujakina said._

_ "You'll change your identity, you'll be safe that way, disguise yourself as a young man. You can guard the moonstone if you want but do not reveal your identity to others or else you'll have to come back and stay here for the rest of your life. You won't be able to get out." The king said as Mujakina nodded, Koenma look down at the child with a painful expression on his eyes._

Koenma already knew what risks and pain I will take, this wasn't easy. Now that I'm involved in Yusuke's missions, I'm stuck with the detective.

Later on the scene changed, I went back to the spirit world with Genkai watching me enter the temple but I returned as a boy. I explained my tasks to Genkai and then-

_"You little shit!" She slapped Mujakina hard on the face, my head tilted to the side from her impact. She turned away from me and faced the garden._

_ "You know what danger you've just accepted?!In a day you'll be chopped to pieces because of your stupidity, I told you not to trust what Koenma's going to say! Instead you took the damn quest and look at you! I'm supposed to watch over you!" Genkai scolded my younger self; my once long hair was cut off. And my kimono was changed into a white Haori and blue Hakama._

_ "Master Genkai, this is my choice. It's mine to keep." My younger self told Genkai who's face flared up, she was about to slap Mujakina but instead she ran her ran but her/his hair and faded into a smirk._

_ "Damn you kid, you really a Tsukiko. Yuzuki…" Genkai said to the child who enjoyed her affection._

_ "Master, my name is not Mujakina anymore." Mujakina said when Genkai parted from her._

_"What is it now?" Genkai asked the child._

_ "It's Tsume Gekko." _

_ Mujakina_

_ Tsume!_

_ Tsume!_

_TSUME! GET THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME OVER HERE!_

_"TSUME HELP ME!" That voice sounded like Kuwabara, Kuwabara?!_

My eye fluttered open; Yusuke's face was the first thing I saw from my dream. Then I scanned the area, the place look like hell. Then after scanning my eye caught Kuwabara dangling, my fists collided on Yusuke's cheek and jumped to where Kuwabara was dangling. I pulled him up then went back to the others.

"Well it seems that the watch dog's okay now." The jagan user said to me, Yusuke sped up in front of me then grabbed my collar.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yusuke asked me violently.

"You just left Kuwabara there, he was calling for help. I made a guess that you left Kuwabara there." I said, Yusuke was about to punch me but I block his attack, and then I back handed him.

"Listen, we didn't come here to fight each other Detective, we should move." I suggested to all of them, Hiei nodded.

We took the stairs and entered the room, our eyes widened when we said a place filled with metal doors.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke complained, I flinched again for a while. It seems that the curse is still here in my wounds.

"It seems we've found the maze in maze castle." The jagan user said while looking around, Kuwabara stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for saving Tsume." He thanked as I nodded.

"We must beware, there something here. It's a legend." Kurama said while staring at the doors, Yusuke turned his head to the Kitsune with curiosity.

"So, what's the legend all about?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected to the city, hundreds of bounty hunters were scouting looking for the saint beats. None succeeded but the beasts never left the tower, letting anyone enter the castle forfeit their lives inside the maze. There are fifteen door and one of them might be a trap. Are fate is sealed whenever we enter any door here." Kurama Explained the story, Botan would tell me stories like this when I was just a kid.

I wonder which door leads to the next saint beasts

"Kuwabara, what's wrong?" I asked the redhead who was examining each door.

"Okay Mr. Sensitive this one's yours." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"The door on the Second left." Kuwabara said as I followed his pointer, yes it might be.

" How do we know we're not making a mistake." Hiei asked.

"Well, you have to trust him." I said bluntly, the jagan user snorted at my answer, I ignore him for a while and focused on the mission.

"As a demon, I don't 'trust' anyone, even you Kitsune." Hiei said as I just sighed and ignored his reply, we all walked through the dark tunnel until we reached a door with two dragons at each side of the blue door.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked sarcastically to us, I just smirked at the door as if it was a huge joke, if they want to scare us they have to do it better.

"This is the Mark of the Blue Dragon, and judging from the odor the beast is inside." Kurama said.

"Yeah, he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara said feeling uncomfortable, I pushed the doors open. When we entered the room a huge amount of energy was swirling around the room, fog appeared the room and Kuwabara started shivering. He stared at for a while and pointed at my Jacket.

"H-Hey Tsume, pal, c-could you lend me y-your h-hoodie?" He asked, I slowly turned my head to him and gave him a death glare.

"Uh, never mind! " He said waving his hand.

"You have done well for coming here this far, but I will no longer let you disgrace my master." A deep demonic voice echoed the room.

"Come out!" I shouted, I lurched again feeling the curse getting more painful than before. The voice laughed hard, Kurama went to my side and grabbed me by my arms.

"Tsume!" Yusuke screamed my name, Kuwabara also went to my side and slowly sat me on the ground with my back leaned on the wall near Kuwabara.

"It seems Masanori did a good job." The voice said and roared a laughed.

"Come out now Dragon!" Yusuke ordered the saint beasts, the demon revealed his self. He was wearing a blue Chinese armor and had black spiky hair; he was huge too like a giant.

"My name is Seiryu, I am here to end your lives now Intruders!" He threatened us; my wounds are getting worse again.

"I guess we have a guest." Seiryu said, we all turned our head and saw someone unexpected.

"It can't-be."

Byakko was crawling his way to Seiryu, helpless and weak.

"Please Seiryu, these cowards; trick me on my own lair. They revealed their true powers from me until the end. Please help me!" The White Tiger pleaded to the so called blue dragon.

"Weakling how dare you dishonor our master like this?!" Seiryu exclaimed in anger, man…

"You are no longer wanted here, be gone! ICE DRAGON!" Seiryu said, ice forming in his hands.

"No Seiryu please! Let me help you kill them!" Byakko beg at the blue dragon, his body froze when Seiryu hit him with his ice powers.

Byakko was all but a Tiger sculpture; he jumped in the air and sliced his head off. I watch as his friend's head roll in the ground, a tear slid down his face. My eye widened when he did this to his own friend.

"Seiryu…." Byakko's head muttered his name one last time; it's like how Shinji betrayed me. I shot my head up at the blue dragon in anger and growled at him.

"You bastard!" Yusuke roared in anger.

"How can you do this to your comrades? Your friends?! You have no care or them?!" I asked the Blue dragon, he laughed hard and I gritted my teeth.

"Friend? He's no friend. He was a mere tool, a weapon but we don't need someone who'll just disgrace my Master. Like a rotten sword, I have to throw him away." Seiryu said while eyeing.

"Then you have no HONOR!" I shouted at him like a furious animal, Kuwabara stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Someday you will experience it; someday…Prince Koenma will just throw you away when he was no use for you Tsume Gekko, Put that in your head." How could he?!

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Yusuke screamed him, he was about run up to the blue Dragon but Hiei stepped in his way.

"Save your anger, you may kill the leader but this one's mine." Hiei said to the detective.

"Ah Hiei so you'll be the first?" Seiryu asked with a devilish grin, the Jagan user removed his black cloak it landed where Byakko's head is located. I stared at the Jagan user and my eye softened at him.

"What was that? Don't tell me you have sympathy for this amateur. I thought in the gate of betrayal you have the warrior spirit in you." Seiryu mocked the Jagan user,

The blue dragon unleashed his powers and aimed it at Hiei, the jagan user made a barrier and it passed through him into twos, the four of us gasped in the immense power and coldness of the blue dragon's technique.

"Hey! Be careful!" Kuwabara screamed at Hiei, I look up at the hole that the blue Dragon made, it was just an inch from my head, sighed in relief and thanked the gods I didn't hit it.

"That was close" I muttered to myself and returned my attention to the fight.

"Try blocking this! Ice dragon!" Seiryu fire at Hiei, who jumped over Seiryu. The jagan user jumped away from every attack that the blue dragon made. I was amazed at Hiei's speed.

"He's going to turn the room into an ice rink." Yusuke said to us, Kuwabara started shivering violently. Then he's head shot down to me and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Tsume? C-can you-"

"No" I said looking away from the redhead.

"Hiei! " Kurama screamed his friend's name, my eye widened in horror when I noticed the jagan user's leg frozen. He landed on the ground carefully. We all sighed in relief when his leg didn't shatter into pieces.

"He's okay, don't scare us like that!" Kuwabara exclaimed the jagan user.

"Not that, Hiei won't be able to escape. " Kurama said with a fearful expression.

"You see, there no escape here. Only beg for mercy." Seiryu said with pride, the saint beast charged up his power. The Jagan user slammed the tip of his sword on the ground and ran up to the blue dragon, we all gasped when Hiei's arm and leg was frozen.

"Hah! You have escaped. But you're all wounded like your watch dog friend over there." He said as the jagan user laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Seiryu asked the jagan user who stood up and sowed his frozen arm.

"Your friend may have been killed with your technique but this won't kill me." Hiei said as the ice on his arm and legs melted. My jaw dropped when that happened.

"Impossible! I shall kill you with one final blow!" Seiryu said as blood ran on his forehead, the blue dragon gasped in pain. In a second he shattered to pieces.

They all ran up to Hiei and congratulated him; I slowly stood up and went over to Byakko's head. I kneeled down and closed my eye. It was a traditional farewell and prayer.

Byakko's head was still frozen with a frightened look on his face, even though he was the enemy I still feel sorry for him because he was betrayed like me. I saw Shinji in Seiryu when he killed Byakko. Hiei took his cloak from the head. The White tiger's head turned to dust and disappeared.

I clapped both my hands in prayer and respectfully bowed my head for my last farewell. The redhead went to my side and pulled me up gently by my arm. I gave Kuwabara a pat on his shoulder and thanked him for his help.

Now we have to deal with the leader, I hope we'll be able to finish this soon enough.

~ Suzaku's P.O.V. ~

I smash the crystal ball in anger, those fools failed! They weren't able to kill those intruders, fools! Masanori may have failed but he was able to curse that Gekko child. Any time soon he'll perish.

"These ceases the entertainment, those nothings are ruining my plans!" I said in shame, a fluttering sound echoed the room.

"Suzaku, I'm back." The bird said as I groaned.

"What is it?" I asked the bird.

"You sound so gloomy; guess I don't need to ask if the guests are here." The annoying bird said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's true Muruku, now go away. I don't need you here." I said turning away from the bird.

"Not just yet, I've gathered information about Yusuke Urameshi's weakness." The bird informed me as I turned to her with interest.

"It turns out that our boy over here has a few friends, but the one with great weakness here is a girl named Keiko Yukimura. She's very close to his heart, very very close." A picture of a teenage girl wearing a sailor blue uniform popped out of the screen, she has the face and all.

"She is very pretty." I complemented the girl's beauty.

"I suppose so; he'll do anything to save her."

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

The body lurched in pain when the curse tormented my wounds, sweat ran down from my forehead and my wounds started to bleed again. Kuwabara pulled my arm to his shoulder when I tripped over to the ground; Kurama went to my side and pulled my sleeve up to shoulder. To my surprised the both of us gasped when we noticed the 'noroi' symbols on my shoulder and arm are turning black.

Yusuke kneeled on my side and took my arm, his eyes has a hint of sympathy on my wounds. My face cringes in pain when the curse added more pain than ever before.

"What's happening?!" Yusuke asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders, Kuwabara's face melted into fear.

"The curse is taking its toll, less than an hour Tsume might die. This is bad." Kurama said taking out a healing plant and placed it on my wounds, he gasped when it turned to dust and he bit his lower lip.

"Normal healing techniques won't save him either." The Kitsune said with sadness on his tone.

"So what happens if the wounds get worse?" Kuwabara asked the Kitsune, Kurama closed his eyes and sighed.

"Then he dies, there won't be any hope saving him." The Jagan user said as I groaned in pain, Kuwabara stood up and tried to punch Hiei, he moved away from the attack then Kuwabara clenched his fist.

"So what?! We let him die?! I don't think so!" Kuwabara sarcastically asked the jagan user, Hiei huffed and watch as I cringed again pain.

"We need an expert healer to revert the curse." Kurama said as he placed his hand on my forehead, my whole body started to become cold and my vision suddenly began blurry.

Lady Izayoi I'm sorry

"Tsume, don't sleep okay?! Don't close your eyes!" Kurama ordered me, dark spots we're already clouding my vision. And blood ran down from my ski and soaked my red Hoodie.

Lady Izayoi I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry

I'm so sorry

It's not your fault!

It is her fault!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

It's my fault, I couldn't save her. I was a coward; I deserve to atone for my sins.

"Tsume!" Yusuke screamed my name; I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at the detective.

"I'm not sleeping. Don't worry about me we should worry about the whistle. " I noted to the detective as he grabbed my collar, Kuwabara and the Kitsune gasped when Yusuke pulled me from Kurama's grasp.

"Urameshi stop that!" Kuwabara scolded the detective, Yusuke suddenly punched me and my face is tilted to the side.

"Yusuke-"

"Listen you stupid ass! You've been telling me to worry about the whistle? Well guess what buddy?! I'm going to shove my fucking fist inside your throat! Those punks over there are worrying over your health but then you tell us to forget you and throw away your life for a stupid fucking whistle?! Damn you, Damn you to hell! You're human you son of a bitch get real! I don't care if we have to kill the bad guy or save a damsel in distress! Think about your fucking health first! GET REAL YOU ASSHOLE! ALL THIS TIME YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE OKAY BUT YOU'RE NOT!" I just stared at him for a moment with my usual blank expression, he raised his fist again, I was ready for any hit he would give me. But nothing collided my cheek or jaw, he pushed me away into Kuwabara's arms and I watch the detective turn from me.

"I always wanted to do that ever since you pissed me off, why don't you care about your health anyway? We can't go on like this you know." Yusuke said softly, I examined the room.

"Listen Spirit Detective, if we waste more time, a lot of people will die. We need to keep moving." I said to him as he turned his head slowly to me with his pissed off loom on his face.

"You're really hopeless aren't you?" The detective asked me, I then look away from him and Kuwabara lifted me by my arm. My senses failed and darkness took me to dream land.

~ Masanori's P.O.V. ~

I laugh at the sight of the Gekko boy's suffering, just like a dying dog he is. Right beside me was Shinji who stared at the screen with a blank stare.

"What's so funny about it Masanori?" The former Tsukiko family member asked me bluntly, I grinned at him.

"Why? Doesn't it amuse you Shinji my boy?" I asked childishly, I snickered at him. Shinji stood up from his seat and slid the door open.

"Where are you going Shinji?" I asked him turning my head,.

"Hunting, I'm not interested watching those things. It's not my taste." He said while leaving me all alone in the house.

I turn my attention back to the Gekko boy and snickered at his unconscious form.

~ End~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys. I put a song here, a lullaby sung by Jackie Evancho and I fell in love with it, the lyric matches Tsume's feelings. And I would like to thank **DreamRealm3 **for the supporting reviews.

Chapter 9: Cursed removed and new mission

My eyes flutter open when I felt someone touch my forehead, my hand automatically snatched the wrist of the unidentified person and I gasped in surprise. There sat a familiar woman wearing a black kimono, her face is covered and moon phases are printed on the veil.

I gently unhand her wrist when she casted a spell on my wounds, there was something about this woman. She wasn't threatening, her aura was very gentle, and who is this woman? Why is she helping me?

After finishing my cursed wounds, her arms went around me and I just kept myself calm. This woman….Why? Her head leaned on my shoulder and warm breath tickled my ear.

"My baby…" The woman whispered in my ear, my arms automatically embraced her back which I don't know why. It's like I've known her for a very long time. She's not Izayoi but who is she? Is it possible that she could be my mother?

"You have to live; it's not your fault." She whispered, I laid my head on her shoulder and just let this woman embrace me tightly.

"W-Who are you?" The woman disappeared from my arms, I turned over to search for the woman but she wasn't there.

My vision was turning white and it everything was so bright, my eyes fluttered open when I felt someone calling out my name. A face appeared in my vision and my jaw dropped, it was master Genkai!

"So the brat finally decided to return to the world of the living." She said with a cocky smirk, I slowly sat up and search my body for any cursed wounds.

There weren't there anymore, I noticed I was wearing a white Haori and a blue Hakama. What happened? Am I dead?

"Genkai? Where are we and what happened?" I asked the old woman in a gentle tone, she raised her hand and unexpectedly the old woman slapped me hard on my cheek.

"Master Genkai?"

"You we're at the edge of death when Botan brought you here, Suzaku's already defeated and everyone's fine. The dimwit even delivered messages, I'll be outside if you need me. And damn you stupid brat! You almost scared me half to death." Genkai said leaving my room, I stood up gently and slid the door open.

A beautiful garden filled with moon flowers, my face softened when I remembered the first time I slid this door open. When it was my first month here at Genkai's place I would roam around this area and always imagine this as a moon flower garden. I forced the old hag to give me moon flower seeds and planted them here. Months later it grew and they beautifully bloom in the moon.

My lips curled into a smile remembering the good times I had in here, I walked over to the flowers and brushed my fingers whenever I pass by. All of them were still closed, they only bloom at night. All of them were so precious to me; it was dream to have a moon flower garden when I was just four. Every night Master Izayoi would tell me stories of Tsukiyomi and the first Tsukiko shrine maiden.

She would plant Moon flowers and Higanbana on her garden and I would play the Koto for her, my expression faded into rage when I remember everyone inside the Tsukiko shrine dead.

But then I never lose hope…

I noticed among the moon flowers we're a group of Higanbanas, I walked over to it and smiled when I remembered the person who gave me this seed.

A young Koorime named Yukina, I found her in the forest near Tokyo. I was just 10 years old when we both met, she was lost and I was able to guide her back. Yukina told me stories about the Ice world and about good and bad demons.

Thanks to her, I thought all demons were bad. She was not one of them; we became friends and gave me Higanbana flowers. It was odd at first because it's used for funerals but then she told me to plant them on my moon flower garden to prevent pests. Now they're one of my favorite flowers.

I really missed her.

I returned to my room and sat on the futon, my hands grabbed Yusuke's letters.

_ Dear Tsume,_

_ You scared all of us, I thought you we're going to die. Sorry I punched you in the face but you were such a Damn asshole, listen when I came home Mom asked me where you are. I just told her that you'll be gone for a while, yet all I can hear here is 'Tsume this, Tsume that, Tsume's better at cooking, Tsume's a gentle man and other sort of shit._

_ Really Mom insists that you should come back soon, but don't worry I got everything covered. Well see you soon Tsume._

- _Yusuke Urameshi_

I stood up from the bed and went outside my room; I went outside the temple and found Genkai standing in front of the gate. I waved my hand and ran over to her side.

"Master Genkai I'll-"

"Koenma reported me something when you were brought here, he said that Masanori was there and he's the one responsible for the curse. Listen, I want you to be very careful especially when you face him. He might know something about our secrets and Koenma wants to see you. It's about a new case for Yusuke, he wants you to investigate." She said turning away from me.

My fingers ran to my hair when I heard 'a new case', does Koenma remember that I'm a watcher and not a Spirit detective? Or is it a promotion?

In a minute a grim reaper went down from the clouds and waved at me, I groaned lowly when I'm about to leave this place again.

"Wait, I'm going to change first and prepare my things." I said walking away from Master Genkai and the grim reaper.

I went back to my room and changed my clothes, after changing into my Black Hoodie and blue cargo pants. I walked over to the weapon cabinet and look at the contents. I took my new Tanto and hid it placed it on my sword belt.

I went out of my room and headed to where Botan was waiting, Genkai was not around the area anymore. It seems that she doesn't want me to say goodbye to her, well…

"Are you ready Tsume?" She asked with a soft smile, I nodded and hopped on to her paddle then the both of us flew to spirit world.

~ Mean While~

When we both arrived at Koenma's office I respectfully bowed to him and went over his desk. He gave me a nervous smile and I crossed my arms on my chest.

I then tapped my feet waiting for his response; Koenma hyperventilates for a while and cleared his throat.

"Koenma, since when did I get involved with Yusuke's missions? I thought I'm only a watcher?" I asked him.

"Well, we really need some help Tsume…Uh Tsume….We kind of have a few problems….Eh….Uh…" He trailed off for a minute then cleared his throat.

"Um Tsume please help us out here, it's about an ice maiden being kidnapped and it has been several weeks now. Um….Where can I start? Ah yes, a young Koorime named Yukina had been missing for some quite time now, I want you to investigate if it's all true." The prince said, my eye widened when he mentioned Yukina.

"Miss Yukina's been missing? But how?! And you're saying that this problem is' kind of?!' " I slammed both my hands on his desk and he then jumped off his chaired and shivered in fear. Koenma returned from his seat and smiled nervously.

"We-well are you going to investigate or something?" He asked, I had second thoughts. I need to help her at all costs; she's my friend after all.

"Where is she and what happened?" I asked the prince with a determined look, he sighed in relief and checked his papers.

"Last time we check she was taken by some terrible rich people called the black black club and the one who kidnapped her is named Tarukane. Though I'm not sure yet, Tsume I want you to be very careful. They're one of the corrupted people I was telling you about long ago, they might do something bad to you or worse; don't forget that they're interested in the moon stone. They don't want any ordinary moonstone; they want the one that Mujakina has." He said as I bit my lip.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." I assured Koenma who has an anxious expression.

"This is just an investigation Tsume, not a rescue mission." Koenma reminded me once more.

"I know, tell me about this Tarukane." I said with a serious tone, he clicked his remote and the screen revealed a very ugly man, he had something on his head that looks like a lump.

"As I told you he's one of the people from the Black black club, he's ruthless and likes watching animals, demons and people suffer. He doesn't care about life and very greedy, he must have known about the hiruseki stone." Koenma explained further about the ugly bastard.

"Tsume, it's best if you use this." Koenma said handling me a small charm, I took it from his hand and examined it.

"It's a very special charm; it will hide your spirit energy. I suggest that you shouldn't take it off." He said while placing it on my pocket

"When do I leave?" I asked prince.

"Right now, I want you to do it as soon as possible so we'll be sure if it's true, be careful. You cannot be seen Tsume or else I will ask you to retreat. "Koenma said as he opened a portal and I entered it.

~ Mean while~

When I landed perfectly on my feet I noticed the placed was a forest, I put my hood on a tree when I felt someone coming this way. I lowered crouched down and watch two men pass by, they were wearing tuxedos, and there was something about them that isn't human.

So demons are surrounded in this place, I have to admit that this won't be easy. I closed my eye and concentrated on my surroundings. I felt a lot of demons guarding all over the place, the mansion isn't that far.

It seems that this charm is useful after all; I jumped from tree to tree until something caught my eye. I stood frozen when I saw Tarukane entering his mansion, my communication device vibrated on my pocket. I took it out and opened it, Koenma's face popped out on the mirror.

"Tsume, I want you find Yukina. When you found her then come back here and report." I nodded to his orders and closed the communication mirror.

My eyes we're scanning the whole manor until I caught something in my eye, there was a tower filled with seal tags.

I closed my eye and my pupils become dilated.

" Hawkeye!"

I gasped when I saw Yukina being held by two guards, Tarukane was holding a seal tag. He placed it on his skin and Yukina screamed in pain, my jaw clenched when he done that. The ugly man took it away from his skin and backhanded her on the face hard, he did it again until Yukina fell on the ground helpless. THAT'S IT!

I tried to stay calm but he just laughed maniacally and watches as the Koorime sat weakly, my hands clenched and my face turned very cold.

"Just wait Yukina….I'm coming." No body hurts my friends!

But I suddenly remembered what Koenma said.

_Tsume, I want you find Yukina. When you found her then come back here and report_

I closed my eye and sighed deeply, it seems that Yukina has to wait. I have to follow Koenma's orders, I was about to return to spirit when I felt a hand grabbing my arm. I kicked away the person I gasped in surprise when it was one of the Toguro brothers.

Elder Toguro

"Well well well…What have we here? One of Koenma's dogs?" He snickered, he took off my hood and I felt my spine shiver. He's demon energy's flowing immensely, there's no way I can escape, I'm dead meat.

"Ah….Tsume Gekko….The watch's dog or should I say, Lady Mujakina Tsukiko." He said letting me go and playfully bowed. I stepped back with a shocked expression, how did he know…?

I was about to run but when I turned the younger Toguro was in front of me, I clenched my jaw when I know I have no chance of escaping now.

"Don't worry...We'll keep your secret miss. For now…." The younger Toguro said, I was frozen with fear. What's happening to me?! I can't move! My teeth were chattering and my hands reached for my Tanto, to my horror it wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for this?" The elder Toguro asked, he then cackled and I prepared a fighting stance. I let my spirit energy flow through my body; a huge light erupted from my right hand and aimed for the Elder Toguro.

"Waning Crescent: Light blast!" a beam of light came out from my hand and into the elder Toguro's chest; he just merely cackled and watch as his chest regenerates. I gasped in surprise and stood there in full panic.

"That's a nice technique, that's one of Lady Izayoi's powers. No wonder why Genkai knows about that." He-he knows Genkai?! But how?! The elder Toguro unsheathe my Tanto and sliced my cheek left cheek with blinding speed. I clenched my jaw when blood dripped from my face; the younger Toguro grabbed me by the neck and kicked me on my gut. I coughed out blood and pain was erupted on my stomach.

The younger Toguro dragged me inside the mansion by dragging my hair, there sat Tarukane on a swivel hair.

Toguro placed me on a small chair then both of the brothers stood on each side.

"We saw HIM spying outside the mansion." The younger Toguro said to the ugly man, Tarukane grinned ear to ear.

"Hello welcome to my mansion….There had been rumors about you and this Mujakina girl…..And this certain girl has something very valuable….I would like to get my hands on it, will you tell me where is she hiding?" He asked with that grin, I smirked slowly and faced him.

"To an ugly man like you? Never…" I said with a very low tone, Tarukane's face faded into a furious expression and snapped his fingers. The younger Toguro punched my hard on the face, I let my head fall to my side and he grabbed my jaw and faced me to Tarukane.

"Listen, I'll do anything to get that damn Moon stone! I'll break you until you'll beg for mercy! Where is the stone?!" Tarukane angrily asked me as I chuckled lowly.

"Sorry…But I can't." Toguro back handed my right cheek, blood was trickling from my mouth. Toguro did the same on my left cheek, this continued until Tarukane gave a signal to stop.

"I'm going ask again brat, where is that damn bitch?!"

"To a person like you? Someone who's greedy, cruel, selfish and moreover ugly? I don't think so, you're not fit to have the Moon stone on your grasps, and Mujakina will never give it you. You're not worth it anyways." I said while slowly facing him, a cocky grin popped out after saying my insulting speech. Tarukane stood up from his chair and ran in front of me then harshly slapped my already bruised face.

_Too bad I can't kill him; if I was allowed to I may have ripped his head off his shoulders._

"Listen you stupid brat, I always get what I want and I don't care if anyone has to die just to get what I want! Sooner or later you will tell where the hell the girl is!" The man backhanded me after telling his belief.

"Take him to the Ice maiden and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid! " The ugly man ordered his guards; they dragged me by the arm and took me somewhere.

We took a flight of stairs and halls; they opened a wooden door and threw me harshly on the ground. I felt a hand grab my arm gently; I look up and smiled at the sight of Yukina.

"Oh my! Your face! Are you okay?!" She asked while helping me sit up, I took her hand and shook my head.

"I'm fine, Yukina…" I said with a very calm tone, her eyes widened when I called her name.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, I just giggled slightly.

"Don't you remember me Miss Yukina? It's Tsume."

"Tsume? Tsume!" She gasped in surprise covered both of her hands on her mouth.

"Tsume really? You've grown! Oh what did they do to you…" She said while tracing the bruises on my face, in a minute she was able to heal them.

"This is nothing Yukina, and don't worry, you'll be able to go home soon." I assured the Koorime; she looked away with frustration and sighed.

"You shouldn't have come here Tsume..." She said standing up and stood in front the window filled with seal tags.

"My boss Koenma will make sure we'll escape, I have friends who will help us. Don't worry, I promise." I stood up from the ground and watch as the Koorime turn her head to me and weakly smiled.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

Many weeks have past and Tsume didn't even bother to send any replies or messages. Mom kept wailing Tsume's name for days already, she complained that I'm a horrible cook and compares me to the one eyed freak.

"Get out of bed!" Mom shouted at me when I took too long, I groaned and followed her order. I took a bath and wore my green jumpsuit uniform. When I went outside I look up in the sky and wondered if Tsume's alright. I shook the thought away and noticed a black blob jumping from roof to roof. I smirked and knew who it was.

"What's up Hiei" You're not stalking me are you? "I asked with a smirk, he handed me a tape and I hesitated first.

"What's that?"

"It's from Koenma." Hiei said while grabbing it from him.

"Well, that's supposed to Botan's job right? And speaking of job, have you seen Tsume anywhere like watching over the city or something?" I asked the jagan user, he just closed his eye and turned his back to me.

"I'm just following orders, and if you're looking for the watch dog then you won't be able to find."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Hiei with my eyes wide.

"He's been missing for some quite time now ever since Koenma gave him a new mission after waking up ." He said while my face puzzled.

"What mission? And since when did Koenma ordered Tsume to have missions? I thought he's just a watcher? "I asked him questions.

"Don't ask me detective, ask the prince yourself." He said jumping to a tree and ran off to the roofs with blinding speed.

'Missing for some quite time now huh?' I thought as the school bed rang, I widened my eyes and ran off.

~ Tsume's . ~

How many weeks has it been when I came here?

All I can do now is pray for Yusuke and the other's arrival.

For days the Toguro brothers tortured me in front of Tarukane and Yukina, she cried and Hiruseki stones scattered on the floor and the human pig would take it from the ground greedily. The Koorime would heal my wounds and I would assure that it's alright.

During my time here in this small prison Yukina and I were talking about the city's status and my missions with Yusuke, she gets amused whenever I told her one of my tasks. Then later on Tarukane would ruin it and interrogate me where the Moon stone is, Yukina would plead the ugly man to stop, he found it amusing.

When Tarukane would leave us alone, I told Yukina not to cry anymore no matter what happens. I told her to become strong no matter what.

How long does Koenma have to keep us waiting?

My spirit energy was no match for Toguro; we won't be able to escape. I even tried to break these seals but it seems to be stronger than I thought. These are the special seal tags that the Tsukiko temple use whenever a bad demon intrudes our home, we would go into our room and place them on our door and wait until our guards, monks and fighters exorcise them.

Today I was smiling at the birds that kept Yukina Company, I watch as she talks to them with a gentle voice and an innocent expression.

"Oh sweet bird, If I had wings like you do I promise not to stay here." The Koorime said with a sad smile.

"Don't you see?" Yukina said while placing her fingers on the seal tags and watch as it shocks her skin, Tarukane and the others was coming this way and Yukina shoed the birds away from us.

She started by freezing the room, while staring at the wall. I sat on the floor and concentrated releasing my spirit energy. Light erupted on my body and warmth provided me from the cold.

When the ugly man entered with the Toguro brothers, they had a bit of a light chat then the younger went to my side and punched me hard. He noticed Yukina didn't start to cry, he did it three times but not a tear fell down her eyes.

Yukina gasped when her birds went near and tried to shoo them away, my eye widened when the elder Toguro extends his fingers and wrapped them around the birds. I grabbed the elder Toguro's hands and tried cast a spell but the younger Toguro punched me away and I collided to the wall.

Yukina begged the Older Toguro to stop but in a moment a loud snapped echoed the room and I hissed in anger. The younger Toguro grabbed me by the neck and started to suffocate me, my spirit energy was failing me and the cold pierced my skin.

"Please! I don't care anymore! I'll cry whenever you want! Please don't hurt him!" Yukina went down on her knees and Hiruseki stones, he unhands my throats and I landed on my stomach while violently coughing.

"You made her cry, I'll never forgive you…" I said with such hatred, spirit energy filled the entire room. The ugly man stepped back in fear.

"Moon beam cl-"I felt a cold hand wrap on my ankle from attacking Tarukane, I look down and saw Yukina with an anxious expression.

"Please don't! No more!" She begged I stared back at Tarukane and sighed in defeat; I cease my attack and kneeled down on Yukina's level. She leaned her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Hah! You think you'll be able to kill me?!" Tarukane mocked me with a huge grin.

The Toguro brother passed by and watch me with interest, they all left the room and I pat Yukina's head. Yukina was like a sister to me, OI did everything to make her feel better.

'Yusuke, please save us.'

"Yukina, I promise we'll get out right? Don't worry. Anytime soon they'll come for us." I said with a gentle tone, she nodded at me.

I stared at the dead birds on the ground, Yukina sadly caressed their crushed bodies while sniffing and sobbing. I healed my neck by using a healing technique.

I went over the door and harshly kicked it, Yukina jumped when she heard a loud bang. I hissed in anger when I remembered what the Toguro brothers and Tarukane did to the Koorime. My turned my back on the door and slide down the ground.

"Master Izayoi…." I muttered lowly, I remembered the Lullaby she used to sing to me.

(English version of Moon over the ruined castle)

Proudly stood the castle walls.  
>Springtime feasts abound.<br>Cherry blossoms were in bloom.  
>Moonlight sparkled 'round<p>

Stately pine trees lined the grounds  
>spreading out their boughs.<br>Courtyards trimmed by artist's hands.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<p>

Autumn graced the castle lawn,  
>Covered white with frost.<br>Flocks of geese, they sang their song  
>as the sky they crossed.<p>

Moonlight fell upon the swords  
>standing in the ground.<br>Warriors gathered peacefully.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<p>

Now the moon shines lonely there.  
>Nothing moves within.<br>No more sounds of happiness.  
>Not as it had been.<p>

Time has ravaged castle walls.  
>Ivy overgrown.<br>Storms pass now through broken limbs,  
>Rustling as they're blown.<p>

Moon and stars remain unchanged  
>High up in the sky.<br>But the earth continues on.  
>Time won't pass it by.<p>

Does the moon remain up there  
>wondering what has been?<br>Shining on those empty halls.  
>Ruined works of men.<p>

After humming the Lullaby I saw Yukina sat on the chair while watching the clouds move in the sky.

For now….

I have to trust the others.

~ End~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I'm so happy I reached chapter ten! I'm sorry for the wrong spellings but I promise to fix all of them soon. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Rescued

Hours passed and still no sign of the boys, Yukina just sat on her chair while staring at the ground with guilt. I've tried talking to the Koorime but she just kept quiet, my thoughts unravel again about the Toguro brothers.

For some reason I have a feeling that they know something about Masanori, is it possible?

No, I'm not sure.

My hand reached out to the window and watch as it sparks the surface of my skin, I should have known…

I hissed in pain and tried removing it by using my spirit energy; I concentrated on putting a lot of force until I gave up. When I turned my head Yukina shed a tear on her eyes, two Hiruseki stones fell on the ground. I crouched down and took the stones; I handed them to Yukina and gave her a warm smile.

"Tsume, I'm sorry that I'm weak. I wasn't able to hold back my tears. They've hurt my friends and they hurt you too much." Yukina said while sobbing, I put her Hiruseki stones on her hands and pat her head in a sisterly manner.

"Yukina, it's okay to cry. It's my fault; I shouldn't push you too hard. You're a very fragile girl and I forced you not to cry. I'm sorry…" I said as she shot her face to me and shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't apologize! It's my fault! I was kidnapped and you we're brought here by your boss but you ended…up being hostage and them….they hurt you….Its because of me." The Koorime said while sobbing, more tears fell down and turned into crystals.

"Yukina….We can get this thing through together." I comforted the poor Koorime, she leaned her head on my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around her neck and shushed her cries.

Unexpectedly birds went near the window again, the Koorime shot up from her seat and tried to shoo them away, I stepped back when this happened. I felt pity towards Yukina; she blamed herself for what happened.

After shooing them away the Koorime sat down again and watch the birds leave her, my senses suddenly jolted when I felt someone familiar coming this way. It was the Jagan user; I closed my eye and tried to reach him. But it failed eventually.

The door suddenly opened and revealed the Toguro brothers, but after they went inside another person entered.

He had long raven hair that reached his waist; he was wearing a white Haori, black Hakama and a black kimono jacket. My eye widened and my air supply was cut when I recognized this person.

The one who I hated the most…

The one who I have the urge to kill…

The one who murdered everyone in the Tsukiko Shrine…

The one who took everything away from me…

The one who I once called Big brother…

Shinji…

The both of us stared each other's eyes, he hasn't changed and he never will. Shinji stepped forward and I just stood there with rage, Yukina stood up from her seat and shook my shoulder.

"Tsume…Who's that?" The Koorime asked.

"Tsume? Why is your name Tsume? Did you not want to use your real name? You're real Identity?" The person in front of me asked with a calm smile, that sickening smile! I hated that smile! He used that smile when he took out my eye and killed Izayoi.

"Shut up." I said with full of rage, Yukina's face puzzled.

"It's not nice to tell your brother to shut up Tsume….Or should I say…Mujakina." Shinji said while walking up to me, the elder Toguro snickered in delight.

"Mujakina? Tsume what is he talking about?" Yukina curiously asked with a frightened expression, a huge amount of spirit energy erupted from my body. Shinji's smile faded into a sad one and stopped in the middle.

"Ah…You must be Miss Yukina, as you can see…this young MAN here is my little sister." Shinji said Yukina's face shot up to me with widened eyes. I just look away from her and nodded.

"For years my little sister wanted to kill me but then Lady Izayoi told her not to, how is it been Mujakina? Did you have fun being in the outside world-"

"Shut up!" I said as light formed on my palm, Yukina stepped away from me and Shinji's face formed a smirk.

"Mujakina, it seems that Genkai has been training you very well…I would like to thank her personally." Shinji calmly said as the light on the my hand expanded, the Toguro brothers watch as I ran up to the person I once called brother and I tried to slash him.

"Waxing Gibbous: Moon light dash!" I shouted but to my surprise he transported to my back and unexpectedly he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly in his arms. He leaned his head on my shoulder and snuggled.

"Mujakina…..I missed you…" He said in a brotherly tone, I just stood there in shock. After all these years….All he wanted to say was I miss you?!

"Mujakina…Let's go home….Together, come with me….We can both create a better future, just you and me" He said with such gentleness, I then ignored his words and summon my spirit energy, I let the pale light surround my hand. I pushed him away and tried to punch him with the energy on my hands but he just transported again on my back and kicked me hard.

I gasped in pain and my body collided on the all, Yukina covered both hands on her mouth with her eyes wide. Tears formed and more Hiruseki stone scatter on the ground. I groaned in pain and tried to stand up; with such blinding speed Shinji stepped on my chest with form and kneeled down on my lying form.

"Mujakina…remember this?" He asked when he placed his fingers on my left eye socket, I then growled at him in anger and his face lit up in a sadistic smile.

"I can do this again…Mujakina…I can rip your remaining eye." He said while adding pressure on my eye socket, I just stared at him with rage, but he parted his fingers away from my eye socket and stood up then walked over to the Toguro Brothers.

"But I can't…Maybe soon…" He said while leaving us alone, the brothers remained and the eldest snickered at me.

"You know….Things will get pretty interesting…Because it seems your friends are coming here to save the both of you. But…Do you think they'll survive?" The elder Toguro asked me with a sadistic grin, I just clenched my jaw and my hands.

The brothers left the both of us in the room; Yukina ran to my side and help me stand up. I then dusted off my Hoodie. When I turned to Yukina she has a puzzled expression.

"Is it True Tsume…Are you a girl?" The Koorime asked, I sighed deeply and nodded.

"My real name is Mujakina Tsukiko, chosen child of the divine Tsukiyomi." I said with sadness on my tone, Yukina tilted her head to the side with a curious expression.

"What happened?" Yukina asked.

"You really want to know Miss Yukina?" I asked the Koorime, she nodded.

"As I told you my name is Mujakina Tsukiko, I had a Master named Izayoi Tsukiko and an older brother Shinji. The one you saw just now. Master told me that Shinji and I were orphans, she found us at the edge of Town when she was visiting some shrines at Tokyo. When I turned three master told me I was chosen to become the heir, she taught me everything that the Temple should do and what not to do. But when I turned seven Shinji killed everyone…He blinded my right eye and….Tried to do the same with my left but my Master saved me then told me not to kill Shinji…" I said to the Koorime who's face faded into sympathy.

"Master Genkai saved me from the edge of death…Then took care of me, then a grim reaper took me to spirit world and told me that I have to stay there in order to keep the Moon stone and myself safe. But I didn't want that. Instead they made a watcher of Tokyo…And now I'm involved with the detective's missions and here we are now." I finished the story; Yukina leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Tsume…."

"Yukina, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong…" I embraced her back until one of Tarukane's men entered the room and took hold both of my arms.

Yukina was pushed away and dragged me outside the prison, we passed a lot of halls and rooms then a flight of stairs. Then we entered a room, it was dark and there were five screens on the wall. Tarukane was sitting on a swivel chair; the brothers were at the ugly man's side. I don't see my brother anywhere in the room.

Another screen is shown, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan. They defeated a demon wearing all black, my eyes made a glint of happiness. They posed in the camera while making faces, the guards suddenly pushed me on the ground with force. Tarukane caught his attention to me and grabbed me by the hair.

"Hey boys meet the watch dog, Tsume Gekko!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, it's Koenma's guard dog! What a surprise." A man with a German accent said, he took a sip on his wine then chuckled.

"Why is that dog there Tarukane?" A man wearing a kimono asked the ugly bastard.

"Didn't hear the rumors? He's also watching Mujakina and he's keeping her safe! The most important thing is…The moonstone!" They all dropped their jaw with awe except the last one on the left.

"So, do you have it?" One of them asked.

"Nah! I don't have it yet, it's because of this brat over here can't tell me where she's hiding!" He said as he slapped me hard on the face, he let me fall on the ground harshly. Tarukane kicked me on the chest and I gasped in pain. (Ouch.)

All of them laughed except again the one at the left.

"What Sakyo, doesn't this amuse?" Tarukane asked while pulling my hair up and face me to the men at the screen. In a moment the screen shown Yusuke and the others defeated a monkey looking demon, they made faces and I chuckled lowly.

"What's so funny brat?" Tarukane asked who is still pulling my hair.

"Sorry…But I can't help it." I said while giving a death glare.

"What are you trying to say brat?"

"What I'm trying to say is…You won't be able to defeat the detective easily…." My eyes lingered on his ugly face, he pulled my hair harder but it doesn't matter to me.

"Why you little-"

"The young man is right Tarukane; you won't be able to defeat them easily." The man on the left screen said while taking a sip on his wine, Tarukane turned his face to the man and back to me.

The ugly man threw me harshly on the guards, who started kicking and punching me with no mercy. All of them watch as they torture me, the ugly man grinned ear to ear and watch the scene unfold. He made a signal to stop and one of the guards lifted me by the hair and face Tarukane.

"This is your last time watch dog…Where is the damn bitch?!" Tarukane asked with a very loud and harsh tone, my lips weakly curled into a smirk.

"The hell with you…" I answered back as one of the guards punched me hard on the gut, the other one hit my face with his gun handle.

Another wave of punches and kicks fall upon me again, they didn't care about my well-being. They kicked my abdomen and chest and punched my face, jaw and stomach.

The guard was about to create another punch when someone grabbed his wrist, I weakly look up and saw familiar eyes looking down at me with worry.

"Oh hey there Shinji, nice for you to join us, guards just continue what you're doing." Tarukane ordered them when he tightened the grip in the guard.

"That's enough. He already had it now…" Shinji said in a calm tone.

" Eh? He deserves it after; the brat won't even tell me where the bitch is hiding." The ugly man said as I almost curled in pain.

"The 'bitch' you're referring to is my sister; this young man here doesn't need any beatings anymore. If you want him alive then take it slowly. Not all at once." My brother Shinji said as he pushed away the guard's away from my lying form.

Shinji walked away from the room and my eyes were starting to darken, why am I so weak…? I fought the darkness away and the guards pulled me up on my feet, Tarukane lifted his head up to me and his face faded into dissatisfaction.

" Get Yukina and the watch dog to the arena…And make sure he doesn't do anything funny or else I'll add more pain. And I'll show that snow girl to stay away from humans." Tarukane said as the younger Toguro walked up in front of me and punched me very hard on the gut.

My vision went dark.

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V. ~

When we took a break after defeating the monkey looking demon.

"All we could do is stop that Tarukane and everything's going to be easy-greasy!" I said with excitement, Botan takes a look on her watch and a worried expression grew on her face.

"What now? " Yusuke asked with a scratch on his head.

"Hold on, I think they're moving Yukina" I said while focusing on calling Yukina.

'Yukina!'

"Who are you?'

'It's me, Kuwabara'

'K-Kuwabara? Do I know you?'

"She said my name!" I cheered in delight.

'A-Are you Tsume's friends?' she asked as my head fell on the ground.

'That Tsume….Stealing all the girls from me, to think he's a playboy…' I growled in my mind.

'Please you have to help him!He's hurt really bad and please go away!' Again my head fell on the floor with shame, my communication Yukina has been lost. I stood up and Yusuke placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So what did your 'true love' say lover boy?" Yusuke asked with a grin.

"Yukina said to leave then…She said that Tsume's here." I said while eyeing the detective.

"Tsume's here too?"

"Yeah, but he's hurt really bad. But I've got an important mission! I must rescue Yukina and everything's going to be okay!" I said with pride, Botan's fist landed on the back of my neck and I rolled on the ground in pain.

"DON'T FORGET SAVING TSUME! HE'S A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON TOO YOU KNOW!" She shouted on my ear.

"Since when did Tsume become a playboy? I guess Botan and the ice maiden has the ots for him." Yusuke wondered to himself, we all started moving again and we passed by a lot of cages filled with deformed creatures and demons.

"Ugh what are those things?!" Yusuke complained when he saw all the demons trying to reach out for them.

"Look we have no time for that!" I said as the doors to our next destination was about to close, all of us were able to the pass through.

When we all entered we examined the whole place and I gasped when I saw Yukina on a viewing room, I smiled with excitement but it got away when we realized beside her was a beaten up Tsume.

"Yukina! Tsume!" I screamed with anxiety, Yukina was fine but Tsume was in a very bad shape. Two guards were holding each arm, his head was dangling forward.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I regain consciousness when I heard someone shouting our names, I lifted my head up a little and sighed in relief when Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan. They're already here…

Toguro walked up to Yusuke and the others and removed his shirt, the elder Toguro did the same and transformed into a sword. The younger Toguro's body enlarged, my eye widened at his body structure.

Kuwabara unleashed his spirit sword and Yusuke took a fighting stance. Toguro started swinging his sword on the both of them, in a minute later Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown to the side like a ragdoll. Toguro showed no mercy towards the two detectives, they punched them very hard until Yusuke was unconscious, Kuwabara was became a punching bag for the younger Toguro, he charged again trying to pierce his spirit sword on his gut but the elder Toguro transformed into a shield, he bashed Kuwabara away and went over to Yusuke.

He lifted him up by his neck and squeezed his hand; he was sucking his life away. I have to do something!

I took both of the guard's arms and twisted it with strong force, I dislocated their arm and tumbled away from them, Tarukane watched me in horror, Yukina's eyes widened in panic.

Some of the guards took their guns out and pointed them at me; I jumped over the guards and gave them a flying kick. I was thrown away to the side from a very powerful force.

Shinji faded in and I gritted my teeth in anger, I charged at him and charged my spirit energy. White Orbs of life gathered in my hand.

"Waxing Gibbous: Moon light dash!" I charged at him, a very bright shield formed on his hand, he took out his Katana and tried to stab me but I moved away, without my Tantos I'm a bit useless.

"Tsume, that's enough. Last Quarter: Dark eclipse!" Shadows gathered in his head and swirled around my body, and my eye widened in pain when light came out from the shadows and shocks my body, it exploded and I was thrown to a wall.

I sat up weakly and regained my posture; Shinji dashed with blinding speed and lifted me up from the ground. My airs on my lungs were cut off when he started suffocating me, I kicked my legs on his stomach but it was nothing to him.

Tarukane laughed heartily and snapped his fingers, lots of guards went inside the room and Shinji released me. The two guards grabbed my arms and lifted me up on my feet, the third guard punched my gut and I lurched in pain.

Yukina looked away from the scenes and Tarukane grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"What's a matter baby? I know that's the way you like it. Getting humans get hurt and killed because of you…You don't want that to happen to the watch dog right. Like the other one." Yukina shot her head up and I did the same and stared at Tarukane with pure hatred.

"Teme…" I growled in fury, the third guard punched me on the face with full force and Yukina jumped in full fear and anxiety.

To my surprise I watch as Kuwabara run up to Toguro and Yusuke release his spirit gun, the younger Toguro got pierced by his spirit sword and a smile crept up to my face.

Someone opened the door and I gasped in surprise when I knew who it was, Hiei beat up the guards and I did the same. Tarukane backed away in fear and leaned back on the computers.

Hiei started punching the ugly man and I tried to stop him.

"Hiei! Don't! I was pushed away harshly but Yukina ran up to the Jagan user and pulled his arm, I sighed in relief when Hiei removed his fist away from Tarukane and stood up weakly.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Yukina asked Hiei who stared at her with shock.

"No, I'm just one of the members." Hiei said as I went off over to Yukina's side and smiled.

"Yukina, would you like to meet my friend?" I said as she nodded with delight, the both of us went down and ran over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke stood up carefully and swung his arm on my shoulder; I smiled at him and started healing his wounds and bruises.

"Man, look what the bastard do to you." Yusuke said with dissatisfaction.

"It's okay, I can heal myself. You deserve it anyways; it's your price for another victory." I said in a gentle tone, he pats my shoulder lightly and I nodded.

The both of us watch Yukina and Kuwabara having their moment, the both of us smiled and chuckled lightly.

After the commotion, I healed my wounds and look over to Toguro's body. I just loom away and moved along with the group.

~ End~


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys…The dark Tournament arc is here and I decided that the next chapter, there will be a trivia and dark pasts. Alright thanks again for reading my story and thank you Dreamrealm3 for the supporting reviews. I know that this chapter would be a bit fuzzy but this isn't a Yuri chapter, one of my school friends forced me to write this whole girl dating thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you guys wants to ee tsume's smile then take a look at my deviantart darkangel1630**

**And listen to the song Higanbana by AnJu, it's awesome and my friends want this song to be Tsume's theme song. **

Chapter 11: Awkward things happen and Toguro

Yukina was walking away from the redhead, Kuwabara reached out for the Koorime. She smiled at him gently.

"Yukina! Please don't go!" Yukina stopped and turned her head back to Kuwabara.

"Uh…Why does she have to go again?" Yusuke asked me in a curious manner.

"She can't stay long in the human world, she's an ice maiden Yusuke. She must remain here…It's their code and their duty." I explained to the detective who turned his attention back to Kuwabara.

"I-I don't get it, Do you have to?" Kuwabara asked Yukina whose face faded into sadness.

"Yes, I must. Clearly ice apparitions are meant to stay in this world. The ice worlds, thank you for what you have done…You were so brave…And please….Take care of Tsume….He's important…" Yukina said as she faded into the snow, Kuwabara turned his attention to me and marched in front of me.

"You know….Yukina told me that you were trying to help…her when the both of you were in that Strong hold mansion…Thanks but listen up Buddy!" I jumped when he ordered me to listen to the redhead.

"Once Yukina comes back…If she ever comes back in the Human world…I'm asking you to back off!" Kuwabara said while grabbing me by the shoulders. He pushed me away to Yusuke arms and I sweat dropped.

"Kuwabara seems upset…." I whispered to the detective who nodded.

"Yeah come on, let's go home already." He said dragging me all away to spirit world.

After visiting spirit world, Koenma suggested to give me a long break. Atsuko showered me with hugs and kisses then Yusuke would just groan in disgust, I slept the whole day at Yusuke's apartment and when there was time I swept the floor clean and cook meals for the mother and son.

Three days later Atsuko invited me to go to the grocery with her; she told me many stories about her and Yusuke's childhood. The both of us would laugh on every embarrassing moment that the detective made in his past life. Atsuko left me to get some noodles on the shelves, a group of girls were passed by and I realized the brunette was Keiko. She turned her head and smiled at me.

A girl wearing glasses hid behind Keiko and blushed madly; I waved my hand at the brunette and did the same.

"Why hello Miss Keiko, how are you today?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh hi Tsume, girls this is one of Yusuke's friends. His name is Tsume." Keiko said to her friends, I shook all their hands and the girl with glasses stepped forward and extended her hand. I watch as it shakes violently, I raised my brow and a puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong miss?" I asked as she blushed, her face was really red like a tomato. In a second Keiko giggled to her friends and squealed when I shook her hand.

"U-Um…I-I-I is Nat-Nat-Natsuko... An-and-I have to g-go…" She stuttered and ran away to the streets, I tilted my head to the sighed and sweat dropped.

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked with concerned, the girls giggled as if they saw a celebrity. Keiko just smiled and nodded.

"Well…Yes, as a matter in fact…She has a crush on you." Keiko said as I just sweat dropped, a crush on me?

"Um…What?"

"A crush on you."

"Are you sure Miss Keiko?" I asked the brunette, she folded her arms around her chest and frowned.

"Yeah, she said she saw you at school with Yusuke and Botan."

"I don't know what to say…I mean is not that I'm offended but-"

"Don't tell me…..Did you have any crushes before or have you ever asked a girl out before?" Keiko asked while my head's swirling with awkward thoughts.

"I've never…I don't need girlfriends Keiko, I don't think that's necessary." I said in a low tone, her friends mumbled to themselves and started giggled.

" Well sometimes you need experience so you can have a future partner…Hey…How about you guys have a date?!" She asked with excitement, my lips were sealed and my eye was twitching.

"I-I'm sorry but…I can't I've got a lot of things to do. I have to my chores and-"In a moment Atsuko magically appeared out of nowhere and slung her arm around my shoulder.

"Oh he's free Keiko, don't mind me…" Yusuke's mother said with a toothy grin, my world was starting to collapse in embarrassment and somehow I thought about Tsukiyomi hating me at the moment.

"Oh that's great! Then you two should go out I want you to go to her house at six p.n., here's the address!" She said while taking out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, she pushed it on my hands and I examined it.

"Um Really Keiko, this isn't necessary. I-"

"I order you to go! And if you don't…I'll make sure you're going to feel the same pain that I sometimes give to Yusuke…." The brunette said while raising her palm.

" Keiko please, I can't-"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" the brunette said While leaving me and Atsuko, I turned my head to Yusuke's mother and she grinned.

"Atsuko, don't tell me you've overheard our conversation." I frowned.

"Well, everything's going to be alright. Just let your instincts control you…" She said slyly as my head fell on the floor.

I can't believe this…

What if they'll find out?!

King Yama will be so displeased!

Atsuko dragged me all the way home; I sat on the couch and thought about the so called date thing. Atsuko sat beside me and pats my back.

"Don't worry kid…I'm sure you'll do well for Natsuko." She said with a concern smile.

Dusk has fallen; the mother and son were eating dinner. I just stared at the Tonkatsu I just made and watch as they eat it. Yusuke stopped chewing his food and stared at me in the moment.

"Hey Tsume, You okay? You haven't touched your food" He said with his mouth full, I jumped and shook my head. Atsuko swallow her food and sipped at bit of tea.

"Oh…I'm not hungry…" I said while my bangs covered my eyes, I forgot to mention that I still haven't cut my hair. It's almost reaching my shoulders.

"Well if you're not going to eat it then I will!" Yusuke said trying to grab my Tonkatsu, Atsuko slapped his hand away and the detective pouted.

"It's okay, take it…" I said while pushing it to him, his eyes sparkles and started to munch the Tonkatsu. I slid the door open and I lay on my quilt.

I just closed my eye and sleep.

~ Dream~

I opened my eyes and jumped when I saw the woman wearing a black Kimono, the same woman I saw a few weeks ago. She was sobbing and tears were staining the veil, I sat up slowly and tried to lift up the veil off her face but she took my wrists and I struggled at bit.

"No! You can't!" She shouted, my face cringed when she raised her voice, I let her go and she continued sobbing.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman, she just kept on sobbing until her hands shot up and grabbed my shoulders. My eye was wide with shock especially know she's squeezing my shoulders.

"Don't trust…Don't trust anything that he says!" she shouted hysterically.

"Who… are you talking about?" I asked her as she let me go and started running away while sobbing.

"No wait!" I extended my hand but everything faded away in white.

I shot up from my dream and noticed the detective was still sleeping; I ran my fingers on my hair and sighed deeply.

_What was she trying to say?_

I stood up from the futon and walked over to the window; my arms wrapped around my chest and figured out who was that woman. There are only two options, she maybe a distant family relative or a former shrine maiden at the Tsukiko shrine.

Hours past and the clock strikes at 6:00 pm, I remembered what Keiko said and left the house.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I watch as mom grinned ear to eat, I stared at her for a while and giggled madly.

"Uh…What was that about?" I asked mom as she just looked at me and winked.

"Tsume's dating a girl from your school." She said while walking to the kitchen, I scratched my head and sweat dropped.

"Really. Since when did Tsume become a play boy?" I asked myself and went back inside my room.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I examined the address and loo over to the house; I sighed deeply and knocked at the door. The door revealed a girl wearing a blue long sleeve dress and a white scarf.

Her whole face turned into red, she stepped out of her house and shivered in embarrassment. I felt ashamed…..Really ashamed…

"U-Um….Am…I"

"You look….fine…" I said as she lowered her head and blushed.

"S-so where do we start?" I asked the girl, she just stuttered and I just sighed.

~ Later on ~

We walked around the promenade, Natsuko paused for a while and stared at the dango that's being cooked; I paused for a while and tapped her shoulder. She jumped as if she was touched by a ghost and blushed.

"Natsuko, do you want to buy that?" I asked gently, she stared back at the dango. In her surprise I was on the counter and bought 10 pieces of Dango. I went back to her side and gave it to her.

"Here." I said while smiling, she hesitated for a while and took it from my hands. She took a bit and blushed.

"Um…Thank you…" She said in a very appreciating tone, I nodded and sighed.

The both of us enjoyed going around the mall, she bought some things that she liked and I bought some things that she stares at like a kimiko doll, Japanese Knick knacks and some hair ribbons. After an hour I took her away from the crowd and dragged her to the park.

There were a lot of children playing and laughing, I smiled at the sight of the children having fun. Natsuko did the same and chuckled.

She sat on a swing and played for a while, and after that we went back to the apartment and went up to the rooftop. We watch as the moon shines brightly, I watch her closed her eyes and sighed with satisfaction.

I took out a box of Japanese rice cakes that I bought and offered some for her, she took one and smiled with delight. I took some and took a bite.

"You know…You don't seem bad after all." Natsuko said while chewing her rice cake.

"Hmmm?" I turned my head to hers and w=raised my brows.

"I thought you were just like the other men out there who're big and scary." She said while imitating a low boy voice, I just chuckled and snorted.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

" Yup, and before I always wanted to have a big brother…A big brother who will always be my knight and shining armor!"

"Uh-huh…" I said, I closed my eye and remembered my brother Shinji.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently, I shook my head and took a last bite on my rice cake.

The both of us talked for a while and told some stories and some funny jokes. Natsuko wiped her mouth and grinned. A shooting star suddenly fell down the sky and she closed her eyes.

"I wish I'll have a boyfriend…Like someone who'll make me feel special…Someone like you Tsume." She said as my eye widened and stared at her for a while.

"Huh?"

"Because you may look cold and badass in the outside but the inside…It's like you have a fluffy heart." I lowered the new rice cake on my lap and she continued her conversation.

"I-I really….want to be your g-girlfriend Tsume…." She stuttered, she moved her head and gave me a peck on my cheek. I feel sorry for her, especially when she'll have to know what my secret is. My lips twitch and I stood up from the ground, she did the same and hid her arms behind her back.

"Listen…Natsuko, you're a nice girl and everything but…..There is something I need to tell you…" I said as her eyes blinked numerous times like a child with curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked

"It's just that….I know you'll be offended but….I just can't you know…" I said as she frowned.

"Am I not good enough for you?" She asked with watery eyes, I shook my head and took her hands.

"You are not Natsuko, you can prove to the other boys that you're special….You don't have to…Not to me…" I said turning away from her, she just stood there quietly and sighed.

"What do you mean not to me?" She asked.

"Natsuko, I'm not what you think I am…And I'll never be that boyfriend you'll ever dream…It's because I'm a…I can't tell you." I said while facing her, tears fell down her cheek and she wiped them away.

"What is it…? Please tell me."

"Natsuko…I'm sorry…"

"But I'm a….a…." It was on the tip of my tongue when someone suddenly hugged me from behind and I fell on the ground.

"Hey Tsume!" A girl with blue hair said while hugging me tight.

" Ummm…Is this…Your girlfriend?" Natsuko asked, Botan covered my mouth and she nodded.

"Yeah…Got a problem with that bunny?" Botan asked the innocent girl, she then blushed madly and walked up to me. I stood up from the ground and unexpectedly she slapped me hard on the face.

"I was wrong about you! You're the same!" She shouted, she ran away from the two of us and I darted my head to her.

"What?! It's not like you're going to tell her anyway right? I mean…You can't tell her…" She said while dusting off her red pants. I sighed deeply and left the grim reaper.

"Are you going to say thank you or something?!" I left the grim reaper and went back inside t=the house.

"So, how as you're oh…" Atsuko gasped when she saw a re mark on my cheek, she went over to me and examined it.

Yusuke went outside his room and stared for a while, in a minute he started giggling and his giggles turned into a very loud laugh. I sweat dropped and frowned at the stupid detective who was pointing at me.

"Really Tsume?! Got rejected?!MAN! You really are a play boy! I should have known from start!BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loud until my fist collided on his cheek.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up Yusuke!" I said while slumping myself into the couch the detective, he stared a bit and his face turned into a frown.

"Come on!" He dragged me outside the apartment and my face faded into curiosity.

"TSUME! YUSUKE COME BACK HERE!" Atsuko shouted but the detective just dragged me

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you'll lose your stress!" He said, we both crossed streets and into stores. The both of us ended up inside a place filled with machines, like the ones at Genkai's Temple. Video games.

The detective dragged me on a specific game and pressed the play button, I placed my hand on the joy stick and he did the same to his.

After for so many minutes of play games, Yusuke and I had fun. I went to our apartment's rooftop and laid down on the hard surface, I watch the moon and the stairs and I sighed in satisfaction.

"So want to talk about your date with the girl Natsuko?' he asked, I let my head fall to my side and face him.

"I told Natsuko I wasn't the one for her…Botan went here and tackled me a hug, Natsuko slapped me hard on the face….Botan told her that I'm her boyfriend… "I said with sadness in my eye. Yusuke just snorted and shook his head.

"Women. It's hard to understand them…" Yusuke said softly to me, I shook my head disagreeing his own belief.

"Women are not hard to understand…Yusuke…It's just that….They want someone to understand them…What they feel and what they really want…What they want to believe in and what they want to do…Women are more like us than you think. Men always hide their feelings because they have to be tough but deep inside they have feelings too." I said while looking up in the sky. He stared for a while and did the same.

"Maybe…Sometimes…Keiko wants me to be real…But I think….Yeah…thanks a lot you know it all playboy….She even introduced me to her new crush…But well…I think everything's going to be okay now…" He said while giggling, I chuckled a bit and smiled with such gentleness.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

Hey since when was the last time he smiled like that?!

I mean….It's too girly!

Don't tell me he's gay, he understands women and then he smiles like a mother could have.

This Tsume boy is….It's like his not really a…..Maybe a homosexual. Yeah…Maybe that's the reason why he got rejected…But there's something about this Tsume…As if…he's not really….

Ugh…critics…

Damn it…

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I looked away from the detective and watch the moon up in the sky; it was so round and pale white a plate. My thoughts went back to the woman in black again; she must be a former shrine maiden. She even told me to stay away from him, who is she talking about anyways?

The detective and I headed back to our home; Atsuko bashed Yusuke's head with her fists and told him not to influence me with games and stuff. I laughed at the sight of Yusuke being scolded by Atsuko, once again all of us slept peacefully that night but I can't stop feeling sorry for Natsuko, maybe when I see her I can apologize.

~ The next day~

When the both of us woke up we decided to have a stroll in the city, Keiko invited Yusuke so she can pick out a dress that can attract her new crush, but when she saw her face changed into an angry expression and slapped me. Her attack was so simple yet so hard, a red hand print was very visible on my cheek and Yusuke laughed really hard.

While the three of us were walking I noticed a very familiar aura around the city, I turned my head from left to right and tapped Yusuke shoulder.

"Yusuke, something's here. I'll go check it out." I said in a whisper, he nodded and looked back to Keiko.

"Where you are going?" Keiko asked with a dissatisfied look.

"I need to buy something, I said while shrugging off, I went to an alleyway and focused tracking any demon energy. My eye shot up when I located the energy, I jumped on a nearby roof top and jumped building from and looked down the streets.

There stood a man who's sitting on a motorcycle; he was wearing sunglasses and a dark trench coat. I gasped when I knew who it was. The younger Toguro… I don't understand…

"I don't understand why he is alive?" I muttered, when I turned the Younger Toguro was there. I gasped in panic when he was already in front of me; I remember his tortures and his immense power. I realized my teeth were chattering and my hands were shaking in fear, I have to warn the others. But I couldn't move in fear.

"How disappointing…To tell that you're Genkai's student…But you're weak…So…I'm giving you and the detective an opportunity. I want you to join the Dark Tournament…" He said in a very dangerous tone.

"And…..If you don't come…Then….All the people you cared will be wiped out in this world." I gasped when he said that, like a loud pang just echoed in my head, he was about to leave but the younger Toguro stopped and looked back.

"I'm still surprise your secret has made it this far….When are planning to tell them?" He asked me, I just gave him a death glare and gritted my teeth.

"It's not your concern…" I said in a venomous tone, he just chuckled then grinned.

"Heh….I look forward to the day when all of them will know…Someday they will, Lady Mujakina. You can't hide your secrets forever. I wonder how Yusuke will react when he knows your secret." He said, while jumping into another building, I followed Toguro and saw what he done.

He created a huge crack on a building and people started to crowd the place, yusuke and Keiko were among them and then…

The detective saw the younger Toguro and followed where he went and the both of them talked inside a parking lot and to my surprise Toguro's muscles enlarged and started bashing the whole place. My eye widened in fear.

The whole place collapse and Yusuke manage to survive, the younger Toguro left and I saw Kuwabara in the opposite building. He was shivering in fear, I noticed my face was sweating and my hands were shaking.

"It seems that vacation is over..." I muttered.

~ End~


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers you kind of noticed I update quickly, that's because is pressure week for me since my preliminaries test is fast approaching and I fear that I won't be able to update anytime soon, maybe only in the weekends but if I can find time I will update. Right now I'm doing my best for the Dark Tournament arc and reveal a lot of Tsume's secrets, I'm sorry if there are mistakes and wring spellings on my previous chapters but I really promise to fix it. Anyways please enjoy!**

**Warning this chapter will have a bit of gore and violence, please skip the dream part if you can't handle it.**

Chapter 12: Back to school and dark pasts

When the both of us went home, we decided that we should go back to Genkai's temple to train for a month. Yusuke couldn't sleep that night and I did the same. I kept on turning left and right then sometimes I would just look out on the window and watch the moon.

I wondered how the moonstone is doing, right now its full moon, and it should be shining very bright by now. My thoughts were cut off when I snoozed away.

~ Dream~

I hear people screaming in the darkness, I checked my surroundings and tried to find where the screams came from. I noticed a light fading the pitch black area and showed the Tsukiko Temple halls, the maids were running away from somebody.

Shinji was there with a huge grin on his face, he laughed as if he was enjoying what he was doing. Blood sprayed and painted the white halls. There were guards trying to stop my brother but he was too strong for him. Tears were streaming on my eyes and I tried to move, I look down on my body and noticed I was sitting on a chair with chains around me.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my jaw; it forced me to watch the whole scene. I struggled on the chair but every time I moved the chains just get tither and tighter.

The maids were running away from Shinji and one of them got stabbed by his katana on the back and it went out of her chest. The poor maids screamed in terror and tried to run away, Shinji took the blade off her body then a fountain of blood rushed out of her chest.

He chased the maids and manage to behead one of them, he sliced their backs and his sword punctured the poor maid's back head and out of her mouth. The scene makes me want to rip Shinji's limbs but the chains were restraining me, it started to go tighter and tighter until I heard a sickening crack on my chest. I screamed in pain and tears rolled down my cheek.

My screams mixed with the screaming people on the scene and then the chains snaked their way up into my neck and wrapped around my neck. The air on my lungs were cut off when it grew tighter, my eye widened when the scene showed Izayoi, Shinji pierced her shoulder and laughed in enjoyment.

I was so shock when I realized Master Izayoi wasn't doing anything, she didn't protect the people inside the shrine or even defend herself from Shinji. It's as if she's doing it voluntarily, Shinji then pierced her katana and blood painted the wooden walls and ground. A pool of blood was streaming the floor and lots of tears were coming out of my eye.

I noticed turned to look at me and my whole body froze in fear, my hands clenched and the chains on my neck was getting tighter, my eye was rolling on the back of my head and I noticed Shinji coming out off the screen.

He walked up to me and placed his fingers on my remaining eye, he pressed harder and harder until he started pulling it out. I screamed in pain but the chains prevented me from doing it, I was choking in pain and blood was dripping out of my eye. Shinji laughed hysterically and forced the eye ball out of my eye sockets.

I screamed in pain and agony, then felt hands were violently shaking my shoulders and my neck snapped.

~ End~

"Tsume!" A familiar voice rang on my ears and I shot up from my sleep, Atsuko was on my left side and the detective was on my right.

He noticed tears on my face and I just wiped it away, I examined my whole body and checked my neck. I sighed in relief and watch the mother and child look at me with anxious expressions, Atsuko grabbed my hands and I just huffed.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep and making choking sobs, Yusuke and I were so worried about you Tsume." She said while running her hand on my back in a motherly affection.

"I-It's nothing, just a very bad d-dream." I said while sweat was dripping from my face.

"You sure you're okay? We're going somewhere tomorrow Tsume, You need some rest." Yusuke said while patting my shoulder, I just shook my head and slowly lay down.

"I'm fine…Just go back to sleep. I said calmly at the both of them, Atsuko just stood up and went back to her room. Yusuke stared at me for a while and shrugged away from me.

He sat down on his bed while still staring at me.

"Hey…" Hey called out and I eyed him.

"What?" I asked the detective whose face just faded into pissed expression.

"Can you just stop acting that you're fin?! It's getting on my nerves." He said while Turing to his left side. I just sighed and let sleep takeover me, though I'm still scared that I might dream the same nightmare again.

~ The next day~

Yusuke and I packed our stuff and bid our goodbyes to Atsuko; the both of us left the apartment and rode the train. When we got to Genkai's temple I smiled softly when I felt her spirit energy surround the whole area.

We entered inside Genkai's living room and I bowed respectfully, she just stared at us with a blank expression and I just smiled at her.

"Master Genkai…It's been days." I said to the aged woman, she took a sip from her tea and held it out. I stood up from my seat and took the tea pot and poured some on her cup.

"What do you want dimwit?" a vein popped out of his temple and sat on the Zaisu, Genkai took a sip on her tea.

"We want you to train us again." Yusuke demanded to the master, I remembered what Toguro said and regained my concentration.

"And why is that?"

"Master, it's because we were forced to." I said lowly, she took a sip and held it out to me, I poured onto her cup again and watch her closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, but I'll tell you this. It won't be easy this time." Genkai said to the both of us, the detective and I nodded and I stood away from the Master and to the detective.

"Tsume, take him to the guest room." Genkai said and I bowed respectfully, I pulled the detective and passed a lot of halls.

I slid a door open and let him go ahead first, he checked the room and stretched his arms. I went inside the guest room and put my arms on my back.

"What do you think?" I asked, he turned and gave me thumbs up.

"Well, it looks okay. It's kind of homey. He said while sitting on the futon.

"If there's anything you need just find me. My room is just down stairs in the right corner and the last. I'll see you around." I said to the detective, I slid the door closed and went back to Genkai's living room.

I sat down beside her and leaned my head on her shoulder, she pats my hair and my lips curled into a very soft smile.

"Master thank you for letting us train." I thanked Genkai; she took a sip on her tea.

"Master….Have you ever heard the name…Toguro?" I asked calmly, she turned her head to me and just stared a while at her tea.

"Why did you ask boy?"

"I'm just curious…When Koenma forced me to investigate ion the woods, I was spotted by them and forced to stay with Yukina in the cell for how many weeks then he…They…"

"Did he hurt you?" She asked while turning her head to me, I just look away not wanting to remember all the tortures I've experienced.

"No…." I muttered, Genkai ran her fingers on my hair and I sighed deeply.

"You're tired Tsume, you need your rest. Tomorrow you and the dimwit will suffer a lot of training and I need you to give your all. I will teach you something very important…I want you to remember it and use it wisely." She said calmly, I nodded to Genkai.

"Do you want some more tea master?" I asked the aged woman and she nodded.

"Yes, please do." She said I nodded and took the tea pot from the table then poured some more on her cup.

"Good night master…" I said then bowed respectfully.

When I went to the location of my room I slid the door opened and examined the area. Nothing has changed. I slid the door open and I smiled softly when the flowers bloomed in the dark night, the Higanbana were doing their part on protecting the garden from any pests.

I ran my fingers on the blooming flowers, I went to a well and pulled the ropes and a pale of water was raised from the bottom of the well. I took the pale and poured some water on the flowers.

After spending time at the garden, I took a bath and changed into my sleeping kimono. I lay down on the futon and thought about the woman in a black kimono.

I closed my eyes and let a blanket of darkness cloud my vision.

I shot up from my sleep when I dreamt the same dream that I had the other night, my whole body was sweating and my fingers were shaking. I panted violently; I laid my head my back to the pillow and let sleep take over me again.

For the fourth time I woke up and tears were clouding my vision, I wiped it away and sat up slowly. I examined the clock on the wall and sighed when it was still 3:00, my mind swirled about the bad memories I had in the pasts. I stood up from my bed and went over to the closet.

There's a lot of different kimonos, below their sat a lonely Koto. I took it from the closet and slid the door of the garden open. I placed it slowly near the moon flowers and closed my eye.

I remembered the lullaby Master Izayoi used to play when I was scared and when I was about to sleep, my fingers pluck the strings gently and started playing.

(I can't put the link of the Koto music here, sorry guys but here's the title of the song: the moon over the ruined castle by Ikuta ryu musicians koto version)

Proudly stood the castle walls.  
>Springtime feasts abound.<br>Cherry blossoms were in bloom.  
>Moonlight sparkled 'round<p>

Stately pine trees lined the grounds  
>spreading out their boughs.<br>Courtyards trimmed by artist's hands.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<p>

Autumn graced the castle lawn,  
>Covered white with frost.<br>Flocks of geese, they sang their song  
>As the sky they crossed.<p>

Moonlight fell upon the swords  
>standing in the ground.<br>Warriors gathered peacefully.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<p>

Now the moon shines lonely there.  
>Nothing moves within.<br>No more sounds of happiness.  
>Not as it had been.<p>

Time has ravaged castle walls.  
>Ivy overgrown.<br>Storms pass now through broken limbs,  
>Rustling as they're blown.<p>

Moon and stars remain unchanged  
>High up in the sky.<br>But the earth continues on.  
>Time won't pass it by.<p>

Does the moon remain up there  
>wondering what has been?<br>Shining on those empty halls.  
>Ruined works of men.<p>

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I woke up when I heard faint music; I stood up from the futon and slid the door open. I followed where the music came from and it ended up in Tsume's room. I slid his door opened slowly and noticed he wasn't on his Futon.

I saw a silhouette of a person on the door in the other side of the room; I slowly crept there and slid the door open. I gasped and my jaw dropped in awe when I saw a lot of flowers shining and blooming brightly.

Tsume's head turned and stared at me in a cold manner; I closed the door behind me and sat beside him. I look at the instrument and realized it was an old Koto.

"What are you doing in this late hour? " He asked in gently.

"Well, I was about to ask you that but…I heard the music and decided to know where it came from." I said while he stared at the Koto.

"This place is awesome, what are these flowers?" I asked curiously.

" They're called moon flowers, they bloom only at night."

"And the red ones over there?" I asked and pointed at the red flowers, they gave me the creeps and it kind of look like spiders.

"Those are Higanbanas, they're used for funerals but it prevents pests."

"Really….? Funerals…? That's why it gave me the creeps." I said while I felt my spine tingle.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I almost laughed at his response but I was able to hide it away, I tilted my head up and watch the crescent moon shine brightly through the dark sky.

"So what were you playing?" He asked, I turned my face at him and raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"What piece were you playing?" Yusuke asked with a curious look, should I tell him?

"Um…It's a song that I…I used to like when I was the just a child." I said gently to the detective.

"Didn't know you were able to play a Koto, can you play the piece?" He asked, I then stared down on my lap and nodded slowly.

(Note: It's mentioned on one of my previous chapters that Mujakina likes to play the Koto for Izayoi)

I gently plucked the strings and remembered the song, the tempo and speed gets a bit intense bit by bit and made a slow speed when the song was about to end. Yusuke stared with a surprised expression and I just stared at the moon.

"That…was…Awesome!" He said when he leaned much closed.

"Um…Thank…you..." I said while sitting up straight and carried the Koto on my hands and slid the door of my room open. And placed it back inside the closet.

"You should go back yusuke, you need some energy tomorrow." I said while sitting on my Futon, he nodded and was about leave my room but he turned his head and gave me a half smile.

"You're really filled with surprises Tsume, you're a playboy and you can play a Koto, what else will you reveal in the future?" He asked as I just stared at him coldly.

"Go back to your room and sleep Yusuke." I said coly.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going back to my room Jeez!" He said while shutting the door behind him, I sighed when his words echoed in my head.

Reveal in the future….

I laid my head on my pillow and I let sleep take over me.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt a bright light hitting my face, morning brightly greeted me and I sat on my bed. I went to the bath room and stripped off my clothes, the hot water welcome my skin and I closed my eyes and relaxed.

After that I went back to the room only wearing a bath robe and slowly opened the closet, I wrap the chest bindings until it looked flat, and I wore all my undergarments and then took out a white Haori and blue Hakama pants.

Genkai trained us early and the both of us struggled in our warm up, she made a climb with a heavy metal ball attached on our feet. Genkai would punch us many times when we slide down, then later that day she forced Yusuke and me to spar.

I used woman Tantos since mine were stolen away from me by the elder Toguro, neither of us won. Genkai taught me a new technique while Yusuke improved his spirit gun.

My strength and speed increased day by day and somehow Yusuke's muscles grew, the aged woman didn't let us sleep for many days and nights. And forced us to eat only a small amount of food, a lot of training made us stronger. Genkai trained me advanced martial arts and using more Tanto techniques.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Masanori and Shinji; my anger would unleash and let those emotions out on a small dummy.

I wondered what weapon I would use at the Tournament…

I just wish everything's going to be okay soon…

Somehow I felt something bad might happen and during my sleep I dreamt about the same dream or about the woman wearing an all-black kimono and veil.

Right now I'm at my room plucking the Koto strings; it calmed me when I'm having those nightmares again. I closed my eye and an image of Master Izayoi popped on my mind. I remembered the Moon stone and decided to take it back, it's been a long time I haven't have it worn around my neck.

I went outside my room and found Genkai playing video games on the living room; I stood beside her and smiled.

"Master Genkai, I was wondering if I can….Have the moonstone back." I asked gently.

"What will you do with it?" She asked.

"I just want to see it…But I'll put it back before Yusuke and I leave…The moonstone will be vulnerable when demons are around."

She led me to the prayer room and there stood a small deity shrine, it was filled with seal tags. She casted a spell the small doors opened. The moonstone lonely hangs there on a neck mannequin; Genkai took it and place it gently on my hands.

I went back to my room and felt peace all over my body. The moon stone was somewhat soothing; it's like Master Izayoi's touch.

"Master Izayoi….I'm going to fight with everyone tomorrow….I'm a bit scared but….I know that I can do it….Everyone can do it…And when we win. I don't know….." I whispered to myself, I closed my eye and laid on my Futon.

"Tomorrow will be a big day."


	13. Chapter 13

**If you guys want to check the woman in a black Kimono, it's in my deviantart and Shinji is also there. Thank you DreamRealm3 for the reviews ****J**

Chapter 13: The dark tournament

~ Dream~

The place was pitch black, the only light that provided me was the moonstone around my neck. I search the entire area and noticed a person wearing Onmyouji clothes, his face was covered with a veil and in his hands was a mirror.

He lifted it up slowly then a very bright light emerged from the mirror, I covered my eye with my arm and examined what it was showing me. I gasped when I saw the Tsukiko family members being slaughtered, I tried to get away from the Onmyouji but a person pulled my arm and realized it was Shinji.

"Let go!" I struggled violently from his grip, I tried to summon my spirit energy but it was cut when someone grabbed my other arm. I turned my head and saw the elder Toguro; I tried to kick them both but the grip on my arms was painful.

I noticed the man wearing a veil went closer and closer to me; blood emerged from the mirror from every dead body shown in the scene. A pool of blood scattered on the ground and it somehow reached my ankles.

The Toguro laughed sadistically and my brother did nothing but grin at the blood that flowed below us, in a minute the mirror turned into a fountain of blood and they all started laughing.

Behind me were people being tormented, they were crying and screaming for help. The blood reached on my chest, the people suddenly ran up to me and pulled me down. I was struggling on their grasp, one of them pulled my ankles, and then the others pulled my arms and some by the hair.

The woman in black appeared to my vision and in her hand was the moonstone necklace, the whole place radiated and screams faded in the air. The blood stopped flooding the whole place then the elder Toguro and Shinji vanished.

She pulled me up and hugged me very tightly in her arms, she cried in my shoulder and I somehow soothed her back trying to comfort her.

"You must not trust anything he says…." She muttered in my ear, I slowly pulled away from her and gave a curious look.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, the woman turned and left me all alone in the darkness.

I suddenly noticed the moonstone around my neck started to shine bright, it grew brighter and brighter until the vision turned white

The place was nothing but white, something formed in the distance. It morphed into a person, a woman who had pale white skin and hair and wore a white Kimono.

"Master Izayoi!-"

~ End~

I shot up from my sleep when I felt someone shaking me awake, Yusuke face was near my face. I punched him hard and then he fell backwards, I sat up slowly and examined the whole room. Yusuke sat up slowly then an angry expression popped out of his face with a vein on his temple.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked while grabbing my collar.

"That was very rude of you; I think you should have knocked." I said while pushing him away, today is the day when we go to the dark tournament.

"Out." I said and ushered him away from the room, I went inside the bathroom and took a very long shower. I examined myself in the mirror and sighed when my once short hair reached my shoulders, I wrapped my chest bindings until it looked flat. I wore all my undergarments and then the usual black hoodie and blue cargo pants. I packed some clothes for the tournament and went out of my room.

I went inside the prayer room and opened the small deity shrine, I tried to take of the moonstone but it won't come off. I was shocked when it happened, there was something shining on the middle of the jewel.

Genkai appeared in my side out of nowhere and gasped when she saw the moonstone.

"Master Genkai…What happened?" I asked the old master.

"Did you have a strange dream last night?" She asked.

"I…I dreamt about a woman….wearing a black Kimono and a veil….Then I saw master Izayoi." I said softly to her, she slowly faced me with a serious expression.

"When did this dreams started?" She asked in a very ill manner.

"Umm…..Weeks ago." I said, my brows rose in curiosity. Genkai stared for me for a while then snapped back to reality.

"Master what is it?" I asked her, she just shook her head and turned her back on me.

"It's best if you keep it well hidden while at the Tournament, Tsume. I wish you good luck and be aware and very careful." She while leaving, I was confused when that happened. Again I tried to take off the pendant but it won't come off.

I sighed deeply and zipped back my Hoodie, I went outside the entrance and there stood the impatient Spirit detective. He's arms crossed on his chest and his foot tapping slowly with an angry ogre face.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked.

"I had to fix my stuff." I said lowly, a person wearing a mask appeared beside Yusuke. I faced the detective and he smirked.

"The little fella told me that he wants to volunteer. Isn't that great?" Yusuke asked, I just stared at the mysterious masked person and snapped back to my senses.

"Shall we go?" I asked them, they nodded and headed out to our destination.

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V. ~

All of us arrived at the docks; I was searching for Urameshi and Tsume. They were nowhere to be found the area except the place was filled demons with different shapes and sizes; I scratched my temple when I really couldn't find the two of them.

"All right the ship is already on-board mates, so let's all avoid fighting and start docking!" The captain said I jumped in panic.

"W-wait two of our teammates is not here yet!" I shouted at the captain who faced me.

"Sorry mate but rules are rules; it's not my problem anymore. We'll just send in the hit man." He said to us.

"Hey! That's not necessary." A familiar voice was heard on the area, three silhouettes were coming this way and it revealed Yusuke, Tsume and a masked fella.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

When we arrived at the place there were a lot of demons around the place, Kuwabara ran over to us with an annoyed expression.

"We're very sorry for the long wait, it was my fault." I said gently to the redhead.

"Yeah, because someone over here woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I chuckled coldly and glared at the detective.

"You guys almost gave me a heart-attack!" Kuwabara complained to the both of us, Hiei went over to the detective and unsheathe is katana.

"Yusuke…" He said then attacked Yusuke with such blinding speed. The demons were shock why they were attacking each other. After them both fought Hiei slowly turned to me and draw his sword with full strength. I was able to block then and the both of us fought in a swift and flashing speed.

I tumbled away from the Jagan user then landed on my arm and swept my feet and was able to hit him in the chin, he almost slip but was able to regain his posture. I kick his sword away and took his weapon and pointed it at him.

Yusuke went to my side and slung his arm around my shoulder; we both stared at the Jagan user and smirked.

"Damn Hiei is that the way to say hello to people now?" Yusuke asked and I just shrug his arm off.

"Whoa! You two are awesome!" Kuwabara cheered and punched his fist in the air.

"Hn. I don't know where you the two of you have been but you improved a little." The jagan user said then Kuwabara freaked out.

"A little?! Are you crazy?! They improved a lot of bits! They're awesome!" The redhead said as I smirked and thanked him mentally.

I look over to the masked fighter and wondered who it was, maybe one of Genkai's former students.

"I assume this is our sixth member?" Hiei asked.

"Whoa! This little guy over here? He's shorter than Hiei." Kuwabara complemented to the mysterious masked man.

"He'll be an asset to our team, we assure you." I said in a serious manner, my thoughts swayed back to the necklace that's hidden under my hoodie and t-shirt. It really won't come off as if it's seal around my neck. Could it somehow mean something…Or rather connected to my dreams?

"Hey, I noticed Tsume. Your hair reached on your shoulders." Kuwabara said, I sighed and ruffled my own hair.

"Yeah….I really wants to cut it off. It's a distraction for me because it would cover my face and tickle my cheeks when I train or spar." I explained to Kuwabara.

"Alright pesky distractions! It's time to go on board!" The captain shouted and all of us were on the boat. Yusuke suddenly passed out and was able to pull me down; Kuwabara grabbed him on the back of his clothes and gently placed him on the rails.

We can clearly see the island from here and it was huge, I watch as the demons growl and snarl at us as if we're on their menu. Too bad my Tantos are not here…

Kuwabara complained all the way and it was a bit irritating, the moon brightly shone through the dark sky and the clouds covering the pale moon.

Right now I'm a little nervous for what's coming but I have to believe in myself, Genkai explained me that if we won the Tournament, we will be able to get what we want. I don't know what I want yet; Yusuke even joked that if we won I should buy a fake eye or get an eye transplant.

~ Flashback~

_Yusuke and I had a break for some quite time now, he drank some water and I flexed and stretched my body. After Genkai's very long hours of training she told us to get a break._

_Yusuke look up to me and grinned ear to ear, I look down at the detective and saw a glint of mischief in his eyes._

_ "__What?" I asked._

_ "__What do you want when we win at the __tournament?" He asked while still grinning._

_ "__I don't know…Yet, maybe something useful for my future encounters." I said lowly while bending on my knees and grabbed a cup of water, I chugged it down and wiped the sweat off my face._

_ "__Hey I just got an idea!" He said, he chuckled and giggled childishly. I raised my brows watch him cover his mouth with both of his hands._

_ "__H-how…A-about you-you request them t-to give you an f-f-fake eye! I mean boom! It will be a good thing f-for your-your future encounters, I mean-mean Koenma won't have a ha-hard time giving y-you all the credit…You-ou won't look creepy any more to the kids when we get home." Yusuke laughed hard and leaned his head back, my bangs covered my eyes and my fists clenched. It was a great insult for me. It was Shinji's fault I lost my eye…_

_HE still kept on laughing top the point his hands were on the air and waved like a stupid psycho would do, I went over to him and grabbed the back of his clothes._

_ "__What the?! I'm still having my moment!" He complained and groaned in pain when a few rocks went scratching his skin as I dragged him on the forest._

_ "__We're continuing our spar, whether you like it or not…" I growled at him madly._

_Seconds later I didn't let him start, he screamed like a child when I hit, punch and kick his vital points. The birds flew away from the forest when a very loud scream erupted from the whole area._

_We finished the spar and Yusuke ended up having a lot of bruises and his nose bled. I dusted off my hands and felt very relieved and satisfied._

_ "__What t-the heck w-was that for?!" He asked while his face was still on the ground._

_ "__Nothing, I just had to let go all my anger." I said leaving him outside, I went inside the temple and snorted when I heard a very long groan from outside._

~ End of flashback~

I almost jumped when somebody spoke up; I went beside the team and watch the everybody's reaction.

"Alright mates! Turn your eyes over to the captain's deck! The ship will take a while the ship will find its way to the harbor. So we're going to have some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy." The captain said and Kuwabara's eyes li up.

"Alright! I knew that there will be dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara said with excitement, I face palmed at my comrade and rolled my eyes.

The preliminaries test will start now!" We all stared in shock at the captain, Kuwabara freaked out and his eyes enlarged with shock.

"Say what?!"

"A preliminary for the tournament." The jagan user said as I huffed, I slightly stretched my back and readied myself for the test. The boat started shaking and I almost slipped, Kurama was able to hold my arm and I thanked him personally.

"Earthquake?!"

"No you fool; there are no earthquakes on the water." Hiei said.

"Look!'' Kurama pointed at the middle of the ship, it slowly divided into two and a huge arena was lifted up from the bottom.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Kuwabara's eyes widened and I squint my eye, my fist clenched and I look down at Yusuke.

"A real beauty isn't she?" The captain asked to all the contestants.

The demons started to snicker with delight all, the half of them were volunteering. All of them were talking about their strategies and about the tournament, Kuwabara shivered in fear when the demons passed him. The redhead went down to his knees and tried to wake Yusuke but there was no response, he shook him violently and I pushed him away.

"What the hell Tsume!" Kuwabara reacted to my move, he stood up and the both of us started a glaring contest.

"Yusuke needs to rest; you don't know what kind of training we've been through." I said while my hands slowly rested to my waist.

"He's right Kuwabara, Yusuke and Tsume's training have been immense. Give him time to recuperate." Kurama agreed and I thanked him.

"Then who's going to fight all those big monsters?!" Kuwabara complained, the mysterious masked man passed by and went up the stage.

"I think we have a volunteer, that's good." Hiei said and I went to his side.

"What he's going to do?! What happens if he loses?! We'll be dead meat!"  
>" Just wait for it, don't underestimate him Kazuma." I said, the Kitsune and the jagan user nodded and returned their attention to the masked man.<p>

We watch as the demons charged at him, to our surprise his attack was a huge wave of spirit guns. It was the same as Yusuke's shotgun; my thoughts swirled about Master Genkai and my guess that the masked man is her.

"That was great little man! So can you take that mask off now?" Kuwabara asked him but he pointed something on our backs and we noticed the demons were hungrily watching us as if we're a meal.

They attack us and I let my spirit energy flow, I orbs of light gathered in my hand and I slash it to the demons.

"Spirit claw!" I lifted my other hand and did the same with the demons.

"Double spirit claw!"

When we manage to finish them all, one demon ran to yusuke. My eye widened and I tried to catch up to him.

"This will make up famous!" The demon said as it jumps to the sleeping detective.

Yusuke suddenly stood up then punched the demon, I sighed in relief and released my spirit energy.

"Come on old hag! Show me what you've got!" Yusuke screamed but then he fell on his butt and started sleeping again.

"That was close! He's awake now…" Kuwabara said while smiling.

"No he isn't." I said.

"The watch dog is right dumbass; can't you see his eyes are still close?" Hiei said sarcastically to the red head, my vision started to blur and I stumbled a bit. Kurama went to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder in a gentle manner.

"Tsume, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes why?"

"You just look tired, are you sure that you're okay?" He asked, I just nodded and turned my back at them.

"Stubborn…Human…" I heard Hiei mumble and I just sighed, I walked over to the detective and watch as his face peacefully, he huffed and snored in his sleep and my lips slowly curled. My head leaned back and watch the moon again.

Minutes later we arrived at the island and went inside a hotel, the people watch us with smirks and grins. All of them wore fancy clothes and some watch us like we're walking corpses. A young girl just our age stared at me for a moment and winked at me, I just ignored her then focused on what situation we're under.

As we entered our room Kuwabara placed Yusuke on the couch and I sat near his head, Kuwabara was still drooling over the whole place.

"I got to hand it to them; they know how to make things pretty here. I mean I haven't seen any luxurious things like this on my whole life!" He said while still scanning the whole place.

Someone knocked the door then a kind gentle man handed us coffee.

"Your evening coffee gentleman." He said kindly to us, he bowed then left us alone.

"Careful, you don't know those coffees have poison." Kuwabara said cautiously to all of us.

"Really Kuwabara?" I asked with a light smirk, I took a sip and he waited me to slump on the couch or something. Mothing happened to me and I stared at him at the moment, he then blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Does that make any sense Kuwabara? Why did they bring us all the way here to poison us?" Kurama said then took a sip on his coffee.

"The organizers wants us to fight, they'll save the murder attempts tomorrow." Hiei said, he took his coffee and took a sip.

I noticed the coffee on the table, there was something missing. I tapped Kurama's shoulder and showed him the problem.

"What happened to the other Coffee?" Kurama asked Kuwabara.

"I'm not drinking one remember? Duh, we just had a conversation." Kuwabara said to the Kitsune.

"…Who are you, show yourself!" I ordered, a slurping sound was heard and we darted our head to the child who was drinking Yusuke's coffee.

"How did you come here?" the Kitsune asked the young boy, he grinned ear to ear and my eye softened. They should know that I have soft spot for children, but this one is different.

"He must have got here when that man offered us some coffee!" Kuwabara said in anger.

"Liar, liar. I came through this door after you guys entered. Isn't that what good boys do? Oops! I even forgot to knock!" He said in a childish tone and took a sip on the coffee.

"So you guys are the guests huh? You're so lucky, my name is Rinku by the way, and my team is named Rokuyukai team. And we're going to fight you tomorrow." He said.

"Is that so?" Kuwabara said with a glint of interest in his eyes, I put my coffee down the table and watch as the child balanced himself on the coffee with only a finger.

"I wish I was guest, all those boring opening ceremonies and stuff. You just have to show up, Guess you don't have to learn the prizes at the final round because you're all going to die." Rinku said as I just smiled at him, he was kind of innocent but at the same time dangerous.

"What did you say?!" Kuwabara stood up from his seat.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" A voice came out of nowhere and we saw a man who had blonde hair and pale skin.

"What the?! Who the hell is he? I didn't even sense them coming here in this room!" Kuwabara reacted to the two demon intruders.

"Hey there Zeru! I was just saying how do you do to our enemies, isn't that great?" The child said in a cheery tone, Kuwabara seemed to be pissed at the child.

"Enjoy with your last night of the living, Tomorrow you'll be just like this coffee cups." The blonde demon said as my coffee cup suddenly smashed into pieces. Half of us gasped and we all watch them leave.

"Excuse me, but I'll just tuck Yusuke in his bed. I'll sleep early tonight. Good night everyone." I bid them a goodnight and slowly slung Yusuke's arm around my shoulder.

"Good night Tsume." Kuwabara and Kurama said in unison.

When we entered the room I placed the detective slowly on the bed and gently tucked the sheets on his body. I watch his snore lightly and nodded off.

I was about to leave when I heard him mumble slowly.

"T-Tsume…Can…you….play….the…Koto…..piece….again….?" I turned my head and see him still sleeping; I suddenly remembered he talks in his sleep.

I entered the other room and examined it; it was well decorated and noticed a note near the lamp. I unfolded the paper and saw its' contents.

_If anyone reads this,_

_Please be careful of the demons._

My brows rose and thought about who wrote this small note, I just placed it back near the lamp and laid down on the bed, I let the darkness of the night consume me.

~ ?~

"Did you see the fifth man sleeping on the couch?"

"He never moved."

"I don't know but….I think they're afraid of us…"

"I think that guy's an idiot, then that other guy who has an eye patch…"

"What about him?"

"There is something about him….It's not normal. It's like he's hiding something very…Precious…I can feel it."

"Heh, he's the watch dog that Koenma hired years ago. That's all I heard."

"Oh that's right that watch dog! He seems kind of gentle….I thinks he's too pretty to be a boy."

~END~


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, There will be a lot of mystery in this chapter! Just stay tuned and a lot of revelations and explanations will happen soon!**

Chapter 15: Kuwabara vs Rinku and Roto vs Kurama

I gasped for breath when I dreamt about the same dream the fourth time, I stood up from the bed and examined the moonstone. I tried to remove it gain but it was hopeless, the woman in a black kimono had been saving me from my nightmares.

I went inside the bathroom and noticed that there were huge bags under my eyes, I huffed and rolled my eyes. I took a quick shower and wore my usual clothes. When I left the room I noticed Yusuke was still sleeping the on the couch, everyone was eating their breakfast except the masked fighter.

"Hey! Good morning Tsume!" Kuwabara greeted, Kuwabara smiled and Hiei just looked away and continued eating his food. I sat beside Kuwabara and started eating breakfast, after that I went over to the window and watch the bright sun shine in the blue sky.

My hand slowly touched the glass window and felt my chest lurch in nervousness, something was not right. I can feel it, I don't know why…

My head lowered and closed my eye, I dreamt about my past numerous times and the woman in a black kimono, the moonstone won't come off then I saw Shinji after all these years. I jumped when I felt someone call my name; I turned and saw everyone at the door. Yusuke was carried by Kuwabara and the mask fighter was staring at me with familiar eyes, Hiei's impatiently waiting outside and Kurama's face was filled with curiosity.

"Tsume, we're about to leave. Is everything alright?" He asked politely, I went outside the room then the Kitsune closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry…I was just…Never mind." I said to them all.

"Hn, stop wasting our time watch dog. I don't want to be late because of you." He said while crossing his arms on his chests, I just simply nodded and we all went off to our destination.

We arrived at the stadium Kuwabara still complained how heavy Yusuke has gotten; we can hear a lot of cheering beyond this door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Koto! Your new cute host this year's tournament and it's going to be a messy one! For those who are sitting at the first row rain coats are available!" The host announced in a very cheerful tone.

She announced the team Rokuyukai, all of the crowd cheered for them. The gates opened and we all entered the stadium.

"And now this year's guests Team Urameshi!" All of the demons started booing at us; we ignored all of them and focused at the situation we were all under.

"Wow, this is sure one of hell of greeting special guests. I wonder if they're drinking angry pills." Kurama muttered.

"Agreed Kuwabara, it most certainly unpleasant to be called traitors by creatures we've never met." The Kitsune said to the red head, I just nodded slowly and watch the spirit detective lightly snore.

"Both teams in the arena please." Koto said as we went up the ring, we watch every opponent on the other side of the stage.

Koto explained the rules to our teams; the redhead and the blonde demon went to the middle and shared a small chat. The both of us walked back to their positions and flames bursted from Zeru's body.

It dangerously circled us and danced away to the demons cheering, they screamed in agony and watch them burn and turn into ashes.

"What is that punk trying on us?" Kuwabara muttered under his breath, he started shrugging the detective awake. I placed my hand at Kuwabara and I signaled him to stop. Koto jumped out of the ring trying to avoid the flames that almost touched her.

"W-Well everyone the flames are gone now and it's quiet after all tho-those outburst. But remember that's half the fun! Send out the fighters' team!" Koto said while climbing back on the ring.

"I'll go first!" The little demon said and went in the middle, I watch as Kuwabara stepped forward and continued to walked up to the center. We all went out the ring and I carefully placed Yusuke down and returned my attention to the two.

My lips curled into a half smile and I felt very confident for Kuwabara, for the past month I knew he was taking his training seriously. We may be a bit far but I felt his spirit energy improved and I know he'll win this.

The young demon slowly walked around the red head, he jumped around Kurama with blinding speed. Kuwabara's head glanced at every move that Rinku made, it made him very confused.

The redhead was able to punch Rinku and he fell on the ground crouching on the ground in pain, Kuwabara punched the child on the stomach and another one in the face.

"With this Kuwabara will be able to finish this fight!" Kurama said.

"I agree Kurama, he'll win this match." I said to the Kitsune with confidence. Hiei just huffed lightly while still watching the red head beating the young demon.

Rinku disappeared to Kuwabara's back and gave the redhead a very painful bash, Kuwabara laid there unconscious.

"ONE!"

Get up Kuwabara; you have to win this…

"TWO!"

Still the redhead has no response; my fingers slowly twitch when Kuwabara was not regaining consciousness.

"THREE! FOUR! FIVE!" The Host Koto continued counting, I watch as the detective is sleeping peacefully. Yusuke will not actually like this when he wakes up, I imagined the detective beating Kuwabara if he loses.

"Kuwabara, please stand up…" I muttered with such pity.

"I should have known, Kuwabara is only better because the kid gave him trails." Hiei said, I glanced at him then back to the redhead who was still not standing up or regaining consciousness.

"So what's the point in counting?! I break his neck! Say! How about you just count his last heartbeats? "Rinku said with eagerness, I sigh in relief when I saw Kuwabara move slowly.

"SIX! SEVEN!"

The young demon started blowing kisses to his fans, my bangs covered my eyes and my lips curled in a very soft smile.

"EIGHT!"

"Don't worries…My neck is not broken, I'm okay!" Kuwabara said while weakly standing up, Rinku turned and gave a shocked expression but later faded into a light smirk.

"Let's fix that shall we?" The young demon said to the redhead.

"I love it! We all thought it's finally over but it seems this match is going to continue!" Koto said with excitement, the crowds mixed together.

"Careful Kuwabara, this won't be easy anymore…" I said to the redhead, Kuwabara turned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Tsume! I got this kid!" He said while facing back to Rinku.

"Yeah! Yeah! Tell the pretty guy whatever you want! I'm going to enjoy this!" The young demon said to Kuwabara, my mind suddenly swirled when he called me pretty boy. I suddenly imagined hugging Rinku.

"They're both underestimating themselves; I suppose the first one to realize this…Will win." Kurama said to himself.

"It seems the fight is having a stare-down! Who will take the first attack?" The cat demon announced to the people who were cheering with curiosity.

Rinku took out yoyos from his pouch; he confidently smirked at the red head. I suddenly noticed Rinku's demon energy increasing; it seems I have underestimated this child; Kuwabara will have a hard time knocking him up.

Kuwabara unleashed his spirit sword and the both of them started attacking, Rinku threw his yoyos at Kuwabara who blocked his attack with his spirit sword.

"You think I'll get beat up by some kiddie toy?!" The red head insulted Rinku, Kuwabara tried slicing the strings off his fingers but it still kept attacking Kuwabara. It swirled around him then shocked his whole body.

"Those are not…Normal yoyos…Aren't they?" I asked to Hiei sand Kurama.

"Yes…They're alive…." Kurama said in awe, Kuwabara suddenly was thrown up the arena. All of us look up in the air. Rinku controlled the strings and violently bashed him on the ground like a ragdoll, the young demon turned the poor redhead around and bashed him many times. Some of the demons were cheering 'kill him' 'splatter his guts on the ring!' 'Finish him!

I watch as Rinku took his time playing with Kuwabara, my jaw almost dropped when Rinku took him higher off the ground. My eye widened when I knew he'll not survive once Rinku drops him, my hands and jaw clenched.

"YUSUKE! TSUME! DO SOMETHING AND GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!" I heard a familiar and I gasped when I saw Keiko with despair on her face.

"Keiko…What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted at her, she gave us a worried expression.

**~ ?~ **

I was watching the redhead on the Television, the redhead was being tortured by one of Team Rokuyukai fighters, my eyes locked at the man with an eye patch. My lips parted and tears formed in my eyes.

"You finally came to me…." I whispered.

"Yuzai!" I turned my head when I heard someone call my name, the younger Toguro and Sakyou entered my temporary room.

"What is it you want?" I asked in a very gentle tone, I look up to the gentlemen. My face covered in a veil. They haven't seen what's underneath…

"Shinji have been telling me that you're trying to escape your room last night, what's the meaning of this?" The younger Toguro asked, my lips curled in a small smile that's very impossible for them to see.

"She's finally here…She came to me…She's here…For so long…" I whispered with a rush of excitement on my voice.

Toguro went in front of me and grabbed my chin; I was forced to look up to him. I don't feel any fear…

"Yuzai...Don't go out of this room until Sakyou tell you to, it's not nice for your health." He said as I gently stared at him with innocent eyes.

"For years I have been caged like an animal…I gave my oat to Shinji that I'll never disobey him….Only Masanori…Masanori…It's his fault why I tried to escape last night!" I coughed out blood and Toguro gently patted my back.

They were about to leave but Sakyou turned and smirked.

"I don't know why…But I'm so curious…Why haven't you showed your face to any of us?" He asked.

"Shinji forbid me to do it, he'll be very angry if I do it…" I said calmly like a child.

"It's so peculiar…But it seems that your name does not fit you. They mustn't have switched when the two of you were borned." He said leaving me alone again; I returned my attention to the television and watch as the redhead summoned a huge amount of spirit energy.

"Soon…I'll see you soon….I promise…." I whispered to myself.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I watch with delight when Kuwabara summoned his spirit energy, he survived Rinku's attack and was able to hit him. The two of them were knocked out of the ring, Koto starts counting down again then I watch as the redhead slowly stands up. Yusuke slowly turned his head and muttered in his sleep.

"Get up Kuwabara you're late…." He said as Kuwabara marched right at to him and started grabbing his collar and shakes him.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm just counting!" Koto said.

"Not you Urameshi!" Kuwabara said to the cat demon, I went to their side and tried to stop Kuwabara who just pushed my arm away.

"Kuwa-"

"Shut it Tsume! I don't want to hear it!" My eyes twitched and watch as Kuwabara gripped the poor spirit detective's collar tightly in his grasps.

"Stop pretending! I know you're awake! Are you just a scaredy cat…?"

"Eight!"

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" Kuwabara said as he let go of Yusuke's collar, his body almost slumped down but I was able to grab his shoulders on time and gently placed him back to his position. I watch as Kuwabara was tied down by Rinku's yoyos while he healed his self.

Kuwabara got very angry that he lost, he tried to march up to Rinku but I put my arm in the way and gave him a death glare.

"Tsume! Get out of the-"

"Kuwabara, stop. It's done there's no need to beat the poor kid up. What's important now that you are alive…" I said as my face faded into a calm expression. He stared one last time at Rinku and crossed his arms and his nose up in the air.

"Humph! Fine then! I'll leave the kid alone!" He said while walking back to the group, I turned and noticed a girl with a white veil standing just a few kilometers from the Team Rokuyukai, Hiei called me and I glanced at him, I stared back to the girl but she was not there anymore.

"What?" I asked the jagan user.

"You've been spacing out today, what is your problem watch dog?" The jagan user asked me, I just stared at him for a while and shook my head.

"Nothing, why did you ask all of the sudden..? Is it because we're team mates?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hn, I asked you why because it's getting on my nerves…We may be team mates but I still have my oath that I'll kill you and the detective." He as he turned his back to me, Kurama just chuckled and I did the same.

I went over to Kuwabara check his bruises, a pale light emitted from my hand and I placed them his bruises, it slowly faded away then I sighed with a satisfied expression. I turned my head and noticed Kurama climb in the ring, an ugly demon with light blue skin smirked at the Kitsune with excitement.

The both of them had a small chat, a sword was form in his hand and he tried to slash Kurama but the Kitsune gracefully dodged his attacks.

I look at the Kitsune with awe as he flawlessly and gracefully move away from every swing and slash of the demon's sword. He then went to behind Roto to give him his final blow but I was suddenly confuse when Kurama moved away from the ugly demon and we all gasped when a cut appeared on his face.

"What's happening?! Why didn't he finish him-"

"Kuwabara, please calm down…" I said as I went closer to the ring, I suddenly heard their conversation and my eye widened.

He's going to kill Shiori, my eye suddenly twitch and felt pain in my chest. He's going to kill his one and only family?

~ ?~

My eyes calmed when I watch Tsume Gekko on the television, his face turned very pale, I can hear what Roto was saying and I stood up from my bed. It seems I have to disobey Shinji for a while, a portal suddenly appeared in front of me and I entered it.

I saw the demon that's been hiding in the tree, I smirked for minute then it faded away. A huge light erupted from my hand and it aimed for the creature. It howled in pain and its eyes darted to me, it charged angrily to me and I just stepped aside and a light appeared from my hand and I slashed the demon then its blood splattered on my pure white dress, I took the demon from the ground.

I smiled in satisfaction and disappeared.

I hope I was able to help her…

~ End~

Kurama turned into a punching bag for the ugly demon and the three of us was holding the anger that's been gnawing our chest, A sword formed in Roto's hand and it slowly slice his cheek but the demon's face turned into a pissed expression and dug the sword deeper into Kurama's cheek and I gasped.

In a minute Kurama stood straight and I watch as the Kitsune, told the demon to push the button. Roto suddenly didn't move and Kurama went up to him and slapped the controller away from his hand and into his.

Kurama walked away from his and beautiful flowers bursted out from the demon's body.

The three of us congratulated the Kitsune and I felt something strange, Kuwabara suddenly pushed us away and a corpse fell from the ground. We all gasped and Hiei took something from its chest and read it.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked jagan user who pushed the piece of paper into my hands and I read it.

It says:

_I hope you're proud of me, I helped you. I hope we'll see each other soon. Tsume Gekko_

I put it on my pocket and sighed deeply; I eyed the masked fighter for a moment and just stared back on the ring.

~ ?~

I went back to my room and changed into a similar dress, I sat down on the bed and I almost jumped when Masanori and Shinji entered the room. The Onmyouji angrily went to me and was about to hit my face but Shinji grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"You insolent child! Why did you escape from your?! Didn't I tell you that you can't get out?! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Masanori angrily asked me.

"You told me that One thousand times, ever since I was borned." I said with a smile, Shinji tried to hide his smirk and looked away.

"Don't you dare to talk back you stubborn little wench! I can't handle it anymore! If only that Bitch Yuzuki didn't ruin everything…She would have-"I cut him off when I summoned a very strong force, he was pushed him away, I coughed violently and Shinji rushed to my side and pats my back gently.

Masanori left the room while still grumbling, I still coughed violently and Shinji's hand formed a dark light and it went inside my chest. My cough died down and he slowly laid my head down on a pillow.

"You have to be careful…Or you'll die. You were borned with a very weak body, remember? Please be careful." He said as he left, I closed my eyes and my lips curled into a very satisfied smile.

"I want to see…You…" I said as darkness consumes me.

~End~

** I wonder who's this girl…..Well O hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, things will get interesting! I need a bit of help; do you guys think Tsume should have a spirit beast? Please leave a review and thank you DreamRealm3 for the reviews ****J**

Chapter 15: Dragon of the darkness flame and the Doll

When I put the piece of paper in my pocket I walk over to Kurama and slowly healed his wounds on his face, I watch as the blonde demon went up to the stage and cockily smiles on all of us. I was about to go but Hiei stood on my way and the both of us had a staring competition.

"This is my fight watch dog, take the next one." He said as he went up to stage, the both of them stared at each other.

"Fight!" Koto announced to the both of them and Zeru made the first move, Hiei dodged all of his attacks then the blonde demon's flare was able to hit the audience.

We all gasped and jumped out of the way, the mysterious mask fighter shielded them but some were burned. We returned our attention to the jagan user who jumped to the roof of the stadium, Zeru shot his fire attack on him but he went back to the ring, the roof collapse and was able to crush the other demons.

I watch as Zeru unleashed a lot of demon energy, flames were soaring up in the stadium and into the sky; I turned my head to the spirit detective and grim reaper.

When I returned my attention to Hiei, Zeru threw his palm on his chest and we all gasped and hung our mouths open when he was thrown back with flames burning his whole body.

"I'm not done yet…" Zeru said as he blasted his fire power and my eye widened. The jagan user screamed in agony and his body was burned severely and his body blackened.

"No it can't be!" Kuwabara said in disbelief, Kurama was frozen and I stood there. H-his dead…

"Hi….ei…" I slowly said with sadness gnawing out on my chest, I felt someone pat my elbow and I saw the mysterious masked man trying to comfort me.

Zeru smirked with delight, my fingers were shaking and I grit my teeth. I don't want to…see…..

"I didn't know you'd be that savage!" Koto said to Zeru who turned his back and was about to walk away from the ring. Our expressions faded into shock when we saw Hiei rise from the ground without any scratch or injures on his body.

"Yes, he was so talented that I'm too reluctant to make the kill." The jagan user said to the blonde demon's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"It can't be! How could you-"

"I believe you covered that, though if my Jagan eye isn't natural…But it gives me exactly what I need!" Hiei said with anger and excitement, the blonde demon's face slowly turned into terror.

Huge amount of demon energy erupted and swirled around his body; my lips parted and slowly watch in awe.

"Dragon…Of the darkness FLAME!" The jagan growled out and his opponent was now stepping back, I watch as Kurama and Botan watch Hiei with astonished expressions.

"I can't believe it…The dragon of the darkness flame..." The Kitsune said as Botan had a puzzled face.

"What darkness?"

"It's a myth…Genkai used to tell me stories of netherworld, she told me that a lot of demons failed to use that technique…But…Hiei is…" I trailed off when Hiei's shirt was ripped apart, pillars of dark light sprung out of him and into the heavens.

" I have the power to take you to Oblivion, I know my right arm will do…You shouldn't have insulted the jagan…You see it has its own mind…And it will do everything it takes to the offender!" He said as he taunted the already terrified Zeru,

Zeru was horrified when the dragon opened its mouth ready to kill him, the jagan user smiled as the blonde demon screamed in agony. Koto stared at Hiei and Zeru; she ran out of the ring and hid behind me. Zeru was pushed against the wall and we watch as he burned.

We all covered our eyes in the bright black light that exploded; once we opened them we all gasped and dropped our jaw. Zeru was not seen anymore, the only remains he had was his ashes printed on the wall.

Koto stuck her head behind me and into the ring; she widened her eyes when she saw Zeru's ashes printed on the wall.

"U-Um…I think it's clear…now…Eh…H-Hiei is the winner!" Koto announced as Hiei returned to our group.

"O WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! WITH THAT TECHNIQUE YOU CAN BEAT ANYONE! But...Eh….You might do it…on us…" Kuwabara said with fear.

"Heh, don't worry…I'll use it after the Tournament..." He said while smirking at the redhead.

We all turned our heads to the remaining people on the Rokuyukai team; they jumped in fear and pushed Rinku away.

"They're all yours Rinku!" They said as they ran to the gate, we suddenly heard punching sounds. A man with blue hair walked in the arena while holding the two cowards, right behind him was the girl I saw in the Hotel. She was the one who winked at me and on her hand was a Japanese fan.

She was wearing the same dress and had a very flirty grin on her face; she was wearing a red fitted kimono that has yellow camellias as a design. (If you guys remember this girl winked at Tsume when they entered the hotel on chapter 13)

"Hey…*hic*…Sheila….* hic* mind if you…*hic* Sign the both…*hic* of us up? Since * hic* both of our teammates are dead?" The tall man with blue hair asked the Cat demon.

"Uh…Sure…Can you both finish the match?" Koto asked the both of them; the blue haired demon ran over to the cat Demon and stared at her with a grin on his face.

"Oi…Are you just pretty?" The blue haired drunk said with a flirty grin.

"Eh…"

"Oh Chuu~ Can you let me go first? I mean you're still flirting with Miss Koto right? "She said in a childish manner, Chuu turned his head back and nodded.

"Yeah…Sure go head…Ichatsuku…* Hic* that would be a great idea!" The demon named Chuu said to the girl, she went to the ring and the audience stared wolf whistle at her and she twirled. Kuwabara was drooling over to the girl on the ring and I elbowed his arm.

"…Kazuma, I thought you said that you love Yukina with all your heart?" I asked with an annoyed expression, he snapped back to his senses and raised his fist in the air.

"RIGHT! Yukina's my one and only" Kuwabara said while still blushing, I shook my head and folded my arms on my chest.

"Ummm. So…Who's going to fight?" Botan asked all of us, we heard a groan from Yusuke and we darted our head at him.

"Tsume….You do it….I'm too…Lazy…to….wash…the clothes…." He said as we all sweat dropped, the masked man just huffed and shook his head.

"It seems you've been spoiling the detective too much when the both of you were training." Hiei said with a smirk, I just shrug my shoulders and sighed.

"Well I'm waiting!" The girl said while bending forward with her palm on the side of her cheek.

"I'll do it." I said to all of them, Kuwabara stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"Hey! Don't tell me you want to fight her so you can have her all to yourself!" He said as I turned my head and gave him a death glare.

"Um…Kuwabara, it's not wise to tell her…To…to insult him. About women…" Botan said nervously.

I face the girl with a stern look; she winked at me and did the same with her fans. A lot them were now squealing, she returned her attention to me and made a sickening smile.

"….I'm so happy that I'd get to fight you today!" She said in a very girlie tone, my face was still cold. She then pouted and slump her shoulders like a child that didn't get any presents at Christmas day.

"Well…Are you going to say anything?" She asked, while crossing her arms around her chest.

"Ladies first…" I said in a gentle tone, I stood there waiting for her first move. She stepped forward slowly and then ran with full speed, her skirt was flying and her undergarments can be seen. She swings her fan at my face and I stepped away.

She slashed her fan many times but I moved away from her attacks and I tumbled away, she did the same and suddenly swings her fan. A lot of blades were flying to me, they were surrounding me. I heard Keiko scream and held out her hand.

"Tsume look out!" She said in a very high pitch squeal, and the blades were about to pierce every part of my body. I summoned all of my energy and unexpectedly the blades were thrown back, the girl yelped and her eye widened when one of the blades cuts the side of her hair.

I watch as she lifted her arms and examined what happened to her hair, her long curly side pony tail was cut in half. She twitched her face for a minute then screamed angrily at me. Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan covered their eyes with their faces flinched. Yusuke was still sleeping and the masked fighter didn't do anything but just sighed and watched the fight.

She growled and pointed at me with an irritate look.

"Look what you did!"

"Well, it's certainly not my fault young miss. You did it yourself and I didn't do anything wrong. After all it's just hair." I said in a gentle tone, her fist clenched and I noticed her face was producing cracks. Her red lips twitched, but in a minute the cracks slowly disappeared and she did her best to fake a smile.

"You know long ago I ask myself…Being old…..Makes us ugly?" She said while placing her hand on her waist.

The girl took something on her chest and threw it on the ground, the small marbles slowly morphed into children with lifeless eyes. All of them were beautiful like a doll, the girl snapped her fingers and they darted their heads to me and started running over me.

I jumped away from their attacks and gave the Japanese girl doll a flying kick, its head was detached from her neck and it rolled in the ground. Tears formed in her eyes and it shattered into pieces.

The rest of the children tried to attack me but I swept kick and they slipped and fell on the ground, they shattered and I watch as the girl took more marbles and they morphed into children.

I jumped away from them and I watch their lifeless eyes, and their faces were innocents. They weren't just dolls; it was like they were children…Real children…Children who ache for their…Mother's embrace…

I jumped away from those children and I watch the girl made a very flirty laugh.

"What the hell are you…?" I asked in a very low tone and my eye squint.

"Oh…? What am I…? Hey kids! Want a story?" She asked then she snapped her fingers, they nodded their heads and still watch me warily.

"Before I was human….Like you!" She twirled around like a child would do, my groups were watching with pure shock on their faces.

"WH-what…?" I asked with my eye wide open.

"Human! Like you! But I watch as my older sister grows wrinkles on her face and her skin turn very rough! It was so disgusting! My Brother bought me a doll one day and I kept it of course! But when years passed on…I turned fourteen…I took the doll and I was amazed how it doesn't…Get any older! I know you think I'm stupid, because it's a doll but I wanted to keep my beauty like a doll would." She explained as she stepped over to a random child and leaned her chin on its head.

"Then….I cried many days and nights, because my sister died. Her skin rotted! My brother said it's better to be young, I agreed….So then I saw a Yokai and it fell in love with me…He told me that he'd give me anything I want! So I told him that I want to be forever young…He granted my wish and turned me into like this! Months later I betrayed him and turned him into a doll, I had abilities…I can turn people into dolls…And now. I want to turn you Tsume Gekko because…You have such a beautiful...Handsome...Face! I want to see your face every day!" She said as the snapped her fingers and the children attacked me; a bright light emitted from my hand slashed them away.

They screamed in agony and shattered on the ground.

"Let…Me guess…All this time…I've been killing. These innocent. Children?" I asked her, she nodded cheerfully and tilted her head.

"Yeah! They're beautiful huh? Do you like the?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Innocent children..." I muttered, my bangs covered my eyes and I angrily hissed at her.

"Oh Tsume! You look so cute like that! I wonder if you'll be cuter if I'll turn you into a doll…" She said while hopping with excitement.

"Shut up…Fake!" I said angrily, she jumped and her face turned into an angry expression.

"What did you call me?!"

"Fake…You may be pretty. But you're a fake…You sold yourself to a demon so you can remain young forever? Pathetic…" I angrily growled at the girl.

"You're concerned with children? Humph! These kids are nothing! Just spoiled bratty kids! Take a look!" She said as she snapped the doll's head away from its neck. Kuwabara and Botan gasped as the head landed on their feet.

A bright light went out of my chest and the children's once lifeless eyes turned into white, the girl snapped her fingers but nothing happened, she did it numerous times and her eyes widened. They turned into ashes and I smiled when their souls rose up from those ashes and smiled.

" Thank you…" They said in unison.

In a second she gasped when I punched her face numerous times, a huge light erupted from my hand and I punched her with it. Her face cracked and I punched her shoulder.

It tore away and she screamed hysterically, she slipped on the ground and her leg was torn away from her limb.

I stood over her and she cowered in fear.

"P-Please! D-Don't hurt me! J-Just m-make me…Your slave!Please!" She said in fear, I just stared down at her and tears went out of her eyes.

"I forgot to tell you…I hate needy…Women, it's a shame for you to tart now…" I said while staring at her dangerously.

"I-I'm sorry, please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You know what? I didn't want to kill you in the first place; I don't want to hurt a pretty girl such as you. But she reached my limits and look what you made me do…I will not kill you…Don't worry…" I said in a low tone, her face lit up.

"Because…They're going to kill you…" I said while walking away, her face turned into a horrified expression when they started pulling her limb from limb. I went back to the group and watch as the children turned to me and smiled. They faded away and Koto stared blankly at me.

"Um…I think…Tsume Gekko's the winner!"

"That was great Tsume!" Kuwabara said while he slung his arm on my shoulder, I just smiled at them and watch as the detective snored.

"Tsume, may I ask…How you did...Why are you able to free their souls?" Kurama asked.

"I have no Idea…" I said lowly.

Master Genkai...Master Izayoi I hope you're proud of me.

**Sorry guys if this chapter's short, it's because I have to do my assignments… :) I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! You think that fight with Ichatsuku is over huh? Well no! I promise to make up for the next chapters for you guys and I would like you all to know that there will be a lot of surprises and its getting close so shhh, I'm so happy I reached 800 + views! I would like to thank DreamRealm3 for the reviews.**

**Oh and I almost forgot, these are the meaning of the names I mentioned in the previous chapters:**

**Ichatsuku-means flirty**

**Yuzai-means guilt**

Chapter 16: The doll part 2 and The Spirit Detective vs the drunken master

I slowly turned my head when I felt demon energy swirling around the ring, the children's souls scampered away from the ring and went Behind Botan. We all watch as the girl Ichatsuku's cracks slowly merged back; there were no scratches or any damage anymore.

Ichatsuku's eyes opened and she grinned evilly when she spotted me, Koto straightened her back and cleared her voice.

"Ahem…It seems that the fight is not over!" Koto said as she stepped back from the doll. Botan turned her head to the children and assured that they're safe, Kurama did the same. Hiei went to my side and smirked.

"It seems you have to continue your fight with the wench." He said while cradling his right arm.

"Yeah…For telling you the truth she's being a pain in the ass…" I mumbled, to the jagan user.

"Heh, agreed." Hiei said as I jumped on the ring and watch as the girl's evil grinned faded into her usual flirty look.

A red orbs gathered around her body and I noticed her skin turned very pale, her short hair turned long. The kimono grew long and she twirled around and chuckled in delight and excitement.

"Tsume, do I look beautiful now?" She asked, I just tilted my head and stared at her for a moment.

"For some reason…You still look fake to me." I said as she just giggled and took something from collar. She threw it on the ground and the body merged.

It was a handsome man; he has blue long hair, red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a samurai armor and in his hand was a katana sword. Ichatsuku hugged him from behind and stuck her head out on his shoulder.

"Tsume…Meet the one who turned me, his name is Hiroshi…" She introduced me to the blue haired demon, my teeth gritted and the situation made me really pissed.

"Um…Miss Ichatsuku…But you can't have any-"

"I know…I know! Don't worry…This is my weapon…He's my weapon..." She said as she stepped back and shouted go.

The samurai stepped forward and readied a fighting stance, I did the same and I watch as Koto went to the middle and counted before we begin.

"One…Two…Three. Fight!" Koto said as she punched her fist into the air, the audience roared in excitement and some were chanting 'kill Tsume!'

The blue haired demon charged up to me, I stepped out of the way and grit my teeth when this demon was fast like Hiei. I kept up with his attacks until he was able to slice my cheek, I tumbled away from the man and I heard the audience roar with excitement when blood dripped from my face.

The children were shaking in fear and hugged each other; the grim reaper did all she could to calm them down. The blue haired man attacked me with great speed and he jumped in the air, he took the katana handle on both hands and made a great impact.

I jumped away but I stumbled at the earthquake he made, the team stumbled for second and continued to watch our match. Spirit gathered on my right hand and I slashed it to the demon, but he blocked it with his left hand and my eye widened. He quickly slashed his katana but back flipped away from him, to my surprised his kicked my gut and I was sent flying out of the ring.

The whole crowd cheered and Ichatsuku clapped her hands like a child, I slowly sat up and I heard Koto counting. I ran back to the ring and summoned a lot of spirit energy, my hands slashed at him but he just simply blocks my attacks.

Even how much I try to use my spirit claw it couldn't hurt him, but…If I use my Tsukiko techniques…They'll figure it out.

The light faded away and I mentally cursed myself, the demon summoned a large amount of energy and fired at me. I jumped away from his attack then I gasped in surprise when he flashed in front of me and almost slashed my face with his sword.

I leaned back but my eye patch fell on the ground, I hissed at the demon and I heard Ichatsuku laugh in a flirty manner.

"Tsume…You look cute without your eye patch. I like it very much…" She said as Hiroshi advanced forward and punched me with such great force, again I was sent out flying from the ring and I heard Kuwabara scream out my name hysterically.

I crashed on the wall and I slowly stood up, I noticed my right shoulder was dislocated. I breathed in and snapped it back. Kuwabara flinched when I did that, I jumped back on the ring and the both of us fought.

~ Botan's P.O.V. ~

The children were crying, I did the best as I can to calm them down. I returned my attention back to Tsume who was struggling to beat the demon name Hiroshi; I bit my lip when I remembered that Mujakina is a bit useless without her Tantos. She always uses them so she cannot use the Tsukiko techniques, Koenma knew she used it many times but she can't let the team know she can use those techniques.

Everyone knows that the Tsukiko had been wiped out long ago….Oh Mujakina…Tsume…I'm sorry!

"Without those Tantos he is useless…" Kurama muttered to Kuwabara.

"Tsume! Come on! You can do it!" Kuwabara cheered for her, I watch as Tsume was brutally punched in the face and was kicked with great strength. I looked away and tears almost clouded my vision but I held it back.

"Tsume…You can...Do it!" I shouted to him, Tsume slowly stood from the ground and id again the spirit claw, but it was useless to the demon.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I huffed heavily when the demon Hiroshi slashed his katana again; I blocked it and tried to attack him with my spirit claw. I jumped away when he blasted another wave of red orbs.

This is bad…Nothing hurts him…

I heard the doll laughed loudly, I watch as she hugged him from behind and smiled at me with such pride.

"Nothing will ever kill him Tsume…You know what! You're going to die!" She said as she laughed again, the demon rushed over then kicked me, I countered his attack and about to punch him but I gasped when his sword almost slashed me.

His sword pierced my shoulder and I yelp in pain, Botan jumped in fear and covered both hands over her mouth. Keiko screamed when she watch as the sword dug deeper, the demon kicked away and retracted his katana away from my shoulder.

For months I trained with Yusuke and this is how I show my team? I'm so weak; blood was dripping on my shoulder.

The whole crowd cheered and laughed with excitement, my head slowly look up to the samurai, he was about to pierce me again but I rolled away from him and stood up carefully.

_I think it's time now…_

_Tsume….Use it._

_Use it._

_Use it. Use it. Use it Use it._

The words were echoing on the back of my mind, I closed my eyes and concentrated but I jumped when I was hit by a shoe, I darted my head to my group and saw Yusuke standing with his eyes closed.

"Tsume! Don't you dare eat my potato chips!" Everyone on the arena turned silent, in a minute they sweat dropped when the spirit detective slumped back on the ground sleeping. Ichatsuku sweat dropped, she lost her focus and I was about to punch her face.

"Spirit claw-"I was kicked away by the samurai and I yelp in pain as when he slashed my other shoulder, I jumped away and watch as the blood was painting the ground.

"Hah! You can't beat me!" Ichatsuku said with a grin on her face.

"Shut up…" I growled at the doll and ran towards the samurai and attack him using my spirit claws.

(Cue: search this song in YouTube and play it if you want. Kojo no Tsuki harp and violin.)

~ Botan's P.O.V. ~

I watch as Tsume did all he can to defeat him but he couldn't, I watch as the mask man went forward wand watch Tsume punch the samurai. It slid away and I fell relief consuming my senses but it was cut when the samurai sped up to Tsume and slash his sword on his waits. I yelped as bursted out of Tsume.

"Kuwabara! Do something! Wake Yusuke up! Tsume needs him!" She begged but Kuwabara shivered and stared at her.

"Keiko we can't do that…" He said as Keiko's face puzzled.

"Why not?!"

"If we do that…Then….We'll be disqualified…And killed….All of us will die." Kuwabara said as Keiko backed away in fear.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

Ichatsuku suddenly laughed like a maniac, the blood flowed on my arm and drip on the ground. The samurai punched me hard on my face and everything went black.

_Everything was dark, a woman wearing all white and a she has a veil covering her face, the girl held her hand out to me. I took her hand and pulled me up. _

_ "__You came to me…." She whispered, who is she?_

_ "__Do I know you?" I asked her, but she unexpectedly hugged me._

_ "__You came to me…" Bright light emitted from her body and it joined mine, the light grew brighter and brighter until everything was white._

I shot up from the ground and Ichatsuku watch me with shock. My whole body was bright like the moon and my wounds healed by itself, I ran to the Samurai and summoned all my energy.

"Spirit claw!" I slashed him with all my might; he was thrown back with force when I punched him very hard, the samurai's body was shattered into pieces.

Ichatsuku stood there frozen in fear, she took out her fan and she slashed it gracefully, blades went out of the fan and I blocked it.

The both of us advanced to each other then we fought with speed, the doll kept up with my attacks. She gasped when I unexpectedly kicked her fan away. She tried to reach for her weapon but I kicked face and she rolled on the ground. She took something from her obi and threw it recklessly at me, I took the knife on my hand and examined it.

I just threw the knife away and watch as the doll tried to crawl away from me but I stepped on her dress and she faced me with fear. Her whole body shivered in fear and her eyes were forming tears.

"I knew…I shouldn't have…Signed…Up for this match…" She muttered, and then I giggled. I took her collar and she started screaming like a little girl. Ichatsuku closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Tsume-Tsume…Please let me go….I'm so sorry!" She said with fear, the light on my body faded away and unhand her collar. She fell on her butt.

"I'm sorry...But you have to surrender if you want to live…" I waited for her answer, the girl nodded her head.

"And the winner again is…TSUME GEKKO!" Koto announced, I was about to leave but I felt her scream and tried to stab me with a knife.

I Turned and summoned my energy.

I punched her very hard on the gut and I watch as tears swelled up on her eyes. She collapse but I was able to catch her in my arms, the whole crowd screamed to me that I should kill her but I ignored them.

I went to Rinku and Chu and placed the doll gently on the ground.

"Why didn't you kill her?" He asked.

"She may have pissed me off but I have my reasons, tell her to remove that make up. It's too fake and annoying." I said leaving the team Rokuyukai, I went back to my team and Kurama slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Hell! You almost gave us a huge scare there Tsume!" He said cheerfully, Kurama smiled and nodded.

"You should have killed that woman, after all she far too annoying." Hiei said with an annoyed expression.

"I already told them I have my reasons, she'll just realize something soon." I said while walking over to the children, they all ran to my and starting hugging my waists. I patted all there head and turned to the grim reaper.

"Botan, You know what to do…" I said gently, she nodded and a paddle appeared on her hand.

"Yep! Hey kids, I think it's time to take you to spirit world." The grim reaper said as they nodded, they waved their hands goodbye and we watch as they flew away.

The blue haired demon climbed the ring took a sip on his booze, we all look at each other and wait who's going to face Chuu.

"So who's going to fight? It's been a while that the four of us fought! What are we going to do? Throw straws or something?" Kuwabara asked all of us, I just hung my head and prayed for the detective to wake up.

"Hurry up!" Chuu said with an annoyed look.

"Chuu seems to be impatient." Koto said as the blue haired man turned his head to the cat demon.

"What did you say?" Chuu asked to the cat.

"I only say it as I see it." The cat demon said while cowering her head a bit in fear.

"Don't confuse me with big words! Just go on there and get me a fighter!" Chuu said pointer at her with impatience, she hurriedly ran over to us and gave us a pleading look.

"Urameshi team, please present us your fighter!" Koto said as I sighed deeply.

"Our only chance now is that mysterious mask guy! C'mon little guy, go on fight that Drunk!" Kuwabara said to the masked man who just stared at us.

"If you can't give us any fighter then I will just disqualify your team." Koto said.

"No! No! Just wait a second! I guess I have to take the toll of this fight, unless I have to throw Urameshi in the ring-"He was cut when we realized Yusuke was not in his place anymore, I glance in the ring and saw the detective climb up with a smirk on his face, my lips curled and I mentally cheered for the detective. Botan went back to us and she hugged me, Kuwabara just huffed and made a grumpy face.

"I wake up with the smell of alcohol, I can't help it but it makes me feel at home." He said while picking his ear.

"Hey you stupid demons! I had a long sleep but I have woken up so ready to kick some asses!" yusuke said white raising his hands in the air and I smiled.

'At least the detective didn't have a tantrum after waking up.' I thought as noticed Keiko smiling with excitement. Botan went over to the detective and place her arms in the edge of the ring.

"Are you sure that you're ready to fight? You've been sleeping the whole day!" Botan said while I just stared at the detective still smiling.

"Ah, I'm alright! That's why I woke up so I can take a piece of this jerk! It's nice to have a light exercise in the morning. After all I can't let the one eyed freak take all the fun!" He said while walking over to the blue haired demon, my faded into an annoyed expression and a vein appeared in my temple.

'One eyed freak huh? I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson after his match.' I mentally noted and returned my attention to the match. All the audiences started chanting 'Kill Yusuke'.

"Gee that's so irritating! I didn't know people could hate one person so much." Kuwabara said while looking at the demons with disbelief in his eyes.

"Can you be surprised? Yusuke suddenly became a Boogey man for the apparition." The jagan user while staring at Yusuke and Chuu.

"Well yeah, he killed a lot of bad guy role models but I fought alongside with him. Why can't they say 'kill me? "

"Perhaps because you lost?" Botan said to the redhead whose face turned nervous.

"You can say that again Botan." I said with a smirk.

"Well Tsume! You may have won but you didn't kill the hot babe!" He said as I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Well excuse me to someone who lost a fight to a child." I mocked the redhead, his face was boiling up with anger and I stared at him with a serious expression.

"Ha! It doesn't matter! I can beat another guy tomorrow!"

"I'd like to see that…Perhaps you might end up beaten up or thrown away from the ground again…Or maybe a little girl might beat you up this time." I said as a smile crept on my face.

"Um...Hehehe boys! That's enough! We didn't come here to argue~" Botan said nervously to us, we both slowly turned our heads to her and gave her a death glare, she shriek and looked away from us while whistling. Kuwabara returned his attention to me and I just huffed.

"Well you listen here Cyclops! Whether you like it or not! I'm going to win a fight! I'm going to wave my trophy on your face!" Kuwabara said while clenching his fist.

"Sorry Sheila got to borrow!" We cut from our argument and turned our heads to the drunken fighter.

"I'm going to say something before we start this match! I'm an ace person okay? But I'm going to tell you all is…That I suck at rock paper scissors!" he said as all of us sweat dropped, the whole crowd turned quiet.

"Um! What Chuu is trying to say is that early this morning Tem Rokuyukai was having a game of Rock paper scissors! But Chuu lost pathetically but he wanted you all to forget about that because he's never one!" Koto said as Kuwabara stared at the cat with amazement, Chuu cheered for her strong words and giggled.

"No need to thank me that's why I'm here!" She said while bowing.

"Wow! She's really perceptive person isn't she?" Kuwabara asked to himself as I nodded.

"I'm strong okay!"

"Yeah stupid I understand! It's not difficult you know!" Yusuke said as he took off his jacket and threw it on my face, Kuwabara tried to laugh. I took it off my face and a vein popped out on my temple.

"You were scared to fight me before!" Yusuke said while doing warm ups.

"Gahh! Didn't you even hear what the foxy was saying?!"

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!" Yusuke was flailing his arms to the blue haired demon.

"Come on! Start the fight with this Idiotic Drunkard!" A random demon said as Chuu widened up his eye and ran over to the demon who just said that, we watch as he strangled in his grip.

After that he went back with booze in his hand, he chugged on the booze and threw it away.

"You think I can't fight huh? Well listen mate! I'm the master of drunk fighting!" He said while stumbling and climbing on the ring, I just stared at him with my mouth hung open with disbelief.

"I think this man is insane…" Botan said with a frown.

"You can say that again…Drunk driving killed people, I think drunk fighting is the same" Kuwabara said.

We watch as the fighters stared at each other, thunder was clashing and the audiences were chanting the same thing.

"Wow! This is so intense! I can't hear my own voice! I wonder how this match will end!" Koto said while watching the audiences with excitement.

"I think…Chuu won't be easy…" Botan said as I watch the detective.

"…Just believe in Yusuke, he defeated a lot of demons many times now. He'll get through this." I faintly said to them.

"Let the fight begin!" My heart thumps loudly and I prayed for his success.

'Yusuke, win this match…'

The blue haired demon released a lot of demon energy, it was strong and a good match for Yusuke. The both of us trained for Genkai, I watched him train with Genkai and I know he'll get through this. Enough though he annoyed me and reach me to my limits I wished him to be strong for this day.

Chuu stumbled and we all gasped, he's so fast like Hiei! We can't even see where he was going. I bet his main goal is to confuse Yusuke so he can take the hit.

" Whoa! He's fast!" Kuwabara said with awe.

"Yes, look at him flow…" The Kitsune said with the same expression that the redhead has now.

"Heh, good luck trying to hit him…" Hiei commented at the detective whose confuse where the blue haired demon is going.

"Wow! People I think the Lunatic has talent after all! He's so fast I can't tell where he is!" Koto was amazed at the drunkard's technique, Yusuke was trying to find Chuu but he can't guess where he is. The blue haired demon went over to Yusuke and tried to attack him but he blocked his move, the detective ended up being punched hard in the stomach and got elbowed in his cheek.

"Wow! That was awesome! Let's check on the slow motion instant replay feature!'' Koto said as the screen showed Yusuke being punched five times and was thrown in the air then he was elbowed in his nape and fell on the ground.

Yusuke stood up from the ground and tried punching the drunkard but he dodged it, Chuu tried to punch Yusuke but he blocked it but Yusuke got ended up hit again, the drunkard punched him many time.

After that Yusuke stumbled back and advanced towards the blue haired demon and tried to punch him but Chu just simply stumble away from his attacks.

"Urameshi go! Hit him with your elbows or something! Come on! "Kuwabara shouted, I flinched when he was just near me.'

"Kuwabara! Could you just shut up for a moment!" Yusuke was annoyed at the redhead's words and punched Chuu with such strength. He was thrown in the ground and disappeared, Yusuke was shock and gasped when Chuu appeared behind him and kicked him aside, Yusuke was thrown out of the ring and he crashed to the wall.

"That was a delicious attack! I wish we can watch everything in slow motion! It seems Urameshi is buried in a pile of rocks!" Koto said as I waited for Yusuke to get up. Chuu pulled Koto into a tight hug and started to converse; I rolled my eyes and stared back at the rocks that buried Yusuke.

Koto started counting down; Yusuke pushed the rocks away from his and jumped into the ring with a cocky grin. I suddenly noticed the doll stood up from the ground and yawned.

I returned my attention and saw Yusuke using his spirit gun, but he missed Chuu's head and it's the audiences ceiling, a lot of demons was running away from the falling rocks. Kuwabara gasped and he shouted again.

"What the?! Why the hell is he wasting his spirit gun bullets?!" Kuwabara complained.

"That's a good question, I'm sure it wasn't a matter of bad aim." Botan said back to the redhead.

"Yusuke his reasons…He's probably trying to show Chuu what he's made of." I said as they both turned their heads.

"Hn, He has a point there." Hiei commented, When I was about to watch Yusuke and Chuu fight again I suddenly saw the girl in white, the same one in my black out. She did something to me that time…Who is she? I glanced back at the Detective and Chuu but when I glanced back at the girl she was gone.

Who is she?

~ ?~

I was walking the halls of the arena; I suddenly saw the elder Toguro and Karasu standing in my way. The three of us stared for a minute and Karasu stared chuckling.

"You know Masanori will be enraged when he sees you out of your room again." He said as the elder Toguro in agreement.

"Yes…He'll be very disappointed to the little princess, what are you doing out of bed? I thought Shinji already tucked you in." Toguro said with a grin.

"I'm here to see her…I want to see her…I will do everything to see her face to face…" I said in a very calm tone.

"Tsk, tsk tsk…Such a stubborn little girl are you?" The elder Toguro said with his usual grin, I just looked at them with my veil covering my whole face.

"What is your business with Mr. Tsume Gekko lady Yuzai? We know it's nice for your health when your exhausted. "Karasu said and tried to walk up to me but he stopped when I unleashed a huge amount of spirit energy, it was gold and it wasn't normal. The crow's masked face turned into a smile.

"But it seems to be tempting to stop the urge from taking you on…" He said as I snorted.

"It's none of your business to know what I want from Tsume Gekko." I was about to leave when Masanori came out of nowhere and took my hand in a harsh grip.

"You are not going anywhere child, you will go back to your room. Whether you like it or not!" He said as I slowly struggled.

" Let me go!" I shouted as he took my other hand and started pulling me.

"No! I will not let a failure like you ruin everything!" In a second Masanori was thrown in the wall and the elder Toguro laughed like a maniac he is.

I stood in front of Masanori and a large energy swirled around my body.

"I am not a failure or my mother! If you say anything bad again I will kill you!" I scream in a threatening way, I coughed out blood and stumbled. I was about to fall in the ground but I landed something hard, I saw Bui slowly carry me.

"Mr. Bui…" I whispered and heaved violently.

"Lady Yuzai…" He said very deeply, he carried me carefully and I coughed again.

I let the darkness consume me again…I want to see you...Please...Let me see you…

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I gasped when I heard something; it was a girl's calm voice as if she was longing for someone.

'Please….Let me see you again…' Did she want to see me?

I wonder who she is. First the lady in white then this girl...I jumped when I saw Chuu unleashing a huge amount of energy and a ball of light.

He aimed for Yusuke and the detective fired his spirit gun, the spirit bullets passed through Chuu's technique.

"Yusuke watch out!" I shouted in an almost female manner that was close...

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

"It's too late." Kurama said as the techniques exploded, we watch as the smoke unfolded and we saw no one in the arena. My heart stopped and my chest lurched.

"Yu…Suke…" I whispered as Kuwabara freaked out.

"Gahh! Don't tell me they're both incinerated!" He panicked as I stared in the arena with disbelief.

"Don't say that! I don't want to…" Botan said while clutching my arm.

"OH no! They're not here! Not even an ash! Where could they be?" Koto asked while glancing every corner.

"Look! Up there!" Rinku said as we look up and saw Chu and Yusuke falling from the sky, they landed and I sighed in relief. Yusuke's okay. That bastard…Making me all scared like that.

The both of the fighters started laughing and we watch them with curious looks.

"Can you see that? They're both laughing to their helplessness! It seems the battle have turned them to hysteria!" Koto announced us, Chuu took something from his pocket, and they were knives. I watch as he placed it under Yusuke foot and did the same with his.

"Knife edge death match?" Kuwabara asked as I nodded, this match is getting more interesting now.

"What is that?" Botan asked.

"A match of life and death…." I whispered to her and she flinched.

"How are the kids?" I asked with a smile.

"They're having a great time in the office, the ogres are giving them what they need; they can't go to their respective places yet. Maybe when Koenma goes to to his office he'll take them somewhere." Botan gave me my answer.

"Thank you Botan…For taking them to safety, I appreciate it." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Tsume, anything to my favorite watcher." She giggled.

"Hey! Stop flirting! Focus at Yusuke's match!" Kuwabara shouted at us and I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the detective's fight.

The both of them started punching at each other; I flinched a bit when I watch as Yusuke gets punched hard on his face and stomach. Minutes later the both of them are still at it and I gasped Keiko appeared and bump into Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! You have to make Yusuke stop fighting!" Keiko said as the redhead shook his heahd.

"No way I can't!" Kuwabara said, Keiko turned her head and unexpectedly hugged me and gripped both of my shoulders.

"Tsume! Yusuke is your best friend! Please do something please!" She said while shaking me, I stared at the girl with sadness in my eye, I shook my head. And tears fell down on her eyes and cried in my chest, I wrap my arms around her and tried to comfort the young girl.

"Yusuke is going to die again! Please stop him!" Keiko slowly pushed away from me and shook my head violently, she's a strong girl. I can give her that.

"Keiko, please…Please understand we can't…" I said to the girl calmly.

"Why not?" She asked as I slowly pushed her away and watch the fighters still kept on punching each other.

"Keiko, Tsume is right. We can't, it's because Yusuke made a promise. Not too long a go a man named Toguro had forced us to enter this Tournament. This guy is extremely muscular and he'll do everything to defeat him." Kuwabara explained to the girl.

"And is that why the reason he fights?" Keiko asked innocently.

"No, Keiko…Chuu's tough but not the tough, not compared with that guy."

"So we shouldn't worry!" Keiko said with assurance but I shook my head and turned away from the fight.

"Yusuke can definitely still killed by Chuu." Kuwabara said as I nodded but I believed the detective that he can win this match.

"Yusuke… Was afraid that time, he was afraid of losing you and the others from the grasp of that man…Until now." I said as Keiko gasped.

"Tsume, what are you saying?" The brunette asked me with disbelief.

"I can't tell anything further…I'm sorry." I turned my back to her and continued to watch Yusuke's fight.

"So….Who'll won in the first fight?" Keiko asked.

" Urameshi and I worked Together on a mission that day, Yusuke got enraged when he knew Toguro had beaten Tsume badly. So…I pierced him with my sword and for days…He still survived. He showed up and forced us to do this match…He needs to defeat Toguro in order to live after this match…" Kuwabara explained and closed my eye.

"He's trying to protect you Keiko, because he loves you…Even though you already loved somebody else already." I said and sighed after that, Keiko and I turned to the fight and watch the both of them enjoy the fight.

In a second Yusuke and Chuu bashed their heads, the both of them froze and we gasped when Chuu slowly fell on the ground unconscious. Koto started counting down and Kuwabara cheered, after the count Koto raised Yusuke hand and I cheered mentally for the detective.

"And the winner for this battle is Team Urameshi!" Koto announced as Keiko's face lit up into a smile, I did the same. Botan hugged me tight and I giggled.

We went up in the ring and I smiled at the Detective.

"Yusuke! That was great I knew you could do it!" Kuwabara cheered.

That was great Yusuke, congratulations." I said while patting his shoulder, I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned ear to ear. Rinku and Ichatsuku ran to Chuu's unconscious form and watch as the they both tried to wake him up.

Chuu stood up carefully and stared at the detective for a while.

"We agreed to have death match…Do whatever you want and kill me." Chuu said as Ichatsuku and Rinku gasped. Yusuke stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"Nah! We'll fight when we get better!" He said as I slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Yusuke will not enjoy his battle when you're exhausted, please take care and rest. You will need it when you face him again in the future." I said politely.

"You reaper, well I have to agree…Thanks Urameshi." Chuu said and the doll, eyed at me. She just smiled kindly and I did the same.

"Whatever you say pal!" Yusuke said as Kuwabara and I help him out of the ring. Th audiences were pleading and chanting to kill Chuu, Ichatsuku and Rinku.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted and the crowd turned silent

"If you want something to say! Say it to my face or say it to my fist!" Yusuke said with a cocky grin, I smirked at him and sighed.

~ Mean while~

When we went back to the hotel all of them preceded to their rooms, I laid Yusuke in his bed and healed the wounds on his foot and all his bruises.

"You did good Yusuke." I said calmly at him.

"Yeah thanks one eye." I just chuckled and focused on his wounds.

"Can I ask?"

"What?"

"What happens if we face Toguro tomorrow?" I asked calmly, he stared at me at the moment and sighed.

"Guess I have to beat his brains out, but for some reason I feel so scared. How about you Tsume? What are you a afraid of?" He asked.

"Heh, good question…I'm scared of the future." I said as he just laughed loudly.

"Hahahaha! Nice one Tsume! But seriously why the future?" He asked as I sighed.

"Sometimes you don't know what it unveils, whether death, the truth or revelations. But somehow I just hold on to myself and believe that I can face it. But….If you're really scared for what's coming then you have to think about the people who believe in you…" I said with such gentleness.

" Gee, that's deep.." He said while still looking at me with curious eyes, I parted from the detective's bed and nodded.I was about to leave but he called out.

"Tsume!"

"What?"

"Thanks for the healing stuff, how about you try and heal Hiei huh?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm sure he won't let me. He is a stubborn one…Rest well Yusuke." I said as I turned the door and left the detective to have a peaceful sleep.

Lady Izayoi...

~ End~


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai~ Minna-san! I hope this chapter will be interesting for you guys! Thanks DreamRealm3 for your support and suggestion. I'm still doing Tsume's spirit beast, I took a test in the internet and used Tsume's personalities and hobbies and I got Cougar (lol), an owl and a puppy. Please pick what is best**.

Chapter 17: The struggle

The moon was bright in the dark sky, for some reason I couldn't sleep. My mind replays the event that happened today especially that girl in a white dress and veil; she helped me when I was beaten up by Hiroshi. I watch as the clouds cover moon, I just sighed deeply and lay down on my bed again. I stared at the ceiling and thought of random things to make me sleepy, I turned my side and did it again.

My eyes scanned the room and huffed when it was still 2:00 am, I forced my eye closed and tried to sleep. This was hopeless; I won't be able to regain my energy…

~ Dream~

_I wish my Koto was here so I can play the koto; it eases my problems and my lullaby. I jumped out from my bed and left the room. The lamp was open and I noticed somebody sitting on the sofa, I slowly went over the person and gasped when it was the girl._

_Her face was still covered with that veil, she was a Victorian sleeping clothes. Her hair was so pale like the moon, how come I couldn't feel her spirit energy?_

_She stood up and tilted her head to the side._

_ "__Who are you?" I asked gently and in a hush tone, making sure I won't wake the others up._

_ "__I wanted to see you, I couldn't help it." She said in a very calm tone, it was so smooth and soothing as if she was an angel._

_ "__Why? What do you want?" I asked the girl, she chuckled childishly, she lifted her hand slowly and was about to remove the veil on her face. A knock echoed the room._

_~ End~ _

I woke up from my dream and my head examined the room, I heaved slowly and sighed deeply. My fingers ran to my hair and stood up; it was still 4:00 am. I groaned and left the room and noticed the lamp was open, there was no one in the couch but a letter was resting on the table. I went over to it and took it; I unfold the letter and read its contents.

_You will finally see me, but it will not be easy. Prepare Tsume Gekko._

I stared at the letter for a moment and wondered what she was talking about, somebody entered the room and I put the letter in my pocket. Koenma stood there in his teenage form; I bowed respectfully

"What brings you here Prince Koenma?" I asked, he stared for me in a second and sighed.

"Follow me." He said, the both of us left the room.

We went different halls until we reached the last door in the hall, he opened the door for me and

"Someone gave me a letter, it regards to the dreams you were having for the past months. And the pendant around your neck, it won't come off…When did this happen?" He asked, I stared down on my lap and nodded.

" When I woke up in the day we're going to leave Genkai's temple I was about to return Master Izayoi's moon stone to the shrine but…When I was about to remove it…It can't get off see?" I said while unzipping my jacket and tried to pull it out and take it off.

"What did you do?" He asked in a very serious expression.

"I took Master Izayoi's moon stone, it calms me that night I had a dream then I tadda…" I said as his brows solely rose.

"What dream? " He asked, my eyes lock with him for a while and my lips parted ready to explain it to him.

"Let start in the beginning…" I told to the prince softly.

"Okay…" He said to me.

"The first weird dream I had was….Shinji…He was holding me down and made me watch Master Izayoi die many times…I don't want to remember that then…I watch as the people in the Tsukiko shrine die and Master Izayoi…She died…Shinji was torturing in my dream, I had those dreams many times then…A man wearing a veil showed me something in the mirror, in that mirror. People were dying and screaming in agony…then…" In the last part my voice was stuttering, I shook my head and tried not to remember the dreams I've been having.

"Tsume tell me more….I need to know, please…" He said with a worried expression, I look at him and nodded slowly.

" I was about to turn away and escape from them but Shinji ad the elder Toguro forced me to watch it…Blood was flooding the whole place then the people tried to pull me down but I was saved this woman wearing an all-black kimono with a veil covering her face. Then I saw her. Master Izayoi…I saw her Koenma, it was life like" I said while looking at him.

"You…saw a woman wearing an all-black Kimono and Izayoi…?" He asked with his eyes open, he stood up and I watch him as he walked back and forth, his face was distressed and in a minute snapped back to me and huffed.

"Koenma what is it? What's wrong?" I asked the prince who suddenly pulled my arm and gently pushed me out of his room. I glanced at the prince but he shut it open, I blinked my eyes and curiosity was filling brain.

I just left the area and went to our room, the Kitsune and the Jagan user stood there. Hiei's arm was covered with bandages, I tried to heal his injuries but he won't let me.

"Tsume good morning, it seems that you're early." Kurama greeted me; the Jagan user was in his usual face and just kept silent.

"Good morning Kurama, where are you both going?" I asked them both.

"I'm going to watch our next Opponent's match, Hiei will train hand try to use his right arm. How about you Tsume, what are your plans?" He asked politely, I stared down in the floor.

"Training would be nice…I need to improve my spirit energy and strength. " I muttered to the both of them, Kurama smiled softly while Hiei just huffed.

"Then it's settled then, let's all go together." The Kitsune insisted, the three of us left the hotel and we parted when we got to the main road, Hiei and I walked without saying anything.

My eyes scanned his right arm; it was still bad as it looks. He lifted his head up and rose his brows.

"What?" He asked.

"Hiei why won't you let me heal your arm?" I asked him softly.

"Heh, I don't need help watch dog." He said while looking away from me, I sighed deeply. He was so stubborn.

"Then tell me why you don't want me to."

"Because if you try to heal it then it's useless. " The jagan user said roughly, he jumped to the trees and left me all alone in the middle of the forest. The birds were chirping and flying in the sky, it was so calm and it somehow reminds me of home.

I walked for a bit trying to find the perfect spot to train; I ended up to a grassy area. There were less trees and no one is there. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, becoming calm and concentrating what surrounds me.

I lifted my hand slowly and let the spirit energy flow through my palm, a faint light was blinking out of my hand. I did a swift light punch and some flying kicks, then I would jump in the air and hit the ground with my hand, rocks were flying around were my hand made a great impact on the hard ground.

The light faded away then disappointed was bearing on my chest; my spirit energy was still low. The fight with Hiroshi, Ichatsuku and I made my energy almost drained. I tried to summon the energy again but all that came out was sparks and it vanished. I groaned deeply and huffed.

I wish my Tantos were here, instead of using my spirit claw I can use it….

Since my spirit energy was low I just did some martial arts and some meditations, the sky was getting brighter and brighter. The sun was up in the sky and lightened up the whole place, sweat was covering my body but I didn't mind.

I returned to my training and do it with force and strength; I saw something up in the sky. A girl with blue hair gracefully flew down to me and tackled me to the ground in a tight hug.

"Hi Tsume!" The grim reaper said with her usual cheerful smile, I nodded to her and concentrated on my meditating.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked I opened my eye and closed it again; I need peace and silence in order to build up some spirit energy…

"Botan…I'm training…." I muttered slowly, she watches me as I lifted my hand, I was attempting to use spirit claw again but it would just disappear and spark.

"…Tsume. Your spirit energy's still low…" She said with a sad smile, I opened my eye and just gave her a calmed expression.

"It's alright Botan, it will build up in a while…How's Keiko and Shizuru? Did they have a nice sleep?" I asked gently to the grim reaper.

"They're okay but…Tsume, are you really sure that you're okay? I mean…You guys have a match and…" She trailed off.

"Botan, Please don't worry about me, how about you return to the Hotel and have some breakfast, you must be hungry…And if you're bored, why don't you Keiko and Shizuru do some girly stuff…It might wash away your problems." I sad with a smile, she nodded and hesitated to leave me behind.

"Go."

"Yeah, good luck with training Tsume!" The Grim reaper said while running off, I watch as she faded into the forest. I returned to my meditation and focused more.

~ An Hour later~

My spirit was building up in a very slow process, my chest rose up and down and sweat was dripping from my face. I decided to return when I heard smashing sounds, I went to the place where the sounds where and I saw Yusuke being attack with some kind of guy, a rugby ball was chasing him, the spirit detective fell on the ground, my eye widened when the ball was about to hit him.

"Watch out!" I shouted to the detective, the ball was stopped by a flying axe.

"What are you doing here?" The guy asked a man with dark skin, he was big and muscular and on his hand was an axe.

" Rugby what are you doing here?" The big guy asked the guy named Rugby.

" Find your way to the ring immediately!" He commanded but the guy named Rugby hesitated.

"We can finish the detective now!" He said, I went out of my hiding stop and shielded myself for the detective.

"Over my dead body!" I threatened the guy; he chuckled and took a step forward. The big guy jumped down from the tree and beside the guy.

"Rugby! Our place is in the ring!" He ordered to the stubborn demon.

"No! We can kill! Why don't we pull him limb from limb then we kill the detective!" Rugby said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't allow that because our place is in the ring!" I gave them a fighting stance glanced at the detective, he was staring at me. I assured detective that I'll won't let them lay a finger on him.

"You don't have a sense of sport do you? This detective somehow has stolen our demon powers! We'll win if we get rid the watch dog and penalize Yusuke now…" Rugby asked as a rugby ball appeared in his hand.

"I'm warning you don't touch them!"

"Shut up…" Rugby said as he approach me and the detective, he was about to throw his weapon but he gasped in pain. An axe was pierced his skin then he fell on the ground dead.

"He was a mindless creature; he doesn't deserve to end the spirit detective's life that is only for me…" He said while eyeing us with hatred.

" …" I stared at the big guy; he turned away and bid his farewell.

"If you're strong enough to meet me in the arena…" The big guy left, I turned my head and offered him a hand.

"Are you okay Yusuke?" I asked, he took my hand and I pulled him up. Kuwabara was there watching us with a shock expression.

"Aww man he killed his teammate over you?" Kuwabara asked the detective.

"Uh-huh…I'm a real celebrity." Yusuke said, I stared on the ground and lightly heaved. The redhead ran over to us with curiosity.

"So...I can't you use your spirit gun?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, Why Yusuke?" We watch as Yusuke lift his finger.

"Well funny thing…Uh…Um…I" He trailed off; I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's best if we explain it at the hotel." I suggested to the both of them, the three of us returned to our room and sat on the sofa. We waited for a moment and Yusuke told his reason, my eye widened.

"Are you kidding me?! You can't use your spirit gun?!" Kuwabara asked the detective, I still stare at Yusuke with disbelief in my eyes.

"Yusuke…That's impossible, your spirit energy should be filled up by now…" I told him with worry in my eyes.

"Yeah, I always hoot my spirit gun four times and should be back in the morning with full strength but now I don't get even a stupid tingle!" Yusuke said while staring at his pointer finger, this is bad…He has also my problem.

"Well it doesn't matter! If you can't handle the fight then Tsume can takeover! Hehehe…He he right Tsume?" Kuwabara asked, he was up close on my face with a goofy grin. I looked away from him and sighed, I wish they can understand.

"You see…That's the problem…I can only use my spirit claw in just 5 seconds…" I said as Kuwabara leaped out in his chair and freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES WITH YOU GUYS CAN'T USE ANY SPIRIT ENERGY!?" Kuwabara with disbelief in his eyes.

"I don't know…Hiroshi and I had a long fight…I use all my spirit energy when I defeated Ichatsuku…I wonder why…" I said to the redhead, he sat down and he slump his shoulders.

"What could it mean…?" Kuwabara sadly asked to himself.

"There are many things that you need to learn…" The masked man said, except it wasn't a man's voice. We turned our head to the masked fighter.

"Spirit energy are linked in your emotions you should use it well." He/she said, Kuwabara turned to us and place his hand on Yusuke's shoulder while he grabbed me by the collar.

"Guys tell me please! Tell me that's Genkai!" Kuwabara whispered to us, I shook my head when it's not probably Genkai.

"I don't know but his voice is not Genkai…" Yusuke whispered back.

"May I ask who you really are?" I asked politely to the masked man/woman.

"Yeah! Who are you really?" Yusuke asked.

"Be prudent of your power Yusuke, you don't want to see another member of our team to cripple and scream in pain." He/she said while leaving the three of us in the living room.

"Who's crippled?" Yusuke asked to himself.

"Beats me I don't think I am!" The redhead replied back to the detective, the three of us slowly turned our heads to each other and guess what he/she just said.

"Don't tell me…" I muttered.

"Now I'm getting worried." Yusuke said to the two of us, the two of them stood up from their seat and I look up to the both of them.

"Where are you going?" I asked them both.

"Um…Were going to watch Toguro's match, you wanna come?" I nodded, I stood up from the couch and the three of us headed out to our destination.

We heard a lot of cheering of the demons at the arena, the hostess Koto announced the fight of Toguro. The three of us took a seat in the middle of the arena, we were surprised when the masked fighter was beside Yusuke all of the sudden, we returned our attention to the ring when the younger Toguro showed up.

He walked in the middle then turned his head and stared at Yusuke's eyes with a death glare, the detective gasped in surprised and I watch him shiver in fear. In moment he gave him a death glare in return, I slowly placed my hands on my lap and stared at them for a moment. Yusuke nudged me and I stared at him for a while.

"Hey Tsume, you okay?" He asked, I shook my head and smiled at him for assurance.

"I'm fine Yusuke." I replied back, we returned our attention to the ring. Koto announced the Team Spirit Warriors.

"What a team! Man, they're all giants." Kuwabara commented the demons that are facing the younger Toguro, the fired up a huge amount of demon energy. We were all amazed in the immense power they have.

"So that's why they're called Spirit warriors..." Yusuke muttered to us, we jumped when Botan randomly poked up in our backs.

"They're powerful but quiet a doozy." Botan said to us with our eyes still wide.

"Don't scare us! Where have you been all day?!" Kuwabara furiously asked the grim reaper, all of us turned our heads back to the ring and watch as the match begin.

The younger Toguro decided to fight them all by himself, the Team spirit warriors agreed and the sumo demon did the honors. He advanced towards the Toguro and in a second he was punch in the gut, rain of blood poured out and he slumped down on the ground.

The fish demon and the hammer demon charged towards Toguro, he punched them both at the same time and blood poured out and painted the ring. The leader growled in anger and ran to the younger Toguro and slashed his axe several ties but Toguro just simply block it all until the axe dug on his shoulder.

The Leader smirked but if faded away when his weapon was slowly pushed away by Toguro's unwounded skin, the four of us dropped our jaw in surprise.

"How did he do that?!" Kuwabara asked us but we remained watching Toguro.

" B-But I was supposed to kill Urameshi…!" The leader said as Toguro smirked.

"There might be errors, because that boy is reserved for me." Toguro said as he punched the leader in the gut, we all gasped when his body was spilt in half.

"Wow the Toguro is the winner! He killed all five demons by himself!" Koto announced to the audience, they all chanted the younger Toguro and he turned his head to Yusuke.

I turned my head to Yusuke as he shivered in fear, the younger Toguro chuckled and left the ring.

"URA…Urameshi…I hope your powers come back!" Kuwabara said in fear, the detective lifted his hands up and stared at it with his still scared face. The masked fighter turned to us and watches the poor detective stared at his hands.

"Excuse me I have to go somewhere." I said leaving them all alone, I walked through the halls of the arena and gasped when I saw a man emerging for the shadows.

Shinji…

He still have that sickening smile on his face, the both of us stared at the moment until he parted his lips slowly.

" I was disappointed when you didn't use the technique that I thought you when you were a just a child, why is that?" He asked, I ignored him and simply passed by.

"You know it's not nice to ignore your brother's question…." His voice echoed the hallway; I don't want any more fights right now.

" Or is it you're scared to tell your friends who you really are…Hmmm….What happens if I tell them right now…That will be the most interesting plot ever." I stopped walking and slowly turned my head to the person who I once called brother.

"Tell them and you're dead…" I viciously growled at the man, he chuckled deeply and closed his eyes.

"There…There…Tsume, do you think I will do that to my own precious little sister? Heh….Don't worry…Your secret's safe with me….For now…" He said as he left me alone in the darkness, I gritted my teeth and my fist punched the wall.

"Damn…! Dam! Damn!" I spat out while punching the hard wall many times, I slowly turned and slid my back on the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs.

A clear image of Master Izayoi's corpse popped out on my head, tears swelled my eye but I hold it back not wanting to let it fall, I don't want to give Shinji the satisfaction. I sat there for a minute and thought about what we're facing tomorrow. I stood up and returned to the forest.

I closed my eye and meditated, my spirit energy was still weak. I lifted my hand then a faint light was appearing in my palm but it vanished after five seconds. I cursed under my breath and tried to doing it again but it was hopeless.

The whole day I trained martial arts and some of Genkai's exercises, the stars were slowly appearing and the moon shone brightly towards the dark sky. I smiled at the pale moon and decided to return to the hotel. Everybody seems to be bed already; I went inside my room and into the shower,

I stripped off and turned the shower open, cool water was hitting my skin and I rinsed all away the sweat and dirt off my whole body. I closed my eyes and remember what Shinji said earlier.

_Or is it you're scared to tell your friends who you really are…Hmmm….What happens if I tell them right now…That will be the most interesting plot ever._

MY fist clenched and I continued washing my body.

_There…There…Tsume, do you think I will do that to my own precious little sister? Heh….Don't worry…Your secret's safe with me….For now…_

I tried not to remember but it kept echoing on my head, I closed my eye and focused on my trainings that I had the whole day.

_Your secret's safe with me….For now…_

_Your secret's safe with me….For now…_

_Your secret's safe with me….For now…_

_Your secret's safe with me….For now…_

_Your secret's safe with me….For now…_

"Damn you Shinji!" I shouted out loud, I choke out a sob and growled. I finished taking a shower and changed into my pajamas. I jumped on the bed and closed my eye.

I hope things will be fine and I wish that Yusuke and I's spirit energy return, darkness blanket all over me and dreamland took over.

I woke up early in the morning; I changed into a plain white T-shirt and grey Hoodie then black cargo pants. I heard groaning inside Yusuke's room, when I entered I saw Kuwabara turning violently.

" Kuwabara, it's just a dream wake up…" I placed my hand on his shoulder and I gasped.

_ "__MASTER WE"LL FIND A WAY TO HEAL YOU!" _

A familiar voiced echoed in my head, I removed my hand off the redhead body and watch as he shot up from his sleep. HE breathed violently and look up to me with a frightened expression.

"Tsume…I saw him….I saw…Them…Damn…It shouldn't been…Like that…" He muttered, I rubbed my hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"Kuwabara, its okay…Why don't we eat breakfast huh? I'll just wake Yusuke up…" I said as I went over to the sleeping detective and shook his shoulder.

"Yusuke wake up…" I said, he groaned and turned over to the other side. I did it again until he slapped my hand away from his shoulder.

"Yusuke, wake up now." I ordered the detective but there was no response.

"Yusuke, wake up."

"Go to hell already will you?" He muttered out, a vein popped out on my temple and grabbed his collar.

"Kuwabara, I suggest you leave this room now…" I said to him, he then stared with curiosity.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Just go…" I said faintly towards him, the redhead left the room and returned my attention to the still sleeping detective.

'well, I still haven't forgotten that he called me one eyed freak the other day…This will show him a lesson'

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V.~

When I left the room I heard a lot of punching sounds and Yusuke was screaming, I flinched when he was shouted on the top of his lungs.

"NOOOO!" I jumped when the detective screamed very high and loud; everybody poked their heads out and watch as I shiver ion fear.

"What's happening?" Kurama asked, there was still punching sounds and we all jumped when we heard a crack, maybe a vase or something.

"I…Don't…Know…" I said to them.

'Damn…I didn't know Tsume can be this brutal…I wonder if Urameshi's alright…Hell I think I should wake up early this time…'

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

Yusuke and I were eating breakfast, the detective's face was filled with bruises and on his head was throbbing lump. He was munching on his food while I properly eat it; Kuwabara hasn't touched his breakfast yet. I stared at him for a while.

"What the matter Kuwabara?" I asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah what's the problem? Don't want to eat Croissants? Stupid name but it tastes good!" Yusuke said to the red head trying to tempt him.

"I-I had a dream…" Kuwabara said to the both of us, I set the bread on the plate and listened what the redhead has to say.

"Was she hot?" yusuke joked, I elbowed his arm and he glanced at me.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I wasn't a girl but…IT was about our next fight okay?!" Kuwabara spat to the detective.

"Ah a nightmare! It sucks to get beat up in your dreams-"Yusuke joked again and this time he laughed.

"Hey! Shut up!" Kuwabara shouted to the detective.

"Ah man…I don't have time to play!" Yusuke said as he took another bite on his croissant.

'Kuwabara was dreaming about a three men and an ill master….En..Kai…Ryo and Master Mitamura?'

I met them before when I was Ten years old, Koenma ordered me to watch over Tokyo for a while, while I was busy watching the streets I was randomly attack by a strong demon. I was no match for him but four people eliminated the monster.

Master Mitamura introduced himself to me then his students did the same, I told him stories of my tasks and was amazed. He gave me free hot Chocolate and got to know each other, later on we bid our farewell…Is it really possible that it's them?

"Tsume…Tsume!" Yusuke called me out while fanning my face, I jumped and stared at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine…Just thinking something..." I said to them.

"What is it with you spacing out all the time?" Kuwabara asked, I ate my breakfast and then we left the room, we were all walking in the hallway when we stopped and saw a teenage form of Koenma.

"It seems we have a fan…" Yusuke said with a smirk.

"I'm a little more than that Yusuke…" Koenma said as Yusuke leaned closer to the teenager.

"Wait a minute…A junior marked on the forehead and a squeelie voice…Your Koenma's older brother!" Yusuke said while pointing at him.

"As you know Koenma doesn't have siblings or brother, it's me! A cool Teenager! Didn't Tsume tell you?" The prince asked, Yusuke turned to me with a surprised expression.

"TSUME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KOENMA CAN TURN INTO A TEENAGER?!" Yusuke shouted in my face.

"Well I'm too busy with work, the teenager here is stacking me with too much jobs and I always forget about that." I said while looking away from them.

"Well excuse me! You're so mean Tsume! I've done a lot of things for you! Even giving you a vacation!" He shouted at me with puppy eyes.

"Heh, I couldn't even relax…Can't believe I'm being bossed by a baby…" I muttered.

"Tsume I'm older than you!"

"Talk about a teenager with a pacifier on his mouth." Yusuke said to the prince.

"Can it boy?! Yo, Kuwabara thanks for helping Yusuke and Tsume out. I really appreciate it." Koenma said to the redhead who blushed and scratch the back of his head.

"Uh No biggie!"

"Well, it does the other way around you know…He always needs to scream for help." Yusuke said while snickering.

" Hey that's not true-"

" Boys calm down! Yusuke Urameshi Tsume Gekko…I'm here to tell you that….Your eggs are about to hatch!" He said as I blinked at the prince.

"Egg?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked the prince.

"Your Golden egg you moron! The one I gave you when you turned into a ghost!" I turned my head to the detective with wide yes.

"You died?"

"Well, yeah. I'll explain it later! Yusuke said.

"Koenma, why do I get a spirit beast? I don't need it.

"Well, I gave Yusuke another chance to live so I gave him a golden egg, but he saved Keiko and made an ultimate sacrifice then Boom! It didn't hatch! But when you turned into a spirit detective the egg became stronger, it's almost a year now so it will hatch! And as for you Tsume. I'll explain it after the match." He said while hinting me it's a secret.

"Well that's great! Taking care of my h=egg when you can scramble it!" Yusuke said while a cheery grin and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Yusuke…" I groaned in annoyance.

"Well it will grow stronger once you use Genkai has thought you, the spirit wave." Koenma said to Yusuke, no wonder why Genkai didn't teach me those, I'm kind of jealous...She though me Tsukiko techniques which I can't use!

"Well…I haven't perfect it yet." Yusuke said as the prince yelped, all of us passed by and left him all alone.

"Thanks Koenma! The spirit egg is kind of nice!" Yusuke bid his goodbye to the prince.

_I hope the match will be okay…._

_~ End~ _


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys I have decided now, I pick the owl since I read more about its animal spirit description. I already posted a picture of Tsume's spirit beast on my deviant art (Darkangel1630) And there's a new picture in my deviantart, it's a hint please look at it~. Thanks DreamRealm3 I hope you'll figure your animal spirit ****J**

Chapter 18: Team Ichagaki

When the four of us entered the ring all of the demons booed at us and kept chanting 'kill Yusuke', the hostess Koto announced our team to get to the ring. There was something not right about this match; I don't know why my chest was lurching. It was the same feeling when I encountered Shinji, what's happening?

"Team Ichagaki please get up the ring!" When Koto ordered the other team they emerged from the shadows and I gasped when I saw those three familiar faces…En…Kai…Ryo...The Demon Dr. Ichagaki was smirking over us.

My eye widened when I noticed something in their eyes, it wasn't as I seen it before. When I first met the three they're were filled with light and contentment and if they're signing up for this Tournament then Master Mitamura would have led the three of them.

I turned my head and saw Kuwabara's face filled with nervousness, it was like he has seen a ghost. I placed my hand on his arm and gave him a concerned look.

"Kuwabara…What's wrong?" I asked the redhead, his hands were shaking and his head solely turned over Yusuke and me.

"They're…They're…It's them!" The red head said with his hands clenched.

"The fox girls?" I slowly turned my head back to the Ichagaki team and watch the Doctor grinned evilly towards me, my concerned face turned into anger and hissed at him.

"They're the exactly the same people from my nightmare, I remember the entire thing." Kuwabara said to the detective, I shot my head to Kuwabara and my grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Kuwabara please tell me what you saw!" I pleaded to the redhead; he slowly nodded and eyes the three of us.

"Wait…What are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Tsume, you saw something when you touched me during my nightmare did you? How did you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, I had it when I was a child." I said softly to Kuwabara.

"Can you do that again?" He asked, I slowly nodded and I was ready to see what he had dreamed.

"Wait what you two are talking about?!" Yusuke asked angrily, I ignored the detective and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I gasped then a static image appeared in my vision.

~ Memory~

In the area stood a large temple, it was highly decorated and for a training Dojo.

"Master Mitamura please!" A voice echoed the whole area, the vision suddenly showed me a bedroom, there laid Master Mitamura on a futon. There were students gathered around him and among them were En, Kai and Ryo.

"It's okay son let me lay down here for a while." Master Mitamura assured his young student.

"Master, we need you to get better, I need you to get better!" He said as tears were streaming down his eyes.

"Need….? No….You're too soft…You all do…You're fully capable of standing on your own…" The students were grieving for him yet he made a smile and chuckled at his students.

"Enough of this nonsense, I'm the only dried eyes on the room, how can I forget that I'm blessed by students like you…" The master Mitamura said to his students, all of them were so sad…

"I talked to the Hospital ward this morning; I told them we could never afford this seventy-thousand." Kai said with his fists clenching on his lap.

"Damn it! Every piece of it is so unfair! The one who thought and raised us as his sons is dying and I couldn't do a damn thing!" Ryo said with anger but there was softness in his voice.

" I know it's hard for you to take and you care for me so much is…Listen there are things that happens sometimes and things we cannot control…We can only accept…" Master Mitamura said with teary eyes.

"I'll won't! I'll won't accept! I'll make you better and this time you'll never be alone!" The youngest boy En said to his master, a snickered appeared out of nowhere and they all startled. They stood up from their seats and turned to see a short man, with pointy ears and wearing a business suit.

"Who are you?!" One of them asked with surprise.

"Why I am the answer to your prayers! I'm the one who can cure your master's disease!" He said with a haunting grin.

"Don't toy with us!" Kai s[at to the Demon Doctor.

"It's free..." The doctor said, tempting all of them.

"Alright! We'll take it!"

_ "__No! Don't!" I screamed in my mind_

"A, a, a …There is something first…"

"What is it?!" Kai asked in curiosity.

"You might not be interested…" Dr. Ichagaki said to the students.

"Tell us!" Kai demanded to the demon Doctor.

"If there is anything we can do to save him then we'll do it!"

"I would like to use these gentlemen, this one, this one and you too as a subject for a little experiment and I promise that your bodies will stay perfectly intact…Hehehe…" he demon doctor said with his grin, the three nodded and offered themselves to the doctor.

_"__DON'T!" _

~ End~

"Don't!" I shouted with a single tear strolling in my cheek, Yusuke and Kuwabara shook my shoulders. I shot up from the memory and wiped the tear that stained my face.

"Kuwabara….It's true…En…Kai…Ryo are…" I trailed off; I faced back to te Team Ichagaki and watch as the three students of Master Mitamura stood there with their dark eyes.

"You see Urameshi? I'm positive that dream was the truth!" Kuwabara said as he took his hands off my shoulders.

"Times up! Both teams please step forward!" Koto ordered us, we did what she said and I gritted my teeth.

'En…Kai…Ryo...Whatever kind of experiment Dr. Ichagaki did to the three of you please…Come to your sense!' I thought to myself.

"Team Captains! Please present your plans!" Koto told to the two teams, Ichagaki giggled. I stared at him with cold eyes.

"Hehehe…How mysterious, both of our members are missing in our team…What do you say? We fight the people we have and the winner's the best of three well…Three against four of course…Right Mr. Ge…kko?" He asked with an ugly toothy grin, my eyes turned very cold and I watch his smirk grew more.

"What about you? Do ugly trolls like you want to fight?" Yusuke asked the doctor Ichagaki, he laughed again and stared at us.

"Well…Only if I have to boy, I prefer the managing position!" He said with that stupid smile.

"Then you're a coward!" I spat at him, he laughed again and I angrily stare at the doctor.

"Are you the cocky one Mr.…..Gekko….? Why do I have to fight when I can just the Guinea pigs…" He said to cruelly and pointed to Master Mitamura's students, my fist clenched to the fight it was drawing blood. Yusuke took my arm and gave me a serious look.

"Tsume…" He said with full concern, I shrug his hand of my arm and tried to calm down.

"So it's true…." Yusuke said to the doctor, who proudly lifted his arms.

"They say the spirit energy of the human body is far too great than an apparition! Those monsters lock in you all! It's the only conscience that kept your power at bay…Take a taste to the monster and say hello…" Ichagaki said while turning to the controlled students of Mitamura.

"How about ass kicking? Do they do that too?" Yusuke mocked him.

"It if reaches it critics, I am only an inventor seeking the perfect fight of the occult. No compassion or fear to hold it back, only spirit power that I control!"

"So what they come they seek?" Yusuke mocked again.

"Mock me all you want! Let's see what happens when you're controlled…" Ichagaki said pointing at Yusuke, I widened my eyes and growled at the demo Doctor.

"What?!"

"Let's make this interesting, I'm fascinated with your body, once my team wins I get to use it! Hehehe." My blood was boiling; I stepped forward and shielded myself for Yusuke.

"You…Will not touch him! You'll have to deal with me first before it happens! I'll won't let a ugly filth like you lay a finger on him…" I warned the doctor who laughed heartily.

"Hehehe! Of course I'll won't forget you Mr. Gekko, you see I heard rumors about you…You're hiding Lady Mujakina am I right? Once I'll get rid of you…I'll take her with me and do the same! I will use her body and I will enjoy watching your poor damned soul scream out for her while she's under my Control…But still…What really is it your hiding Tsume Gekko…Her? Or you?" He asked as the demons cheered, Yusuke growled at the doctor and I did the same. That's it! That stupid thing is pissing me off!

"Why not? If my team wins we could rip your face!" Yusuke said while clenching his fist.

"Yusuke-"I was cut off when he pushed me to Kuwabara's arms.

"Shut it Tsume!" Yusuke spat at me with a serious face.

"Yes…I can live with that…" Ichagaki said while chuckling.

Only one condition!" The master fighter's voice popped out, we all turned our heads at him/her.

"Seven must fight a battle royal to finish it all." What is he/she playing at?

"Perhaps!"

"Hold on little guy? You mean all four of us fighting three of them in the ring at the same time?" The redhead asked with curiosity, is he planning something?

The doctor turned for a second and started pressing on something many times, he turned back to us with that stupid grin.

"That would be great! Your masked friend bribed a huge bargain!" He said as he parted from his team, I stared back to the three with sad eyes. Do we have no chance but to fight them? The audiences starting cheering again and awfully chanted so many bad things about all of us dead.

"Damn…At least the fans are getting creative…" Yusuke joked to us, but my focus was still at the three who stared at us as if we were newly cooked dinner.

"These three competitors...I met them before." The masked fighter suddenly said.

"Me too." I simply said to them.

"You two did?"

"Yes, their instructor Mitamura was a famous martial artist. He said training good character is more important than physical skill and was also strucked for his student's respect for life. They would never kill, unless…Tsume…You remembered how they saved you that day, they protected him from a stronger demon." I gasped when he told them his knowledge about them, but how does he know that they saved me that day?!

"Tsume…They saved you?" Kuwabara asked with his eyes widened, I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes, when I first met En…Kai…And Ryo, they were so full of life; they loved Master Mitamura very much and respected him because he took them in when no one could….Like me…" I said to them, Yusuke watch me with sad eyes.

"So…That explains. I get this feeling that they're screaming for us for help, they're forced to fight us while their souls watch." Kuwabara said to himself, I wish they'll wake up…They have to do it for Master Mitamura! If we kill them...No…There has to be a way…But how?!

"Alright the last fighter standing wins…FIGHT!" Koto announced as the three of them charged at us, Ryo jumped and a red light formed in his hand. The same technique he used on that Demon.

"GRIZZLY CLAW!"

"Yusuke Kuwabara! Move!" The masker fighter and I jumped away from the two who stared at the student curiously. They jumped away when he almost hit him with his technique but Kai slashed his arms and made a great impart of wind, the redhead and detective fell harshly on the ground.

I went beside the two and tried to defend them whatever power I have.

"What was that?! I didn't see the last guy's attack!" Yusuke was astonished by the power that the three of them wield, this is bad…With Yusuke and I's spirit energy low…We'll be probably get killed.

"Are you alright?" The masked fighter asked when he flashed beside us.

"Yeah Thanks for the warning, we didn't see what that guy even did!" Kuwabara said while heaving.

"Yeah, we'll send you a thank you card." The detective joked; I made a fighting stance when they charged at us again.

"Drop the jokes Yusuke they're coming again!" The masked fighter warned them.

"Here they come!" I shouted, En forced rings in his arm.

"Angel blades!" He threw the rings at us and we all jumped out of the way, I tumbled away from his attack and summersaulted over the rings. Kai slashed his arm and a great wind made Kuwabara pushed away.

" Spirit sword!" He pierced it at the edge of the ring and managed to stay on it in one piece.

Ryo was running over to Kuwabara to finish him, I widened my eye and tried to get away from En but he kept me company with his angel blades.

"Kuwabara run!" I warned him as I still kept on dodging En's attacks.

"Not on my watch!" Yusuke said as he readied his spirit gun but nothing fired out, oh no! I kicked En aside and mentally apologized, Yusuke and I tried to stop Ryo it was too late/

Ryo was about to kill Kuwabara but the masked Fighter kicked him away and saved the redhead's life.

'I'm sorry...' I thought to myself when Ryo fell on his chest.

"That was awesome!" Kuwabara praised the masked fighter.

"Kuwabara, be careful next time!" I scolded him.

"Yes, Tsume is right. In order for you to survive you have to use about of your energy and trace theirs then try blocking their attacks with your instincts." The masker fighter suggested.

"Yeah clear something up genius! These guys have spirit energy and they're human?" Yusuke asked us.

"Of course!"

"Then why can't I feel it?! I'm spiritually aware too! Why can't I now?" Kuwabara demanded, I still watch as the three of them took another stance ready to kill us any time.

"The doctor has made it unfiltered, the size of their power are frankly than your rookie brains can comprehend." The masked fighter explained to the three of us, I gritted my teeth and my head was filling with confusion.

"Perfect!"

"So if we can't their spirit energy, how are we supposed to win?" The redhead asked.

"Sorry, I don't have the answers…"

Again En used his angel blades to Yusuke and I, the both of us managed to stumble away from his attacks. The detective and I made separate ways but this time Kai attack me with his invisible slash, I jumped away and almost went near him.

"Kai!" I shouted out his name trying to get his attention but there was no response, he had no emotion on his face, only a stern look ready to kill anyone in his way.

"Kai come to your senses!" I said as I went in front of him and tried to punch him, he blocked it and made a flying kick but I blocked his move. He did again his invisible slash and this time I almost flew away from the ring.

Kuwabara was able to catch me; I slowly pushed away from him and thanked him, En was able throw some of his angel blades again. I pushed Kuwabara out of the way and tumbled from the attacks.

After a while Ryo faced me and used his attack, I jumped away from him and watch as he regained his posture and charge again. Kai swings his arms towards Yusuke and Kuwabara, the both of them we're thrown away. The masked fighter and I jumped to their side.

"Damn, if you have ideas Kuwabara please share it with me!" Yusuke said while heaving, the three students of master Mitamura charged at us then En fired his Angel blades. We all jumped away and kept dodging their attacks.

The masked Fighter managed to kick Yusuke away from something, there was something wrong about En's attack. Are the rings just an illusion to confuse us?

The three of us walked towards us and chanted 'kill'; I gritted my teeth when they're about to fire at us again.

"Guys are you sure you want to kill us? I know in the inside you don't want to!" Kuwabara pleaded, but they didn't response what the redhead said.

"Yusuke Kuwabara get out of the way!" I pushed them all aside when En used his angel blades again, I jumped from the attack and once again we all did the same thing over and over again.

Yusuke was punched by Kai and was able to dodge but Ryo was about to use Grizzly claw, I widened my eyes and ran towards the detective.

"YUSUKE! RYO STOP IT!" I screamed out but it was too late, the masked fighter pushed the detective away and took the attack, he/she was thrown away out of the ring and crashed into the wall.

I went to Yusuke side and we all watch as the masked fighter was still unconscious.

"He really did it to save me…" Yusuke muttered, we turned our heads back to the three. They charged at us with motionless eyes.

"Do it now!" En shouted as he used his angel blades, we dodged it quickly.

"Come one guys! You have to wake up! I know you still have your feelings!" Kuwabara shouted at them, still it wasn't good enough. Kai was attacking me with invisible slash but I'd tumble away.

It was no good at all, no matter how many times I to stop them they still follow Dr. Ichagaki's orders. There has to be a way!

Kai was slowly walking up to me ready slash his attack but I still remained, I can't use Tsukiko techniques! If I do that then…I'll….

"Kai…You have to wake up! I know you're still in there just please! Master Mitamura is still waiting for the three of you!" I shouted but Kai still walked towards me, Yusuke pulled my arm and dragged me away from him.

"What the hell are you doing guys? I don't care if they're controlled or not just throw a punch or something!" Botan commanded at us but we didn't do anything, Yusuke and I kept dodging every move En, Kai, And Ryo would make.

In a while the three of us were able to unite and the min controlled students was about to attack us, we all gasped when the masked fighter kicked them all away.

"I suppose your sympathy us admirable, but did your dimwits achieve without fighting? They'll still be controlled and you will be dead." HE asked as he turned his head, I gasped as he revealed himself as a beautiful pink hair girl with brown eyes.

"He…"

"A she…" Kuwabara finished Yusuke's sentence, Koto turned her head and ran back to the ring.

"What a shocking revelation! Before the masked fighter was damaged but now it is revealed a girl with brown eyes and pink hair!" Koto described the young woman, I was confused who she was and stared at her for a while, the whole crowd turned silent and their jaw dropped in surprised in a dreamy state.

"Well people I'm shocked! This fight can't get any weirder!" Koto said while climbing up but she climbed down when someone landed on the ring, we gasped when we knew who it was. It was one of Dr. Ichagaki's team.

"Ah! I think this is the member of the Dr. Ichagaki's team dropping from the sky, this fight couldn't get any weirder!"

"I wonder where he came from…" Kuwabara muttered when something crashed again in the audience's seat.

"My robot what happened to you?!" The doctor panicked, Kurama and Hiei dropped from the sky and to the robot's shoulders.

"Hey guys! You're late!" Yusuke said, I nodded in agreement.

"It seems the missing team members of the Urameshi Team have appeared! Hiei! Kurama! Can you tell us where you've been?!" Koto asked the two demons.

"Sorry….A fifty foot machine wanted a word with us." The jagan user said to the hostess.

"Yes M5 told us everything, I'm glad that the four of you are still alive, the devices on their backs are the source of their mind control…" Kurama said to us, I turned to the three Fighters and noticed Ryo's device on his back, it was pumping blood.

"And in their present state I'm afraid it will be fatal to remove them..." I gasped when the Kitsune told us the warning.

"The three of them were innocent; they were told that it was only blood research..." That bastard…

"I told you guys! That no good liar!" Kuwabara spats at three mind controlled students.

"It seems the doctor made the master's illness in the first place!" Kurama told us further, the three of us gasped. My fists were clenching and my teeth gritted in anger. The doctor laughed with excitement.

"You little…..Bastard!" I angrily shouted at the troll, I was shaking in ager and Kuwabara was calming me down.

"I can't take it Urameshi; this guy doesn't have a heart! Tsume's going to beat that guy up with full extent! I'm sure of it!" Kuwabara said while placing his hands on my shoulders.

"That guy thinks he can use people however he wants." Yusuke angrily said to us, the doctor still laughed.

"Your scientific minds are so open! It's true I'm the one who gave Mitamura the disease and tricked the three of them but who cares?! Behind my lab discoveries I have few poisoned rats!" He said with pride, my blood was boiling to the extent my mind was whispering me to use my Tsukiko techniques.

"Shut it ICHAGAKI!" Kuwabara shouted in ager.

"You're so full of shit you know! You don't care of the science stuff; you just want to win the Tournament! Well I'll won't let that happen! I'll rip you limb by limb!" I shouted at him yet the doctor laughed.

"That's the spirit Tsume Gekko! Unravel your inner beast! It makes you more attractive that way! The three Guinea pigs won't live that long! I want only to win this match so I can use Yusuke's body!" The doctor said as the redhead and detective gasped, I went in front of the two and shielded them from the evil Dr. Ichagaki.

"In hell you will!" I cursed at him.

"Heh! They're strong but they don't have the potential Yusuke! I'll probably dispose of them once I get you!"

"You what?!"

"Tsume Gekko! I haven't forgotten about you! How about you tell them your dirty little secret huh? Are you too…Scared because I know what you're hiding?" The Doctor shouted maniacally to me, Yusuke pushed me away and I growled.

"That's it!" Yusuke shouted in anger.

"Stop it boys! He's manipulating your emotions; you're losing focus in the fight!" The woman said while tying back the mask on her face. The three of us charged this time to the Doctor with anger written all over our face.

"You monster!"

"Die!"

"Be gone!" The three of us shouted at the same time, but then En and Kia managed to kick and punch us away. We fell harshly on the floor, Kurama and Hiei was about to get into the ring but Koto stopped them, the three of us stood up and charged again towards the doctor but we were stopped again by En, Kai, and Ryo.

"Ah come on you guys you still listen to him!" Yusuke tried to get the three controlled student's attention but they just stared wearily at us.

"En…Kai...Ryo please! You have to wake up! Master Mitamura's waiting for the three of you!" I shouted at them, my chest was lurching with sadness.

"Come on guys at least say something! You heard the guy himself! He doesn't care about-"Kuwabara was cut off when the troll Doctor laughed loudly.

"Have you learned nothing yet?! No matter what you say I'm still in control! As the blood pumps into this devices they're still mine and they're personality have changed as well! They don't want to protect me because I command! It's there new brain that wants to! There lies the beauty of my invention! It doesn't matter what happens to them either!" The doctor laughed annoyingly again, the three of us were shaking in anger but Kuwabara stood up.

"It's not true! They still have something!" Kuwabara said as the three of them look at us with different faces.

"Urameshi…It's not a dream but a message! Ichagaki's wrong! They still have their emotions, Tsume, Yusuke. They still have it!" Kuwabara said with sad eyes.

"You still cling to their good sides huh?! Well then let your compassion lead you all to your graves!" Ichagaki said as the three of us charged at us, Kuwabara and I remained their while Yusuke ran away.

"Tsume, these guys send their message to me, I might be able to help them! And now I have to accept my responsibility as a man!" Kuwabara said with pride, I took a fighting stance when they fired up.

"Okay guys I'm here now! But you got to tell me how to help!" Kuwabara said as he roughly pushed me aside and took Kai's attack, I gasped when he charged up to Ryo and shook him but he was punched away then the redhead coughed out blood.

"Kuwabara run!" I shouted to the redhead, the three of them jumped and I stood up from the ground. Kuwabara told us to stay back but I cannot!

"Kuwabara!"

"Stay back!" Kuwabara said as I ran faster, he open his hands wide and I legs went faster.

"This is for you!"

"Kuwabara!" I shouted when the three fired there attack to him.

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight.

"Tsu…..me…." he muttered.

"Kuwabara…What you did was so stupid…" I said to him with a smile, blood was dripping from my body and into the ground.

My jacket and the bandage in my chest were torn in half. His eyes widened and so did Yusuke and the masked fighter.

"Tsume….You're…You're…." He sty=uttered, Yusuke's face was in disbelief, Kurama and Hiei has the same face. The whole crowd turned very silent and the doctor got the glimpse of Master Izayoi's moon stone around my neck.

He smirked and laughed loudly, Kuwabara ran over to me and took off his shirt and made me wear it. I thanked him and watch as the doctor look at me with excitement.

"It seems that Masanori was right! Tsume…No! Mujakina Tsukiko!"

**~ End~ **

**I have to stop it here since I have a lot of things to do, I hope you guys enjoy! The thrill will be coming this way! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! It seems that Tsume reveals himself as a girl! Yusuke and the others will be so upset! I was wondering if Tsume should wear her baggy boyish clothes or Botan give her some girly clothes. Oh! I would like to say that I'm happy that I'm almost going to reach chapter 20! Thanks DreamRealm3 for the reviews. : ) **

**Chapter 19: Revelations and the Team Masho**

~ ?~

Everybody in the special room gasped except for Sakyo, the Toguro brothers and Masanori. I felt happiness fill my head, this is the moment I've been waiting for! At last!

"WHAT?! All this time the watch dog was the missing heir?!" The man with a Russian accent said with a surprised expression.

"Heh, Tarukane was a fool, he should have known…" The man with a kimono said with the same face, he leaned closer to the glass and shone when he was able to see the moon stone around Tsume's neck.

"What do you think of the Moon stone Sakyo?" One of them asked with curiosity.

"I don't need any moonstone. I'm already satisfied with the money that was paid by Gondawara yesterday." He said with a smile, he took a sip of his wine and watched Tsume being forced to wear the redhead's T-shirt.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

"Mujakina Tsukiko!" The doctor Ichagaki said with that stupid wide grin, the whole arena was very silent. Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru's jaw dropped and Koenma was covering his face with both of his hands.

Yusuke's stared at me with disbelief, the masked fighter's eyes were wide. In a minute the crowd started whispering to each other, the doctor was still laughing maniacally.

" It's been a very long time…All these years…Some demons were looking for the heiress…The Tsukiko Heir…Not knowing all this time it was the watch dog's himself…Or Herself…Hehehe" The doctor said with excitement, Kuwabara pushed me slowly behind him making sure he doesn't do anything funny.

"What a revelation everyone! It seems that things are getting weirder and weirder! All this this Tsume Gekko is actually Mujakina Tsukiko! The lost Heiress of the Tsukiko family!" Koto said while staring widely to us.

En Kai and Ryo took the chance to attack us again, Kuwabara charged at them then tried to convince the three with all he can. But then Ryo used Grizzly claw and the redhead flew out of the ring unconscious. I gasped and turned to the three, they were still chanting kill. Botan and the masked fighter ran over to Kuwabara and examined his damage.

"Ha! Break her! Then take her to me!" The doctor commanded to the three, they charged up and attacked me using their powers at the same time. I dodged all their attack and went to Yusuke's side; he still stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yusuke….We need to-"I was cut when Ryo ran to us with blinding speed and we gasped, I kicked Yusuke aside and took the attack. I coughed out blood and fell on the ground; Ryo lifted me by the neck and started squeezing my neck.

"…R...Yo…Mitamura…Agh!" I tried to convince him, he squeezed my neck more. I was choking; the detective ran up to us and kicked the brunette away from me. I fell on the ground coughing violently with my hand softly touching my neck.

"How could you do that?! You're the bastards asking for help!" Yusuke said to the three of them, we both gasped when En, Kai and Ryo cried, instead of water it was blood.

"Tears if blood…?" Yusuke mumbled to himself.

"Kill…Kill us…Kill. Kill us…" The three of them chanted, my eyes softened. I stood up slowly and watch them cry.

"What is this?! Feeling guilty already when it's over?!" Yusuke asked angrily at them, I closed my eye and looked away.

"No, It's not over Yusuke…They missed Kuwabara's vital points, he still lives." I gasped and shot my head back to the three.

"Amazing…They really heard Kuwabara's plea!" Botan said with awe.

"En…Kai…Ryo…" I mumbled, my fists were clenching in both sadness and anger. Yusuke was gritting his teeth, he was in deep thought.

"And they're losing…" He said to himself, the doctor laughed again.

"Really! The human's emotional praying is the only part throwing their wretched minds! My devices will soon fix that!" The Detective and I growled at the doctor, Yusuke's spirit energy was rising to its extent.

"You guys can only say 'kill you?!' that sucks to be hell in their! Stupid doctor thinks he can torture you like that?! No way!" Yusuke said to the three students of Mitamura, he charged to them and punched Kai out of the way.

Ryo used his grizzly claw but the detective manages to jump away from the attack, I can suddenly see their attack now. En summoned his angel blades and threw them to Yusuke, he kicked him hard then Kai swung his arm and use his invisible slash.

"What's the delay you lap heads destroy him and get the Tsukiko!" The doctor ordered them, Yusuke punched him. In his left arm was a bright light. It was kind of similar to my spirit claw.

"Lucky for you guys I'm pretty good with avoiding my feelings; otherwise I'm getting sick to myself on what I'm going to do." Yusuke said as he jumped, he pointed his finger and I widened on what he is about to do.

"Yusuke no!" I warned him, the masked fighter jumped stopped the detective from using his spirit gun. The both of them landed on the ground, I ran to the both of them.

"Let me handle it from here…" The masked fighter said gently, she stood up and face the three of them. Yusuke stood up and eyed me for a while; he then returned his attention the masked fighter. The doctor laughed again.

"The three of you don't even have the stomach! You can't kill these humans! You know it'd be wrong! The only choice is to accept your defeat!" He said and laughed, man his so annoying…

The masked fighter closed eyes and lifted her two fingers, she chanted something familiar. A huge bright light emitted the whole area, it swirled around her and we both gasped in awe.

"Damn! Here I am thinking that I was impressive!" Yusuke said while stepping back.

"That's a hoax! The fighter is using that for intimidation! Attack her!" The doctor said the three of them summoned their powers; they charged towards the masked fighter and jumped in the air.

"Kill!" The three of them said in unison, the masked fighter's powers enlarged and the detective and I fell on our butts.

She jumped up in the air and punctured both of their fingers on their chest, the devices on their backs exploded and my face faded in awe. They fell on the ground lifeless; I ran up to the students and examined their bodies. I placed my fingers on their jugulars and felt no pulse. My eye twitch and my head lowered in sadness.

"What the heck is that?! You just finished them with one blow and now I can't feel their spirit energy!" Yusuke said to the masked fighter, I still stared at the three students of Mitamura.

"What the?! My perfect inventions! How can you destroy scientific achievement with chanting!?" The doctor said with terror.

"Hey! What did you do to these guys? Why didn't you tell me that you're going to kill them?!" Yusuke asked angrily.

"I did what I had to…Nothing more…" Koto ran to the fighters and started counting.

"And the Urameshi team is the winner! Hate them all you want!" Koto said to the audience, I still sat there with sadness. The masked fighter placed her hand on my shoulder; I look up to her and nodded.

"This was the only way…?" I asked politely to her, she nodded and helped me stand up. Yusuke gritted his teeth and shouted at the hostess.

"Shut up cat girl! That was no victory!" Yusuke said to Koto, my head was still hanging in sadness, I slowly lifted my head to the doctor and slowly walked right up to him with anger, Yusuke followed behind. The doctor was staring at me with fear.

"You'll regret to what you've done…" I growled viciously.

"You're not walking away from this!" Yusuke said while pointing at him, the doctor took a step back and turned his head to the two demons guarding him.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and accept your punishment." The Kitsune said as the doctor tried to escape in the left corner, I jumped down in his way with my still angry expression.

"H-Hold on! What if I told you that the Master Mitamura is still alive? I'm the only person knows where he is hidden and reverse his disease!" He asked with his grin.

"Sorry…" The Kitsune said pointing his thumb to a certain person on the corner; I gasped and saw Master Mitamura, The doctor stared at him with horror.

"You're an evil man!" Mitamura said to the evil doctor.

"What?! But how did he get here?!"

"Your assistant has the mood to talk..." Hiei said as I ran up to Mitamura and offered him a hand; he smiled and recognized my face.

"Tsume…You've grown into a young…..woman?" He said when he noticed my chest, I smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you again master Mitamura." I said as he took my hand and we slowly went to the group.

"You ready to die troll?!" Yusuke asked the demon doctor who was stepping back, but he searched something in his pocket and took out an injection.

"Hehehe…You idiots think I wouldn't experiment body manipulation?! I did save some for myself…." He said as he injected himself with his serum, he transformed into a giant troll, I put Master Mitamura behind me.

"It's a doctor Ichagaki metamorphosis! Now he has turn into a giant monster with long fingernails!" Koto said with disgust.

"Do you think you minor creatures think you can underestimate the structure of science?!" The four of us took a fighting stance.

"Let me demonstrate!" The big ugly troll extended his arm and tried to hit Yusuke, the detective simply jumped away. The Big troll turned his head to Hiei and Kurama, he tried to attack them but they jumped into the ring. Dr. Ichagaki grinned when he noticed me. He was about to grab me but my instincts fell in and unexpectedly made a barrier.

His hand jolted back and he got really pissed, he tried it again. I slung Master Mitamura's arm on my shoulder and jumped away from him. I set the aged master down and charged at the ugly giant troll, I kicked his head and back flipped towards the ring.

He stepped in the ring and extended his arms to us, the four of us jumped out of the way. But the second time he extended his arms, Yusuke got sliced on his arm, he fell on the ground while clutching his wounded arm.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted the now wounded detective. I turned my head and gasped at the sight of Yusuke hurt, the doctor extended his arm to Kurama but he jumped away. Dr. Ichagaki walked towards the detective; I went in front of Yusuke and shielded him, the doctor Ichagaki laughed hard.

"Aww… Isn't this sweet…" He said as I slowly tried to summon my energy, a ball of light appeared on my hand but it disappeared. I cursed under my breath and still took my fighting stance.

"How about you show me your Tsukiko techniques little princess?" He mocked me; I growled at him and was ready to hit him any time.

I did it again but it failed, what's happening to me?!

~ ?~

Toguro, Sakyo and Masanori smiled when they watch Tsume struggle with her powers, I raised my palm and watch as the faint light flicker there. The younger Toguro turned his head to me and smirked.

"You suppressed a bit of her spirit energy when she fought Ichatsuku…Am I right?" He asked, I slowly nodded and continued to watch her dodge the ugly troll's attacks.

"Why did you do that MS. Yuzai?" Sakyo asked after he took a sip on his red wine.

"To make her use her Tsukiko moves….I don't want her to waste her knowledge of the Tsukiko techniques…It would be rather pitiful….She's the heir…It's a shame if she doesn't use it." I said calmly at them.

"Hmmm….This will be interesting…I wonder what will happen to her when she explains everything to her team." The elder Toguro said with a devilish grin.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I gasped when the jagan user suddenly pushed me beside Yusuke, the detective slowly stood up.

"Hiei! Wait! I've got dibs on this jerk!" The detective said to the jagan user, he slowly turned his head to him and saw a small smile form on his lips.

"Just don't get killed…" Hiei said to the detective, the detective took his fighting stance. Ichagaki's eyes glittered with excitement when he was close to Yusuke.

"Hehehe…Go ahead them! Defy all logic!" Ichagaki said with pride and extended his arms, it landed at each side of Yusuke, and the detective put his arms under the Dr.'s wrist and squeezed them. Huge amount of spirit energy emitted from his body and we heard a snap.

I was amazed when Yusuke lifted him up; he jumped in the air then punched and kicked the demon doctor.

"That was for the three lives you stole!" Yusuke shouted at him, my eye softened and I watch as the Doctor laughed.

"And this was screwing for their master." He said as he jumped to him and punched him very hard on his cheek.

"And this is for my friend who got his ass put into the ground!" The detective punched his other cheek.

"And this is for pissing the one eyed freak and me off!" Yusuke shouted at the doctor stared at the detective with horror; Yusuke gave him an uppercut punch. The Doctor fell on the audience's seat. All the demons stared at the doctor.

"Now you to think what you have done Doctor Ichagaki!" Yusuke said while his fist on the air.

"Whoa! Can I just say wow?! Dr. Ichagaki's really demolished like Yusuke's assault! The crowd is speechless!" Koto said with an astonished smile.

"It doesn't matter…Taking Doctor Ichagaki's life won't take my boy's lives…" Master Mitamura said as I lowered my head in sorrow.

"En…Ryo….And Kai…It's all my fault! How can I ever be able to forgive myself?" He said softly as tears were sliding down his face.

"Save your tears Mitamura! Your boys aren't dead!" The masked fighter said, I shot my head to the three students

"What?!" Yusuke was shocked. I gasped when they flickered their eyes open, my face turned into a bright smile. They slowly sat up and glanced their backs.

"I can move…" Ryo said while still looking at his back.

"En…Kai! We're really alive!" Ryo said with his bright smile, Master Mitamura pushed away from Kurama and went up in the ring. When they saw their master they turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Master Mitamura asked his three students.

"We've committed horrible sins master…And even hurt Tsume…"

"All the lessons you taught us…We're a disgrace to your Dojo…"

"Please just leave us master…We can't bare to look at you now!" They said with guilt in their faces, Yusuke and I stared at them with sad eyes.

"Damn it! Why couldn't she just killed us?!" Ryo said in anger, the master shot his head up and scolded his student.

"How can you say such things?!" He asked as they widened their eyes.

"Your master is right, your guilt is misplaced." The masked fighter said while walking to them, I watch as they look at her with guilty looks.

"The techniques I used are called…The spirit wave. If your souls were corrupt then your wickedness would have taken your life. But if you are pure heart then all darkness that has been holding you has been purifies….It was your souls that destroyed those devices, Not me…That proves you have nothing to hide." The masked fighter said to them calmly.

"En…Kai…Ryo…I know….She's right all along! If there was anything that you've done from those kills then you could have!" Master Mitamura said as the three of them were shaking with sadness, my heart lurched at the touching scene.

"Your bodies are taken over but who you really are, your souls are still clean! I see you as the same way as I always have…As my three honorable students. Let us put this behind us!" Master Mitamura said to them, they turned and ran over to their master and gave them and gave him a hug. Tear was swelling up in my eye but I wiped it away not wanting to show anyone.

"Well mystery lady…That was some attack!" Yusuke said as they wiped away his tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"And so all that dramatic scene the Urameshi is set to advance!" Koto announced the whole arena, Yusuke ran over to Kuwabara. Master Mitamura shot his head to me and smiled; the three of them did the same and smiled.

"Tsume! You're a…..Girl?" The three of them said in unison.

"Yes." I said with a smile, I slowly turned my head towards Kuwabara, Ryo patted his arm and I nodded. The both of us ran over to them.

"Yusuke!" Ryo called him out.

"Maybe I can be some help! I like to repay you as possible, we're the ones who hurt Kuwabara and Tsume, let me fight in his place!" He said to the detective, I smiled at the both of them.

"Well thanks for the offer but this doofus will get a fit if I removed him…I hope you understand!" Yusuke said with a smile, Ryo was going to say something again but I cut him off.

"Yusuke is right Ryo…Please enjoy your time being with your Master. Tell him that I said get well soon." I said with a soft smile.

"Yeah plus we'll call you if this guy's dead." Yusuke joked to him.

"Urameshi…I'm not dead!" Kuwabara said in pain.

"Well folks it's official!" Botan said with her usual smile, the grim reaper and the Kitsune helped him up and dragged him away from us.

"You're a good man…But we got to handle this alone!"

"I…I see..."

"Please go home with your master…Take care of him…He needs you Ryo, he needs the three of you." I said kindly towards the young man, he turned his head and watch as Kai and En were dragging master Mitamura.

"Right?" yusuke asked with his cheery grin.

"Right! We'll see you again someday! And Tsume! It's nice to see you again!" He said while waving at us goodbye then ran off, I sighed in relief when another fight has been finished. I turned my head to Yusuke and watch him stare at me with that awkward look.

"Yusuke…I…"

"Can I ask you something before we start?" He asked I nodded and was ready to hear what his question is; he lifted his hands on my chest level with that awkward look.

"Are those for real or…Are you…Just a pervert who…" He said while his hands were coming near my chest, my eye widened and fist collided on his cheek.

"You…Little….Asshole…." I growled at him, he then stood up and made an angry expression. He dusted off his pants and went over to me, I crossed my arms over my chest and made sure he won't make anything funny.

"Hey! You still have some explaining to do!" He angrily shouted at me, I nodded and was about to walk off, the crowd was chanting 'kill Yusuke' but we ignored. We stopped when there was a notice tone that echoed the stadium.

"May I have your attention please? The third round of the tournament will begin immediately." Yusuke and I dropped our jaw and he complained.

"What?! Give me a break!" He shouted where the attention notice come from, I sighed deeply and slumped my shoulder.

"I guess my explaining will have to wait…" I said to the detective, I turned my head and watch Kuwabara lay there powerless. The detective jumped to the ring and ran over to the hostess.

"Hey how about you your stupid friends up there to let the other teams fight?" Yusuke asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems your complaints should be told to the committee! I'm sure there's a perfectly reason for their good decision!" Koto said with a nervous smile, the whole crowd was scream and cheering to kill us.

We all went up to the ring with Yusuke and stared the place with shock, my fists clenched and I bit my lip. My spirit energy is not ready yet, I need to do something! I tuned my head and saw Toguro smirking at us; right beside him was Shinji and the girl in a white dress and veil.

"Okay…. I still have spirit energy that built up thanks to that Dr. Ichagaki." Yusuke said as they all cheered.

"Team Masho this is your final call! Please enter the ring!" Koto ordered the team who hasn't showed up yet; a cool wind swirled in the entrance and cloaked figures stood there in a glimpse.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't a tough one?" Yusuke asked himself.

"I got that feeling too…" I told the detective, the master fighter look up to me with worried eyes. It was so familiar yet I can't know why I have a feeling that she's Genkai. I look back to the team Masho and felt that strong demon energy.

I glanced at Botan and Kuwabara; they went near the ring and set him down. The redhead is really a one stubborn kid isn't he?

"Heh, the doofus' fine now…Guess he'll be some help." Yusuke said with a smirk, Kurama went to Yusuke with a stern look.

"Kuwabara isn't the only one low in power, that special attack had drained her energy." Yusuke gasped and gritted his teeth.

"So that's three low energy fighters against them." The detective said to the Kitsune, sweat was sliding down his face. He is nervous about the fight; I have to do my best.

"Make that four Yusuke…I said with a serious look." The three of them turned their heads to me with their still awkward expression.

"Yusuke…Tsume…I mean Lady Mujakina's powers are still low, are you sure he should I mean…She should fight with us?" The Kitsune asked the detective.

" Kurama please, if you're confused with my identity then…It's better if you use Tsume instead of Mujakina…The same goes with everyone." I said to them, they slowly nodded.

"Who wants to begin?" One of the members of team master asked us, one of them took off the cloak and revealed a red headed demon with horns in his head.

"I'll go on and take those humans then…" The blue-eyed demon said, my eye was watching the energy that was rising up.

"It's Jin the wind master, now that will explain what this team is" Kurama introduced the name of the demon to us.

"You know these jokers?" Yusuke asked the Kitsune, I felt one of the cloaked people watching me. It was so fierce and somehow the demon energy is giving me the shivers in my spine. My thoughts and everything that surrounds me turned blank and very silent, Jin went up the ring with a really big grin.

"Alright team captains! Tell us your strategy!" Koto said to the captains, Yusuke stood at each other and talked for a while.

"Jin has requested a match on one on one!" Koto said to the whole crowd, when the two of them parted a notice sound rang throughout the arena.

"Attention please! The committee would to take a medical examination before taking the next round!"

"What is this?! Gym class?!" The detective complained.

"Report to the medical tent! I repeat report to the medical tent!" The notice said, I went down from the ring with everyone else and watch as a woman wearing a purple nurse uniform with red hair went out of the tent. All of the boys were enchanted by her beauty; Yusuke's eyes were shining bright. I went beside him and stared at the nurse...

"Hello gentlemen…And miss…" She said as she pouted her red lips, she closed her eyes and reached her hand out. She closed her eyes trying to sense something, she stopped at Hiei and the masked fighter then opened her eyes.

"You two fighters, would you please follow me to the medical tent?" She asked with a humble smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't need medical attention, why don't you try taking the fool lying there and tend the wounds of the cross dresser?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, but I'm more interested at the wounds you bare Hiei…" Her voice was of pure seduction, but she's looks more worse than Ichatsuku.

"My teammate says no, so please leave us be." I said to her, she turned her head and she smiled at me.

"Well Lady Mujakina, it's an honor but I'm here to help them…Your wounds look deep. Would you like me to heal them?" She asked as she pouted her lips, I shook my head.

"My wounds aren't fatal, it's fine. And I prefer using the name Tsume if you don't mind." She nodded and shrugged off, she flipped her hair and it hit my face. I growled at her then she chuckled, Hiei and the masked fighter left the team and into the tent.

There was something about that woman, she's up to something. I kept my watch at when she checking something on the paper. Soon Hiei and the masked fighter was about to leave but something stopped them.

I gasped when an electric force field blocked their way, they tried to escape but they ended up electrocuted, the imprisoned 'patients' were struggling to the pain . Kurama and Yusuke went to my side and examined the barrier.

"What happened Kurama?!" Yusuke asked.

"It's a force field." Kurama answered the detective who frowned.

"How about Tsume maybe he- I mean how about her? Maybe she can break it?" Yusuke said while pointing at me, my shook my head and watch as the force field electrify them when they try to escape.

"I'm sorry but this type of force field won't break easily." Kurama said to the detective who frowned again.

"Hey redhead! Why don't I get a feeling that you're not a licensed nurse!?" Yusuke shouted at her while running. The nurse turned and removed the uniform and revealed herself.

"I'm Ruka the enchantress…" She said in a flirty way, ugh…She really is worse than Ichatsuku.

"Yeah, that was my second guess." Yusuke lowly said to the fake nurse

"More like Ruka the Prostitute…" I muttered, I said while crossing my arms. The woman shot her head and gave me an angry growl.

"Well, yeah…That's my third guess." Yusuke said with a grin, I just smirked at her.

"Hmm…Ruka is my name and the most talented one alive, I'm very good at spells and incantations…That's why Ms. Tsume Gekko…You better be careful on what you say or I'll cast a nasty little charm on you." She said as she winked, I scowled at her in disgust.

"Give me my damn team back!" Yusuke demanded to the fake nurse.

"Didn't you hear the announcement Yusuke? They're sick and they need more plenty of time to recover…." She said then she chanted something, Hiei and the masked fighter steps back and cringed in pain.

"That spell…The more spirit energy you use it just comes back to you in a painful manner." Kurama explained to us about the spell. An announced occurred and told us Hiei and the masked fighter won't be able to fight, I gritted my teeth at the enchantress. She smiled at me then looks away.

When I turned my head I saw a girl in a white dress and veil standing by the entrance gate, she lifted her hand and signaled me to come near her. I took a look on my team then back to the girl, as I went towards her I felt something very peculiar. Her aura was so gentle yet deadly and it's the same as mine.

I was I front of her now, she took something out and handed me something. It was wrapped in clothe, I unbind it then gasped when the contents revealed two Tantos. I unsheathe it then examined the blade. I was very sharp and beautiful, I'm about to thank the mysterious girl but she was gone.

Why is she helping me?

Who is she anyway?

~ ?~

I left Tsume after I gave her the Tantos; Masanori grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Why did you give it to her?! Don't you realize what you've done?! Those are the Tantos of Mizuki!" He said while angrily shaking me.

"Calm down Masanori." Shinji said while appearing from the dark hallways.

"Calm down? Calm down?! That Mujakina is holding those blessed Tantos and you're telling me to calm down?!" The Onmyouji's face was boiling, I was about to laugh but I took it away.

"Please, don't scold Yuzai, It was my fault…I want her to have it." Shinji said with a smile.

"ARGG! You idiots!" Masanori angrily shouted he grumbled and stormed off to the dark hallway; I look up to Shinji and smiled.

"Thank you…Shinji…Why do you think she…needs it…?" I asked gently to him, he lifted his head up and his expression turned serious.

"Tsume is ready now, but she's still not yet full bloom. Once she becomes one with the moonstone all things will go as planned…This is the reason why we joined this Tournament…" Shinji said and disappeared.

I glanced back to the entrance of the arena and turned away.

" Some…day…We…will see each other….I want to see you….Soon….Just a little bit more…Mujakina…"

~ End~


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Seems that things are getting mysterious! I promised for a very long chapter and here it is! Right now I'm working for another cover. Thanks DreamRealm3 for the supporting reviews and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Tsume had earned a new title from Hiei: Cross-dresser**

Chapter 20: Kurama vs Gama, Touya and Bakken, Yusuke vs Bakken and Jin , Kuwabara vs Risho and the girl in a veil

Yusuke angrily went up to the ring and complained again to the cat demon, Kurama was able to calm him down before the detective will create a really huge outburst. I went to Kuwabara's weak body and slowly smiled at him, his eyes were shaking in pain, and his hands gripped to Botan's hands.

"Kuwabara, how are you feeling?" I asked him gently.

"I'm fine Tsume…I mean Majukarina." He said weakly, I giggled when he said my name wrong.

"It's Mujakina Kuwabara but I prefer Tsume, I would like to thank you for lending me your shirt. It was nice of you." I said politely to the redhead, he nodded slowly and stared at me for a while.

"Tsume…Why did you pretend to be a boy? I mean…" He blushed for a while then spoke up again.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't hide your…identity." He said as his cheeks turned red, I smiled softly and closed my eye.

"Hehehe…Kuwabara, I'll tell you all once we return to the hotel. " I told him, he just nodded and closed his eyes.

I returned my attention to the ring and saw one of the Team Masho members went up in the ring and faced the Kitsune; his skin was very pale and had a green bandana. Yusuke was about to come over to the pale skinned demon but Kurama stopped him; the detective went down from the ring and went beside me.

The both of us watch the pale demon took a paint brush, he applied some red liquid on his eyes and painted his lips blue, and he then did the same on his lower body. After that red aura emitted from his whole body. It was so strong!

My body stiffened when the aura was so familiar, it was like the same thing that I felt when the Tsukiko temple was attacked. Yusuke placed his hand on my shoulder; I got startled and turned my head to him.

"Hey Tsume, are you okay?" He asked with his face full of concern, I nodded and continued to watch the two demons. Gama charged at Kurama and all of us were startled at his strength but the Kitsune was able to jump away, I was still amazed that the pale demon was able to create a crack. His attack was just a light punch but it was so immense.

The two demons fought in the air, Kurama wasn't able to give Gama a counter attack. He was having a very hard time; the pale demon is so fast. Kurama landed on the ground on his arm.

"Let me demonstrate!" Gama shouted as he took his brushes and painted something on Kurama's right ankle. The Kitsune tried to move but it was impossible, we all noticed a chain symbol on his ankle.

"Let me guess, you can't move any part of your body that gets marked by that chunk?!" Yusuke asked him, my eye focused on the pale demon who was smirking viciously at the helpless Kitsune. Kurama heavily dragged his foot.

"Why don't you just stop Kurama? After all you've been marked by death itself!" Gama said smiling wickedly at his helpless prey, he advanced towards the Kitsune and I gasped when he painted Kurama's wrists and his left ankle.

He's really helpless now!

"Kurama get rid of the outfit!" Yusuke warned him, my eye widened in horror.

"Don't be naïve! He won't escape no matter how much strength he gives!" Gama said to the detective, I gritted my teeth; the demon is now circling around the helpless Kitsune. In a second Gama stopped and was ready to finish them off.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted in horror, Gama was almost close ending the Kistune's life when he turned his head and a whip slashed his body. Gama fell on his knees as his purple flowed flow in the ground.

"Way to go Kurama! One down! One down!" Yusuke cheered, I smiled at the detective's cheeriness, and the two demons had a little chit chat until the pale demon walked weakly towards the Kitsune. Gama tried to punch Kurama but he dodges him, his blood was staining his white uniform. Gama did the same numerous times until he fell on the ground lifeless.

Koto started to count, the pale demon opened his eyes once more and stared at the purple blood stained Kitsune. I gasped when I remembered something about that symbol.

"The curse…Of my blood!" The pale demon said with pride.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Yusuke said with a concerned expression, another cloaked team member went up the stage. After Koto finished the counting she announced Kurama the winner for this round.

The man carelessly threw his cloak in the side and revealed himself as a short man, its Touya the Ice master! My fist clenched in anger, Gama's seal is still Kurama's body. This will be a hard fight. All the teams watch the two demons in the ring.

"Tell me...You are Shinobis and all your lives you've been keeping secrets, why expose yourself now?" Kurama asked the ice master. Touya closed his eyes in deep thought and opened them with a calm expression.

"For light." He said to the Kitsune whose face puzzled.

"Explain."

"For years we guarded the lands from wicked demons and monstrosities, we always achieved our goals. But we see the new generation of the humans, they walk freely into the light and we always thought 'why not us too?' We deserve something like that right? But now we've decided. We decided that hanging Neck Island will be our prize and after that we will cloud the human world with darkness." Touya said proudly.

The Ice master unleashed his demon energy, the whole place turned very cold. I wrapped my arms around my body and shivered in the very cold air, Touya forced something in his hand. He blew it to Kurama and the Kitsune jumped away.

They both ran but the Ice master kept using those shard techniques, but in the end the Kitsune got hit by his shards, Yusuke and I gasped when blood sprinkled in the air.

"Kurama!" I shouted his name.

"Stay down! I'll handle it from here!" Yusuke ordered the Kitsune, Kurama slowly stood from the ground and gritted his teeth in pain. They both ran and I notice the Kitsune wiping Gama's marks with his blood, he took a rose from his hair and tried to use Rose whip but he cringed in pain and went down on his knees. Touya formed some shards in his hand and blew it to Kurama, the Kitsune tried to run away but it hit his arms.

"Please let Yusuke finish the fight!" I shouted to Kurama who stood up from the ground weakly, the ice master formed something in his hand. It was a sword….Shit.

Touya charged up to the Kitsune and slashed many times, Kurama would just lean back and block it but in a minute the Ice master was able to slash his right arm. My eye widened and my jaw dropped.

"Damn it Kurama just stay down!" The detective shouted to the Kitsune, Kurama stood up again and curled his lips into a calm smile, how can he be so calm in this situation? He's planning something.

"Yusuke, Tsume, please let me do what I can." He said calmly, my lips curled and Yusuke did the same. We nodded our heads and trusted the Kitsune. He turned his back to us and ran away from the Ice master.

Touya was about to make his finishing blow but something unexpected happened, Kurama's death plant embedded on Touya stomach. We all widened our eyes in awe, It seems it's Yusuke's turn now.'

"All right! Now it's my turn!" Yusuke cheered and punched his fist in the air; I smiled at his enthusiasm and watch as Touya fell on the ground unconscious. Koto started counting now, less than a second the Ice Master was trying to get back up. But when Koto hit nine he fell on the ground again.

"Kill me please…" Touya begged to the Kitsune, Kurama closed his eyes and sighed.

"I will not, you still haven't told me your answer. Why did you want to take this Island?" The Kitsune asked softly to the weakened Ice master.

"Who cares-"

"Did you want it because you thought about having a good life? I lived my life in the shadows for so many centuries and now…I regretted everything I've done in the past…Now…" Kurama said to the Ice master, the Kitsune dropped his arms to his side and his head hung on his shoulders.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted desperately, my eye stared at the Kitsune softly; Koto ran to Kurama and rested her cat ear on his chest.

"It looks like Kurama just fainted standing up everyone!" He said as Yusuke sighed in relief and was about to climb the ring but all of that stopped when a big man randomly flashed behind Kurama. The big man threw Koto away from the ring and harshly punched Kurama.

Blood boiled in my head, how could he punch someone who's completely defenseless?! The big guy walked towards the Kitsune and kicked him hard. Koto rested on the ring and started counting down but when she was about to say Ten Bakken grabbed Kurama by the collar and lifted him up. He gutted him and the Kitsune fell on the ground with force, blood was streaming on his face, Bakken grabbed him one more time but this time I lifted my hand then light formed in my palm, Yusuke lifted his hand and was ready to make a spirit gun.

"Bakken stop!"

"What?! I'm about to finish this foxy." He said while grinning.

"Don't be a fool Bakken, look behind you." The leader said as the big guy turned his head and saw us ready to make the kill.

"Let me kill him now, he defeated two of our staff!"

"Put him down and toss him out of the ring, the both of them can kill you once you try to kill him. Yusuke's spirit gun is far too dangerous and the Heiress' moon powers can instantly wipe off your existence, you know the legend of that Tsukiyomi." The cloak man said to the big guy.

"You're growing soft Risho, just like Gama and Touya." He said as he threw Kurama out of the ring without any care, Yusuke and I ran towards the unconscious body of the Kitsune. I examined his wounds and Yusuke carried him and laid him down.

The detective was so angry.

"Ooo! I'm scared with that look! What should I do now?" The big guy mocked the detective.

"How about a fight? Let's answer that now…" Yusuke said, I pulled the detective's arm and he turned head.

"Give your all to that bastard." I said with a smile, he nodded and went inside the ring.

"That was so sweet! HN…Don't tell me you have the hots for the heiress, But really…She is pretty in a way, I mean look at that curves and her body! She might get hotter if she could just remove that eye patch and show me that fierce look." Bakken said in a very flirty way, I growled at him in disgust. This is the reason why I have to pretend like a man...

"How about you just lay off, the eye patched man I mean guy- I mean woman, girl you're talking about is not even worth it." Yusuke said while pointing at me, I huffed at him and a vein popped in my temple.

"Begin!" Koto said, Bakken started to sweat at lot. In a while he released something and the whole place started to become very unclear, it was a mist and the mist came from his sweat. I covered my nose and cringed my eye in this very disgusting smell.

I couldn't see what's happening inside the ring, I can hear punching sounds. I jumped when a bullet of Yusuke's spirit gun blasted just near my head and hit the wall.

The whole place started to become clear again and the mist disappeared, I can see Bakken in the middle of the ring. He slowly stood up and turned his head side to side searching for the detective, Yusuke appeared in his back and the bug guy tried to punch him. But he was gutted.

The big guy begged for his life and pleaded not Yusuke to hurt him, he went to his knees and bowed respectfully, unexpectedly he hit Yusuke with a rock but it was the other way around. The rock cracked into pieces and the big guy gasped in horror, he tried to run away but Yusuke grabbed him by the belt and turned him into a punching bag.

Yusuke's last hit made Bakken get out of the ring, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and blood seeped out of his nose. Koto started counting until we became the winner, I gasped when Kurama opened his eyes. I sat down and examined his wounds.

"Tsume, I'm okay now." He said calmly.

"You're not; I'll heal your wounds once I get my energy back." I said strictly towards him, Yusuke jumped out of the ring and kneeled beside me.

"How are you feeling" Yusuke asked the Kitsune.

"I'm fine, sorry I couldn't beat the three of them like I promised." I squint my eye and sighed deeply like a nurse whose patients are stubborn.

"How are the wounds?" Yusuke asked him.

"The injuries the Team Masho gave me is nothing compared to this death plant, it will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove it…I suppose we reaped them." He said with a calm smile.

"listen, just rest okay? I'll handle these chumps and all of them will become fish meat!" Yusuke proudly said to our injured comrade.

"Be careful Yusuke, they wanted this Island badly and they can kill you for it, I doubt the last two members are the strongest." Kurama warned the detective, Yusuke went up in the stage and faced the wind master.

I concentrated the energy on my palm but it just faints away, I gritted my teeth. I tried it again until it brightly emitted in my palm and slowly placed where Kurama's wounds are located. His cuts and bruises were slowly merging, in a second my power disappeared and I tried it again. Nothing came out and I cursed under my breath, I tried it again but Kurama took my hand and shook his head.

"Please stop, I can manage things on my own. Just watch Yusuke's fight." He said with a smile, I hesitated for a while and stood up from the ground.

I gasped when something just hit me, my whole body stopped moving. My eyes scanned the whole area and saw the girl who gave me the Tantos in front of me, she was here, she's hiding something under that Veil of hers. Her presence somehow is familiar, I felt it before.

What's wrong with me? I can't move! My teeth gritted and I realized they were chattering, my fist clenched and my body is now shivering, sweat rolled down from my face and watch as she lifted her hand. My eye widened, her hand was about to remove the veil.

Her lips were the first one I see, then the nose and for the last…

She was about to reveal her eyes but I jumped when I felt someone tap their hand on my shoulder, I saw Botan with a very concerned expression. I was panting fast and sweat was forming on my brow, who really is that girl?!

"Tsume are you okay? You spaced out…" She said softly, I nodded and returned my attention to the girl but she wasn't here anymore.

"Botan…Did you see that girl in front of me a while ago?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, and there was no girl in front of you, why did you ask?" She asked with a smile, I sighed deeply and my hand went to my temple. I jumped when the Irish demon fell down the sky and made a great impact to the audience, I turned my head to where Jin fell and Koto started counting down.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!" Jin lifted his head up and smirked.

"Just a second Urameshi! I'll go there! Just a minute!" He said as he slumped down.

"Ten! And team Urameshi is the winner!" Koto announced and I smirked, the demons scowled at us and Botan ran to the wall and kicked it with anger.

"Could you please celebrate with positivity!?" She said and waved her arms in the air, Yusuke smirked in delight and turned to the last member of the Team Masho. He went up on the ring and took his cloak off, I gasped he revealed himself as Risho. He's the guy who…

Years ago he went to the Tsukiko shrine and asked Master Izayoi if he can accept his offer, but Master declined his offer and he went into an outrage. He tried to attack her but master just simply turned away and he stayed frozen.

~ Flash back~

The maids ushered me inside the guest room, a man took off his cloak and revealed a black short haired guy, he was wearing a ninja outfit and his has wrinkles on his face. I sat down beside my master and watch as he took a sip of his tea.

"My, just like the rumors have said…The Master of the family is indeed very beautiful." He said with a smile, Izayoi stared at him for a moment and took a sip on her tea.

"You told me you came here for some business, what is it? Would you like me to see your fortune?" Master Izayoi asked politely.

"Ah yes, you are correct… As you can see I was thinking if we can join forces." The man said as Master Izayoi coughed, she placed her tea down the table and wiped her mouth with grace.

"Did you just say 'join forces'?" Master Izayoi asked.

"Yes."

The both of them stared at each other for a while, I took out something form my pocket and played with a doll. I slowly placed my stomach on the ground and my legs were swinging in the air. Master Izayoi turned to me and gave me a serious look.

"Mujakina…What did we say about not laying down on stomach and swinging your legs in the air?" She asked strictly, I ignored her and continued playing.

"Mujakina!" She raised her sweet voice and I jumped, I sat down properly and straightened my back.

"What did I say about laying on your stomach and your feet in the air?" She asked.

"Um…That it's very improper, not lady-like and it's a bad habit." I said lowering my head.

"And…?"

"It's very impolitely especially when there is someone beside or in front of you." I said innocently, she sighed deeply and returned her attention to the ninja.

"As we are saying…" She said sweetly towards the demon ninja.

"So this is the Tsukiko family heir?" He asked as if he was interested.

"Yes…" Master said to the man.

"Mujakina Tsukiko, a very cute and fitting name…Her eyes shine bright and it makes her look like an angel, not to mention her name suits very nicely since she looks very innocent." He said to me with a calm smile.

"Yes, but tell me…Why do you want to join forces with us?" Master asked the demon.

" I need you to help us out Master Izayoi, as you can see the demons here in the human world are increasing in number, there are reports of that they're killing humans and eat their bodies. There are some human who are agrees to their habits, they are called the black black club. They like seeing people getting tortured and want both human and demon blood streaming in their pools, Master Izayoi. Please, you are called the 2nd strongest master in all of japan. I need you; we need you on our side so we can stop them. All you wanted is world peace, isn't that what you want, peace?" He asked the master of the Tsukiko temple, Izayoi tilted her head to the side and looked away from him.

"Yes, that's what I want…But it seems I have to decline your offer…Even though it's very tempting." Master said as the ninja demon gasped.

"But…With you by my side- I mean our side we're unstoppable! They will cower in fear and all of them will promise that they'll won't do anything wicked anymore!" He shouted at her face, I cringed and Master Izayoi sighed deeply.

"Master Risho….I understand that you want to help me…Us but I can't. I can't…" Master said softly to Risho.

"Why not?!"

" It's against my vows to harm humans…I promised myself long ago not harm anyone anymore…Please you must understand…The Tsukiko Temple is no place for any violence or hiring assassins, we just protect and unify peace and do whatever we can…Evil people or not we still help them to become one with each other…I'm sorry…But again I have to decline this offer…You are free to leave the temple if you're offended but it's best if you rest here for a while." Master Izayoi said while standing up, I stood up and held her hand, the ninja man Risho's eyes turned dark and gritted his teeth in anger.

"You will regret this Woman! You will pay!" He shouted at master in anger, he charged at her but he stopped immediately when master Izayoi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said, Tsukiko temple is no place for violence…I can't harm humans but I can kill demons if I must…" Master said as bright light was spreading on the demon ninja's shoulder. He screamed in pain and tried to get away from my master.

Master Izayoi removed her hand from his shoulder and released him, he fell on his knees and panted violently, he look up to her once more and gave him a warm smile.

"Please…We are here to help anyone if we need to, I hope you enjoyed and learn from this conversation. Please come again." Master Izayoi said, we left the room but she stopped me, she ushered me inside and I forgot something.

I went in front of him and bowed respectfully; I then left with master Izayoi and enjoyed the rest of the day inside my lonely room.

~ End~

Yusuke charged towards Risho but he was stopped when the notice committee told him to stop.

"Attention please stop the fight now!" The voice said as Yusuke fell on the ground.

"Please explain committee why did you interrupt this fight?" Koto asked.

"As you can see Koto the hostess of the tournament has miscounted Yusuke while he was outside the ring, which means Yusuke Urameshi is unfit to fight in the next round." The whole area turned quiet and I tried to remember when Yusuke was out in the ring.

No, there was no problem and that's so unfair! I guess it's my turn now.

I was about to enter when I was stopped.

"Mujakina Tsukiko is unable to fight also; she is very unwell and needs medical attention. I repeat the Tsukiko heiress needs medical attention right now!" The committee said as I step back and examined my wounds on the recent fight with Kai, En and Ryo. They aren't fatal and look completely fine.

"What the?! What the hell are you playing at?!" Yusuke asked the committee.

"Yusuke, my wounds aren't that bad. I'm completely fine and healthy." I said while spreading my arms and showing him my bruises and wounds.

"Yeah are you guys even blind?!" Yusuke asked again while pointing at me.

"Her wounds will infect her whole body once she let them expose." Ruka said while wrapping her arms around chest, I gritted my teeth and ignored her.

"Now what?!" Yusuke asked me, I saw Touya went to the ring and talked to Risho for a while. I gasped when the demon ninja's hand morphed into stone and carelessly pushed Touya away from the ring. Yusuke charged at him and attack.

"Urameshi!" The both of us turned our heads to the redhead who stood up.

"It's my turn!" Kuwabara said as he bended over went down on his knees, Yusuke and I ran to the redhead and I soothed his back trying to ease his pain.

"See you're in no shape!" Yusuke scolded Kuwabara.

"I'm going to fight Urameshi, unless you kill me yourself!" The both of them had a staring competition and the redhead parted his lips.

"Look I know you're angry at them and they're cheating at us but I know what will happen if we lose!" The redhead said as I look away and Yusuke's face turned into shock.

"But if you and Hiei started being tyrants and enjoy killing people that way you'll be just like them! So let me do this thing clean!" Kuwabara said as I watch Risho smirk at me.

"Like men!"

"How touching…" We heard Hiei say it, Kuwabara started ranting to the jagan user, and I just smile at the both of them. They really seem like a argue pair.

After a while we both stepped away from the redhead and make him deal with the ninja, I prayed for Kuwabara's life and that he may be able to win this match. The redhead charged towards Risho and unleashed his spirit sword but I gasped when it disappeared and the demon ninja kicked him hard on his back, he fell on the ground and Kuwabara screamed in pain.

The redhead became a punching bag for Risho; I look away from him not wanting to watch the scene, Kuwabara fell on the ground and Koto started counting but the redhead stood up with a cocky grin. Risho went outside the ring and my eye widened when the ground shook and it formed armor on his thin body.

He went out in the ring and I almost shouted when he punched Kuwabara hard on the face, once again the redhead stood up with that grin. My fists clenched and I felt really bad about this, Risho descended in the sky and he is going to make a great impact to Kuwabara.

While Kuwabara was at it I gasped when I heard his voice inside my head.

'Tsume, Mojajakarina, what you're your real name…I don't care but all I can say is that…You've been a very good friend and helped me along the way, I'm sorry if I called you a play boy and stuff but….You're really kind and maybe someday you'll be very very happy. I'll just give you my regards when I step into your baby boss' office.' My body shook and my legs started to become weak, why?

Is he stupid?!

Tears were swelling up my eye but I try to hold them back, I don't want to cry anymore but…

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted when the redhead was using all his strength, the both of them were struggling at each other's attack.

"Kazuma!" I gasped when I heard that familiar voice; I turned my head and saw Yukina standing there in the audience seat. In my surprise I felt Kuwabara's powers burst and punch Risho aside, the redhead ran up to his lady friend and doing some weird manly poses.

"I don't get that guy…" Yusuke said while stumbling, I stared at the redhead in disbelief and sweat dropped.

Risho stood up and his armor transformed into a very big one, he charged up to Kuwabara. My eye widened when Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and was able to hit the demon ninja. Koto started counting down and Kuwabara went up in the ring, the enchantress slumped down on the ground and released the barrier that has trapped our teammates, the two of us went up in the ring then Kuwabara jumped when Yusuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!...Um…I think it's time for my nappy…" Kuwabara slumped into the ground, I sweat dropped again.

At least we're all right now; too bad I wasn't able to fight in this round...

~ Later on~

When we went out of the tournament Kuwabara and Yukina were having a blast, Yusuke and Keiko were having a conversation, and the two demons probably returned to the hotel. Right now I'm on the beach clearing my mind on what happened today, it was so hard….

My identity has been revealed…

And now I have to cope with things now, but I still can't understand why this has to happen, In a distance I saw Shizuru walking with a cigarette on her mouth, she waved her hand and I did the same.

"The others want to talk to you at the hotel…" She said while she put her hands on her pocket, I nodded and the both of us went back to the hotel.

Inside the room everyone sat there with serious faces, Koenma was among them. I sighed deeply and sat beside them.

"You still have some explaining to do!" yusuke said angrily, I nodded and huffed lightly. I hope I'll do this straight somehow.

"Where do we start?" I asked him.

"From the start!"

"Yes, my whole family is murdered and I ran away then went to Genkai's temple, and she adopted me and now I get to pretend to be a boy and became a watcher." I said to them, they stared at me with serious eyes.

"Tell me everything…" Yusuke said roughly.

"I already told you the summary of it, let's all just forget about what happened today and rest for tomorrow's match." I said, I was about to stand up but Yusuke took my wrist and I struggled.

"Let go of me Yusuke." I demanded but he shook his head.

"Not until you tell us everything."

"I already to, you now let go!" I demanded again, Yusuke stood up and grabbed me by the collar. All of them gasped when the detective took me by the collar roughly.

"Yusuke let her go!" Koenma ordered, Yusuke turned his head to the prince and pushed me away. I turned my back away from them and turned the door open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke asked.

"Excuse me but I have to clear my mind." I said as I left.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I sat down and grumbled in my seat, everyone stared at me and I raised my brows.

" What?"

"You should've asked her nicely Yusuke…" Kurama said with a concern look.

"Heh! Sorry if I'm forcing him-I mean her to spit it out! But I'm just so pissed why he-she had to pretend to be dude! I mean she would have told us at the first place! It's like he-she doesn't even trust s." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Yusuke, You don't know what you're talking about…" Koenma said seriously.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about! What do you expect me to do?" I asked the prince, Koenma sighed deeply and straightened his back.

"Yusuke, what I mean is you don't know what kind of past she have been through." The prince said as my brows rose.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"Have you all heard about the massacre of the Tsukiko household?" Koenma asked us all, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina and Botan nodded while Shizuru, Keiko, Kuwabara and I shook our heads.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Seven years ago there lived a very cheerful girl name Mujakina Tsukiko, she was loved by everyone inside the manor and always respected her as one of them even though she is only adopted." I leaned closer interested what story he'll tell us.

" She and her brother Shinji were adopted by the Tsukiko family, there is this woman that Mujakina always looked up to…Her name is Master Tsukiko, years went by and Tsume was chosen to become the heiress, all of them were very excited about the news…As months went by something horrible happened…" Kurama said as he closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Shinji became very mad and started killing off everyone inside the manor, he enjoyed the splatter o their blood. Mujakina woke up that night and was horrified. She got very worried of her beloved master so she searches all over the place….Mujakina…" Kuwabara's face turned very sad and his eyes widened when Koenma mentioned the guy killing the family members.

" She saw Shinji…She saw Shinji kill Master Izayoi in her very eyes…Mujakina…She was driven by grief and anger and charged up to Shinji but she failed….Yusuke that as the time she lost her eye…" I gasped and realized all the jokes and the insults to Tsume.

"Then…What happened?" Kuwabara asked

"Shinji left her to bleed to death but Tsume survived, Genkai saved her from the edge of death…One day Botan came to her and took Mujakina to me….She was forced to become a watcher…In order to protect herself she has to pretend into a man and hide her Identity…She turned into Tsume Gekko…Right now hate, anger, sadness and revenge had been tattooed inside her mind but Master Izayoi won't let her kill Shinji, Tsume…She never wanted to hurt anyone, she was forced to do the job at the very young age, she is tainted by blood and corruption…Until she all met you all Yusuke. "Koenma explained the story to us; I stood up from the sofa and went outside the hotel.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I sat on the cliff just near the hotel, the sun is setting and stars are almost appearing in the sky. I took a deep breath and closed my eye, all these years I've hid myself and now…What will happen to me after this tournament, will Koenma send me to spirit and hide me there for the rest of my worthless life?

Master Izayoi what should I do now? Can you give me a sign? I don't know what to do anymore..

I fingered the pendant and still watch the beautiful sun, I gasped when I saw Yusuke in the distance. The both of us stared at each other and I looked down on my lap.

"Can I sit…Down with you?" He asked calmly, I nodded and gave him space, he sat beside me and the both of us watch as the sun slowly set.

"So….Koenma told me about your past…And….I'm sorry I shouted at you and hurt your wrist…" He said to me calmly while still watching the scenery.

"Its fine, I deserve it anyway…After all…Everything was my fault..."

" Heh. Stubborn."

" You can say that again."

"I'm sorry." He said as I turn my head to him and blinked.

"For what?" I asked him curiously.

"About some stuff like…calling you one eyed freak and…..You know…And…Telling you that after the tournament you should get a fake eye and all." He said with a smile, I just stared for a while and sighed.

"You don't have to Yusuke…" I said as I returned my attention to the sunset.

"Well…That sounds really stupid….But this will sound stupid…How about we start things over huh?" He said as he held his hand to me and I stared at it.

"Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the badass guy off sariyaski high, nice to meet you!" He said with a grin, I blinked and closed my eye and my lips curled into a smile. I took his hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Mujakina Tsukiko, the heiress of the Tsukiko temple and the watcher of Tokyo but you can call me Tsume. It's really nice to meet you…." I said and smiled, our hands parted and returned to the darkening sky. The stars start to appear and watch as the moon shone brightly in the sky, Yusuke noticed Master Izayoi's pendant glowed.

"That looks expensive, who gave it to you? Your girlfriend?" He asked with a mischievous grin, I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, someone special gave it to me…"

"Who?"

"My master…."

( If you guys read chapter three they said the same thing)

~ End~

Sorry for the bit of the wait guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! As you know I will revise chapter 20 since I'm not really satisfied with the chapter, right now I'm going to do my very best to make this chapter fun.****Decided that after the dark Tournament arc I'm going to make a sequel, and more revelations will start Mujakina and Tsume's life. I need suggestions if I should continue calling Mujakina Tsume or just remain the name Tsume, please just give me suggestions and continue to read the story. Thank you DreamRealm3 for the reviews and suggestions, I promise to revise chapter 20! My classmates and friends made me write this girl night thing and wants Tsume and the girls to talk about Yusuke….And some blushing moments... hope it's okay.**

**Tsume: No!**

Chapter 21: Spirit beasts

The sky is dark now yet the moon was so beautiful, it shone brightly in the sky. For all these years I tried to do everything I can to protect Master Izayoi's pendant, for all these years I blamed myself for her death and now…I somehow failed, I failed to hide my identity. Now they all know who I truly am now.

A lot of days, months, years and seasons have passed yet I still doubt if I should remain in this place. I've learned a lot of lessons and values about living on. Master Izayoi…

Why is life so unfair?

Why did you have to die?

Why can't you let me avenge your death?

Are you hiding something from me?

My fists clenched on my lap when I always remember Master Izayoi's corpse, my darkened as the cloud covered the beautiful moon. The pendant was glowing brightly around my neck, what am I supposed to do after this Tournament?

I almost jumped when I felt Yusuke's hand on my shoulder; I slowly turned my head and gave him a puzzled expression.

"What is it?" I asked him gently, he removed his hand from my shoulder and stood up from the ground. He held out his hand and I stared at it for a while.

"It's getting late, Koenma might freak out if you won't come back." He said, I agreed what he said and took his hand. He slowly pulled me up then I dusted off my pants, we both went back in the hotel. When the both of us were walking in the hallway I noticed the girl in a white dress and veil passed by, I blinked my eye and she was gone, I paused then the spirit detective turned and faced me with a concerned look.

"Something wrong?" He asked, I shook my head and the both of us continued walking. As we reached the room Yusuke opened the door and let me in first everyone darted their heads and Koenma sighed in relief.

"Glad you've cleared your mind now! How are you?" He asked with a grin, I smiled at him slowly and nodded my head.

"I'm fine now, sorry I made you worried your highness." I said as I put my hands on my back.

"At last! For the first time Tsume Gekko has actually respect for me!" He said as stars appeared in his back, my eye turned cold and I huffed.

"Well look who's fooled now, I still remember all the hardships you put me through, prince boy. You think I respect you?" I said with my usual look, the stars popped away and the Prince slumped his shoulder and sat down with a very disappointed look.

"As usual…Tsume is always mean to me…" He muttered, Botan pats his back trying to comfort him.

"Well, I think it's the other way around prince boy, you torture me with all the work!" I said while giving him a smirk, Yusuke laughed it off and slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah! The same for me too! You can say that again man-I mean woman-Girl!" The Great Yusuke Urameshi is still confused about my identity then, well that's unanimous.

"Alright now that's settled… Shall we all begin girls?!" Botan asked the girls, my brows rose when they punched their fist in the air. I gasped when Shizuru grabbed my arm and the grim reaper took the other. They dragged me and all of the guys waved their hands except Hiei.

"Have fun Tsume!" Kuwabara snickered; I struggled on their grip and tried to escape.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked them, they grinned from ear to ear and Yukina giggled.

"Were all going to have a celebration!" Yukina cheered, my face puzzled and I darted my eye to Botan.

"What?"

"An all-girls celebration! Isn't that great? Shizuru planned to have it once you cleared your mind!" Botan excitedly said as I sweat dropped all girls? But I'm a-

"You're a girl Tsume! Remember?" Shizuru said with a really huge grin, once again I sweat dropped because I realized I'm a girl. When we reached our destination Keiko opened the door then they pulled me inside, Shizuru pushed me on a sofa and I gasped when Keiko handed me a piece of cake.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her, great food randomly popped out all of the sudden. The girls sat down and we all started the conversation about girly stuff. I should get use to this often now…Ugh…Why….

Tsukiyomi why do you hate me?

After an hour they started the talks about the tournament, this time I cooperated with them, Shizuru handed me another piece of strawberry cake and some apple juice, I jumped when Yukina rested her hand on my shoulder. It seems I get jumpy this time.

"Tsume, what did you talk about earlier?" She asked curiously.

"Um…He apologized what he said and that's it, why?" I asked them, all of the girls grinned mischievously and Botan winked at me, I raised my brows in question, what are they doing?

"What?"

"Is that all? Did you guys….Talk about something else….?" Botan asked me with that grin, I sweat dropped and thought about what she is saying.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, all of them giggled like school girls talking about a celebrity.

"You know…..Something like….This!" Keiko said as she held her hands and formed into a heart, why whole body turned white and my eye twitched.

'Did she just…..heart?'

I took a pillow and through it to Botan's face, everyone laughed really hard and the grim reaper groaned in pain.

"Tsume….We were just joking!" Shizuru said as I sweat dropped; Yukina covered her mouth with both hands and laughed really hard. Keiko leaned her head back and made a laugh of her life.

"You didn't have to hit me Tsume…Koenma's right…You're so mean…" She said while a large pillow mark is throbbing on her face, I sat straight and took a sip on my apple juice.

"Well you guys look serious." I said as I took a sip again.

"But really! You and Yusuke were partners for almost a year, what is it like being beside him?" Botan asked curiously, I set the can down and eyed them all one by one.

"Well…He is sometimes thinks of me as a pain in the ass and a huge nagger…All I can say about him is….He can be helpful but I think he's okay." I said, all of them sweat dropped then Botan stood up from the Sofa and leaned her face to mine.

"What?"

"He is called the great Yusuke Urameshi, and all you can say is okay? He defeated Gouki, Hiei, Suzaku and demons in this tournament! Gosh Tsume! Have a little inspiration!" He said angrily at me, I stared at her for a while and gently place my hand on her face and pushed her away, making her sit back on the sofa.

"Yusuke is a good friend, happy now?" I asked her, she lifted her hands and massaged her temples.

"You have a horrible vocabulary Tsume…" She said and groaned; Keiko sighed and stretched her arms in the air.

"Tsume…Have you ever thought of having a boyfriend?" The brunette asked me with a grin, I closed my eye and sighed. I shook my head and she slumped her shoulders in hopelessness.

"No Miss Keiko, I don't need boyfriends. I heard it's just a huge waste of time." I said while crossing my arms and looked away from them, Yukina smiled at me softly and giggled.

"Don't be such a noob kid; someday you'll get a partner. We'll figure out who's the lucky guy." She said as she took a slice of cake and ate it.

"Yeah! That would be a great Idea! The Tsukiko family needs to repopulate and babies, I'm going to inform Koenma about this once we return!" Botan agreed with the redhead's sister, I widened my eye and took another pillow then threw it at her. She slumped down on her seat and another mark formed and throbbed.

"I'm just joking Tsume….You take things too seriously…." She said then groaned after; I closed my eye and huffed lightly. I took the can of apple juice and chugged it down, I stood up and was about to leave the room but the brunette stopped me by pulling the back of my collar.

"What now?" I groaned.

"We are still not finished yet Tsume!" The brunette said then pulled me back to my seat, I groaned again and rested my cheek on my hands.

Why?!

After two hours we decided to do something like playing board games and stuff, Botan unexpectedly slept early that night. We did the same things then slept.

Rays of sun hits my face, I stood up from the sofa and examined what time it is. The girls woke up earlier than me.

"Morning Tsume!" Botan said with a warm smile, Keiko and Yukina waved at me good morning.

"Mind if I use your shower?" I asked the grim reaper, she nodded and lead me to the bathroom; I took off Kuwabara's shirt and the rest of my clothes. I turned on the shower and took a very long bath, after that I used the bathrobe and my eye widened when the girls were there waiting for me, Yukina was holding a pair of skirts while Keiko is holding a tank top.

I tried to return to the bathroom and lock myself but Shizuru closed the door behind her and snickered. Why do you hate me Tsukiyomi?!

When we went back in our room, Botan opened the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara dropped their food from their mouth and stared at me in a very long while, Kurama, Hiei and the masked fighter just watched them.

A burst of laughter was heard throughout the room; I blushed in embarrassment and glared at the four girls, who made me do this.

"You look ridiculous!" Yusuke shouted and I blushed harder.

"Yeah! I mean look at her! Our Tsume's really a girl now! I'm so happy-happy for you!" Kuwabara was in it, we heard the door open behind us.

" Yusuke-" we saw Koenma drop his sweets. His face was twitching and in a second a huge roar of laughter made me jumped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" My fists clenched and I blushed harder, my face is really red like a tomato. Everyone joined in the laughter except for Hiei and the masked fighter.

"Tahhaha-hahahatahahahahaha! Remember-hahahah-when Tsume was wearing-hahahaha those huge hoodies and hahahahah those baggie pants?! HAHAHAHA Co-compare those right now!" Yusuke said while laughing with all his life, something unexpected happen when something flashed.

Koenma held something in his hands, seconds later a picture came out in the thing and waved it at me.

"I'll never ever forget this day!" Koenma said while grinning ear to ear, Kuwabara and Yusuke went to each of my side and sung their arm around my shoulder.

"So…babe, can we go out?" Yusuke said while laughing.

"Yeah! What's your number?!" Kuwabara eagerly said and Koenma still waved that picture in front of me, a vein popped on my head and anger is boiling my blood.

Spank!

Spank!

Spank!

A lump were throbbing on their heads, I felt satisfaction running down my body. I went straight inside my room and changed into a pair a red hoodie, black pants and snickers. When I went of the room everyone frowned and except for Hiei and the masked fighter of course.

"I need to go somewhere…" I said while running off, after leaving the hotel I went into the forest. I closed my eye and focused all the energy within me, a faint light glowed in my hand but in a second it popped away. I growled in anger and tried to do it again.

'What's happening to my spirit claw?!' I thought to myself, I closed my eye and gathered again the spiit energy.

It's been three days now and my spirit claw is still not responding to me! What should I do if I can't use it for the match?! I know I have Tantos now but I need my spirit claw back.

But what if I use my Tsukiko techniques? I turned my head when I heard the bushed rustling, I took a fighting stance and get ready on what's about to face me.

A demon jumped out and tried to claw me but I jumped away, it had scales and it look like a dish. He charged towards me and I tumbled away.

"Tsukiko! Give me the Moon stone!" The demon shouted furiously.

"No way in hell!" I sad as it charged towards me again, I summoned the energy within me and tried to use spirit claw but nothing went out. I gasped and jumped away when it tried to claw me again, I landed on the ground and stared at my hand with confusion.

Come on work!

'Use your Tsukiko techniques!' I heard Genkai's voice in my head, I gasped when the demon charged at me again. I slowly stood up and held out my hand.

"Waxing Gibbous: Moon light dash!" I ran to the demon and slash its neck; rain of blood came out of its neck when the head was ripped off from its shoulders.

Another demon jumped out in the tree and tried to slash me, I pierced its chest and blood poured out, and I retracted my hand and let the body slump on the ground. I gasped when a demon jumped behind and started strangling me; I made a back kick then slash my hand on his chest.

I panted hard, to my surprise Yusuke was about to punch me but I move away and heard something crack; I turned my head and saw a demon fell on the ground. The detective grabbed me by the collar and he leaned his face closer to mine.

"Are you stupid?! Everyone knows who you really are! Can you even think for once?!" I closed my eye and pushed him away from me.

" I can manage on my own, don't baby sit me." I said while crossing my arms.

" Heh! You almost got killed by that demon behind you...Seems like you need some kind of knight and shining armor, princess." He said with his hands resting on his hips, I groaned in dissatisfaction.

" Don't call me princess, and like I told you I can manage on my own. It doesn't mean I'm a girl you have to be a knight and shining armor." I exclaimed to the detective who rolled his eyes.

" Suit yourself then Damsel." He was irritating me now, I was about to start again but we heard someone calling our names in a far distance.

"Yusuke! Tsume!" Botan ran to us and yelped when she saw four demons on the ground dead, she took a step back and vomited.

"Hey! You okay?" The detective asked the grim reaper.

"Yes, I-I'm fine….It's just that…Ugh…." She saw wiping her mouth by her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the grim reaper.

"Oh! I just wanted to see if you're okay and….I got some news! You two are about to have a hatched egg!" The both of such looked at each other then to Botan.

" A hatch egg…?"

"Huh? Since when did you start raising chickens?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh my…Gahh! Don't tell me you've forgotten about that again!" The grim reaper angrily shouted at us.

"Uh…Okay I won't!" Yusuke said to her with an awkward expression.

"Botan, I don't understand. Why do I have a spirit beast? I didn't die…" I asked the grim reaper.

"Oh Tsume! Remember the time when you got home from the mission of the saint beast?" I nodded.

"Well, a weird phenomenon happened…Something broke the curse and healed your wounds by itself!" My face was puzzled and in the state of confusion.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Master Genkai healed me?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"No, Tsume. I wasn't Genkai, it was really weird. The spirit energy was really familiar, Koenma even had a guess it was Master Izayoi." I gasped and grabbed her shoulder.

"What?!" I asked her then she nervously laughed.

"Tsume…Hehehe, please let me go?" I parted my hands from her shoulders and apologized.

"You're telling me Master Izayoi broke the curse and healed my wounds?"

"Yes, it wasn't her. Someone very familiar, the spirit energy was the same as hers but it's not Izayoi…" I was really very confused now, who was it?

"Then an egg appeared beside you and voila!" She said while taking out a golden egg and carefully handed it to me, it was so warm.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" yusuke said while waving his arms.

"Prince Koenma already told you about your golden egg! Do you really need a recap?"

"Ah! Yeah I already remembered Binky breath telling me something like that and something like that!" The detective said while pointed his finger in the air and with a grin.

"Be careful Yusuke, Koenma will come any minute now with your golden egg!" We jumped when Koenma randomly appeared on our backs.

"Damn it! Don't do that! We're still used seeing you not in eye level!" Yusuke complained.

"Actually I always hear someone say Binky breath every time he sees me." Koenma held out Yusuke spirit egg, it was big and ready to hatch just like mine.

"Are you sure this is mine? What if Tsume and I swapped?" The detective asked, thunder and lightning were clashing in the sky.

"It's all you inside, I never make mistakes." Our golden eggs were glowing; it was getting warmer and warmer.

"So, how do we know what's the monster?" Yusuke asked the prince again.

"We don't know anything, not until it opens….That's all you in there, you're spirit beasts have been feeding the spirit energies on your souls…everything you've done since that day good or bad had shape the beast." Light flashed before us when the prince explained about our golden eggs further.

"And what if I've been doing everything nice?" Again the detective asked.

" The beast will truly reflect what you truly are inside, not that bratty routine and being coo, but if you're selfish and cruel…So will be the beast and you know after what happens Yusuke, I presume you studied that in my library right Tsume?" The prince asked me, I nodded and stared at the egg.

"So I'll be a ghost again huh?"

"No Yusuke, the beast will take all the package, body and soul. You'll won't be a ghost, you'll won't go to spirit world; the both of you will become actually nothing at all." I gasped when he said that to us, lightning surrounded us and we close our eyes in the bright light.

Our eggs cracked and everything was back to normal. The two of us turned our heads to find the beast.

"Where's the egg?!" Yusuke asked.

"It disappeared!" I exclaimed and still tried to find it.

"It's not here!"

"It could be around here somewhere!" Botan said as she turned her head, when she returned to face to us she burst out in laughter and Koenma joined in.

"What the?!" I gasped when an owl was resting on my head; I took it with both hands and examined it. It had straight bangs like mine, its face was pale like the moon and to my surprise it has my eye, the right eye seems to be damaged.

(It's in my deviant art guys. Darkangel1630)

I turned to Yusuke and my eye widened; I tried not to laugh when I saw it. It was a blue looking penguin with Yusuke's hair. It was so cute! I couldn't imagine that this was Yusuke's spirit beast!

"Puu!"

"Wuu-Wuu" My owl responded to the blue penguin with wings, Yusuke growled in ager when I chuckled.

"Oh Koenma look! It's Yusuke's spirit beast!" Botan said as the prince bursted out in laughter. I let go of my owl and it flew to my shoulder, it caressed its face to me and somehow soothes my confusion.

"Oh no! I'm so terribly frightened! Please don't hurt me!" Koenma tried to avoid yusuke's wrath by pleading, Yusuke stared at my spirit beast and glared at it.

"Why do Tsume's spirit beast looks better than mine?" He complained.

"Puu!"

"That's because you're all so fluffy in the inside! The owl inherited Tsume's cold looks! But I can't imagine that this would be Yusuke's spirit beast! I thought about something evil with scales and horns but cute and fluffy might help!" Botan said while laughing hard, Yusuke spank Botan's head.

"You bastard! It doesn't mean you can be ruthless after your egg hatched!" Botan shouted and went behind me; she smiled at my owl and caressed its feathers.

"Aren't you just the daring?" The grim reaper sweetly said to my owl.

"Oh! Tsume! Something's missing!" Koenma said as he took out an eye patch and put it around the owl's right eye.

"There it looks more like you now!" Koenma said with a smile, I nodded and smile at the detective he growled at me and I just tried to cheer him up.

~ Back at the hotel~

Everyone were laughing at Yusuke's Spirit beast, I smiled at the sight of everyone happy. My owl was playing with Puu. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke and pinched his cheeks from behind.

"Aww! Yusuke's is just the most adorable! Hahahahah!" The redhead earned a spank on the head, there was a lump and it was throbbing, Kuwabara took Yukina's hands.

"Oh darling! Could you please heal so my boo-boos will go away?" The redhead got spank by his sister and gave him another lump.

"One at the time asshole!" Shizuru said scolding her little brother, Puu and my owl landed on the table filled with snacks. Keiko happily took the penguin with both hands and Shizuru was poking at it.

" Hey, you heard about the semi-finals?" Kuwabara asked us.

" yeah the committee made us fight two matches in a row just because they wanted to kill us!" The detective said as his spirit beast went back to his head. Mine went to my head and rested there.

"You know what Yusuke? Tsume? Your spirit beasts really look alike; it both even got your hair!" Keiko said with a cheery smile, I nodded and chuckled.

"See if I care! I don't like the style it has!" Yusuke said while crossing his arms on his chest.

" Oh my! It's late already!" Botan said when she took a look on her watch.

"Time flies when you tease Yusuke mercilessly! Let's go!" They said while going out of the door, I remained in his side and enjoyed watching the night at the window.

"Night Urameshi!"

"Don't go sleeping for a week this time!"

They bid there good nights but they took another peek then laughed.

After minutes the spirit detective stopped grumbling and took a look at my spirit beast.

"Hey Tsume, what are you going to call your pet?" he asked me, I just look blankly at it and sighed.

"Maybe…Tsukime…"

"Why? Is it because it's close to your name?" He asked with a smirk.

"Something like that…But it means Moon eye, since its eye color looks like the moon." I said with a smile.

"Nice one…"

"Maybe yours should be Puusuke." I said while chuckling.

"Shut up!" He shouted at my face, I laughed it off then he gasped.

" What?" I asked him softly.

"This was the first time you laughed." He said in awe.

"Really?" I asked him while still laughing.

"Yeah and it's not….annoying, it's sounds really…Nice." He said while I blushed, I stood up from the sofa and turned my door open.

"Sweet dreams Yusuke." I said while opening the door and shut it behind me.

"Good night!" I heard him say, I smiled and for some reason I felt so confused, what was that just now? Why did I react like that? Is it a girl thing?

I shook my head and changed into my pajamas; I placed Tsukime on the left side of the bed and smiled at her.

"You can sleep right there Tsukime."

"Wuu-Wuu!" She responded to me then closed its eyes, I did the same and let the darkness blanket me.

~ End~

Tsukime means Moon eye


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I won't be able to update the whole week next week since it's my preliminaries * teary eyes* But don't worry minna-san I will do my very best to the future chapters, please review if you guys need suggestions. Thank you DreamRealm3 for the supporting reviews and I hope I'll pass those exams….*shudders***

Chapter 22: Weird dreams and some truths

_Dear Diary,_

_Masanori told me not to come out of the room since there will be a visitor; he told me that it's my sister's soon to be Husband. I wonder what he looks like, is he handsome? The maids said that he is a very special person._

_Somehow I felt so jealous of my sister Izayoi; she gets to marry someone while I have to fulfil my duties as a priestess. Life is just so unfair huh? I wish I was the one who has white hair and my sister is the one who has black hair…_

_But still, I'm still happy that I'm a chosen one. Should I get out of my room diary? You're my friend and the one I'm very close to. Maybe I should and I'm sure Shinji won't mind but Masanori will be very upset if the visitor spots me._

_Oh well, I just have to follow orders but I'm so curious! I want to go out now, you're right Diary. I should go out!_

_After writing on my diary, I set it back and put my veil on my face. I slowly slid the door open and sneak out of the hallway, no one seems to be around here anyways! That's good!_

_When I went outside the courtyard I saw a man with raven black hair and wearing a white kimono, he was all alone. I hid beside the tree and tried my best not to be seen, he turned and smile at me. I gasped when he saw me and my face turned very hot._

_"__Please, don't be scared, I'll won't hurt you. My name is Yakushi of the Yakushi Nyorai Shrine. What's your name?" He asked politely, he had very handsome features; I slowly parted from the tree and waved at him._

_"__M-My name is….Uh…My name is…Yuzuki Tsukiko…Of the…Tsukiko Shrine…" I said shyly._

_"__Are you….The Tsukiko priestess? Izayoi's twin sister?" He asked with awe, I nodded and slowly went closer._

_"__Can…I…..See…Your face?" he asked, my shaky hand slowly took the veil away from my face and he was stunned._

_"__Y-You're beautiful…" He muttered, I blushed harder and the both of us stared at each other._

_Three months later the both of us grew very close, he said he was courting my sister Izayoi. My heart thumped faster when I was with him, I felt bad when he was going to marry my sister. That night he was in my room we talked about the moon flowers that were blooming at the garden._

_He leaned his head closer to me and our lips touched, and that lead us somewhere that night._

_Dear diary,_

_Yakushi and I did something last night, it was so romantic. He does love me! He told me that he loves me and promise to take me out of this manor and live with him for the rest of my life._

_But what of Izayoi and the ritual?_

_Diary I feel so afraid that things will go wrong but Yakushi told me everything is going to be fine, he said that we have each other. But what will happen to the ritual? To the people of the earth?_

_Dear Diary, _

_Three months have passed and I felt so sick, what's happening to me diary? Am I just sick? I will go see Yakushi and tell my symptoms._

_Dear Diary,_

_Yakushi told me that I'm having his child! I'm so happy! But will Masanori notice? My sister will be enraged if she finds out; I guess I just have to keep my mouth shut._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so scared Diary! I'm so scared! My sister notice I kept on vomiting and having cravings on Japanese cakes! She kept on asking what's wrong but I just kept quiet, what should I do?_

_Dear Diary,_

_What should I do? My sister Izayoi caught me kissing with Yakushi! She was so mad at me that she angrily slap me on the face! Diary should I tell her?_

_Dear diary, _

_I told my sister that I was pregnant and she was so shocked, she said that I can't tell Masanori about it or he'll cast me out of the manor. What should I do? Yakushi told me its okay but it's not!_

_Dear Diary,_

_It hurts so much Diary! They're married now and the ritual is tomorrow! What should I do? I'm so nervous to do the moon dance!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened to the ritual, my sister told me I failed. I told Masanori that I was pregnant and he was enraged._

_Dear diary,_

_Yakushi was cast out instead of me, I cried because I'll never be able to see him again._

_Dear Diary,_

_Months have passed and my stomach grew bigger than it was before, is it possible that I have two inside me? It's so big! What should I do?_

_Dear Diary,_

_I gave birth to two babies but Diary! I'm so sad and t hurts very much! Masanori told me my second baby is dead! I cried so much! When I look at my first baby she got my eyes and hair but she has Yakushi's smile. Shinji offered that he should name her Mujakina and it means Innocent…Innocent moonchild, I like the sound of that._

_Dear Diary,_

_This is probably my last entry; Masanori told me I have to do the second ritual. I have to leave my baby; Izayoi told me she'll take care of her. I'll miss my little Mujakina and I wish her to have a very happy life, the ritual might kill me so…Goodbye Diary…You have served me well over this pass years. I will give my moonstone to Izayoi and when the time comes she'll give it to Mujakina._

I shot up from my bed and panted, who was that? What are these feelings? My whole body was sweating; Tsukime was still sleeping beside me. Who was that woman in black kimono? She kept on showing herself in my dreams, what is she trying to tell me? I don't understand.

She said in her Diary she has a daughter named Mujakina Tsukiko, my name. Master Izayoi is mentioned there and a man named Yakushi. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I stood up from my bed then took a hot shower, I wrapped my chest until it looked flat then took out an oversize black sweater and blue cargo pants. I examined the time and it was just four o' clock a.m. When I returned to the bedroom Tsukime was already awake, she stared at me with that eye and I smiled.

"Tsukime it's too early, you should get some rest." I said softly to the owl but instead of closing her eyes she flew to my shoulder and nuzzled on my cheek, I giggled and caressed its feathers, I took my Tantos from the table.

"Seems you've inherited my attitude too huh?" I asked the bird, I chuckled and went out of my room. The living room area was empty and it's already obvious that my team mates are still sleeping in their rooms, Tsukime was still snuggling on my cheek affectionately.

So this is my spirit beast huh? Tsukime may look really cold in the outside but she's too caring and kind in the inside, like me. I wonder if Yusuke's spirit beast has the same attitude, what if he-

I blushed when I thought about Puusuke hugging Tsukime; I shook those thoughts away and left the hotel. The forest was always a good place to train; it somehow reminds me of Master Genkai's temple. I started by doing some warm ups, the owl went to a nearby tree and watch as I swing my weapons in a graceful and fast manner.

After that I threw the Tantos in the air and did some sweep kicks, my hands take the handles when it fell down. For a minute I took a break and stared at the pure white Tanto, it was so beautiful and well carved.

I wonder if I can transfer my energy here…Will I be able to do it? Is it possible? I guess I'll have to try it then. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the energy that freely flow throughout my body, there was no response at all. I cursed under my breath and shrugged my shoulders, I gasped when I heard footsteps.

Tsukime did a threatening screech but it stopped when the person revealed was the masked fighter.

"Good morning." I greeted her.

"You were trying to do something interesting." She said, I nodded and eyed my Tanto for a minute.

"Yes, unfortunately it's impossible." I told her, the masked fighter walked over to me and held my wrist. I was watched her do something for a while then she lets go then took a step back.

"What you are planning is possible, if you want to channel your spirit energy and transfer it to a certain weapon; you need to have complete focus. But if you do it recklessly then all your energy will go to waste. Now try closing your eyes and picture your energy flowing in your Tantos." The masked fighter ordered me, I did what she said and felt something flow through my hands.

"Good, then pretend that you're using spirit claw." She said as I gasped.

"You know spir-"

"Continue what you're doing." I nodded and continued what I had to do, my eye popped open when the tantos were reacting to my spirit energy. The blades are now glowing like the moon, how is that possible. I was about to thank the masked fighter but when I glance back to where she was she wasn't there anymore.

I returned my attention to the Tantos and started slashing my swords gracefully; Tsukime kept watching me train until it was 6:30 am. The owl flew to my shoulder when I returned to the hotel, everyone was eating breakfast and the redhead waved his hands to me.

"Hey Tsume!" Kuwabara said as he munched on a piece of toasted bread, I sat down beside him and started eating. Yusuke was really enjoying his breakfast; I took a pinch of bread then fed it to Tsukime.

After breakfast we headed to the arena and saw the two demons talking about something.

"Well well well look who's here!" Kuwabara said with his oversized grin.

"Guess you guys forgot inviting us along!"

"Um…The match is already over Kuwabara." I said to him, the redhead shrieked and leaned over the rails.

"The next fight the team Urameshi will be fighting the impossible, unbelievable, astonishing Team Uriatogi!" Koto announced and my mind became curious about our next fight.

"Yeah that's unbelievable, we missed the fight just because it took me 30 extra minutes for me to brush my teeth." The redhead frowned.

"It was an impressive sight to behold." The Kitsune commented on our next match.

"Though I think your minty fresh breath is a worth of delay, what is that things on your head and shoulder?" The jagan user asked while eyeing our spirit beast

"It's just a puberty thing! Kurama-"I cut Yusuke off.

"How are your wounds?" I asked with concern.

"It will be fine; I will be fighting again tomorrow." Kurama said while smiling at the both of us.

"Hn…Seems that yours are getting on everyone's care." The jagan user said while smirking.

"Mine are better now compared to your energy." The Kitsune mocked the jagan user, I chuckled at them then Kuwabara joined in the picture.

"Hey! I've got an idea! How about we all go ask Yukina!" Kuwabara cheered, I nodded in agreement then noticed Hiei stunned.

"She's a really good healer and very beautiful too! She'll make you guys so much better than before!" Kuwabara said with pride.

"Yes, she's very skilled and talented, I remembered when I was captured by that Ugly human she did everything to make me feel better. I agree on what you said Kuwabara." I said with a smile, he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"See! Tsume cares!" Kuwabara grinned.

"She even told me that she's looking for her long lost brother and it's the reason why she went to this Tournament!" Kuwabara said as I shot my head and stared at him.

"Is that so? Then maybe I'll help you both then. I need to repay my gratitude to Miss Yukina." I said with eagerness.

"That's a great idea! We'll be able to find Yukina's brother in no time!" Th redhead said as he punched his hands in the air.

"Yeah that's right Hiei! YUKINA needs to find her BROTHER!" The Kitsune said while laughing, I tilted my head and wanted to know what's going on with him.

"Yeah! You can even lend an eye!" Yusuke chuckled, a question mark popped on my head. What's wrong with the both of them?

"Will you two shut up?!" The jagan angrily growled at the both of them.

"Wait, are we missing something? What's going on?" Kuwabara removes his arm around me then took at the Kitsune and detective with curiosity.

"Well! He can't just say about ridiculous right?" All of them laughed except the three of us.

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded but Yusuke and the Kitsune kept on laughing.

"This is none of your concern cross-dresser!" The jagan user scowled at me, I just shrugged it off and Tsukime caressed her cheek against mine.

Yusuke stopped laughing; I turned my attention to him and saw what was going on. The masked fighter was glaring at the detective.

"What are you looking at?!" yusuke complained at her, she closed her eyes and Yusuke and I gasped when we saw someone at the opposite side.

Toguro brothers, Bui, Karasu, Masanori, Shinji and the girl in a white dress and veil were all staring at us, my eye turned very cold and filled with hatred when I saw that damn brother of mine.

Shinji's lips turned into a very calm smile, I growled at him and my spirit energy emitted from my body. I saw Toguro smirk at the frozen detective, he lifted his finger and Yusuke shivered in fear.

The younger Toguro pointed his neck then Yusuke made a dead sign language, the girl in white's voice echoed in my mind. I gasped and listen what she has to say.

"You and I are the same…." The calm voice said, my fist clenched. I felt fear shiver in my spine, what the hell is she? An image flashed in my mind suddenly, the image of Master Izayoi's corpse. Shinji falshed that stupid smile again and I growled at him. he then waved me goodbye and turned away.

They all disappeared in darkness and I still shiver in fear, Kuwabara fell on his knees.

"At least you made a tough act." The masked fighter said to the detective.

"Hey! I trained so hard for that!"

"Urameshi….We can't beat those guys….I am so…I'm so….." Kuwabara said in fear, I tried to move my body but I'm too scared.

"Hey, Tsume! You okay?" Yusuke asked, I took a step back and turned away from them, Tsukime was also shivering in fear, and the owl flew to Yusuke's shoulder.

"I-I just need some time alone." I said leaving the team.

"Again?! Hey! Come back here!" I heard Yusuke shout for me, I left the arena then into the cliff. The ocean was a really nice view.

My hand went up to Master Izayoi's necklace; my whole body is still shivering. What is happening to me? I've been having a lot of nightmares then that woman in a black veil kept showing up many times, then the girl in a white veil is randomly appearing to me….

When she told me she and I are the same I felt a rush of fear inside me, I don't know…

Am I that weak now?! All this years I try to be tough yet something is holding it back, Shinji…It's his entire fault why this happened to me! He ruined my life!

No…

It's not his fault! It's mine, it's mine! And it's mine alone.

Tears were swelling in my eyes, I hold them back. Master Izayoi's death played through my mind and the corpses of the Tsukiko family are appearing to me.

"Master Izayoi…..I don't know what to do…." I whispered, I jumped when I felt familiar spirit energy enter this area. I turned my head and saw Shinji smiling at me; I gritted my teeth and stood up from the ground.

"You…." I growled at him.

"Now, now Mujakina, I did not come here for a fight." He said calmly to me.

"Don't call me that….Leave me be! I'll won't hesitate to kill you!" I shouted to him, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah Mujakina….You're so cute….So cute…" He laughed at me, my anger boiled and I charged at him. I took my Tanto out and try to stab him; he grabbed my hands and twisted them. I growled at him.

"I came here to tell you something Mujakina, something real." He said with that damn smile, I hated that smile.

"I don't want to hear it! Let me go and get out of here!"

"Let me tell you a something Tsume….Do you know why I killed Izayoi?" he asked me.

"It's because you became mad….You're a sick psycho!" I shouted at him, he laughed again and shook his head.

"No….It's because of someone special…Your mother." My eye widened and I growled at him.

"I don't want to play with your games Shinji!"

"She's the reason why your Mother's dead! My sister!"

"Shut up!"

"It's not just her….The whole Tsukiko family's fault! I loved her….Yet Izayoi and everyone killed her….They killed her….And now…I'm going to kill you! You're also the reason why she's dead! But I can't Mujakina, because you're so precious to me and Yuzai too." He said pushing me, my butt hit the ground. The second I was going to charge at him he was gone.

My fist punches the earth and shouted in the air.

"DAMN! YOU SHINJI!"

" No matter what truth you tell me...Your lying..."

Master don't worry, I'll still keep our promise.

~ End~

I'm sorry guys, I have to study for the exams.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I realized that as the story goes further Tsume gets emo, well…It's a bad thing….So…This chapter will be a bit sadistic, but don't worry! * happy face* Thank you DreamRealm3 for the supporting reviews and I promise to make Tsume's plot good.**

Chapter 23: Macabre ( Revised)

The forest is a good place to think out all of your problems and it somehow reminds me of home, I really miss the moon flowers and Higanbanas back at Master Genkai's shrine, they might be very lonely now.

The whole place calmed me down and it soothes all my problems, but Shinji's words are battling in my mind. I still don't understand and I hate how he plays with my emotions, I hate him with all the fiber of my being, I hate him to death and I hate how he flashes that stupid smile.

The rays of sun faintly glowed throughout the forest, the birds are singing oh so beautifully. I can't really imagine peace so much like this. My eye closed and inhaled the fresh air, my lips curled into a smile and relaxed as the wind blew gracefully.

"Master…Izayoi…Tell me….am I supposed to be alive?" I whispered under my breath, my fist clenched and for the hundredth time my fist punched the earthly ground.

But in a second I leaned my head back and relaxed, I wonder what Yusuke is doing right now, I wonder if the others are getting worried for my absence. It's already afternoon now and I still haven't come back to the hotel; it might not be the good time to come back yet. I still need some time to clear my mind and when I'm ready I can go back.

I wonder how my garden is doing, I hope they don't wilt. I'm sure Genkai is tending my flowers; I really want to go home and play the Koto. Too bad there are two more rounds.

It's been nearly eight years now when the Tsukiko shrine….When all my family members are dead, it was my fault. I couldn't save them, I couldn't save master Izayoi…Because I'm a coward….I shouldn't have ran up to Shinji and stopped him from killing master Izayoi and took her place. Life wasn't fair huh?

My head shot to where the footsteps came from, I readied my Tanto and advance to whoever is coming this way. I sighed in relief when it was only Koenma and Botan; I stood up and dusted off the dirt under my butt.

"Glad we found you here Tsume." Koenma said with a smile.

"Why did you come here Prince Boy? Didn't you know I was clearing my mind?" I said with a serious expression.

"Tsume! You know it's not nice to disrespect Prince Koenma!" The grim reaper scolded me; I just snorted and shrugged the thoughts off my mind.

"Well sorry if I'm too rude your highness, I'm just really pissed you see." I smirked at the both of them.

"Well that's okay but we didn't come here to take you back to the hotel, it's some important business Tsume and I'm willing to give you all the credit for this. So please don't hate me after this okay?" He said with a nervous look, I titled my head in curiosity and watch as Botan lowered her head.

"What's wrong? What are you talking about Koenma?" I asked him.

"Tsume….I…uhm…Si-Since it's the semi-finals….I notice that you still don't have the strength to fight Shinji…I'm just being frank and truthful to you." He said with that sad smile of his, I looked away from him and lowered my head.

"It's true; don't hesitate to tell me the truth Koenma." I said to them.

"And what I'm about to do is not going to be easy and I hope you'll survive this." He said pulling something out, he showed me a bottle with pure white glowing liquid.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"You don't know?" He asked with his eyes wide like saucers.

"How am I supposed to know if you're not going to tell me…?" I said while wrapping my arms around my chest, he frowned and I heard him say jeez.

"This belongs to the Tsukiko shrine and-"He was cut when I grabbed his collar, Botan yelped in surprise when I did that.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" I asked him angrily while shaking him, Botan tried to pry my hands away from the prince but I have a very tight grip on his collar.

"Tsume calm down! I'll tell you okay?! P-Please! Just Please let me go!" The prince begged, I slowly took my hands off him, Botan was patting his back and he was hyperventilating. Minutes later we were able to regain over selves.

"As I was saying…This is from the Tsukiko Shrine and it's called the sacred water." He explained to me.

"What is it for?" I asked them both with my eye squinting.

"This sacred water is used to awaken the powers of the Heiress, and used for the crowning ritual. Only the chosen ones are the only ones to drink it." He said handing it to me carefully, I took it with both hands and examined the liquid.

"Are you sure it's going to work Koenma? I'm not a full blooded Tsukiko; will it have harmful effects on me?" I asked him with concern. The grim reaper went to my side and latched her arm around mine.

"I ensure you, even though you aren't are full-blooded Tsukiko you will be able to feel the power. Nothing bad will happen to you…Tsume drink it."

My thoughts were numb, I popped the bottle open and I slowly brought it to my lips. I pulled it back and stared at them, they frowned loudly.

"I'm not ready yet, I mean it's not coronation-"

"For Pete's sake drink it already!" The both of them shouted in unison, I put it on my lips and drank it all. Nothing seems to happen, things are normal.

"Nothings seem to be-"

"I'm sorry Tsume; I hope you'll survive this." The prince apologize, I stared at him blankly for a while, my eye widened when I felt pain in every points of my body. What hurts the most is my head; it was like it's going to explode.

My hands went to my temples and I grasped them tightly, my lips parted at the pain it was giving me. I fell on my knees and I screamed out really loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V. ~

We all stopped playing cards and stood up from our seats. We heard a very loud scream and it sounded very familiar, I placed my cards on the table.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them, all of them nodded their heads and realized who screamed.

I shot up from my seat and ran out of the hotel, Kurama and Hiei followed behind and sweat ran down from my face.

"Tsume!" I shouted out her name.

Please be alright!

~ Shinji's P.O.V. ~

We were all inside our room, a very loud scream. My lips curled into a smirk and chuckled. Yuzai turned her head to me with that veil still on her face.

"It's started…She's ready…" I said to her.

"When we fight her Yuzai, Who will win?" I asked her.

"It depends on the heart who wins." She said calmly, she left the room and into the halls of the hotel. Sakyo went inside with the Toguro brothers

"It seems your little innocent moon flower is about to bloom." The elder Toguro said with a devilish grin.

"I agree…I agree…" whispered to them.

Tsume, it's almost time. Once we get into the ring...I'll wont show any mercy just like what I did to that bitch Izayoi.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

Genkai and I were about to enter the cave but a very loud scream, we both turned our heads and realized who was that. I gasped and tried to the leave but the old hag took a hold of my arm and I shot my face to her.

" Let me go old hag!"

"You still have a test Yusuke, you must continue. We have no time if we keep sitting around all day." She said to me with that very serious expression.

"It's Tsume you old bitch! She's-"

"She's having the same test that you have, so shut up and get your ass into the cave!" She scolded me, I shot, my head back to the forest where the scream came from and I cursed under my breath.

' You better be alright Tsume, if I found you dead then your corpse body will become my punching bag and I'll prevent your damn spirit to go to spirit world and shove it right back in your mouth!' I thought and headed my way back to the cave.

~ Genkai's P.O.V. ~

It's painful to hear Tsume scream in pain but we need time to take Yusuke's test. The dimwit went inside the cave; I took a glance back to the forest and closed my eyes.

"Tsume, you've been like a daughter to me. Don't you there give up your life or I'll never forgive you…'

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

_It really hurts, it's like I'm going to die. My body slumped on the ground and still the pain was like hell, Botan ran to my side and tried to soothe it but it's not enough. Koenma did the same and closed his eyes._

_"Tsume…I'm sorry…I had to, if you don't drink you'll end up dead in the ring. Please you've got to fight it Mujakina!" Koenma said while kneeling and grabbing hold of my shoulders._

_"Damn you Koenma!" I shouted in pain._

_In so much pain in my body my whole vision is failing me, I heard a lot of blood curling screams and blood was clouding my eye. I turned to the other side and arched my back, my eye shot open then screamed out again._

_Images of the Tsukiko shrine massacre are feeling my head and now…_

_Before I was about to close my eye I saw three people running towards to me and shouting out my name. Everything went black._

_Everything was dark, people were screaming in pain. My body was very cold and somehow I can still move. I slowly sat up and noticed this wasn't my room at the hotel, or my room at Genkai's temple._

_It's my old room! The doll that Shinji gave me was beside me; I threw it away from me and sat up. The blankets were keeping me warm and my clothing was the ones I usually wear every day. My lovely lack kimono with sakura patterns._

_I almost jumped when I heard someone scream, I slowly stood up from the ground and slid the door open. I gasped when blood was splattered everywhere, there were intestine scattered everywhere and one of the maid's eyes are rolled into the back of their heads._

_All of them were brutally murdered, my stomach was turning and I put my hand on my mouth then tried to prevent my vomit from getting out._

_The guards' heads were their laying on the ground, my head was swirling but I realized Master Izayoi is still in there. I ran to the hallways and ignored all the corpses that laid there, no one was alive now. Only me!_

_Something caught my eye and I saw a little girl staring at something, she has raven black hair and pure black eyes. It was me; this was me when I was young. My memory…The time when…No…I don't want to remember anymore…_

_The younger me was sobbing, I went closer to the door and took a peep. There stood Shinji and in the other was Master Izayoi._

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V. ~

I shaking her so she could wake up but there was no response nor her eye blink, her whole body is so cold like a corpse and her face is so pale. All of us gasped when her body started shivering violently, blood were slowly seeped out from her nose.

"Koenma is there no other way?" Botan asked while tears were streaming down her face.

"What do you mean 'other way'?" I asked them.

"Tsume is in the process of training, and no Botan, there is no other way." The prince said while looking away from her and closing his eyes.

"Then why is this happening?! This wasn't supposed to happen! The previous heirs never experienced this type of thing!" Botan protested, I don't understand. Tsume's back is arching. Koenma went down and held Tsume's right arm down.

"Usually the Tsukiko heirs are supposed to drink the bottle at the age of 18, but since Tsume is just almost fifteen, her body is reacting harmful effects. She's not matured enough to handle it, she had to do it…Oh please forgive me Tsume…" Koenma said, in a second Tsume's left hand were scratching at her neck, it was drawing blood. Botan went to her left arm and force it to the ground.

"Damn it Koenma!" I shouted at him when Tsume was shaking.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

The younger me beside me disappeared, Shinji was about to stab Master Izayoi in the gut, I ran towards them and tried to stop it. I was thrown back by a powerful force, I grunted in pain and gasped in horror when blood splattered the wall and the floor, and Master Izayoi's body slumped on the ground.

I scream in horror, I stood up and charged to the person who killed master Izayoi. He was too strong for me, I was thrown back again by force and my back hit the ground. Without any warning Shinji's hand went to my remaining eye and started pulling it out, I struggled on his grasp but he was too heavy and strong.

My vision was red and it was so painful, blood filled my vision. All of them…Are dead.

I screamed in pain when he took out my eye, it's so dark! It's so dark! It's so dark!

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V.~

Tsume's eye and patched eye started bleeding, my teeth gritted.

"Master Izayoi! No!" She shouted, I turned to the teenage boss and I saw tears falling down from his face.

"Tsume! You have to fight it! Give it your all! Please fight it!" He begged, Botan's tears are now staining her clothes.

"Please Tsume, it's just a dream! It's going to be okay!" Botan shouted at her.

"Tsume! Whatever you're having just calm down!" I shouted.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

_Everything is so dark and so painful, I felt Shinji's sword stabbing my body. I shouted in pain when I felt him pierce my right hand,._

_"I can't…" I muttered out._

_"What's this Tsume? You're finished? But I just started!" Shinji said as he pierced my right arm, my teeth gritted in pain._

_I heard some familiar voices fill my head; those were the screams of the people of the Tsukiko shrine._

_Master Izayoi help us!_

_Help me!_

_I don't want to die!_

_Help me!_

_Master!_

_No!_

_Help!_

_Please! Help me!_

_Master!_

_Master Izayoi!_

_No!_

_Master Shinji stop!_

_Help!_

_No!_

_The voices were exploding in my head; my hands went up to my ears. Please stop! I don't want to remember!_

_Tsume!_

_I gasped when I know whose voice is that._

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

When the old hag put that spirit power inside my body, a lot of pain entered me. I screamed out in pain, every limb and pressure point in my body hurts.

I ran to the huge boulder and smash my head into the rocky wall; I did it many times as I can. The old hag was watching me, this must be entertaining for her huh?! May be Tsume will also like to-

Tsume!

I screamed out again when pain hits my legs, I fell on the ground and started punching on the ground. I saw Tsume's owl on the ground in pain and shivering, I crawled over to Tsukime and noticed she got very cold.

Yusuke, a spirit animal is like a copy of your emotions, personalities and even your pain. But once you die then so as your spirit beast. I gasped and remembered Tsume, the owl screeched in pain and my teeth gritted.

"Tsume you bitch!"

~ End~

It's my free time at school and so I was able to create this chapter~


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello minna-san! Christmas is coming! I'm so excited and also happy that I'll almost going to finish Part 1. Thank you DreamRealm3 for the supporting reviews!**

Chapter 24: Nightmare vanquish, Yusuke's test (revised)

E_verything was still dark, voice and were calling my name. I recognized all of them, Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma, Botan and Hiei. Will I ever survive this test?_

_My hand clutched my damaged eyes, it really hurts, and it really hurts. It's only an illusion; I want this all to end. Shinji still kept stabbing my body, the pain is almost immune to me but what really hurts more are my eyes._

_"You said that you'd protect me forever…" I muttered out to the one I called brother; he ignored me and stabled my knee. I flinched in pain; I can't feel my arms and legs anymore._

_"You said you'll protect me no matter what…Shinji…You liar…" I crocked out to him, I heard him chuckle in delight. Something buried on my gut, I coughed out blood when that blade went deeper. I whimpered softly, my fingers are barely warm enough._

_To my horror I felt him touch my fingers and held it down, I yelped in pain when he stabled my thumb. It was so intense; Koenma is trying to get rid of me huh?_

_After stabbing all my fingers, he did the same with my toes._

_"You always said you'll protect me…You always did…But you lied Shinji, why?" I asked him weakly; there was no response at all. I wanted to cry but my remaining eye is already damaged, there is no way to bring them back anymore._

_It seems I'll never be able to play the Koto too, or even see my beautiful garden bloom at night. I won't be able to feel Master Genkai's hand on mine and most of all…I won't be able to see anyone again._

_I know it's only an illusion but it's all life-like, please…_

_This is just a dream Tsume so wake up!_

_I just want it to end, I feel like a coward wanting it to end and give up but I need to finish this. Koenma said it's my own good so I'll be able to defeat Shinji, Masanori and that girl in a white dress and veil._

_ It's just a dream!_

_My brother stabled me in the neck; I choked and gasped in pain. He took the blade out and I felt blood spraying out of my neck, he laughed like a maniac he is then stabbed my shoulder. I can't talk anymore; my voice box is damaged now. I can't even whisper…_

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V. ~

Tsume began making choking sounds; her body is still violently shaking. I bit my lower lip and watch as her eye rolled in the back of her head. Koenma was already crying so hard and Botan stood there watching her friend in horror, I must be able to do something!

But what can I do?!

Will I be able to talk to Tsume in her sleep?!

There must be away, but I don't know how! Master Genkai would know, if she's just here then she'll be able to reach to Tsume's subconscious mind!

Kurama did what he can to stop the bleeding on Tsume's nose, Hiei is surprisingly holding down her legs. An hour ago her legs are kicking violently the air, and then Koenma is holding down her arms.

Tsume you have to wake up!

I grabbed her shoulders and carefully shooked her.

"Tsume you have to fight!" I shouted at her face, but it's still the same. She is still shaking violently; Botan fell on her knees and cried hysterically.

"Koenma is there a way to stop this?! Tsume can't hold it anymore!" The grim reaper said to the prince who is still holding her arms down.

"I-I don't know…I mean- she just have to fight through the pain and embrace the power of the Tsukiko." Koenma said while tears streaming down his face, I gritted my teeth when the blood on Tsume's nose is still seeping out. Yusuke will be so pissed off when he finds out Koenma did this to her.

We jumped when Tsume leaned her head back and screamed out in pain.

Tears busted out of Tsume's eyes and continued struggling in the grasp of Koenma and Hiei, I closed my eye and my fist connected to the earthly ground.

"Damn! What can I do?!" I shouted in misery.

"Help us hold her down you fool!" Hiei said to me harshly, sweat was already dripping from his face. Tsume is a strong woman…

"Tsume just fight it!" Koenma shouted at the struggling Tsume, my spirit energy was building and I felt something trickling on my palm. My anger was building up and sorrow clutching at my chest, Kurama clenched his jaw when he did everything he can to stop the bleeding.

Where is Yusuke when you need him?! Damn him!

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I wanted to scream out in pain when Shinji slit my chest; my body is already numb now. I can't breathe either.

"You look wonderful like this Tsume…Stay like this…You're so wonderful!" He said as I felt hands wrapping around my neck, I was now choking and the wound on my neck is getting worse.

Shinji was laughing out loud, I wanted to see Master Izayoi…I'm so sorry…

"Tsume it's going to be alright!" I heard Kuwabara's voice echoing the whole place, Shinji pressed his hands harder.

"Tsume please wake up! Please!" I now heard Botan pleading; I noticed that the hands on my neck are releasing me.

"Tsume, please! You can do this! You've been through a lot of challenges and you were strong to survive it all! Don't let this simple pain kill you please!" Koenma was now screaming, I felt my fingers move on its own. The pain is numbing and somehow everything was getting brighter.

"Wake up Woman! You still owe me a fight!" Hiei called out.

"Tsume, you're a strong woman! Please be strong!" Kurama's voice entered last, my neck feels so warm like a mother's touch.

"Tsume you bitch!" I gasped when I heard Yusuke calling me a bitch; I gritted my teeth and my blood boiled in anger.

I hate anyone calling me a bitch; I'm definitely going to kill him once I get my hands on his neck, my whole body is starting to get warmer and I'm able to move it now.

Everything turned brighter and brighter and I saw trees clouding my vision. I gasped out for air when I felt fresh breeze flowing through. Everybody's faces were relieved and I noticed that Yusuke wasn't among them.

~ Kuwabara's P.O.V. ~

Tsume shot her eyes open and all of us were relieved, Hiei stood up and turned away from us. She stared at us for a while, she leaned her head back and once again closed her eyes but this time she was so peaceful. In a minute she shivered lightly and Botan pushed us away then placed her hand on top of her forehead to check her temperature.I notice the necklace on around her neck started to glow with such brilliance.

"Tsume has a fever…" I frowned and went closer to Tsume, at least the pain stopped. I slowly put my hand under her knees and her nape, I carried her carefully.

We all returned to the hotel, Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko gasped in horror when they saw Tsume on my arms. I slowly laid her on her bed and the grim reaper ushered us out of the room. I hope you'll be okay Tsume.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

After how many hours I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Koenma, he smiled in relief but all of that changed when my fist collided on his cheek. Botan shouted in surprise then went to the prince's side.

"You're so mean Tsume!After all I've done for you!" Koenma shouted at me, I slowly sat up and noticed that I was naked. I took the sheets and wrapped them around my body.

"You're the one who is mean Koenma, you almost killed me!" I angrily shouted at him, Botan was comforting the prince who cried like a baby.

"Tsume!" The grim reaper scolded me; I rolled my eyes and sighed in irritation.

"I'm sorry…" I grumbled, Koenma slowly regained his posture and sat on my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…Ugh…I feel like shit Koenma, what the hell did you give me?" I asked him angrily, he scratched his temple and Botan popped a vein on her head.

" I already you it's the sacred water used for the heiresses who have reached the right age and the ones who are ready to take over the Tsukiko shrine. Don't you even know?" The prince asked me, I shook my head and he sighed.

I don't know, master Izayoi never told me about that." I said to the prince.

"Okay…Then. I'll tell you a story then… thousand years ago there was a priestess named Tsuki, she was the most devoted shrine maiden of Mt. Gassan. One day Tsukiyomi went down from the heavens and gave the moonstone to her." He said while pointing at the moonstone around my neck.

"The reason Tsukiyomi gave it to her because of her kindness, love and care for her people. One day demons attacked her and tried to take it from her. Months later Tsuki die and the whole village mourned for her death, but then Tsukiyomi again went down from heaven and chose a successor for the moonstone. He chose the younger sister of Tsuki, a girl named Tsukiko and that was when-"

"The Tsukiko shrine started..."

" Yes but then Tsukiko died shortly after that and the people build a shrine for her, the moonstone chose a girl named Mizuki who was a hunter then later converted into a priestess,that was when the Tsukiko shrine started...In honor of Tsukiko and Tsuki. Every time a Tsukiko priestess dies, Tsukiyomi cries and his tears goes through the moon well at Mount Tsukiyomi, and that is where the sacred water came from.." I gasped.

"You are telling me that sacred water you gave me was actually Tsukuyomi's tears?" My eye was like saucers.

"Um yes and…Tsume, how are you feeling? Any changes like…Your spirit energy? Or your powers?" He asked, I lifted my hands and examined them.

"Everything seems normal to me."

"NORMAL?! ALL OF THAT SHIVERING AND CRYING BLOOD AAND BLEEDING NOSE IS NORMAL?! JUST THAT?! NORMAL?!" Botan angrily asked me, I nodded and her face fell on the ground.

"Really Tsume, are you feeling different somehow?" The prince asked me. I slowly stood from the bed and took some clothes from the wardrobe. Botan pushed the prince out of the room and helped me wear my female undergarments and blue sweater and black jeans.

After that she assisted me to the living room and noticed that no one was here.

"I guess they're all at the Tournament fighting Team Uriatogi?" I asked the prince he nodded.

"Then I'll go help then." I said standing but I was pushed back in the couch and I cringed in pain.

"No! You must stay here and rest!" Koenma ordered me; I huffed and growled at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him.

"Yes I can! I am the prince of the Spirit world and I order you Tsume Gekko to stay here and rest! Botan watch her and the girls okay?!" The prince said then left the room, a vein popped in my temples.

"You're coming with me Tsume whether you like it or not!" The grim reaper said as she dragged me to so many halls and pushed me inside the room where most of the girls are staying. Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru were sleeping soundly; the grim reaper carefully sat me down on the floor and took something.

It was a can of soup; I drank it slowly and discarded the piece of metallic can. After an hour of watching them sleep an idea came up in my mind. I stood up and poked Botan's shoulder.

"Botan, can I use the bathroom? Nature's calling me." I said shyly towards the grim reaper who gladly took me into her bathroom.

There was a window there and I could squeeze through, I carefully stood in the toilet seat and climbed over the window. The ground is just 15 stories away, I jumped down and landed to a tree then to the ground, I smirked where the room Botan was in and went to the forest.

~ Botan's P.O.V. ~

It's been like forever since Tsume was in the bathroom, I knocked on the door to see if there are responses.

"Tsume! Are you still there?" I shouted but there was still no response, I knocked again but there was no answer. A vein popped on my head then I turned the door open, I gasped when she wasn't there anymore.

"Tsume!YOU LITTLE!" I screamed in anger, I marched up to the sleeping girls and shook them awake.

"Girls! Hurry up! We have to get to the Tournament! You too Yukina!"

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

The forest was really quiet, no demons around at all. All of them are looking forward to watch us die huh? I took the short cut roots but I suddenly heard a familiar scream of pain. I turned my head where the sound came from, it was Yusuke's scream. All the birds flew to the sky; Koenma said he is in training. My legs instantly turned and ran towards the place where the detective was screaming.

The sky darkened and rain fell from the heavens, I really hate the rain. I stopped for a moment when I saw a huge cave entrance, Yusuke's screams are echoing there. I slowly went inside. I went further and further then saw Genkai watching Yusuke screech in pain and arching his back.

"Yusuke!" Genkai stopped me from going to him; I looked down at her and struggled on her grip.

"Master Genkai please let go!"

"No! You must not help him; he needs to absorb the pain inside his body. This is his final test Tsume, do not interfere." She said strictly, I ignore her but her grip got stronger.

"Master-"

"Listen to me! Once you go disrupt him then he might try to kill you. Don't even try you little brat!" Genkai scolded me.

"Are you sure? Master Genkai what if he can't take it anymore and dies?!" I asked angrily, she huffed lightly and closed her eyes.

"Believe me he will take this test seriously!" I stopped squirming and agreed to her advice, she slowly let go of me and I watch as Yusuke rolled in the ground and scream in pain.

"Ah….I forgot, he did the same way when you had the test." He said smirking, I looked away from her and secretly blushed, and I spotted Tsukime on the floor. I ran to her and slowly lifted her in my arms.

She was so warm, and it looks like she's still tired. She must have felt the pain I've been through this afternoon; I went back to Genkai's side. I sat on the ground and patiently waiting for the detective to finish the test.

After so many minutes Tsukime was gaining consciousness and blinked her eye cutely at me, I smiled back to her and ran my hand to her head. She snuggled closely to my chest and I chuckled.

"How was your test?" Genkai brought up the question; I slowly turned my head to her and frowned.

"It was a pain in the ass and hurts like hell." I said, she smirked and returned her attention to the detective.

"It was my idea that you should drink up the sacred water." She said with a smile.

" It's was really painful Master Genkai, it's like I'm dying...Why is it like that?" I asked the old master who placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

" Actually if you're 18 years old you'll wont be able to feel any pain. The Moonstone will guide, protect and help you in battle, it was really meant for you Tsume. We need you to get stronger.I can't bear seeing get beaten and tortured but you have to do it, it's for your own good." She said then took off the hand from my shoulder.

"But…What happened if I didn't survive that time, what if I die?" I asked her but she didn't reply. I flinched my face when Yusuke suddenly ran up and smashed his head to the wall many times.

"Yusuke stop it!" I shouted at him, he ignored me then he still bashed his head. The master Genkai looked away as he continued smashing his head.

He slammed his body in the ground and heaved in pain, the old Master went to him and kneeled down and put her hands on her chest.

"I'm sorry Yusuke; it seems that you aren't ready…I was too blind and harsh on you..." Master Genkai muttered as a bright orb was lifted from his chest.

Genkai was about to absorb it but he took her wrist and angrily spat at her.

"Give it back you old bitch!" He shouted at the aged woman, he forced the orb back into his body, blood was drawing out from his limbs. He screamed in agony and fell on the ground.

"Yusuke please-"

"Shut up Tsume! Gahh! Just shut up for once you bitc-ahhhhh!" he rolled down and kept on screaming in pain.

After for how many hours he kept screaming, I watch Genkai walked away.

"Watch him for me, and don't do anything stupid you hear?" She said, I nodded and continued watching Yusuke's torture, all his vital points were bleeding and he spits out blood. My chest lurched in pain as he smashed his again in the wall.

To my surprise a huge amount of energy rushed out of him and he screamed in pain, pillars of red light shone from his body and hit's the cave's stalagmites, I jumped away from the huge rocks and tumbled to his side.

His head landed on the wall and bashed it so many times as he can, I tried to stop him but doing it but a huge wave of energy pushed me away and hit my back on the stone wall. I yelped in pain and slowly stood up, I slowly went to him and he ran over to me wildly with full speed, I gasped when he pushed me aside with so much force; I landed on the ground and watch as he fell on the ground.

"Yusuke…" I muttered he eyed me and tears were forming in his eyes, I stared at him for a while and a gush of sadness pounded on my chest. He was so weak now and he can't do anything anymore.

I crawled up to him and placed my hand on his back and soothed him, he gritted his teeth and watch as I try to comfort him.

The detective was wailing in pain like a child would, my hand ran through his scalp hair and continued easing his pain by doing simple kindness. He slowly closed his eyes and I shook him, he grabbed my wrist and I cringed in pain.

"Yusuke don't you dare!" I ordered him, he tried to open them again but his eyelids closed again.

"If you can't…You can handle it Yusuke! You need to fight the pain, you can't let the pain cloud your mind, focus your powers and try to absorb the energy Master Genkai is giving to you!" I shook him violently, he was screaming in pain. I grabbed his hand and tried to pry his hand open.

"If you kill me now...Then I'll have no chance but to beat you like a pulp you stupid fool!" Yusuke is now arching his back, he grabbed his hand and rolled around, his nailed were digging in his temples, he slid his hands and grabbed his own neck and started suffocating himself.

" Stop that, you're going to kill yourself Yusuke! How-How coul-could you-" I cut off and thought about things to make him stop killing himself.

"How can you even show Keiko that you're better than that guy she's dating if you'll die huh? You're going to leave your mother and her alone huh?! You're stupid and a bastard! " I shouted at him, his eyes are still closed.

"How can you face her?! How can you tell her that you love her Yusuke? She needs to see you alive!" I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook him again.

"And how about Miss Atsuko Yusuke, what about her?! You're going to leave your mother all alone?! I can't go home telling her that you're dead you son of a bitch! H-How can I tell her you're dead Yusuke? She will never forgive me when I tell her…"

"H-How can you e-even kick my ass if you're dead…? You told me before when we first met you want to kick my ass so bad because I pissed you off! You still have to fight me you idiot! You always wanted to kick my ass! Why did you forget about that huh?! Yusuke wake up!" I angrily shouted at him, he stared at me and rolled in his stomach again and removed his hands from his necks. I sighed in relief and muttered how stupid Yusuke was, the detective weakly sobbed and he closed his eyes.

Minutes later I waited for him to open his eyes or get a response, his body jolted when his palmed bled. The detective grunted in pain and watch as I sat there blankly. He closed his eyes again and I gasped when I saw Puu walking towards Yusuke with water on his wings.

He dropped it and saw him sip the water, he needs water! I ran up to him and checked his temperature, he has a fever…

He blinked his eyes opened and saw Puu looking down at him.

"Puu…" The blue flying penguin whimpered, I saw Tsukime fly to him and carefully assisted him to get outside.

"Stupid birds….S-Stupid cross-dresser…." He muttered as tears fell on his eyes.

"Wait here…I'll just get some water…" I said running where Tsukime and Puusuke went, the owl was assisting Puu on his weight white Puu was getting water. There was pooled water on the ground and I scooped it carefully in my hands.

I look back when I heard a soft thud, Puusuke was there lying on the ground and Tsukime was helping him up but she failed. I gasped when a huge stalagmite was falling over them; I turned my body and ran to them but they were so far away.

Yusuke screamed in pain when he stood up, I gasped when a huge amount of energy bursted from his body and ran with such strength and speed. He kicked the rock hard and to my surprise he smashed it into pieces, I was so amazed with the power he has now possessed.

"Yusuke!" I said with a smile, I ran to him and patted his shoulder. He made thumbs up and kneeled on the ground. He took the two spirit beast with his one arm, I slung his arm to my shoulder and the both of us went out of the cave.

There at the tree Genkai waited for us there, her face lit up when she saw Yusuke finished with his test.

"Hey Genkai…Can you give a little favor for me…? Can you take care of these little guys?" He asked.

"Anything for you Yusuke, you've completed your training under me…" The aged woman said to him softly, he handed Tsukime and Puu to her. His body slowly fell but I was able to catch him in my arms, I lowered us in the ground and I placed him on my lap.

"You've surprise me both, I was scared that you might not survive but you did, my eagerness was afraid that I killed my most favorite brat and dimwit." Genkai said to u, I smiled at her and she placed the two spirit beast on the ground softly.

The aged woman left us all alone here in the forest, an hour later the light rain stopped and the sun shone brightly. I watch as the detective flinched his eyes and his hands wrapped around my waist, I almost jumped and blushed.

My face was very hot when he snuggled his face on my stomach, Tsukime started blushing hard also. My eye closed and tried to get his arms off my waist, his grip was so strong that I couldn't let his arms go. I gave up and sighed.

I heard voices in a distance and saw everybody.

"Tsume! Urameshi!" Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru ran up all to us.

"You're all right now Tsume, I'm so glad!" Yukina said cheerfully, I smiled at them and Botan marched up to me angrily then pointer her index finger.

"What did I tell you about disrespecting Koenma's orders huh?!" She scolded me, I just gave him a good for nothing smirked and she kept nagging.

"Is he okay?" Keiko asked me with full concern.

"He's tired Keiko, he just needs some rest." I informed the brunette, she sighed in relief and I simply smiled at her.

"What could have happen to him?" Botan asked with a curious expression.

"Something painful…" Shizuru trailed off.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Psychic reader!" The older sister of Kuwabara turned her head and gave him a death glare.

"I mean come on! We have to get him at the Tournament!" Kuwabara said lifting the detective up and all of us headed to the semi-finals arena.

When we got closer we hid in the bush when we saw two demons talking about a man named Shishiwakamaru killing off demons and destroying Genkai. My eye widened then the demons went off.

"I have to get closer guys, I need to see happened in their!" Kuwabara said pushing Yusuke in my arms and I fell on the ground.

"What's the matter with him anyway?!" Botan angrily asked herself, Shizuru lifted her hand and made a bad finger sign.

"It's because he's being a man!" The sister irritatingly said, minutes after we heard Kuwabara saying their family name and again Shizuru got really pissed.

"If he wants to humiliate himself then he should have said our family name!" Shizuru roared in anger and went inside the arena, Botan jumped and went after but she turned back and pulled Keiko and Yukina.

"Come on!"

"Wait! I need to see Genkai if she's alright!" I shouted at her, the grim reaper pushed the girls inside the arena and went back to me.

"Tsume have you ever read some novels? Like couples walking in the beach alone or...all alone in their room?" She asked me.

"What are you even talking about grim reaper?" I asked her, she smugly smirked and made kissing sounds and hugged her herself, I felt really pissed and a vein popped in my temple.

"Botan! For the second time Yusuke is just my partner!" I shouted at her.

"Well how about partners in love huh Tsume?" She said while puffing her cheeks.

"Botan!"

"We'll just leave you here and have all the fun." Shizuru said while smirking.

"Yeah take care of him!" Keiko smiled.

"Have fun reading books, walking in the beach and the room Tsume!" The four of them laughed while getting inside the arena, I stumbled when Yusuke got heavier. We landed our butts on the ground and leaned in the huge tree.

Yusuke slid his head and fell on my chest; I blushed really hard like a tomato. He lifted his right hand and rested, I gasped when I felt him grope my chest.

"Nice…" he said as he groped it harder, I lifted my hand and pushed him away but instead he still stayed there but his hand wasn't groping me anymore.

I watch him sleep peacefully, my lips curled into a smile. I saw Tsukime wrapped her wings around Puusuke to give him warmth; I smiled and waited for the rest of the day the finish.

~ ~ End~~


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello minna-san I would like to ask if you guys want to have a Christmas special chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you DreamRealm3 for the supporting reviews!**

Chapter 25: All that's left is now gone ( Revised)

It's been a while now when the girls left me alone with Yusuke out here, he was peacefully sleeping on my chest and his snores were light like a baby. For some reason it makes me smile when I always see him like this, Botan is right, it's been nearly a year now that Yusuke and I have been partners. He was my friend and one of the important people that I want to protect. He may be stubborn, stupid and cocky but he was always there to help anyone out no matter pain it cost or if he needs to risk his life to do it.

Tsukime and Puusuke are still sleeping soundly; the both of them are cute when they're with each other. Is it possible that…I shrugged those thoughts away and watched the detective sleeping in my arms.

"Rest Yusuke while you still can, I'll look after you…" I softly said to him while smiling, I gasped when I heard three snickering men.

"How sweet…" One of them said with a smug smile.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous watch dog Tsume Gekko or Mujakina Tsukiko the lost heiress." The money like man said while smirking wide.

"We were just passing through but since you're here, we've been looking for some fun! We don't you just start being a good girl, release the lump you're carrying and hand over the Moon stone?" The leader asked me, I gave them a death glare.

"Hmph! T seems we'll be doing it ourselves guys!" The monkey guy said walking up to me, he gasped when he recognize the one who was sleeping on my arms.

"It's Urameshi!" The three of them said in unison with excitement.

"This is such a lucky day! First the moon stone and now Urameshi! Come on guys…While the little detective and the watch dog are in a venerable state let's kill them and get the stone!" The monkey said and jumped at us. I was ready to attack him anytime but someone stole my opportunity. I saw a Yoyo hitting my head. The two demons darted their heads and saw a young little boy in colorful clothing.

"It's Rinku and Ichatsuku and …Chuu!" One of them said nervously, they were about to turn and run yet two people blocked their way.

"And it's Jin and Touya! Am I dreaming?!" The demon asked hysterically.

"I suggest you may leave us alone now in peace." I said to sternly to them, they saluted and carried the leader and ran off. I sighed in relief and smiled at the demons that we defeated days ago.

"Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it." I said gently to the four of them.

"No problem milady Mujakina! Anything for the little lost heiress!" Jin grinned ear to ear while putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"Yup! Anything for my favorite pretty human!" Ichatsuku said cheerfully, Chuu just stared at the scene.

"Um…its better if all of you guys still call me Tsume, is it okay that you're here everyone? I'm not rude and all but Yusuke and I's team beat you guys. Aren't you all mad because you wanted your prizes?" I asked them with concerned, all of them still has their smiles on their faces, Chuu kneeled before us and smiled gently.

"Its okay love, it's all right by me. I'll won't forget- huh?" Chuu stopped his sentence and stared at the sleeping detective.

"What's wrong Chuu?" Ichatsuku asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah what's up?" the young demon asked the blue haired demon.

"Hmm...He's gotten a might stronger." Chuu said as the four demons behind his back went closer to check what the blue haired demon said.

"A might?" Rinku asked with eyes stare curiously at Yusuke.

"How strong is he now Chuu?" Ichatsuku asked.

"I don't know but if I have another match with him it's really worth a try." Chuu said in interest, Rinku choke a snort then smirked at the blue haired demon.

"I'm going to say that you've tried so hard before!" Rinku earned a spank on the head, he slowly twirled and the female demon grabbed him by the shoulders supporting his pain.

"Ah look at him sleeping like that; he is like a junior high kid." The blue haired demon said as he pointed at him.

"Tsume…I don't mean it…Don't punch me too hard." All of us jumped when he said that.

"Yusuke…?" I asked him.

"Stop telling me what to do…Yo-You're not even Genkai or my mother" Yusuke muttered in his sleep, my eye twitched and all of them started laughing out loud.

"Well it seems our little heiress here has found her pudding; Guess we'll just leave the two of you so you can make things naughty." Chuu said with a smugly smirk, I sweat dropped and asked why Tsukiyomi hates me very much.

"Why does every body have to tease me about me and him?! I told you we're just partners!" I shouted with an embarrass expression; Ichatsuku started giggling like a school girl.

"Well…How about partners in love?" She asked with that annoying look on her face, my eye twitched again and a vein popped on my temple.

"Ugh…..Why….First Botan and now you…Why does everyone have to tease me like this…?" I asked myself.

In a minute they all left leaving me again with the sleeping detective, everything was so quiet and peaceful out here. I really wanted to see Master Genkai fight her opponent.

The detective shifted and now his head fell on my lap, I hesitated to put my hand on his shoulder but in the end I put it there and examined the area if there's any enemies that will be attempting to kill us.

The birds chirped and noticed Tsukime and Puusuke are getting up, Puu yawned and it makes me want to hug him. He flapped his wings and landed on Yusuke head, I smiled at him and he cutely gave that wide eyed look.

"Puu, Yusuke's still tired, and I know you're. Why don't you go back to sleep while I guard things here." I said gently to the blue penguin but he shook his head and sighed.

"Seems you're really Yusuke's spirit beast, Stubborn like him…" I frowned.

"Puu!" The blue penguin cooed.

I chuckled and gave a pat on his head; Tsukime flew on top of Yusuke shoulder and stared wide eyed on Puusuke. She flapped her wings for a bit and the blue penguin hopped happily like a child, the both of them jumped back on the ground and played. I wonder if Yusuke and I will-

I snapped back to my senses and returned my attention to the detective, it's been minutes now and they still haven't come back yet.

Good thing Puu and Tsukime still played to give me entertainment; again Yusuke moved and laid his head on my shoulder. My lap was already numb already. It's a good thing he moved, but something happened. His hand wrapped his arms around me and I tried to struggled, I tried to push him off but he was too strong.

I grunted in annoyance and a minute later I gave up.

"Yusuke just let go of me…" I muttered but he snored and slept, I sighed in annoyance and looked away from him. Puu and Tsukime fell on the ground and watch as Yusuke hugged me tightly, I felt something tickling on my neck. It was his nose, my face grew really hot right now and I wish I could take him off me.

"Yusuke I swear-get off!" My hand pushed him really hard but everything was a huge mistake, instead of pushing him away from me he fell on the ground with ME. His arms are still wrapped around and I tried to push him away.

I heard someone gasped, I turned my head and saw Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Master Genkai, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko's jaw dropped.

"Oh…It seems someone over here is so….ahem! Frustrated…" Botan said with a mischievous grin, I blushed and pushed Yusuke away from me.

"It's not what you think!" I shouted at the,=m, Genkai smiled and chuckled.

"Like we believe you, you're having a blast with him right? How about you continue what you're doing?" Kuwabara asked while blushing like a madman, he chuckled and I slowly went up to him. He was sent flying in a matter of seconds and Yukina's eyes widened and all of them sweat dropped.

"Say that Kuwabara and I swear I'll punch you!" I angrily said to him.

"Why don't you all go back to the hotel, Tsume…Come with me will you?" Genkai asked, I nodded and followed her direction.

We ended up to a huge space in the forest, we stopped and the Aged Master slowly turned her head to me.

"Tomorrow is the Finals Tsume, are you aware that?" She asked strictly, I nodded and clenched my fist.

"Yes Master Genkai, I'm aware of that." I stated.

"Good but do you know how it takes to win this tournament, are you positive that you'll leave this island alive Tsume?" She asked again, I ran out of words and stared at her for a while.

"Master Genkai. I don't know." I said to her.

"That's why I'm going to teach you something important. You'll probably use this at the finals." She said going in front of me.

Master Genkai slapped me unexpectedly, I looked at her curiously.

"Master Why-"

"I did that to you so you can wake up." She said seriously to me.

"What are you-"

"Because of this!" She slapped me again and my eye widened, did I do something wrong?

"Master?!"

"It's the finals tomorrow and I'll teach you something important, so I need you to wake from your senses and listen up." She said, I nodded and stood straight like a military soldier would.

"Tsume, I want you to think of darkness, what happens if you're in darkness?" She asked me gently.

"Dark, everything is dark…It's a bit scary but everything is alright if you have light with you." I answered her question.

"Good, but have you always ask yourself why you're chosen to be the heir?" She asked me another question.

"I don't know…Master Genkai, why did Master Izayoi Chose me to become the heiress? I mean I'm just adopted." I asked sadly.

"It's because you are the light of the Tsukiko shrine." She said as I tilted my head, not believing what she said.

"You are the light of the Tsukiko shrine because you've given the family members happiness to their lives when you were brought to this world. You are chosen because you were hope to Izayoi." Master Genkai said, my eye was speechless.

"Let's get ready shall we?"

"What are you going to teach me now Master Genkai?" I asked her with interest.

"I'm going to teach you the moon phase, Full moon: Purifying shine." I gasped when she said the technique she's going to teach me.

"Master, how can I use it? It's very dangerous and it could take the risks and I still haven't completed the other moon phases!"

"That's why Koenma and I let you drink the sacred water, for you to harness the power of the Tsukiko Masters and it doesn't matter if you haven't completed the moon phases yet." She turned away from me and walked to the middle of the area.

"Master…May I ask…How do you know all this techniques? How come you know but you can't use it?" I asked her, for the past months she taught me how to use the Tsukiko techniques but she can't use it. I can perform the technique while she can't.

"I know all of this techniques because of…I can't tell you yet…When the time comes I'll tell you, Come here Tsume." She said as I went forward.

"Focus all your energy inside your body, it will take the risks, normal people would have died but since you're the heiress you will experience a lot of difficulties." Master Genkai explained about the Full moon technique.

I was scared at first but when the training went further I felt myself at ease, she lifted up her hands and made a gentle swing and clapped her hands together, I did the same and let the energy flow in my body.

"Remember be careful not to exceed your spirit energy or else you'll end up using life energy." She instructed me, it took me minutes to perfect the energy flow but I fail sometimes.

After an hour I felt something flow in my body, I suddenly saw moon phases around me and in the middle was the full moon. I gasped when the shone and pillars of light bursted out. They light gathered together and huge beam of light destroyed half the forest. I gasped and took a step back; this is how I'll destroy Shinji? Is there a reason why she made me do this? I can't kill Shinji, my promise to Master Izayoi...

"Good, you were able to use it. Try practicing your other Tsukiko techniques. I'll just go back to the hotel and check something. I want to say is…Tsume…You've been a very kind child to me, I wish you a good health and future." She said to me, how come she said that to me all of the sudden? Is she going away?

She slowly turned her head and gave me a sad smile.

"Never give up hope Tsume, you're the Heiress of the Tsukiko clan and I look forward that you'll make things better someday. You've served me well my beloved child." Master Genkai said while leaving me here all alone.

I did what she said and continued what I was doing; It's been thirty minutes after she left me hereto train by myself. In a while I gasped when I felt a huge amount of demon energy. It was so horrid and evil, it was Toguro's.

Is he training right now?

But…I wonder what happened to master Genkai…

I gasped in the air when the demon energy was mixed with somebody's familiar aura, it was similar to Master Genkai...Wait...

Wait…

Master Genkai…

_Tsume…You've been a very kind child to me; I wish you a good health and future._

Her words were echoing in my head over and over, I closed my eye and remembered Master Genkai's face and gestures that time before she left me. That smile and gestures….

_ Never give up hope Tsume, you're the Heiress of the Tsukiko clan and I look forward that you'll make things better someday._

No…She'll…

She turned her head and gave me that smile…And her last words from her mouth…

_You've served me well my beloved child._

Is she stupid?! No! Master Genkai!

"Master Genkai!" I shouted and went to the place where Toguro's aura is.

I ran fast as I could, everything was a blur to me. Tears sunk down my face; I was running to find Master Genkai to see if she's okay.

_I need to find master Izayoi!_

I shook my past memories and focused what's happening right now; please be alright master Genkai…Don't die on me. Don't die like Master Izayoi did, please! You're all that I have left!

I arrived to see Master Genkai and Toguro standing there, I was about to get into their gazes but the aged master turned her head and shook.

"Tsume, don't go in here. It's mine alone!" She ordered I gasped and saw Toguro grinning like a mad man he is, pillars of light burst from him; I took a step back and covered my eyes with my arm. He is too strong, my teeth gritted and I noticed my teeth were chattering.

"I was wrong to think that you'd change, you were selfish about selling your soul to the devil!" Genkai angrily said to the younger Toguro, what is she talking about?

"That stinks, you didn't have the guts to require everything I did!" Toguro replied to the Master, I'm a bit lost to what they were talking about.

'I don't get them' I thought, my eye widened when he faced me.

"Are you wondering what we were talking about Tsume?" He asked while grinning, how did he know I was-

"Let me tell you a short story…Genkai here…Back in the past we were partners, fighters, and friends and most importantly, she was my lover." She said as I widened my eye and I gasped, Master Genkai looked away from me.

"We both fought in the Tournament Fifty years ago…We won but she didn't want the power that I have now! Didn't your beloved Master here told you little princess? She was mine and I was hers, we were strong together and now-"

" is it true master?" i asked aged Master, she nodded.

" Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the past. I had to in order not remember him." She said facing me slowly, Toguro smnirked at her and shooked his head.

" You deserved me way back Genka-"

"She doesn't deserve you at all! She's more than that Toguro!" I shouted at him with anger.

"Yes, she's more than that Tsume; Genkai was very beautiful and now is old. You'll feel the same thing someday and ask why we all die. Age. Rot." He told me like he was a teacher.

"No! We all die someday Toguro! That is what human is for! And you were scared because you were a coward!" He grinned and blasted a power towards me; I was able to shield myself and growled at him.

"Don't you want a recap when we were at that greed fool's manor miss Tsume? How it hurts doesn't it?" He said evilly to me, I gritted my teeth and watch Genkai as she spat.

"What do you mean Tsume?! Did he hurt you?!" She asked, I can't tell her.

"It was already clear Genkai; she was like a punching bag. She's a strong one and was willing to protect the Ice Koorime that time, I still remember that time and I'll won't hesitate to do it to you again." He warned me.

"…You're a monster then Toguro…First you sold your soul, forced my successor to come in this island and now you've hurt my daughter?! You're a monster…" Genkai growled, I gasped when she called me her 'daughter'.

"I am a monster…Like before when I was still human, I did!" Toguro said with pride, after a minute Toguro and Genkai ran up to each other with such speed, Master Genkai jumped in the air. She punched Toguro's shoulder but it was nothing to him, he took her shoulder and managed to make her bleed.

"Master!" I shouted, she jumped back and I watch as Toguro smirked.

"I see after Fifty years you've improved your dodging…My attack was supposed to remove your heart." The younger Toguro smirked; he threw the piece of Genkai's skin on the ground. My body is shaking in fear but I wasn't scared for him, I was scared for Master Genkai.

"Please….Don't die…." I whispered, Master Genkai fell on her knees, I wanted to join in but she stared at me and shook her head.

"And you were right; the committee actually gave me what I wanted, to keep me young! They even gave me a body that's extremely quick to heal!" HE said as his shoulder healed. I gasped and my widened, I clenched my fists and prayed for the aged master.

"There really isn't anything left of you…" Genkai said to him, the younger Toguro's muscles were bulging, he screamed out in the air and he even manages to create a quake. I stumbled and carefully went to my knees.

"Eighty percent of my strength…Only five souls has seen this, my older brother, Karasu, Bui, the Tsukiko heiress…" When he said my status name he turned and grinned, he returned his attention to Genkai and smirked.

"And you…Genkai….." he said while laughing, he fired something from his palm and fired it towards the aged Master, she jumped carefully then fell on the ground while grunting in pain. I really want to get in! I don't want to sit here and watch her die like…

No don't die.

I don't want her to end up like Master Izayoi!

Master Genkai jumped in the air, Toguro punched the ground. He was so strong! He made a huge hole in the ground, master Genkai tumbled in the air then blasted her energy to him, and the older Toguro lifted his palm. My jaw dropped when he was able to stop one of Master Genkai's powerful techniques.

Master Genkai gasped in both in fear and awe.

"Strength makes techniques out loaded! That is strength's absolute!" Master Genkai and I were speechless, my hands were clenching really hard that I was able to make my palms bleed.

"We used to be equal in strength but now look at you!"

"But then, Again…You're not Genkai anymore…"

Shut up!

Just shut up!

"You're nothing like a shell! Do you know why demons want to kill you?! It's not because you've won the Tournament before, it's because you gave up the chance to be truly great-"

"SHUT UP!" The both of them darted their heads to me.

"Master Genkai will never give up to such monstrous decisions like you! The reason why she left you because you were a coward for death to touch you! She was strong to overcome those things for how many years! She would never be like you! And she's truly…Master Genkai!" I shouted at them, Toguro smirked and blasted energy towards me. It really hurts like hell; I fell on the ground and cringed in pain.

"Damn you, hurt her again and I swear I'll kill you! My daughter was right! Great by your standards but not by mine!" Master Genkai angrily shouted at him, I slowly stood up from the ground and wiped off the blood from my mouth.

"There is no reason for shouting back and forth, your 'daughter' is wrong, an immature spoiled little brat!" Toguro said to Genkai.

"This is your final moment Genkai! I hope you're at least happy you wasted your life!" Toguro said as he charged at her, Master Genkai used her spirit wave.

Toguro punched her technique…

He was able to break through and..

And he…

And he…

Master Genkai…

_ Tsume_

_Mujakina _

My mind pictured how Shinji killed Master Izayoi…Her blood splattered all over the place.

Master Genkai fell on the ground and her blood was painting the ground, my eye was shivering..

"N-No….N-No…I can't-It can't…No…No...No…Master…Master-Master…MASTER GENKAI!"

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

Master Genkai!

I heard Tsume's voice in the forest, I stopped. I felt something bad…I've got to hurry! I gasped when there laid Genkai. Blood splattered on the ground, Tsume ran down from her place.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

Tears fell down my face; my feet ran to where Master Genkai was lying. Toguro jumped down and turned his head to where Yusuke is.

"You've arrived too late." Toguro said.

"Argggaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted in anger, I blasted my energy towards the younger Toguro but he grabbed my wrist. I was still shouting at him with anger.

"That's it heiress, That's it…Let that anger and hate consume you…But let's save that for tomorrow.." He said pushing me to the ground just near Genkai, I crawled up to her and took her slowly in my hands. My whole body was shaking and my tears were like a water fall.

Yusuke went to my side; he helped me support Genkai in my arms.

"Master….I'm here…I'm here Master please!" I said while casting my healing spells, I gasped when It still couldn't work. Both my healing technique and spirit claw is not responding to me.

"Genkai I'm here, Genkai wake up! You're going to be fine!" Yusuke he slowly shook her shoulder.

"Master! Please! We'll all go home together!" I shouted at him, tears fell down her face, her eyes fluttered open and I gaped in relief.

"Hey…Dimwit…Brat…." Master said while smiling at us, my lips curled into a smile.

"You're alright Master!" I said with a smile.

"Heh, yeah it's us. I know you're too stubborn to kick the bucket! Come on let's go get you to Botan, Kurama and Yukina, hell you'll have a healing party, they'll heal you up in no time. You're going to be alright Genkai!" Yusuke assured Master Genkai, I was shaking in anxiousness.

"M-Master, we'-we'll save you!" I told her with a shaky voice, my lips were quivering. Everything is repeating again...

"I-It's Okay Yusuke…Tsume…I knew…I knew…" Genkai said, Yusuke and gasped in surprise.

"M-Master?!"

"What do you mean?!" Yusuke asked.

"They already informed me three months ago…An old Teammate traps you after fifty years. I knew I would die here…" Genkai said as more tears poured out of my eyes.

"H-How come you didn't tell-tell me?!" I asked her, she just smiled and caressed my face.

"I-I don't get it, what are you saying old teammate. You can't mean…You and Toguro.." Yusuke said while lifting up his head and took a look at Toguro.

"It's the truth Yusuke, I told Tsume a while ago, we won the tournament Fifty years ago but Genkai didn't agree to my wish. She missed that oppurtunity." Toguro said with a smirk.

"Yusuke…Tsume…"Master Genkai called out.

"Please master! Save your energy!" I shouted at her, Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Damn it Yusuke Tsume listen to me!" she said while grabbing his shoulder.

"Everyone has to find their place before inevitable death…Toguro…He ran away from that fight…Yusuke…Don't…Don't choose the same thing…Tsume…Don't let guilt overcome you or consume y-your heart! Yusuke...You can't be a cocky kid anymore Yusuke…Tsume…You…Have…To…" My tears fell down again and now she closed her eyes and her head fell down…In eternal sleep.

"Genkai…Master Genkai…?" I shook her slowly, there was no response, my eye widened and I shook her.

"Going to what?! Genkai?!" Yusuke shouted, my tears were now showering her face.

"Master Genkai pleases! Don't leave me! Don- leave me!" I pleaded but there was no hint of life anymore, her skin has gotten pale and so cold. The whole world started to shatter into pieces and my whole body was frozen in anxiety and anger. I bit my lip and my hands clenched on Master Genkai's collar. These tears couldn't stop and my lips parted and scream filled the air.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Y-You p-promised to b-be there for me, D-don't leave me pl-please! You promised! You promised! Master Genkai please! What am I going to do?! Master Genkai! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Yusuke slowly turned his head and stared at me, I cried into Master Genkai's shoulder.

Tears were soaking her clothes, I can't…

I kept on crying on her shoulder.

"Master who's going to take care of me now?! Who's going to be there for me?! What am I going to do master?! What am I going to do?! Answer me please!" I shook her violently; I felt a hand soothing my back. I heard Yusuke and Toguro talking, my voice was the only one I could only hear my sobs and my cries. My sanity is going to the level of emptiness and I couldn't stop these sadness within me.

The detective left my side and charged up to the younger Toguro.

"Master…Genkai….Please…Don't leave me like Master Izayoi….I beg you…Don't leave me…Please...Don't...Please don't... feel so...so lonely..." I muttered, Yusuke was punched hard and he was thrown into a tree.

I can't bear this pain anymore…I don't want to feel the same way. Master Genkai-

"Mother…." I muttered and sobbed; I parted from her and caressed her cheek.

"Please…Don't leave me…"

~ Flash back~

_ I wanted to bolt inside but I felt my whole body paralyze in fear, my master's right arm is dripping wet with blood. My teeth clenched when my brother raised his katana and stabbed my faster on the heart, my whole world stop when the blood splattered on the wall and ground._

_ More tears poured out from my eyes, my hands couldn't wipe them away…_

_ He..._

_ He…_

_ He killed her…_

~ End~

Your kidding...No I'm not...It's all true...It's all true...

I just watch Master Genkai die, like what happened to master Izayoi…

It's my fault again, it's my fault!

Why does everyone I love have to die?!

I don't believe what Master Genkai said when we were training, I was the light of the Tsukiko Household...But...I'm a curse! I led Master Izayoi to her death because I just watched her die, and now...Master Genkai died because of me! I'm such a coward!

I slowly let her go and placed her on the ground, my guilt inside my heart was gnawing out. I need to punish myself and repent for my sins.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I watch as Tsume left Genkai there, she slowly left the place and tears fell down my face. Where is she going anyway?

I saw Koenma coming this way; he knelt down and lowered his in grief.

"Genkai…." He muttered, I slowly stood up and went to the prince.

"It was her time…She did everything to stop Toguro but he was too strong for her…" Koenma said while closing his eyes.

" Yeah….She did everything….But she's gone now….Tsume kept on crying….She couldn't stop it…She lost it…" I muttered.

"Tsume was here too?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, why are you surprised?" I asked him.

" Try to keep an eye on her Yusuke, you don't know what kind of stupidity she'll run to." Koenma said while carrying her body and left, my thoughts were screaming in my mind.

"Tsume..." I said running off.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

I was at the cliff, it was so high yet I don't feel any fear. Below the cliff was water, it seems pretty deep too. I can't let my fear overcome me, it's my punishment. I slowly went near to the edge.

I closed my eye and raised my arms to the side. I let my foot dangle in the edge and I was ready to jump.

This is my punishment for living..Living on..Surviving that day...Shinji should have killed me...

I'm coming home Master Izayoi...Master Genkai...I'm coming with you...

~ End~

*Reaches out hand* No Tsume!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys! Finally the finals are here, Tsume has become an emo girl…But let's cheer her up in this chapter. Thank you DreamRealm3 for the reviews!**

Chapter 26: Lullaby ( Revised)

I was now about to jump off the cliff but I yelped when I felt a hand yank be away from my suicide point, I fell on my stomach and slowly lifted my head to see Botan. Tears were falling down her face and her whole body was shaking. I growled at her in anger and attempted to jump again but she restrained me and I struggled violently in her grasp.

"Tsume stop it!" She pleaded; she had a very strong grip on me.

"You can't stop me! Let me accept my fate!" I shouted at her angrily, I felt her tears strolling on my neck.

"No! Please stop, get a hold of yourself!" The grim reaper was telling me to stop, I can't stop now! I can't do it anymore.

"I said let go!" Botan yelped when I pushed her with full force, I was free from her grip. I slowly stood up and ran to the edge, I closed my eyes and was about to jump. I heard Botan scream loudly, I jumped off the cliff.

~ ?~

I was just flying up in the sky enjoying the view of this island that was almost ours, I just sighed and smiled. Oh how I always wanted to be free. It was a good thing the redhead Kuwabara kicked the ass of Risho. Now I can freely go anywhere without that stupid cloak around me.

This was indeed a beautiful place...I saw something, it caught my attention. I stopped moving for a while and saw a Raven haired man wearing dark clothes then she pushed off a woman who has blue hair. But wait a second, that guy is wearing an eyepatch. The only guy who wears an eye patch here is...Tsume Gekko! The heiress, me and the whole gang just passed by her an hour ago...I wonder what they're dojng, I just have to watch.

I yelped and hung my mouth open when Tsume jumped off the cliff and into the cold water, Urameshi came in the picture.

I definitely have to do something!

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I stopped running when I heard Botan scream; I gasped and followed where the sound was. I ended up to the cliff, there Botan cried with her hands covering her face. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Hey what happened?!" I asked.

"T-T-Tsume…T-Tsume…She's no!" I couldn't get her so I shook her more.

"What happened to Tsume? Where is she?!" I asked her she unhands her face and lifts up her head to face me.

"She…Tsume…She jumped off the cliff!" She said while lifting her head and pointed where she was; my eyes widened and stood up then ran over the edge. I was now shaking in anger and anxiousness, my partner is now gone and I wasn't able to stop her…I was too late…Like I was too late to save Genkai…I drpped into my knees and gritted my teeth where Tsume fell.

I lifted my fist and punched the ground.

"Damn you Tsume you stupid Bitch!" I shouted down below, I clenched my fist and tears were rolling down my cheek. Genkai's already dead and now…Tsume…

She's such a stupid bastard! Botan cried loudly, two important people died today. How am I supposed to tell everyone about it? Now that…They're…

"Tsume! I swear! I hate you stupid Bitch!"

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

**Proudly stood the castle walls.  
>Springtime feasts abound.<br>Cherry blossoms were in bloom.  
>Moonlight sparkled 'round<strong>

The water was so cold, and wild. The waves were dragging me back and forth, but in a minute my body is now lowering into the pits of the darkness. Water is now entering in my mouth and choking down my throat, I couldn't breathe…

Images were now filling my mind, all of my good and bad memories…

The water is so deafening, my eyes are slowly giving into darkness, and my sight was failing me now. Master Izayoi and Master Genkai's were clear to my vision now.

_ Stupid girl, stupid brat_

_ Mujakina…Don't kill him…_

_What we're thinking runt?! Why did you leave without asking permission or even say goodbye? I've waited for months you stupid brat!_

_ Mujakina….Just please-Don't…._

**Stately pine trees lined the grounds  
>spreading out their boughs.<br>Courtyards trimmed by artist's hands.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<strong>

_Alright, I forgive you. Just stop doing that, you'll embarrass me, I'll also think of your punishment after this is finished…_

_Mujakina…Just p-promise…_

_ Tsume, remember your purpose in this world, you might not know you were born into something great someday. Don't blame yourself why Izayoi died, it wasn't your fault, it's nobody's fault. Not even Shinji._

_I….Beg of y-you_

**Autumn graced the castle lawn,  
>Covered white with frost.<br>Flocks of geese, they sang their song  
>as the sky they crossed.<strong>

_ I'll return it to you when we come home._

_…__Please…_

_Listen to me!_

_….Please…_

_ You stupid brat!_

**Moonlight fell upon the swords  
>standing in the ground.<br>Warriors gathered peacefully.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<strong>

First Master Izayoi, the whole Tsukiko household and now Master Genkai…

Why does everyone I love have to die?

I should have died along with everyone else…

Than…

Feeling this emptiness…

**Now the moon shines lonely there.  
>Nothing moves within.<br>No more sounds of happiness.  
>Not as it had been.<strong>

Everything was a blur now, my fist clenched and my eye was twitching. My body is now lowering in the deep parts of the water.

My work here in this world is done now Koenma…

It's time for me to follow my most beloveds…

But…My promise….

I couldn't keep my promise….

**Time has ravaged castle walls.  
>Ivy overgrown.<br>Storms pass now through broken limbs,  
>Rustling as they're blown.<strong>

Master Izayoi…Master Genkai…I'm sorry…

I just can't take it anymore…

**Moon and stars remain unchanged  
>High up in the sky.<br>But the earth continues on.  
>Time won't pass it by.<strong>

In my blurry vision I could see a blob coming closer to me, I felt arms carrying me body. It must be a grim reaper taking my pity soul to spirit world, I was slowly being lifted up and my eye closed, everything was black.

**Does the moon remain up there  
>wondering what has been?<br>Shining on those empty halls.  
>Ruined works of men….<strong>

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I saw a guy with red head and a horn on his head, it was Jin! He dropped himself in the water and in a minute I saw him carrying a person with dark raven hair and pale skin, I gasped and realized he was carrying Tsume. The redhead demon flew to where Botan and I was standing and carefully lowered her in the grassy ground.

Tsume was so pale and cold, like how Genkai...

No, she's not dead!

"Thank you so much Jin, we owe you won!" Botan thanked the redhead; I moved Tsume's bangs away from her face and cupped her cheek.

"How did you know she was..?" The grim reaper asked while wiping away her tears from her face.

"Well, I was just flying around the island then I saw this scene, the young lass jumped off the cliff then boom you came in the picture." Jin said while staring at me and Tsume.

"Thanks…" I muttered, I slowly lifted my palm and slapped Tsume hard on the face. Jin and Botan jumped in surprise, I did it again and again until her cheeks were red, I curled my fist and punched her hard on the face.

"You stupid Bitch! What were you thinking?!"

"Yusuke stop!" Botan pushed me aside, I stared at her angrily and watch the grim reaper lowered her head to Tsume's chest and put her both hands on her chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Have you ever heard the word CPR?" She asked me, I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. She slowly pumped her hands on her chest slowly. Jin and I tilted our heads to the side and watch as she opened Tsume's mouth. She lowered herself, the both of us yelped, I pushed Botan away harshly and she half shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked her.

"I was trying to save her!"

"By kissing her?!"

"NO IT'S CPR! LET ME HANDLE IT WILL YOU?!" Botan Angrily shouted at me then pushed me aside, she lowered her head and made a mouth to mouth to Tsume, Jin and I's faces were green as if we were about to vomit.

"Gross…" I muttered, the grim reaper parted from her and pressed her chest numerous times. After repeating the CPR many times we gasped when Tsume coughed and choked out water. Botan's face lit up a smile; I went to Tsume and angrily gave her a harsh punch.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

My vision was really blurry and the first thing I felt was pain, Yusuke, Botan and Jin was there. I gasped when I saw them and realized what just happened.

"Yusuke…Botan…Jin…? Are…you…dead too?" I asked them weakly; the detective unexpectedly grabbed my collar and lifted me up in a sitting position.

"What the hell damn it, are you trying to kill yourself?!" He shook me violently, I felt really dizzy now then Botan tried to pry yusuke's hands away from my collar.

"Yusuke stop it she's in no condition-"

"Shut up will you?!" Yusuke warned the grim reaper, she lifted her hands away from Yusuke and gave him a nervous grin; he returned his attention to me and slapped me.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?!" He asked me the question again, I just stared at him.

"Hey answer me you stupid bitch!" My whole body was shaking and tears swelled up in my eye, I'm alive…They save me…Why do they…

"Why did you save me?" I asked him, tears were sliding down my cheek.

"I saved you because… who's going to help us fight the team Toguro tomorrow huh?! Genkai's dead and if you're dead…We'll have a really hard time to kill them!" He shouted at my face, I clenched my fist and bit my lower lip.

"You should have let me die you know! I can't live like this anymore!" I weakly said tom him, the tears are now falling down my face.

"Why?! Because your masters died?!" he angrily asked me.

"No…Because of this guilt…I'm the reason why they died!I wanted to punish myself…I wanted to die…But you ruined that for me…And now look what you've all done…I have to live so I can continue this pain…The pain of guilt, pain and anger!" I said to him, he slapped me hard and he stood up. He just slapped a woman!

"Shut up! You're starting to piss me off! It's like you're not even Tsume Gekko, the Tsume I know would never show his feelings and hides his pain! He always act tough and always think that his the boss! You're not even him any more…Just a girl who's so guilty about her master's death. I need to go somewhere okay?! Stop killing yourself and just get back to the hotel room!" Yusuke said while leaving me with Botan and Jin, I watch as he left and ran off.

He was right…I'm never like this…

Botan carefully placed her shoulders and lifted me up, I stumbled and I felt really dizzy. Botan supported me for a while and accidentally lets me go, I fell on Jin's back and I weakly protested.

"Don't ya worry lass! I'll help ya out!" He was while carrying me in a piggy-back ride, the three of us headed back to the hotel. Instead being in our room Botan took me to Koenma's suite, Jin slowly sat me on the sofa and Botan thanked him for helping me.

The grim reaper took a towel and covered me with it, I slowly turned my head to her and my tears still couldn't stop.

Botan went to sit by my side; she hugged me tightly by surprised and cried on my shoulder. My lips hung open and watch as the always cheery grim reaper let out all her sadness on me.

"Botan…" I muttered.

"I thought you were going to die Tsume, I thought you died…Your such a stupid brat you know..." She sobbed while saying her words, my whole body shivered and my tears were now soaking my pants. My hands covered my face and water is now pooling there.

"It was my fault Botan…I'm sorry…" I weakly said to her, the both of us cried for a while. I couldn't bare the fact that I felt responsible for all of my love one's deaths…

She hugged my tighter and I wrapper my arms around her, the both of us cried.

"It's my fault Botan…It was my fault…I'm the reason why Master Genkai's dead…Because I just watched her…I just watched her like Master Izayoi…They dies because of me…It's my entire fault!" I said to her, she slowly parted from me and shook her head.

"It's not Tsume, it's nobody's fault…The reason why they died because…Because they have to fulfill their destinies…They had to do it…In order to preserve…To fulfill their duties…" Botan cried through her words, I just stared at her and shook my head.

" Koenma wouldn't mind if I…Use his bathroom right? I just need…I want a shower." I said to her, she wiped her tears and nodded with a smile.

"Sure go ahead!" She said and pointed me where the bathroom was located, I entered I took off my clothes and turned the shower on. The water was soothing me…Yet I still felt the pain deep inside my chest.

My thoughts returned to Master Genkai's death, I gritted my teeth and punched the wall tile. I wasn't able to help her! I couldn't save her life! It's all my fault!

After the bath I took a bathroom and saw Botan handing me a black shirt and cargo pants.

"Whose this? "I asked her.

"Oh…I just searched your closet this morning, I was really confused why you don't have girl clothes. So I put it here to Koenma's suite so I can get rid of them." She said as a sweat dropped pooped out on my temple.

"Really…?" She nodded; she turned around and lets me wear my fresh clothes.

"Botan…Why did you take me here instead of taking me to our team's hotel room?" I asked her.

"Um…Prince Koenma needs to talk to you about something Tsume, it's really important.." She said turning away and left me all alone inside Koenma's sweet, I sat down on the sofa and thought about what yusuke said to me.

_ Shut up! You're starting to piss me off! It's like you're not even Tsume Gekko, the Tsume I know would never show his feelings and hides his pain! He always act tough and always think that his the boss! You're not even him any more…Just a girl who's so guilty about her master's death. I need to go somewhere okay?! Stop killing yourself and just get back to the hotel room!_

My hands curled and clenched my pants, he was right. He was really right, I'm not like this. I wasn't Tsume any more…

The door slowly opened and it revealed Koenma in his teenage form, he sat down on the other sofa in front of me and we made a staring competition.

"Tsume I know it's hard to let it go but I need you to talk about something…" The prince said with side eyes.

"Is it about Master Genkai?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No, it's about you and after the Tournament." He said as my eye widened, I realized that my identity was revealed and I have to-

"Is there no other chances Koenma?" I asked him, he slowly shook his head. I sadly looked away from him and remembered what the King Yama said to me 6 years and half years ago.

_You'll change your identity, you'll be safe that way, disguise yourself as a young man. You can guard the moonstone if you want but do not reveal your identity to others or else you'll have to come back and stay here for the rest of your life._

(Guys this is mentioned way back at Chapter 8 when Tsume is having a dream)

I closed my eye and sighed, it seems I have to fulfill that Duty if we survive the Tournament.

"Koenma…What will happen to me now?" I asked him.

"You will be taken to Spirit world and forced to stay at a shrine, there you will live your life, and you are not allowed to go outside the shrine if my father tells you to. Tsume, this is going to take you to safety, the demons are after you because of the moonstone you're wearing. "He said I returned my gaze to him and nodded.

"Just give me a favor Koenma." I told him.

"And what is that?" He asked while leaning forward.

" You can't tell anyone about this, if we win the Tournament and leave the island then tell them I went somewhere far away and I'm never coming back." I said to him, accepting what will happen to me.

"Deal." Koenma sealed my fate.

The prince let me rest that time, I woke up later that night and no one was around here. I decided to go outside for a walk, when I left the hotel I saw a bolt of light firing at the sky, it was really similar to Master Genkai's. My face lit up and I ran over to where it came from, my shoulders slumped when it was just Yusuke.

I almost forgot that Master Genkai gave her powers to him; the spirit detective slowly turned his head and saw me above. I went down from the cliff and he turned his head.

"Heh, have you already got your sanity back or you've decided to kill yourself again?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"Actually I decided to take a walk outside, but when I saw that spirit gun I thought to see if it was Master Genkai, but I realized that it was you." I said to him with a cold look.

" Yeah yeah..." he said frowning.

"But to tell you the truth I was impressed, with that spirit gun you'll be able to defeat Toguro tomorrow." I told him my impression; he snorted and shook his head.

"You're still aren't Tsume huh?" He asked while chuckling, I stared at him for a while and didn't get what he said.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"What I mean is…You were never proud of my powers, you were only congratulating me if I finished the job. The real Tsume would never acknowledge me; he's a cold, selfish, distant and stupid bastard." He explained who really Tsume is; I snorted and closed my eye.

"Is that what you think of me Yusuke?" I asked him while crossing my arms around my chest.

"Well yeah, Tsume's even really good at cooking and cleaning stuff. That's why I asked myself that…Why he turned into a Watcher if he could just be a butler, or maid or something." He said while creeping a smile on his face.

"And Tsume thinks he's a hero when I first met him, in fact he was just an obstacle in my way. A cold stupid obstacle who thinks he's always great and a really stupid one eyed freak." He said to me, I just smirked at him and shook it off.

"And you're forgetting something Yusuke." I told him, he blinked his eyes and titled his head to the side.

"What?" he asked curiously. I lifted my fist and I punched him really hard on his face, he fell on the ground and clutch where it really hurts.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked angrily.

"For slapping, punching me and for calling me a one eyed freak." I said while dusting off my hand. He just sighed deeply and slowly stood up.

"Well I guess you're Tsume after all, welcome back man-I mean woman-girl!" He cheered and I just chuckled.

"Were you practicing? I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll just go." I said to him, I turned away and was about to leave but I felt him pull my arm and darted my face to him.

"No wait! I-I wanted to show you something….Something that Genkai gave to me." He said while letting me go, I nodded and let him demonstrate what he was about to do.

I watch as he clapped his hand together, he was concentrating his energy inside his body. I gasped when a burst of light came out of him. He was able to create a quake, I stumbled a bit but I was able to hold it down.

"That was impressive." I said to him with a smile, he made a thumbs up and I did the same. We saw Kuwabara slide down from above, he yelped when he saw just together.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, Yusuke and I glanced at each other then shook our heads.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said to him

"Did you forget how to walk?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara sarcastically.

"Well! Someone should have put a sign up there!" Kuwabara said while caressing his head, he stared at us for a while then the detective breaks the ice.

"Hey genius, are you going to say something or are you just going to stare?" Yusuke asked the redhead.

"Hehehe! Your bad mouth can say anything all you want! Because I found my secret awesome weapon! And here it is my newest slice and dice super powerful awesome super sword!" Kuwabara said with pride while lifting a katana handle, I sweat dropped.

"A…Handle..?"I asked him.

"Tsume?! I'm going to show you! Here let me demonstrate for you-"

"Do you think it's possible for you to shut up?" A familiar voice asked, the jagan user went out from the shadows.

"Eep! Could you stop sneaking around with someone who's holding the most powerful sword?!" Kuwabara screeched at him

"Good evening Hiei." I greeted him but he ignored me.

"Yeah, hi Hiei." I noticed his right arm, it was red and swelled.

"Gross! What happened to your arm?!" The redhead asked.

"My right arm is not giving me what I wanted so I punished it." Kuwabara suddenly laughed nervously.

"Hehehehehe Okay He's weird…How about we forget what you said and do something useful like finding Kurama-" Kuwabara was cut off we all of us felt a dangerous aura around us.

"Actually Kuwabara I've been standing behind you for quite some time now." The Kitsune said, I snorted at Kuwabara's reaction.

"A bit nervous are we?" He asked with a gentle smile, Kuwabara was shivering. Yusuke and I just waved at Kurama.

"Alright! Now everything's settled! We just need to find the old lady!" Everything grew quiet for a while when he mentioned master Genkai; Yusuke and I turned away from him and watched the dark sky. Kuwabara turned to us and examined our reactions, I shed one tear but I wiped it away.

"Has anyone seen her?" The redhead asked us but we didn't respond, I was biting back tears and clenched my fist. Yusuke spoke up and I turned my head to him.

"She's not coming…She's not well…She just need some rest." Yusuke told Kuwabara, they were all about to leave but I left myself behind. Yusuke turned his head and watch me look up the sky.

"Hey Tsume! You going with us or what?!" He asked loudly, I remained here and sighed.

"You guys go ahead…I just need some time alone..." I said to him, his face turned into a sad expression and nodded. All of them returned to the hotel for them to sleep.

I sat down in a Japanese way and laid my hands on my ground and pretending I was plucking the Koto, it's too bad it's not here…If it was…I could've played for her…

My fingers positioned and I was ready to play it to Genkai…

"Master Genkai…I hope you'll hear this…It's for you and Master Izayoi…" I said to the moon, I closed my eye and remembered the lyrics of my Master Izayoi's lullaby.

(Insert song: Ikuta Ryu musicians Moon over the ruined castle)

Proudly stood the castle walls.  
>Springtime feasts abound.<br>Cherry blossoms were in bloom.  
>Moonlight sparkled 'round<p>

Stately pine trees lined the grounds  
>spreading out their boughs.<br>Courtyards trimmed by artist's hands.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<p>

Autumn graced the castle lawn,  
>Covered white with frost.<br>Flocks of geese, they sang their song  
>as the sky they crossed.<p>

Moonlight fell upon the swords  
>standing in the ground.<br>Warriors gathered peacefully.  
>Where's that moonlight now?<p>

Now the moon shines lonely there.  
>Nothing moves within.<br>No more sounds of happiness.  
>Not as it had been.<p>

Time has ravaged castle walls.  
>Ivy overgrown.<br>Storms pass now through broken limbs,  
>Rustling as they're blown.<p>

Moon and stars remain unchanged  
>High up in the sky.<br>But the earth continues on.  
>Time won't pass it by.<p>

Does the moon remain up there  
>wondering what has been?<br>Shining on those empty halls.  
>Ruined works of men.<p>

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

All of us were about to enter the hotel but I heard a familiar song; it was what Tsume would play at Genkai's temple. My lips curled into a smile and remembered what happened that time. The song was so soothing and beautiful.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's probably Tsume playing the Koto." I said to him, when the song finished we all went back inside the hotel.

"I didn't know Tsume can play the Koto!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You don't have to know." I said entering my room.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

"Master did you hear that?" I asked out in the heavens, my lips curled and my eye was bright with happiness.

"Did you like what I just played? I know it has no sounds but...Master...It's my lullaby for you..." I smiled when the stars twinkled, m eyes were forming tears again and now my heart felt so relieved.

After an hour I decided to return to the hotel, everybody was not in the living again, they're all ready for tomorrow. I took a shower then wore my usual pajamas.I lay down on my bed and turned to the window and watch as the moon glowed beautifully out there.

"Goodnight Master Genkai, Master Izayoi…" I whispered.

~ End~


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh my everyone, it's almost the end of the arc and I would like to thank to all who read my story, thank you DreamRealm3 and Brightcloud0915 for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, I have to finish all my plates and stuff…*sighs* But I'm happy that's it's our two weeks break and I'll be able to finish part 1.**

** I already put Shinji and the girl in a veil in my deviantart (darkangel1630)**

Chapter 27: The finals: Kurama vs Karasu and what's behind the veil

I woke up in the morning, today is the day when we have to defeat Toguro. I stood up from the bed and stretched my body, I went inside the bathroom and took a shower, when I passed by a mirror I stopped and went back to see my reflection.

I have huge bags, my eyes are red from crying yesterday and my hair is now is almost half pass my shoulders. I opened the medicine cabinet to see if there's anything sharp, there was a pair of scissors in the shelves. I cut my hair short as it was before, I look so refreshed this time and I'll won't have trouble fighting with my hair on my way.

I went back to my room and saw Tsukime already awake; she stared at me with wide teary eye. I took out my white plain shirt, my usual black oversized hoodie and blue cargo pants. I grabbed the two tantos resting on the coffee table and attached it to my belt, I walked over to where Tsukime is laid and cradled her in my arms like a mother would do to her child.

After comforting the little owl I turned the door open and saw Yusuke staring out in the huge window, he turned slowly and gave me a really serious look.

"Today's the Finals huh?" I asked him, he nodded. I stepped out of my room and closed it behind me, there was already breakfast on the table. I ate slowly and watch as Hiei and Kurama enter the room then went inside their quarters.

Kuwabara went out of his room; I noticed he was wearing something new. It was a white trench coat, he has his waist bandaged and he is also wearing white sweatpants and gray boots.

"H-Hey Tsume, wow you've cut your hair. It looks cleaner this time!" He remarked, I just nodded, and the two demons went out of their rooms wearing fresh new clothes.

"Alright it's time to kick some ass." Yusuke said as he punched his palm.

"Once we're all in there, there is no turning back." I told them with an eager smirk.

"Right!" Kuwabara said confidently, Kurama nodded and Hiei smirked with excitement.

All of us headed outside the hotel and went to the place where all of us are going to end everything, and this time there is no turning back to our fates.

We all entered the arena; we can hear cheers behind this behind this door. Kuwabara's hands were shaking and Yusuke stood there with a stern look on his face, I clenched my fists knowing that this will be a one hell of a fight.

All of us closed our eyes and have gotten ourselves in deep thoughts. I felt Tsukime Brush her cheeks against mine.

"Can I have a question?" The Kitsune asked, I opened my eye and Yusuke did the same with his.

"Yeah what?" The spirit detective asked.

"Have you prepared another substitute for Genkai?" Kurama asked, I just lowered my head and pretended that I'm ignoring the subject.

"I don't know, the little guy is supposed to be here by now." Yusuke said in annoyance.

"Well Genkai should have come with us then, if your boss is too scared to fight." Kuwabara said while crossing his arms on his chest.

"She's sick and she needs to rest." Yusuke informed the redhead for the second time.

"Ah hah! I know remedies to cure all types of sickness. Uh-"I cut him off not wanting him to continue the subject any further.

"Kuwabara, she just needs some rest. I'm sure sh-she'll be alright soon." I assured the redhead.

"No this will really help Tsume, first you need to hang yourself upside down, then drink some lemonade with a lot of pepper and wrap yourself with sea weed. And of course you need to take a dip on a tub filled with ice cream then eat a-lot bread and some…" Kuwabara trailed off, the more he talks about helping Master Genkai get better the situation I'm having is getting worse. Yusuke noticed I just turned away and wipe all the tears that were sliding down my cheek.

"So tell me what does it feel to live a life in Constance stupidity?" Hiei asked the redhead.

"Agh! I got enough of you shorty!" Kuwabara was about to punch the jagan user but when I turned he saw a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Hey Tsume, are you alright?" He asked with concern, I just shook my head and wiped my tear stained face.

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is the tournament." I told him, a sudden quake appeared inside this hallway, the door opens and here comes the arena.

We all took our places and showed our cold stern looks to the crowds, when Yusuke took the first step he sighed deeply and let it out. We followed behind him when he entered the place where blood will paint and splatter.

The audiences were screaming and scowling at us as if were just a bunch of jokes, Kuwabara complained about their manners to us. My spirit beast and I spotted Keiko and the others; the Blue Penguin is safely secured around the brunette's arms. Tsukime was deeply heaving. She is feeling my nervousness; after all she is my spirit beast.

"Go on ahead Tsukime…Go to Keiko and the others…" I softly said to the owl, she hesitated for a while and I watch as she jump away from my shoulder and gracefully spreads her wings then unite with Puu.

"Ahem…please put your hands together to our favorite….Team Toguro!" I sighed deeply when the doors opened. The whole area began really quiet, deep in the shadows stood the team.

All of us watch as they emerged from the darkness and showed themselves. First to enter was The Toguro brothers, second was a man wearing a samurai armor, third was a man with long raven hair and he was wearing a Dracula wannabe outfit, then the girl who has a white veil on her face and wearing a white Victorian sleeping gown and finally…

Shinji, he wore the traditional Tsukiko samurai Kimono, I clenched my fist for his great insult. How dare he wear that, he doesn't deserve to wear that kimono….Masanori wasn't among them he must be up to something.

The whole crowd has gotten really crazy and chanted Toguro, the detective's spirit energy rose up like a tornado and stared at the one who murdered our Master, Shinji smiled at me gently and I clenched my fist. I really wish to kill him but I can't break my Master's promise.

We heard a lot of protest from the demons and the girl at the ring took out the rule book and read it.

"So this is the finals all of you should have five matches or more but since Team Toguro has already two members then…Team Urameshi please ready your sixth fighter please!" The hostess said, I turned to Yusuke and gave him a concerned look, he gritted his teeth and his face was filled with annoyance.

"Hey Urameshi…We really need the sixth member here. You know that imaginary friends don't count!" Kuwabara whispered to us.

"Yeah okay, for a second I would really wish that you just zip your mouth for the rest of the finals." Yusuke sarcastically said to the redhead.

It's been like minutes now and our team members haven't showed up yet.

"Well…Team Urameshi…You have to present your fifth fighter or else you'll be disqualified!" The hostess Juri said while holding her tail, Toguro smirked and muttered something. We all gasped when the doors opened unexpectedly and revealed Team Toguro's manager, Sakyo.

"It's him!" Yusuke said in surprise at the scar face, so he is the manager of Team Toguro.

"Yeah so?" Kuwabara shrug his shoulders, I saw him before at Tarukane Manor…He was one who bided Yusuke and Kuwabara when they were rescuing Yukina. He was good looking too and wears a wealthy business suit.

"Well to be honest, I have no intentions of fighting in this match. I came here to get a better view of my Team; I'll stake Yusuke's team lives before my turn arrives. Now let's begin! " He said while lifting up his face with a smile, I felt confused on what he said.

"Now that's what I call watch your mouth where your money is!" Koto stood from her seat and punched her fist in the air.

"Toguro's team is prepared, please present your last fighter or the finals are over!" Juri said while glancing at us, I clenched my fist and I closed my eye in annoyance. Where the heck is Koenma?! Yusuke's eyes twitched and now his body is trembling in anger, I crossed my arms around my lower chest and tapped my right foot loudly.

"So what now Team Captain? When is the sixth member showing up?" Kuwabara asked again, Yusuke ignored his completely. A vein popped in my temple in annoyance, the little bastard seems to be having his diaper changing.

Juri glared at us for a long time waiting to present our last member, sweat ran down my forehead when the hostess impatiently waved her hand in the air and reached her arm out.

"Since the team Urameshi has not presented their last team member, I hereby declare the Team Toguro as the winner of this year's tournament!" Juri announced the crowd cheered but suddenly a voice popped out, I shook my head and sighed deeply in relief, seems Koenma is participating after all.

Entrance music boomed out and echoed the entire arena; I hung my head low and clenched my jaw feeling so embarrassed now.

"Wow Urameshi…The team member you've got some kind of magical smoke!" Kuwabara said in awe, I just rolled my eye and looked away from the entrance door.

"Um…Not exactly." Koenma's voice was heard.

"I just thought dry eyes might have been enough." Koenma said in his adult form.

"Gahh! It's a giant Koenma!" Kuwabara freaked out while pointing at the prince.

"What took you so long, diaper change?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, I ignored the prince and pretended that I'm not listening. He said his blah bla blah words; I heard George cheered for the Prince.

"Are you sure this is the smartest Idea?! We don't even know if he can fight!" Kuwabara complained to Yusuke, I turned my head and eyes Koenma. He gave me a huge grin and I just frowned.

"Believe it or not…Fight is not in my priorities so I implemented an escape route." He said dramatically, I turned away not wanting to see what he will show. There he goes again.

"I call it the Koenmatron 5000! What do you think?" He said and asked with pride as he flipped his cape away and showed the jet pack at his back. Kuwabara's head fell on the floor then Hiei and I sweat dropped.

"I THINK WE'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE THAT'S WHAT!" Kuwabara angrily shouted at the prince while punching fist many times in the air.

"Let's go!" Yusuke said cutting the rants, he was about to climb up the ring but he was stopped by Juri.

"Wait a second! The rule said that you can only replace a member if the original fighter is dead!" Juri halted us, Yusuke and I gritted our teeth. My hands clenched not wanting this situation we're under. All of us stared viciously at the ring, Yusuke muttered something. The scar face smirked and spoke up.

"It doesn't matter." Sakyo said, Juri turned with her face confused, Shinji smiled at me.

"It doesn't matter if the sixth members don't have to fight, Junior doesn't have the intention to fight. We all know he went here to take up the space." The Dracula wannabe said behind his mask.

"Sure mask boy!" Koenma said bravely.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kuwabara asked the prince.

Koto said some of her sadistic words, Karasu went up the ring. He stared at Kurama as if he was a meal, he lifted his finger then he made a bang sound.

"Look how that guy scares us! I'm going to beat him until his mother doesn't recognize him" Kuwabara said manly.

"No." We all turned to the Kitsune; he walked forward with his expression stern. All of us watched as he went up to the ring with confidence.

"Alright! It has been decided that the match shall start with Toguro's team Karasu and Urameshi's team Kurama!" Juri said while raising her arm in the air.

They both stared for a while; they waited as Juri raised her arm. And swung it down.

"And…BEGIN!" The aquatic hostess starts the fight, Kurama took a fighting stance. Karasu smirked behind his mask and adoringly admired the Kitsune.

"You were so brave or extremely foolish; it's so different how people have the capabilities of fighting me." Kurama's eyes flared with anger and defiance, the Dracula wannabe chuckled at his bravery.

"I don't get why you want to face me, is it something personal?" He asked the Kitsune.

"Don't underestimate me Karasu. You don't know how well I'll end this fight." Kurama said to the Dracula wannabe, Karasu snorted then lifted his hand. I gasped when his palm emitted aqua blue energy. The Kitsune did the same but on his hand was rose petals, he scattered them until it surrounded the whole ring.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and I dropped our jaws in awe; Kurama lifted his arms gracefully and made a pose.

"Petals and thorns!" The Kitsune announced is technique; it flowed around gracefully around them. It was so mesmerizing yet Karasu felt nothing, he just stepped forward. One of them petals managed to cut his cheek but his reaction was nothing.

"Incredible, the petals are sharp as a razor blade…How utterly charming..." Karasu commented on Kurama's technique, the Dracula wannabe walked forward towards the Kitsune who is still controlling the petals.

"They are indeed beautiful Kurama however they are weak…" Kurama was struggling how to defeat Karasu; I clenched my fist and watch as the Kitsune forced his technique to move forward and attack Karasu.

I gasped when the Dracula wannabe flawlessly moved his arms then in a blank second Kurama's petals exploded.

"What the- he destroyed them!" Kuwabara said in shock and fear.

"Be careful Kurama!" Yusuke and I said in unison, Karasu jumped in the air then disappeared. Kurama turned his head trying to locate where the crow went. He was at his back and the Kitsune managed to move away on time, the Dracula wannabe slashed his hand and tried to touch him.

They were equal in speed and timing, Kurama jumped in the air took out his rose whip.

"Rose whip!" Kurama whipped his attack to Karasu, my eye widened when the Kistune's weapon were torn in half. The both of them landed in the air.

"It's a shame that you manage to get away from my attacks, still Kurama. You are indeed soft, I can't wait until I'll get my hands on the people you care the most then you'll have to watches I suck their lives out of their bodies." Karasu said while slashing Karasu with his now sharpened nails.

The Dracula wannabe disappeared again then Kurama widened his eyes, he searched and turned his body to find Karasu. He was just above him then the Kitsune jumped away, Yusuke and I yelped when something exploded on Kurama's arm then blood trickled down his hand, he kneeled down in the ground and took his tie for the pain to ease.

"Damn are you okay?!" Yusuke asked the Kitsune, I gritted my teeth, fear slid down my spine when Karasu laughed at Kurama's state.

"Be careful! If you can't take it anymore then let me handle it! I'll make him regret that he was borned!" All of us eyed the redhead for his words.

"Kuwabara, this is no time for tough acts and words." I grumbled at him.

"Yeah keep it to yourself!" Yusuke agreed to what I have said, Hiei glared at the redhead. Karasu laughed at him again then raised his arm in the air.

Kurama ran to the other side but the Dracula wannabe flew then landed in front of him, I jumped when something exploded on Kurama's leg and he twitched in pain. Karasu jumped in the air then he threw something at Kurama, all of us gritted our teeth when an explosion appeared.

I covered my face with my arm then whimpered; I returned to my attention to the ring just to see Karasu jumping out from the smoke and smiled behind his mask. Juri was thrown in the air like a ragdoll…

There was smoke surrounding where Kurama was standing; my body shudders when I felt a very dangerous energy appear out of nowhere. There were sparks surrounding the whole arena, the whole crowded whispered among themselves.

Juri was crawling in all four then we watch as something was forming in the smoky area.

"W-what just happened?" I asked the group, Yusuke glanced at me then stared back to the arena.

"I don't know…Whose energy is this?" He asked us all, I watch as the smoke disappeared and revealed a man, who has long silver hair, fox ears, pale complexion and white fighting clothes. This was Yoko Kurama, the one that Koenma taught me six years ago during my training with Master Gen-

"I was right! The young man turned into the Foxy Yoko Kurama!" Koto said in awe, yusuke and I were stuttering while the redhead and the jagan user cheered.

"So that's Yoko Kurama?" I asked Koenma who nodded his head; Yusuke straightened his body then turned his head towards me.

"Wait! Ar-Are you telling me that he's actually Kurama?!" Yusuke asked, I nodded then turned my head to Koenma.

"As a matter in fact, yes. He is Yoko Kurama." The prince said.

"It seems that the bomb you've created was quite interesting, only a high class demon would create such a technique. This will be a very fun match." The Kitsune said while licking the blood from his hand.

" Worthy to fight, worthy to die." Kurama said while smirking evilly.

"I'm flattered to what you've said but we're still not equal!" Karasu said to the Kitsune with annoyance, green energy emitted from his hand. Those globes of light turned into monstrous orbs, they charged up to the Kitsune.

Kurama merely smirked and took something from his hair, it revealed two red roses. He simply threw it to the two demons bombs then exploded.

"How exciting, I really have a difficult fighting you while I was inside. Luckily I was able to break free from Shuichi Minamino long enough to finish you." Kurama said to the Dracula wannabe.

"How fascinating…But nothing more than a loser's excuse." Karasu said as he summoned different bombs this time, the features of the creatures were Cyclops with wings. They charged u to Kurama yet he jumped away making them explode all at once.

Kurama swiftly dodges all karasu's bombs then he would just smirk it off.

"Have you ever heard of the Ojigi? It's a type of plant where you can only find on Earth's South America. It also have a sensitive hearing, it will attack anything that the Ojigi hears." Kurama explained to Karasu.

"I wonder…" I muttered to myself, the Kitsune must be creating something dangerous.

"I have no interest in gardening." Karasu stated to Kurama, the Kitsune jumped to the other side of the ring and stood there.

"You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox, we have the tendency to show our teeth." Kurama said, we all yelped when all of the bombs exploded, the smoke cleared then I surprising gasped when it revealed such plants that I have never seen before.

The dangerous plants have sharp razor teeth and they look so hideous, their stem bodies were waving then watched cautiously at Karasu like a tasty little prey he is.

They screeched and opened their mouths, all of those plants were so terrifying, and their mouths have a thousand splinters. There is no way to survive once you get chewed by those monstrous plants. They charged up Karasu then played with him, the Dracula wannabe dodged all their attacks, Kurama chuckled evilly and squinted his eyes.

"What is it like being pursued?" He mocked Karasu.

Karasu jumped in the air and sets a bomb on the plant, but when he landed the Ojigi appeared out of the smoke making Karasu stare at fear.

"You have no escape now, once they get their mouths on you." Kurama imitated Karasu's signature action; he puts his pointer at his temple then made a bang sound.

The plant took hold of Karasu's body and tightened its grip on him, I watch as the Dracula wannabe coughed out blood and his fall on the ground. I looked away when all of the plants greedily trapped him with their hungry mouths.

Kuwabara jumped in victory, and then Yusuke and Hiei smirked. I turned back my attention towards the plants devouring Karasu and mentally cheered. Koenma was staring in terror with his eyes wide.

"Beat that Toguro!" Kuwabara jumped once more, I smiled feeling relieved that it's only.

"Oh right! Only five fighters left and were done!" Yusuke shouted in excitement, I watch as Yoko Kurama was about to leave but something weird happened to the Ojigi. Juri screamed and the Kitsune turned and watch as the plants exploded.

"I won't be counting out just yet." Karasu said, all of us gasped at sight of him perfectly alive with no injuries. He suddenly breathed in the air then the once jet black locks turned blonde.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? What just happened to his hair?" Kuwabara demanded.

"It means the bombs are now inside him and he can make one dangerous explosive." My eye widened and watches as Yoko Kurama stare at him with interest.

"Are you sure?!" Yusuke asked while leaning over to the Jagan user.

"Of course, he will detonate anytime. I suggest you all take cover now." Hiei suggested, the three of them gasped. I felt Koenma grab my arm and realized he's making me a shield.

"Tsume, I order you to shield me!" The prince ordered me, I gave him a very cold glared then he took ten steps back and laughed nervously at me. Karasu flew to the sky with his demon energy finally reaching its peak; he laughed maniacally then dropped himself like an asteroid would.

Half of the arena exploded, all of us were thrown back harshly. I groaned in pain then slightly yelped when I felt something heavy pinning my whole body, I forcedly pushed the huge rubble away from me and slowly stood up. I saw Yusuke carelessly pushed the rubbles away from him and examined all of our states.

"Is anybody okay?!" He asked, I nodded and saw Koenma there lying on top of the rubbles with a pained expression.

"That idiot almost killed me, I should have him arrested…"I mumbled in pain, I went up to him and held out my hand. He smiled then gladly took my assistance, I pulled him up carefully.

"Guys, have you seen…?" Kuwabara asked while rubbing his temple, all of us looked up and saw Hiei perfectly fine. He jumped down then Yusuke and I returned our attention to the ring.

"Where's Kurama?!" He asked, I turned my head left to right to search for Kurama. The Kitsune was nowhere to be found here, Karasu laughed evilly but it stopped when we all spotted him getting off the rubble and he has returned into his human form.

I watch as Karasu walked at the edge of the ring.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your thoughts, but isn't this your time to pray? Because you're about to meet your creator!" Karasu laughed hysterically, Kurama took a rose from his hair but it turned to ashes. This is bad…

Kurama gasped and his arm was shivering in both fear and pain.

"You're too weak Kurama, even your basic attacks won't even respond. You should surrender and give in; I promise it'll won't be painful as you think.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, my fist clenched again and my anguish was almost reaching its level. I turned my head and slowly stare at Yusuke's look. He was so worried; his sweat was running down his face and dripped down on the ground. I closed my eye and wished for Kurama's fight to be a victory.

The Kitsune jumped into the then slashed his hand swiftly towards Karasu; they jumped in the air then dodged and attacked gracefully.

Kurama pressed both of his palms on his Karasu's chest; The Dracula wannabe grabbed a seed away from his chest then chuckled.

"Do you think your simple little attack would kill me? You've really lost your touch Kurama." The Kitsune stepped back but something burst from the ground and held him in his place. A one eyed creature popped out and in a second Kurama was sent flying, I almost yelped when blood was showering from his ankle.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke screamed the Kitsune's name, my eye was widened. He fell on the ground, Kurama stood up weakly. What he didn't know bombs were surrounding him.

"Be careful! There are bombs around you!" I warned the Kitsune.

"Heh, you're strong Kurama but it seems that strength has come to an end…Because you're weak, you're powerless, you are exhausted and most of all…You are pathetic." The Dracula wannabe said while walking closer to Kurama.

I jumped when the Kitsune screamed in agony, blood was spraying out wildly. Yusuke was screaming for his friend's life. Kurama kneeled on the ground in pain then the Dracula wannabe laughed maniacally.

"You are beautiful this way Kurama; I planned not harming your face." A blast of bombs came contact on the Kitsune's skin and exploded, he painfully fell on the ground. This time I let my anger break to its point and scream at Karasu.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him with anger and hate, the Dracula wannabe chuckled and Yusuke clenched his fist.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke screamed in desperation, the whole audience has gone wild. My bangs have covered my eye and my fist were clenching.

"JURI A LITTLE HELP HERE! JUST COUNT!" I turned my head and saw the cat demon being hugged by a drooling psycho.

"Um…Alright…uh…one! Tow! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!" Kurama winced and lifted his head up.

Karasu had a fun time watching Kurama's blood dripping on the floor, the poor Kitsune was now winching in pain. He stared at the Dracula wannabe, not wanting to lose this match he slowly sat up.

"You should have stayed down…But it seems that it's not tour style." Karasu said as he blasted his energy towards the vulnerable Kurama, my eye widened when I noticed the Kitsune's energy rise up and a huge planted sprouted from him and towards the Dracula wannabe.

The whole crowd stopped cheering and all of us gasped at the sight of a plant sucking something on Karasu's chest. The Dracula wannabe let his body fall to the floor, the plants consumed him and it's already finished.

"Karasu's life is fading!" Yusuke said with delight but with a serious expression, my hands grasps to together and prayed for the Kitsune to wake up.

"Please…wake up…" I muttered, all of us gasped when Kurama flinched then stood up. He was still weak and his expression was confused. The blood sucking plant sprouted into a beautiful huge rose.

Yusuke jumped into the ring and ran over to the injured Kurama; I decided to the follow the detective and went to the two.

"How are you feeling Kurama?" Yusuke asked with a smile.

"I'm fine…I'm sorry Yusuke…" He apologized all so suddenly; the both of us tilted our heads in confusion. Why did he apologize when there's nothing wrong?

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong Kurama. You've won." I told him with my confused expression, the Kitsune lowered his head and his face dark. He kneeled on the ground in pain and we both grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Yusuke…Tsume…If only I lifted my head before the count ended…Forgive me." He apologized again.

"Who cares, like Tsume said you've won! Come one, celebrate!" Yusuke cheered.

"Just listen to the official announcement, both of you." He said giving us a sad look. What is he talking about? It's already obvious that Kurama won, we have nothing to worry about.

"Okay everyone! So the official announcement said that winner for this match is Karasu!" Yusuke and I stared at the aquatic demon in horror, the detective backed away in disbelief while I my eye was widened.

Yusuke angrily marched up to Juri and complained, I stared at the ground in disbelief, and I lifted my head and spotted Shinji smiling at me. He chuckled; I stopped my fears then growled at him. Something popped from the screen and revealed Karasu and Kurama fighting, then the Kitsune on the video fell on the ground in pain then numbers were visible in the lower right corner. It stopped at 10:28…

So…

"That's not fair!They've been cheating from the start!" Kuwabara shouted, Yusuke ran over to us and I carefully placed my hands on his shoulder.

"Can you walk?" Yusuke asked Kurama, Yusuke and I slung his arms onto our shoulders then carried him out of the ring. We both lowered Kurama on the ground, I sat down then tried to summon all my energy and heal him but it still couldn't work.

"Tsume…Please, don't….Save your energy for the next battle…" The Kitsune pleaded, I hesitated for a while then stood beside Yusuke.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara angrily shouted to the crowd, Yusuke groaned at their chanting. I just stared at Shinji with a fierce look.

"I just wish for muscles!" Yusuke shouted, I turned my attention back to my team.

"You know what I wish after this match? For the bloody death of the committee so they can't pull me to any trouble again…" Te jagan user said with an evil smirk, the scar face snorted and lit up his cigarette.

"It seems it's already taken care of, right Toguro?" Sakyo asked the muscle man.

"Yes…Hiei should have seen their deaths." My master's murderer said with a smirk, surprisingly the girl in a veil slowly walked towards the ring slowly.

"Huh? Who's that?! A fan girl?" Kuwabara asked sloppily, Shinji suddenly laughed. All of us darted our heads to him and watch as he took his time.

"You're underestimating little Yuzai Mr. Kuwabara. I doubt that your watch dog will win." Shinji said with a smile.

" Don't underestimate our Tsume!" Kuwabara remarked, I turned to him and he gave me a smile.

Bui stepped forward then lifted up his hand as if he was to stop the girl…What's wrong with him?

The girl names Yuzai turned her head and stared at the armored guy for a minute.

"Don't worry Mister Bui…I'll be fine..." She said with that angelic innocent voice, she returned her attention to us then unexpectedly pointed at me. I gasped at her gesture then my team turned their heads and stared at me.

"Did…she…Does she want to fight with you?" Kuwabara asked while pointing his thumb at Yuzai.

"Isn't it obvious you idiot? She wants to take on the cross dresser." Hiei said while staring at me, I clenched my fist and sighed deeply. I slowly stepped forward then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Yusuke with a concerned look.

"Are you going to be okay Tsume?" He asked, I smiled at him gently and nodded.

"It's going to be okay Yusuke, I've got this." I assured him, he stepped back then smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Just promise that you'll win and live." He said, I nodded then jumped into the ring. I went closer to the girl in a veil and gave her a stern look. We both stared at each other until Juri interrupted.

"Hate to break it but…start!" She said while lifting her hand in the air, everyone waited for our move but none of us attacked yet. I heard a lot of them chanting to kill me, and take the moonstone.

"It's you…The one I've been seeing for quite some time." I told her she nodded like a little girl would.

"It's been so long…I've been waiting and praying for this day to come….I'm so happy…" She said gently.

"What are you talking about? Who are you anyways?" I asked her harshly, she lowered her head and sighed deeply.

"What are you waiting for Tsume?! Just finish her off already!" Kuwabara demanded but I ignored him.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked me, I nodded slowly and waited for her to say her answer. It's been a minuet yet nothing was said yet, I watch as she lifted her hand slowly. My jaw clenched when I'm about to see who she really is.

She lifted her veil slowly, I notice Shinji chuckling. I gasped when something revealed….

She's…

There was complete silence everywhere, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei gasped at the sight of this girl in front of me. Sakyo was in complete shock, The Toguro brothers half opened their mouths.

What the hell…?

Who the…

"What the?! She looks exactly like Tsume!" Kuwabara exclaimed, I took a step back and my jaw dropped. She's just like me…

"It's been so long…I've been waiting for this day to come….I'm so happy…I'm so happy big sister…" She said while tears fell down her face.

Big Sister?!

~ End~

** Oh… ****! **


	28. Chapter 28

** Hello minna-san, don't worry there will be a lot of explanation later if all of you are confused why Tsume has a twin sister. Thank you DreamRealm3 and Brightcloud0915 for the reviews. I posted a picture of Tsume and Yuzai at my deviantart. Sorry if it's short guys!**

Chapter 28: Sister Vs Sister

I was really speechless, this girl Yuzai just called me sister! How is that even possible?! I never had siblings, she's lying! One of Shinji's manipulative people, but I still have this really deep feeling in my heart, what is she?

She looks like me but in an angelic way, so innocent and pure. This would have been me if my hell of a brother didn't massacre the Tsukiko household; she tilted her head to the side like a child would do.

"What's wrong big sis? Are you not happy to see me?" She asked gently, I was still frozen in confusion and anger. How…

"Tsume! Tsume! Come on! You need to finish her off!" Kuwabara shouted at me, but I can't move. I'm still really confused what's going on. She walked closer then unexpectedly hugged me; everyone in the arena gasped and was in shocked. How could an enemy just hug me like that? It was so soothing and so gentle, is it really true?

Maybe…She's really my…No! It's not true! She's just manipulating me! Playing with my feelings!

"You came to me…You really came to me…." She whispered to my ear, my cold face turned really calmed, I was about to wrap her arms around her but I realized what situation I have. I pushed her away harshly and her butt fell on the ground, the armored guy named Bui gasped loudly and held out his hand.

"Big sister…" She muttered, her face was really shocked. I gave her a really stern and merciless look. She whimpered like a little girl but I ignored her manipulative actions.

Tears fell down her face but I didn't react to her feelings, I just stared at her with full determination. I just want to get this job done, but for some reason beyond my heart and mind something is telling me not to kill her. I'm just paranoid, right?

"Big sister…I've been waiting for so long…Why did you just push me away?" She asked angelically, I clenched my fist and spat at her.

"I'm not your sister, I've never had one so stop joking around and finish this." I spat at her, she gave me a really sad look and more tears flooded down her face, she held out her hand and whimpered and sobbed.

" B-Big..Sis-"

"I already told you I'm not your sister, don't call me that. It's annoying so cut if off." I scolded her, the girl lowered her head and she started crying, her tears were dripping on the ground and I noticed Bui leaning over the ring like he's concerned about her. It was a minute now she cried and the whole crowd was already groaning and scowling at us, Yusuke and the others were impatiently watching the girl.

She suddenly giggled, I watch as she leaned her head back and laughed heartily but tears still were falling down on her face. What's wrong with her? Is she really laughing or crying? I can't tell. Her fits of laughter became hysterical then she slowly stood up.

"Oh big sister…You're really are what I've heard….Mean, cold and so distant…" She stated to me, she wiped her tears away and smiled at me innocently.

" But really big sister…I'm impressed…You just set aside all your feelings and play the knight you are to the oh so great Prince Koenma…I really love that about you…So I practice so hard to make you praise me…Because that's what I really want to hear from my big sister…" She said to me, Juri was glancing at the both of us in confusion.

"Oh…I guess this match will get weirder! It seems that there are two Tsumes here…Except the one has here has raven hair while the other one has…Ivory hair…Wow! It's like the piano!" Juri said while raising her hand in the air.

"What is it to you? Why do you always tell me that you want to meet me?" I asked her, her smile grew wider then giggled.

"You know why? Because our big brother Shinji had been telling stories about you…And I'm so amazed! You were strong and you have the guts! I'm so jealous of you big sister….I'm so jealous about your friends…I'm jealous of your strength and your health!" I was really confused now, first she wants to see me then she told me she's jealous of me.

"Health?" I asked her, she eagerly nodded her head and pointed at her chest.

"Yup! Because I'm Anemic and I'm hypertensive…But you sister…You're healthy and you have nothing to worry about health!" She said while grinning like a maniac.

"Oi! Tsume! Shut her up and finish this already!" Kuwabara impatiently shouted.

"Your redheaded friend is correct Tsume, why don't we start? I really want to talk to you some more but it seems everything has to end here and now. Good luck big sister, one us is going to die today!" Yuzai excitingly said I took a one step back then lifted my hands in a defensive way; she did the same and smiled.

(Music insert: Tenchu Desperate Struggle)

I sighed deeply then the both of us ran in the center, I tried to kick her but she leaned back and jumped away. She tried to punch me but I blocked her attack then countered, she backed away then grasped her cheek in pain but instead of flinching she laughed then we continued.

She jumped then gave me a flying kick; I blocked then grabbed her ankle. My hand twisted it but I lost my guard and she kicked my chin, I slid my feet in order to prevent me from falling. I wiped away the blood from my mouth.

"Now….it's seems that things are getting serious now…" I muttered, I ran over to her then gave her multiple punches, she was able to dodge it all, I gasped when she summoned lot energy then punched me. In her palm was golden energy, it was so similar to my Spirit claw. She ran over to me again then I summersault above her, I turned then focused the energy inside my body.

"Waxing Gibbous: Moon light dash!" I dashed out from my place then tried to attack her with my technique but she swiftly moved away. I mentally cursed when she appeared behind me; I jumped away from her then used my technique again.

"You lost your touch!" I gasped when I saw her on my back again; she fired a huge blast of light that made me thrown out of the ring. I stood up then jumped back to the ring, she pissed me off already.

I took out my Tantos, she stopped her movement and she giggled.

"Oh Big sis! You did like my gift! I'm so excited that you'll use it against me!" She said while jumping excitingly, I charged at her then slashed my blade swiftly. Amazingly this girl just dodged them.

I jumped in the edge of the ring then turned to her; she smiled then took something out of her pocket. It was a hairpin but it transformed into a spear.

"This is my weapon big sister, I wanted to take it so we could be fair, do you agree Big sister?" She asked innocently. The both of us took one step back then sighed, we charged at each other then we both clashed our weapons with speed and strength.

She was so skilled with her weapon like I am, no matter how many I slash my weapon at her she would block it with art and style gracefully. She laughed while blocking my moves; she seems to enjoy our fight.

I added more force in my attack but she still dodges it quickly, I stepped away from her then remembered what Master Genkai told me. I focused my energy within me then my Tanto blades turned bright. (Remember chapter 22?)

I rushed to her, my strength was doubled and my speed increased, right now she is having a hard time blocking all my moves. I was able to break through her guard then slashed her cheek; blood dripped from her chin, her face was with anger now and in swung her spear with great speed.

"Take this!" She shouted loudly, I flinched when it echoed around the arena. The light of my Tantos are fading and I gasped, this is bad.

"Come on big sister! Show me your powers!" She shouted hysterically, I blocked her attack yet the blade broke through. It was too late for me to move; it pierced my left shoulder then a bit of blood sprayed in the air.

I grunted in pain then regained my posture; she ran over to me then tried to stab my gut. I moved away then countered her attack, she gasped in pain when I slashed her shoulders and her waist. She tumbled away from me then watched as her blood soaked her clothes and drip on the ground.

At first Yuzai held back her tears but instead she gave me a short giggle.

"Big sister….I really enjoy the pain, don't worry about me! Right now I'm going to use something on you!" She said with a wide grin, the girl raised her palm. Beams of light emitted from her hand and she fired at me.

"Moon: Light Blast!" I gasped when the light got bigger; I tumbled away then moved when she blasted another. I swiftly went at her back then tried to kick her, she jumped away and I growled when I missed the chance to attack her.

"Damn, she's very alert." I muttered.

"Big sis, are you giving up?" She asked with that grin.

"No, absolutely not." I growled at her, she covered her mouth and giggled.

"Big sis you know what? If Team Toguro wins this team I wish for you to be with me forever, just the body and without the soul. Because you're so mean to me!" She said while jumping in the air and summons great energy.

"New moon: Darkness!"

The whole arena turned really dark.

"Tsume!" I heard Yusuke call out my name.

"Yusuke, I'm fine!" I assured the spirit detective, but something pierced my waist. I hissed in pain then tried to find where Yuzai is. I almost yelped when the spear is embedded on my back, it was getting deeper now.

"Oh my gosh everyone! It's so dark! I can't see what's going on with the fight!" Juri said, she tripped then fell off the ring.

When she pulled out her weapon I turned then slashed my Tantos but she was not there anymore, this time the blade slashed my thighs, chest and right cheek. I tumbled away only to be kicked on my back. I fell on the ground harshly.

I was about to stand yet I yelped in pain when something pierced my hand and it was pinned on the ground.

"Big sis! It seems that I'm going to win this match, please give up now!" She plead, I growled in pain then broke the stick in half.

I remember what Genkai and I talked about yesterday..

Being the light of the Household…

I need to become a Tsukiko! A real Tsukiko! I need to win this match in order to help Yusuke and the others get out of this Island! I need to fulfill my promise! Master Genkai, Master Izayoi help me!

I gasped when I felt the moonstone shake around my neck, I slowly unzipped my hoodie and I almost jumped when it shone through the darkness. Yuzai was just above me, I stepped away then jumped in the air, I kicked her in the chin and she fell on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you Sister!" She shouted out loudly, Yuzai charged up then summon a lot of energy. She blasted me the Light blast, good thing I moved away.

I have to admit, Yuzai is stronger than me. She is filled with spirit energy, but what bothers me is that gold energy that I sometimes see. What is that anyways?

"Big sister, I want to play some more!" Yuzai shouted.

"I'm no sister of yours!" I told her, she pouted and blasted her technique to me. I jumped away but she caught me off guard, what surprised me when I jumped away she swiftly went on my back then blasted me her attack. She's almost fast like Hiei…

I was thrown away from the ring with brute force, I heard Yusuke and the others shout. Juri started counting already, I felt blood trickling down my cheek; I hissed in pain then noticed my shoulder is dislocated. I sighed deeply and held my breath; I leaned over then yelped when I was able to fix my injury.

I jumped back into the ring and Yuzai giggled.

"You're really persistent huh big sister? I like that…I like that very much!" she said innocently, I growled angrily then charged up to her. My vision blurred yet I don't know what came to me, I sheathed my Tantos then lifted my hand then a huge light blasted out from my palm. I gasped when it happened, Yuzai screamed in pain. I rushed up to her then showered her with punches. I kicked her chest; blood went out form her mouth, for the finishing blow light went out from my hand.

"Waxing Gibbous: Moon light Dash!"

"Come on Tsume! Show that brat a lesson!" Kuwabara cheered.

She fell on the ground and cringed in pain, and then she weakly sat up and coughed violently. Blood was dripping from the ground, is Yuzai sick or something? I went up to her. The girl slowly lifted her head and tears fell down her face.

"I-I can't…Move on now…..With this…Illness…." She muttered, she lowered her head and I somehow knew she was surrendering now.

"K-Kill me big s-sister….Kill me now….m-Masanori was right…I'm a disgrace…." She said while crying, in the back of my head I can hear someone telling me to finish her off yet deep inside someone is telling me not to.

"Why should I? Did Koenma tell me to kill you? You're human. I will kill you if Koenma tells me to." I said to her, she ignored me and cried, for a second I gasped when she pushed me away. I fell on my butt and my eye widened when a huge beam of light just suddenly hit her.

I looked up and saw Masanori on top of the arena; I look back at Yuzai and saw her shivering in pain. I was so speechless and my body was frozen in shock, why would she do that? She was my enemy, that girl was manipulating my thoughts and emotions. The Onmyouji seems disappointed, Bui and Shinji leaned themselves on the ring.

My hand automatically sheathed my Tanto and threw it at Masanori; he appeared on my back and tried to hit me with his staff. I jumped high off the ring and grabbed my Tanto; I positioned myself and charged up to him.

"U-Um sir! You are not allowed to-"

"You want me to kill you Ms. Juri?!" Masanori harshly asked the aquatic demon. Juri jumped out from the ring in fear.

"That brat just ruined my plans!" He shouted angrily while blocking all my attacks, he gasped in pain when I stabbed his gut. He growled in pain and hissed at me.

"W-We'll meet again!" The Onmyouji said then disappeared; I sheathed my Tantos and ran over to Yuzai whose body shivering in pain. I kneeled on the ground and lifted her up; the girl surprisingly wrapped her arms around me.

"Tsume!" Yusuke shouted, his face was filled with confusion and worry. The girl Yuzai slowly looks up to me and smiled.

"B-Big sis-sister…" She muttered, my heart was beating fast and mind felt so calm. Why is that? What's happening?

"Yuzai, why did you save me?" I asked her.

"Because you're my big sister…" She said weakly, Juri climbed up in the ring and watched us stare at each other.

"H-How am I your sister? " I asked her, she smiled softly and tears fell down her face. Her eyes glowed like the moon and two orbs went out from her chest and into my heart.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Your Spirit claw and healing spell….I'm sorry…" Yuzai said while turning her head to Juri.

"I surrender!" She shouted, yusuke and the other cheered except for Hiei.

"And the winner in this match is…Tsume Gekko!" She said while pointing at me, the demons were scowling at us.

"Yuzai means guilt…Why?" I asked her, she smiled one last time and closed her eyes, she's not dead yet. She's just exhausted. I slid my hand under her knees and supported my other hand on her back. When I glanced at Shinji, he looks happy.

I went out from the ring and laid her on the ground; I took off my hoodie and carefully placed it on her body. I felt Yusuke's hand on my shoulder; I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Tsume, she really saved you." He said in shock.

"Yes, if feels so weird but for some reason…I can't kill her." I said to him. Yuzai was sleeping peacefully; this poor girl is so tired and hurt. Kuwabara ran over to me and slung his arm on my shoulder.

" She looks so much like you Tsume, except that she has two eyes and has silver hair." Kuwabara said while examining her intently. Hiei walked up the girl's sleeping girl and stared at her for a while.

"Her spirit energy is also similar to yours yet she's stronger than you but her illness is affecting her powers. Pity." Hiei said, I felt something weird inside my body and head, it feels so painful. I stumbled a bit and my vision started to become so blurry.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. I fell on the ground and stared at the detective with a painful expression. The last thing I heard was my team calling out my name.


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Thank you for reading my story everyone and I look forward for a wonderful new year. Thank you DreamRealm3 and Brightcloud0915 for the reviews! Plus I made a Christmas special at the end of this chapter**

**Chapter 29: Hiei's Victory and Bui's Broken Promise**

~ Shinji's P.O.V. ~

I watch my sister Tsume fell on the ground; her friends ran over to her and checked her. After five minutes the spirit detective carried her in his arms and into the clinic, the prince of the spirit world did the same with Yuzai. I turned to the Toguro brothers and excused myself for a second. Bui and the Jagan user jumped on the ring.

I walked over to where they went and saw the child name Urameshi place Tsume on a hospital bed, a demon nurse went inside and checked my sisters.

"Ms. Yuzai is going to be fine; she just needs some proper treatment, as for Tsume Gekko….She's suffering blood loss." The nurse said to them, a lot of physicians went inside and started treating Yuzai.

"What now? What's her blood type?" The redhead named Kuwabara asked his teammates.

"Her blood type is O; we need to give her some blood." The Prince said while putting his hand on his chin.

"That's bad…We're not type O…What should we do? Take her back to Tokyo and confine her to a hospital?" Yusuke asked with a concerned look.

"We can't do that, remember…Toguro doesn't want us to leave this place until Yusuke defeats him…What to do? I don't know if what Ms. Yuzai was telling is true, we need to give Tsume some blood." Koenma explained to them, I sighed deeply and entered the room. All of us gasped at the sight of me.

"You're with Toguro! Just who the heck are you?" Kuwabara asked me harshly.

"H-His name is….Shinji…Tsukiko…" Koenma stuttered, Yusuke eyed Tsume, Koenma and turned his head to me.

"Wait! Tsukiko….Are you related to Tsume or something?" the detective asked. Koenma was shaking in fear, he nodded.

"H-He's….T-Tsume's Big brother….T-T-The one…Res-Responsible for the M-Murder of the Tsukiko household….A-And the one Wh-who's responsible for…Tsume's Right eye…" When Koenma mentioned that I was responsible for taking out Tsume's right eye. He gasped and stood their frozen, in a second he howled in anger then tried to punched me. My barrier was able to stop him on time, the redhead refrained him to do so and held him with his might.

"You son of a-"

"Please, I'm not here to fight." I told them with a smile, Koenma stood in front of Yusuke with a nervous look.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked, I eyed Tsume and walked over to her.

"Don't you there touch her bastard!" Yusuke spat, I chuckled at his action. I placed my hand on top of Tsume's forehead, she's gotten cold…Very cold. Her lips were already dry and pale, her whole body was almost like a corpse.

"I came here to give my sister some blood." I said to them, all of them stopped their actions. The redhead removed his arms from Yusuke; the detective stared at me with a vicious look.

" Why?" Koenma asked with eyes wide.

"Because she's my opponent, and my sister." A nurse went inside with a empty plasma pack.

"Who's going to donate Blood Type O?" She asked gently, I raised my hand. She ushered me to come next to her, I sat on the chair just beside Tsume.

The nurse stuck the needle on my arm, I watch the blood slowly tunneling on the tube and mixing with the water. After minutes the nurse took off the needle then strucked it on Tsume's hand, and hanged the Plasma packed on an IV.

"See? Even I can be kind to my sister." I said while leaving them to wait until Tsume awakes.

(Well it's Christmas anyways!)

~ Tsume's P.O.V.~

It was so dark, when I slowly opened my eye I noticed a woman, the woman I've been seeing for how many months now. She sat there weeping, when I moved closer her hand shot up and pulled me closer, she gave me a squeezing hug. She slowly pulled away and noticed the wounds that Yuzai gave me were all gone.

"Is…Your name…Yuzuki…?" I asked her calmly, she turned her head and nodded.

"Mujakina…Please….Don't hurt him…Don't hurt him! He didn't mean to! It's all because him…Of him!" She grasped both of my shoulders; I just can't get what she's saying. I think she's telling me not to kill Shinji and…Yet who is 'him?'

"Who are you talking about? Who is 'him? "Yuzuki said while her hands said up my cheeks.

"Take care of her…Take care of her…" She said twice, she disappeared into thin air and I saw a huge light shining in front of me, the first thing I saw right now was Yusuke's face. I felt two hands slowly pushing my back up, I turned to see Kuwabara with a concerned look.

I saw a needle stuck on my hand, I followed that tube and saw an IV bag hanging there, it was blood…Blood Type O, but whose blood?

"What just. Happened?" I asked them, I saw the prince Koenma enter the room.

"You fainted because you lost a lot of blood; if you are wondering whose blood is that….It's actually….Um….Y-Your brother." My eye widened and tried to remove the needle but the detective prevented me to do it. I growled at them and angrily pushed Yusuke away.

"Why did you- Why did you give me that?!" I asked him angrily, Koenma went closer and sighed deeply.

"Tsume, I didn't force him. He volunteered; Shinji can't let you suffer from blood loss." Koenma said while placing his hand on my shoulder, I just sighed deeply and turned my head to see Yuzai asleep. She has something on her stuck on her hand.

Some kind of liquid.

I stood up but the three of them pushed me down, I stubbornly stood up again and took off the needle off my hand. I went out of the room and saw Hiei on stage while fighting the armored guy. All of the demons were cheering for Bui's victory; I walked over to Kurama and saw his wounds getting better.

"Tsume, you're okay now. That's good." He said with a smile, I nodded.

"It's nothing, how are your wounds? Are they better?" I asked him.

"Yes, they are. My energy is healing them slowly. But I'll live, how is Ms. Yuzai?" he asked with concern.

"She's okay now, though her condition is worse than mine. She'll come around." I said while staring at the fight.

When I went closer to the ring, Hiei and Bui stopped fighting for a bit then something unexpected happened. The armored guy was removing all his equipment, and for the last he took off his helmet. His energy flared, Hiei did the same with his and grinned with excitement.

All of us stared in awe of Bui's energy, it was like a tornado, he was lifted up in the air…But still, Why was he concerned with Yuzai so much?

Hiei slowly took off his bandages, revealing his dragon of the darkness flame mark. His arm flared with dark energy, it was so immense that it made me step back; I was still dizzy and weak. I mentally cursed, how am I be able to defeat Shinji?

Hiei's power so strong…So strong…Even the moonstone was reacting to his power, it was shaking and the light of faintly glowing. I wrapped my arms around me and my teeth chattered.

The jagan user ran up to the gigantor and released his power.

"Dragon of…The….DARKNESS FLAME!" A huge energy shot up from Hiei's arm and a black dragon with red aura roared. Bui screamed he placed both hands on the jaws of the dragon; he used all his might trying to stop the creature.

The ground shook; all of us held our ground and carefully kneeled. Such power! The ceiling was cracked opened, the dragon broke through and into the sky it went with Bui. Hiei jumped up to watch his opponent struggle with the dragon. All of us don't know what was happening now; the Dragon suddenly moved the other direction and opened its jaws welcoming Hiei inside its mouth.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma and I's eyes widened in fear, the jagan user is….

Bui jumped down the ring, and smirked at the sight of our shocked faces. The Gigantor leaned his head back and roar in laughter, I was as Juri sucked her tail like a baby would do then stood up lazily.

"Hiei can't compete with a body….So…..The winner for this match is…" Juri trailed off, something weird was happening just above the arena, something was forming there. Bui was frozen in horror and disbelief.

A huge dark light impact on the ground, Yusuke and I smirked to see the Jagan user. He's different right now.

"Now that's cool." Yusuke commented at Hiei.

"I agree, he's different." I added, Bui stepped back in fear.

"I-Impossible!" He shouted in horror.

"Hiei's power doubled now; with that Darkness flame….He consumed it." Kurama said, Kuwabara shrieked in disbelief.

"W-What?! So he ate the dragon?!" Kuwabara asked with a weird expression.

"The dragon is now inside him, Bui must accept the fact he can't stop him now." Kurama explained further. Bui jumped in the air then punched him; Hiei just stared at him blankly.

It almost made me want to laugh but I hold it back.

"Nice." Hiei simply said Bui hit him multiple times; he even threw Hiei in the air and on the ground but it was nothing to him. Bui was really scared now, he used all his might and was about to punch the Jagan user.

Hiei took his hand and it made Bui fall on the ground in pain, the gigantor stood up weakly.

" Come now, don't you want to test me?" Hiei mocked him, Bui got really angry. He jumped towards the jagan user to punch him. Hiei used his demon energy and his palm.

The poor Bui was thrown in the air this time, Hiei jumped to follow him. The Jagan user slashed his back, the Gigantor fell on the bleachers with harsh force.

~ Bui's P.O.V. ~

I lay on the ground, I felt so…So weak now, embarrassment and disgraced. Hiei stared down at me with a confused look.

" Finish me…..Before….Toguro told me I had the potential to get stronger…I was so weak…So weak that he made me train by his side while I train hard to kill him, and I know I've reached my max…But it's pointless now…B-But ever-every time I get stronger…So would he….Yet…That girl….She came to me…..Like….no…She was brought to me by that….Man…She…She cheered for me…Told me I'll be able to kill him….She was like no other….Different from all the women I've met…" I said with hazy eyes, he might know by now that I'm talking about Yuzai.

"She was so gentle…Kind….Strong and…And…..Much more….She's like a princess….Toguro told me she was…Special….She is…Special….Lady Yuzai….She made me stronger day by day, her gentle kind words gave me hope….Deep inside me….I don't know this feeling…..She's nothing compared to that sister she's been telling me about….She was strong…Yet she's ill….What I wished for if we win for this match is a cure to-t her ailments….I'm sorry I wasn't able to fulfill that Promise…..I can't fulfill that Promise…" Tears fell down my face; Hiei just stared at me sternly.

My fist clenched, oh how it hurts!

"If I could only see her….Just once more….All I could ask of you is to kill me…Finish me off… I can't let her see me like this…I broke my promise to her…That I would win…." I said, I was ready to die now….Yet Hiei turned away from me.

"No." I gasped at his answer.

"If you want to die then do it yourself!" The jagan user said then jumped away from me, I leaned my head and watch as the clear sky soothed me. In my mind was Yuzai…Peacefully smiling at me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I muttered, I closed my eyes and gave in to darkness.

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

"Ten! The Third fight is over! Hiei wins!" All of us cheered, I smiled in relief. We're almost done now.

"See that Toguro! We win!" yusuke said while punching his fist in the air, Kuwabara shrieked when Hiei walked over to us.

"That was awesome Hiei!" Yusuke cheered.

"Y-Yeah…Really awesome! B-But please do-don't kill us all with that technique…" Kuwabara pleaded and shivered ion fear.

"Idiot, it's against the rules now. D-Don't you see? My power's expired now…Say…Could you p-please take my body to a safe place where it can't be stepped on?" Hiei asked then yawned.

"What?" I asked him, he turned his head and pointed at me.

"You! Is that girl alright?!" He asked with hazy eyes, I stared at him and nodded slowly.

"Good…And as for you detective….I have no choice, but if you lose to the Toguro brothers I swear I'll kill you!" He said then he collapsed on the ground, Yusuke and I exchanged looks then laughed it off hard. Kuwabara stared at us and glared at the sleeping Hiei. Kurama did the same and covered his mouth.

"That's Hiei for you…" Kurama said between his flits of giggles.

"Yeah no kidding!" Yusuke said while kneeling on the ground, magically a marker appeared on Kuwabara's hand.

"Umm…Can I give him a moustache?" He asked, while lifting it up. I stopped laughing and stared at Bui, he stood up then walked off. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You…" He muttered.

"You…Want to see her?" I asked him, he nodded eagerly and he followed behind. The whole crowd was booing at him, I gave them a death glare and all of them zipped their mouths.

The both of us went inside the hallway, I led him to where I rested and pointed at the sleeping Yuzai. I nodded and gave him way; he went to her and sat at a chair just beside her bed.

Not wanting to eavesdrop I left them…I stared at the Moonstone then grasped it in my palm.

"Master…Izayoi…I don't get it…" I muttered.

~ End~

**Christmas Special!**

Back at Yusuke's apartment, he was munching on some rice balls while watching T.V. It was snowing outside and lots of people were hurrying to their homes. Atsuko already switched the warmer on so it'll won't be cold.

Yusuke turned his head to me with his mouth still stuffed with rice balls, I just sighed and disgustingly handed him a glass of water. Atsuko suddenly went out of the apartment, something popped on the news.

It was about a word called Christmas, what's Christmas? I hesitated to ask the detective for a while until I had the courage to do ask him.

"Yusuke, what's Christmas?" I asked him. He turned his head to me and gulped.

"Uhm…Something about giving gifts! Oh yeah! Where's my gift?!" He asked me with his face so close to mine. I pushed him then landed his back to the sofa.

"I don't have a gift for you, why should I give you?" I asked him, he frowned and munched on the rice balls I made.

"That sucks...it's Christmas and you don't have a gift for me…" he said between his munches.

"That's because I don't know what Christmas is, quit complaining already!" I shouted at him. He sighed and lets it out, but still….I wonder what this Christmas….I mean…How is it…No…. Something popped on my mind; I grabbed my wallet filled with money and my coat.

The detective didn't even bother to ask where I'm going; I walked with the people in the streets and headed to the shopping mall. There were lots of decorations like a tree…And some…different colored balls…And some plants? And some red kind of flowers too, I guess Kurama did a pretty good job on that.

Lots of children were holding some boxes with ribbons on the top, I heard someone call it a gift…That's a gift? Some of the kids even destroyed the boxes and revealed some…Toys and stuff…There was a man wearing all red, and had white hair and saying ho ho ho…I sweat dropped and just went inside a certain department store.

Something caught my eye….I took out the phone Koenma gave me and dialed some numbers.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V.~

It was really weird, the whole gang is here. Even the girls and Binky breath was here and Grandma too All of them were talking about some stuff, my eye twitched at their ignorance that I'm here.

"What are you all doing here at the first place?!" I asked them angrily, they turned their heads with a smile, except for Hiei of course.

"Oh, Big sis called us here…Right everyone?" All of them nodded at the girl named Yuzai. The door opened and revealed Tsume with multi-colored boxes with ribbons on the top.

"Are those…Gifts?" Botan asked curiously.

"Yes…And they are for all of you…" Tsume said while putting the presents on the table. She took out a gift and read something on a piece of paper attached to it.

"First…Is….Kuwabara…"Tsume said while throwing it to him.

"Thanks!" The redhead sad while grinning ear to ear, she took the next and read the paper.

"Yukina!" She said throwing it to her and she got it, she has quick reflexes, I could give her that.

"Kurama!" She tossed it to the Kitsune and smiled at her.

"Thank you very much." He said gently at her with a smile.

"Hiei." Tsume tossed it to him; he got it with one hand and gave her the glares.

"Hn." That's Hiei for you.

" Shizuru!" Tsume tossed a small box at her, Shizuru smiled.

"Thanks!" The redhead's sister said while waving it at her.

"Botan!" Tsume tossed a medium size box, the grim reaper gladly too it with her hands.

" Thank you!" She said with a gleeful voice.

"Koenma!" The prince took the gift on his arms while drooling.

"Tsume, you have respect for me! Thanks!" He said while stars were shining on his background.

"Keiko!" The brunette caught the gift on her hands.

"Thanks Tsume!" She said happily.

"Master Genkai!" Tsume tossed it to her Master and Genkai smiled.

"Thanks brat." She said with a plain face.

"And…Yuzai!" Tsume walked over to her sister and smiled.

"Thank you big sis." All of them nodded and unwraps their gifts…

" yusuke." She said while walking over to me with a green gift.

(Guess what)

Kuwabara got a can of hair spray

Yukina got a plastic toy snowflake.

Kurama gets a flower pot.

Hiei got a small dragon toy.

Shizuru got some box of cigarettes

Botan got a blue hair dye.

Koenma gets a new diaper

Keiko gets a paper clip

Master Genkai gets a box of tea.

Yuzai gets a white chocolate

And Yusuke gets an official sariyaski uniform. (lol)

And all of their eyes twitched.

Merry Christmas everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry if some chapters that I posted recently were short! Its chapter 30 now….Thanks you everyone who have read my story! Thanks Dreamrealm3 and Brightcloud0915!**

Chapter 30: The Truth

When I went out from the clinic, Yusuke and the others moved Hiei to the locker room. The Committee decided to have a six hours break so they can clean up the damages that the Jagan user and the Gigantor caused, the Younger Toguro was nowhere to be found yet the elder was their grinning evilly at me.

Shinji stood beside him with that stupid smile, my aura rose up with hate, anger and defiance. I felt someone touch my shoulder; I turned to see Yukina with a concerned look. I stopped what I was doing and gave the Ice Koorime a gentle smile.

"Tsume…I think it's best if you go inside the locker room with the others." She suggested, I nodded slowly and glanced to give Shinji one last glare.

She pulled me to the locker room; all eyes were on me when Yukina and I entered. Kuwabara ran up to the ice maiden with a big goofy grin.

"H-Hey my darling!" The redhead said while dragging her slowly away from me, Yusuke went up to me and stared at my eye patch.

"What?" I asked him, he suddenly took it off. I know he has seen it many times but his eyes were different this time.

Usually Yusuke would just joke that I should get a fake eye or how creepy I look without the eye patch, and he always pisses me off when he cracks those jokes. I slowly pushed him away and sat beside Botan and the others, I'm not in the mood.

Two hours later I decided to leave the others to get some fresh air at the forest, the sky is so blue and the wind was so relaxing. I wonder what Master Genkai's doing right now…Maybe talking to Master Izayoi. I snorted at my imaginations.

I was surprised when I felt something wet sliding down my cheek; I wiped it away using my hand and realized I was crying. My lips were now quivering, my arms automatically wrapped around my chest and lots of tears were streaming down my face. I sobbed lightly, and slowly sat on the ground.

Again my sanity is slowly going down; it's strange how things have to be this way. I've got through this last night but another thing just got in the way. That girl Yuzai is telling me that I'm her Twin Big sister, I don't know if she's telling the truth or not but….I feel so…My heart just feels gentle when I'm around her, this feeling deep inside is weird.

My hands were shaking violently, I feel really weird. I'm usually a cold and distant man, my emotions were vivid…

Things changed when Koenma partnered me with Yusuke….I held the moon stone on my palm and grasped it with all my might. I was chosen to become a heiress…I should not act like this and face it as a man!

I wiped my tears away, my body was still shaking, and I stood up slowly and turned. Shinji stood there with that stupid damn smile, the both of us glared at each other for a very long time. I pretended he doesn't exist and went pass him.

"You've been crying too much Sister,, would you like me to do something for you?" He asked, I slowly turned and gave him a death glared.

"Just stay out of my way, Shinji." I growled at him, he chuckled and shook his head slowly.

" You really amused me Mujakina, you've really changed when I killed them all…You've turned so cold and so distant…You set aside those innocent actions of yours and faced this cruel world, I really like that. I really like that. We are the same Tsume." My fist clenched when he said that to me, I really want to snap his neck and feed his body to the sharks.

Once again I turned to him, my expression was with pure hate, and he just simply smiled at me.

"Don't tell me that you and I are the same Shinji…Because we are not!" I shouted at him. The brother I once loved swiftly went beside me and swung his arm around my shoulder.

"But we are! When that bitch Izayoi and the whole Tsukiko household killed her…All of my feelings were bursting inside my chest. How I loved it! Those emotions ripping out of you…And how your blade stain the ones you hate the most and taint their blood all over you…" His grip around me was turning strong.

"We are not! At least I still have my sanity with me!" I pushed him away from me with such force, he stumbled back and laughed.

"You've gotten stronger sister!" He said while unsheathing his sword, why?

"What are you-"He charged at me then I moved at way then unsheathe my Tantos, he went to my direction with his sword in the air.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TSUME!" He said angrily, before his slashes me I blocked his attach with my Tantos. Damn! He's so strong! He was able to break the attack but I Tumbled away from him. Huge summoned a huge amount of energy.

It was jaw dropping, his spirit energy was gold and it swirled into the sky, pillars of light burst out of him. I gasped and stumbled when there was an earthquake, Shinji was grinning at me evilly. I've never seen him like this before.

What the hell happened to him that day?!

He was used to be kind, gentle and loving, he was never like this!

"I get to kill you Tsume!" He said while laughing, he rushed to me and I readied my Tantos and made a fighting stance.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

All of us gasped when an earthquake occurred, I stood up while holding on to the ground. The others were holding to something and the Binky breathe went under a table. There was an unfamiliar energy howling in the air, after the quake a lot of us sighed in relief.

Keiko was comforting Puu who was feeling the same emotion that I have, I noticed Tsukime breathing difficultly and whimpered in pain.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara complained with Yukina secured in his arms, Hiei was still asleep on the benches. That energy was still all there unseemly different.

We can hear the crowd grumble and complain; Koenma crawled out of the table then stood up, Kurama stood from his seat. They nodded at me, I did the same then the three of us ran out of the locker room and into the arena. The energy was so much stronger now!

The crowd was staring at the sky, all of us darted our heads to where they are looking at then yelped. A beam of gold light was roaring out in the sky. The three of us ran out of the arena and saw where it came from; it was in the forest, though there was something weird and familiar…another energy was mixing in the air, it was like Tsume's.

"This is Shinji's spirit energy! It's stronger than before!" Koenma said while shivering, Kurama gasped and jolted unexpectedly.

"What?!" I asked him.

"The other is Tsume's Spirit energy!" He said loudly, I stood there frozen and shot at the forest. We heard a snicker; we turned to see the elder Toguro there behind us with a huge grin

"At last…This is what Shinji was waiting for! To crush his little Moonflower!" he said while cackling out loud, moonflower?

I remembered Tsume had a Moonflower garden back at Genkai's temple…The elder is referring to Tsume; Shinji's energy has so ruthless and strange.

"Yusuke, Shinji is trying to kill her!" Koenma said while panicking, the prince ran towards the forest. My legs ran fast as it could. We can hear echoes of the elder Toguro's laughter, my chest was heaving right now.

"Tsume!" I shouted loudly.

HOLD ON!

~ Tsume's P.O.V.~

I was thrown harshly to a tree, my back ache and my arm is now bleeding. I stood up carefully and braced myself from Shinji's power.

"Full moon: Omega blast!" He announced his technique, a huge ball like a size of a meteor shot from his hand and into me. I gasped then jumped away from it, I was still weak from Yuzai fight. He shot another then jumped again away from him.

I need to use my Tsukiko Techniques now or I'll be dead!

"Waning Crescent: Light Blast!" A beam of light shot from him hand but he dodged it, he laughed with excitement and shot another Omega blast. I jumped away then gasped when he was in front of me, he tried to slice me down but I blocked it using my Tantos.

"Why don't you just kill me Mujakina?! That's the solution! Come on!" Shinji shouted, I cringed and kicked him away, the both of us landed on the ground. I remembered what Master Izayoi said, I can't kill him….How am I be able to-

_"Mujakina….Just please-Don't…."_

How am I supposed to go through this fight?

"Mujakina….If you can't kill me…Then…I'LL KILL YOU!" Shinji really lost his sanity, what really happened to him that day?!

"S-Shinji…What happened to you?!" I asked him, he stopped running from me then chuckled.

"You want to know why…SISTER?!" HE asked with a huge grin on his face, he burst out laughing then stopped.

" Let me tell you a story…Once upon a time there were Twins…The first born was named Izayoi because she was borned in the16th day…And the other was named Yuzuki…Who was so Gentle, the both of them were very beautiful sisters. Yet Yuzuki in the other hand was borned with dark hair…Dark as the night, that's why she was chosen!" he said with a gentle smile, I stood there speechless. Master Izayoi has a twin sister…

" Then….That Bitch Izayoi was chosen to be the High Priestess because of her Ivory hair and pale eyes…Ten years later another child was borned and his name was Shinji Tsukiko…Yet Mother died…And the whole Tsukiko household and Father treated me like an outcast….Yet…Yuzuki…She loved me as her little brother….While that Ugh! Izayoi treated me like I'm an outcast! It's because I had raven hair like hers, like hers…A Tsukiko male should be born with ivory hair to become an Onmyouji but…Instead they turned me into a Guard." Shinj's face faded into a sad expression…He felt so much pain…So much pain..

"When I turned 17…A man named Yakushi was invited to the Tsukiko shrine so he can get married to Izayoi…But instead…He….He fell in love with Yuzuki…Because she was different from my sister…Same in beauty but different in heart…Izayoi was beautiful but cold and distant…But Yuzuki had a very innocent, kind and gentle heart…" He said softly and gently, like he was before…Before he killed everyone.

"Tell me Shinji….Are they-"

"They both fell in love and did something…Yuzuki was Pregnant, I was the first one she informed. I was so happy for her, but days later…Izayoi found out…She failed the ritual the ritual then Masanori found out…I was so sacred for her. I begged for them not to kill Yakushi but I failed…Yuzuki had a broken heart….Months later her womb grew so big…Then…I overheard Masanori, Izayoi and the whole household that they'll have to sacrifice Sister…So they can appease Tsukiyomi….I tried everything…And you know what Izayoi said to me?!" he asked me with an angry look.

"That I may be her little brother but I'm an outcaste! A failure! Yuzuki gave birth to the both of you…You were the first born…And Yuzai." I gasped when he told me that, I-I'm really Yuzai's older twin…

"I named you…Mujakina…Mujakina….I'm sorry…IT'S THEIR FAULT WHY IZAYOI DIED! I CAN'T SAVE HER! I PERSUADED THEM N-NOT TO….I TRIED EVERYTHING….I told them to sacrifice me instead but…But…They said….Tsukiyomi will not be satisfied…." Tears fell down my face, Shinji started crying…I-I never knew….He blamed himself, for so long…That's why…He…All these years he blamed himself and…Now he blamed everyone…

But Master Izayoi loved me…She always did….Master…Izayoi…So..The truth is….He's my…Uncle?!

"Masanori was right…It was Izayoi and The Tsukiko Household's fault…." He whined out loudly, Masanori blamed them when he's a part of it too?

Tears were gushing down my face, Shinji giggled and his giggles turned into a manic laughter. It shivered down my spine and I took a fighting stance.

"I still won't forget that it's almost your fault too! Yuzai did nothing wrong…I loved you so much Mujakina but it seems I have to kill you…Pity…" he said while laughing, he shot his light blast again. I jumped away and used my Tantos to slash him.

"Full moon: Howling Fury!" I gasped when a huge beam of light shout out from the heavens and strucked me, I screamed out in pain. It was like there were a thousand of swords piercing me, he ran up to me then stabbed my gut, I yelped in pain and couched out blood. He kicked me and took off his sword off me.

When I fell down the ground he kicked away my Tantos in a swift manner then pinned my right hand with his Katana, I was shivering in pain already and my vision was really blurry.

He stepped on my neck and adds pressure on it, I couldn't breathe! I used my good hand and tried to push his ankle away. I gathered all of my energy then used Light blast but it was nothing to him.

He adds more pressure and I was now kicking my legs, tears were flooding down my cheek, I felt his finger on my left eye socket.

"I promised that I'll take it out your remaining eye…Right 'sister'?" he asked gladly, I was still struggling.

"Well…You won't need it since you're going to die….Right? RIGHT? RIGHT?" He asked them laughed, It was so painful….I can't breathe! I'm going to die-

"Spirit gun!" I heard Yusuke scream out, Shinji was hit with his spirit gun, it was so huge….And….He was thrown harshly on a tree. Yusuke, Koenma, and Kurama ran over to me and gasped. The Kitsune carefully took out Shinji's Katana off my hand and threw it aside; Yusuke angrily ran up to my brother-uncle and punched him hard on the face.

The Spirit detective showered Shinji with a lot of punches and kicked him in the chest.

Kurama was examining my wound, I was heaving violently. Koenma did everything to ease the pain; he was sweating right now…Yusuke was thrown back harshly.

Shinji swiftly went to his sword and slashed a Yusuke; he even used Omega blast at him.

"Koenma….I'm sorry…." I muttered, he breathed in some air.

"It's going to be okay Tsume…Just don't close your eyes." Koenma ordered, I sat up and deeply sighed, I focused on the energy inside me. I casted a healing technique on my wounds, it was slowly working now.

I heard Yusuke scream in pain, I shot to the both of them. Shinji was ready to stab him but…

All of us gasped when the younger Toguro appeared and punched Shinji on the stomach, I shouted when his palm wet through. Blood was spilling on the air, Shinji was…

But my promise to-to keep him alive!

"SHINJI!" I shouted, Yusuke gasped out then we all watched as Toguro removed his hand from Shinji's stomach.

"We made a deal Mr. Shinji…That Yusuke Urameshi was reserved for me!" Toguro said angrily, my hands were shaking and my whole body stood there frozen. My jaw dropped another of my love ones…Were killed…Again!

Toguro smirked at me then dropped my uncle on the ground; yusuke slowly stood up and ran to my side.

"I hope I have satisfied you Mr. Tsume…I killed your beloved Master and Household's murderer." Toguro said while leaving, Shinji was breathing badly; I ran over to him and shook him violently.

"Sh-Shinji You're going to be okay!" I assured him, he smiled slowly to me, and his hand crept to my face. Tears were streaming down his face now, his eyes were already hazy.

"Brother! You're going to be okay Brother!" I shouted at his face while shaking him, I placed my hand on his wound and started casting a healing spell. The wounds were so severe, it won't close fast, and it was so slow, he won't be able to make it.

"Yuzuki….I missed you…." He said softly.

~ Shinji's P.O.V. ~

I smiled at my sister's face; despite of all the pain…I was able to see her…One last time…Yuzuki…

"Yuzuki…I'm sorry I hurt Mujakina…" I said once last time…I released my breath and I peacefully closed my eyes. I left her smile; her hand was caressing my face…I felt peace…

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

My uncle turned very cold; there was no sign of live on him. I shook his slowly, his eyes were still opened and he was smiling at me. I lowered my head and tears fell down my face. I hugged his corpse and cried on his chest, I felt hands on my back soothing me.

Even though I always hated him…I loved him, he was both my brother and my uncle. He gave e so much pain in the past, but w-when he told me that…He told me the truth…I felt so sorry for him, he blamed himself, like me…

I blamed for Master, Izayoi, Master Genkai and The Tsukiko Household's deaths. We had the same pain, we both lost the people we loved, and that's why…He…His sanity gushed out of him and made him kill everyone…I now understand why…I don't blame them…I'm sure Master Izayoi had her mistakes.

No matter how much pain it that person brought to us…We have to forgive them no matter what. We can't keep our grudges on them forever…We have to move forward in order to build a better future…

Now I know what to do…I slowly parted from him and gave my brother one last kiss on his forehead and slowly closed his eyes forever…In his deep slumber, I looked up to my friends and gave them a sad smile.

"Tsume…We have to go…Yusuke will still need to defeat the Toguro brothers, let's-"

"Is it true Koenma?" I asked him, he looked at me for a while. He looked away and sighed; he faced me again and nodded.

"Yes…I'm so sorry I kept you from the truth Tsume….Yuzuki…Your mother…Told me not to tell you, in order not to hate everyone. But then…I never knew the outcome will be like this…" The prince said with a sad look.

"Tsume…" Yusuke muttered I look up to him and gave him a sad smile. I slowly place my brother on the ground. Kurama took some seeds from his hair, it turned into white roses. He placed them on his chest, I thanked Kurama.

"Here." Yusuke said offering his hand, I took it and he slowly pulled me up. All of us took one last glance at Shinji's dead body, and all of us proceeded back to the Arena.

"You guys go ahead…I'll just see someone…" I said lightly, they nodded and entered the locker room. I went to the other direction and inside the clinic.

Yuzai was still asleep, Bui and stood up and tried to offer me a seat but I shook my head refusing his offer. I went to Yuzai's side and caressed her cheek; tears fell down my chin and fell on her face, I wiped my stained face and glanced at Bui.

"What she said was true…" I said lowly to him, he glanced at me then to the sleeping girl.

"I'm her Big sister…And….It's only the both of us now…" I said to him, he lowered his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I really am." He said, I shook my head.

"I have a favor to ask of you." I told him, he nodded.

"Anything."

I turned away from him and crossed my arms around my chest then sighed deeply, I know this will be hard but…It's what I can do for my little sister.

" Yusuke is going to face Toguro soon…And if that asshole wins he kills us all…Listen, if we win this match…I will take my sister with me and you of course to Genkai's temple…And…If all of us die…Go to Genkai's temple and live there." I said to him, I felt him nod.

"There is one more thing." I said while turning to face him, he straightened his back.

" Even if we win this match…..Promise me you'll won't tell her or anyone…If we win this match and leave this Island…I'll won't be with my sister…Forever." I said him gasped and took one step forward.

"Why is that?" He asked, I sighed and stared at Yuzai.

"I made a deal before to the King Yama before I became a watcher…That if I reveal my identity to others I will be locked away to spirit world so I can protect myself and the moonstone…I need you to take care of her, love her if you must but if you tell anyone about my secret….I swear I'll make your like into a living hell." I said while pointing at him.

"I promise." He said while bowing respectfully at me.

"Will you keep your word?" I asked him.

"I will."

"Good…" I said while leaving the two of them again, and back to the locker room. The girls weren't there anymore, Yusuke was sleeping in the corner while Kuwabara and Kurama were reading some Magazines and Hiei is still unconscious. I saw Koenma sitting there and grabbed him arm and whispered something on his ear.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked him, he nodded. The both of us exited the locker room and into so many halls. We both ended up in the janitor's room, I locked the door behind me and crossed my arms.

"I want to ask something." I said to him, he nodded while putting his hands behind his back.

"What happens to Yuzai after this match?" I asked him, he looked away and he gave himself in deep thought.

"I thought your sister to be arrested…But since you know about the Tsukiko Household secrets….I can't do that. What are you planning Mujakina?" He asked, I glared at him for a while and huffed lightly.

"I was planning to take her and Bui to Genkai's temple; I want them to live their lives in peace. Will you allow it?' I asked him, he stared at me for a moment and nodded.

"It can be done. It's a good idea…Especially when…You can….Tsume…I'm sorry…" he muttered, I shook my head and said nothing at the moment.

"Don't apologize Prince Koenma, I have to do this right? For the sake of the moonstone." I said to him, he nodded then sighed.

"Tsume…I'm really sorry, I am…I might be able to give you time here at Tokyo…I might be able to persuade father to stop his plans." I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you…Your highness…" I said to him, he chuckled and I raised my brows.

"What?" I asked him, I let him finish his chuckles and straightened his back.

"You really are….Yuzuki's daughter…" he said as I tilted my head to the side.

"How am I…Like her?" I asked him.

" Before she was about to enter heaven…She pleaded me not to reveal the truth...You did the same…Your mother wanted what was best for you…You wanted what's best for Yuzai…" He said, my smile grew softer.

"Thank you…" I told him, he nodded.

The both of us left the janitor's room, and then went back to the locker's room. I laid my back to a bench while staring at the spirit detective; I sometimes envy him for some reason…

I envy his lifestyle, his mother and freedom…He was free to do anything he wants because…He was free…I'm not free, for years I was a prisoner…After this I'll won't be able to enjoy my life as a normal teenager…But it seems I have to accept the fact that I have to do it. In order to preserve the peace…So demons won't go killing themselves for just for this Moonstone.

"Yusuke…I hope you live your life happily after this…" I muttered, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me to dream land.

~ End~


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry guys if I was late, we went out of town for days and I have to do my plates and stuff, first of all…**

** HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

** Thanks to all who read my story and thank you all to the supporting reviews, I wish everyone to have a good year this 2015!**

Chapter 31: Kuwabara vs. The elder Toguro

I slowly opened my eye when I heard a lot of soft voices, there I saw Yuzai talking to everyone inside the room. Bui sat beside her and I noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks, Yusuke and others except Hiei who was still asleep laughed at her remarks.

My arms slowly pushed myself up and stretched my body; my little sister turned her head to me and smiled eagerly. She ran over to my side then hugged me so tightly. I smiled softy towards her then wrapped my arms around her.

"Big sister, you're awake now. I'm so happy!" She said as she buried her face on my chest, everyone smiled at the scene the both of us are making.

"Oh Tsume! Your sister is just so cute!" The grim reaper said with delight.

'Yet deadly…' I thought, I gasped when Yuzai pulled my white shirt over my chest. Kuwabara and Yusuke grinned mischievously while Kurama, Koenma and Bui looked away.

"You're okay now too, Yukina made a GOOD JOB! She's very good." Yuzai said while smiling innocently like a child would, the ice maiden blushed at my little sister's praise.

"Um….I-I….It's just simple…" Yukina said while putting her hands at her back, Kuwabara went to her side and took her in both hands.

"Don't be a modest my love…Because you really are amazing…" The redhead remarked to the ice maiden, Yuzai nodded.

"See Yukina? You're the best!" My little sister said while punching her fist in the air, the ice maiden blushed even more.

"She even promise she'll teach me how to heal, so I can be helpful to others. Isn't that great big sis?" She asked me, I slowly nodded.

Despite all of the fighting the both of us had today and he sadistic side, my little sister still had her innocence. Childish, lovable and friendly, I was really amazed that her personality. I kind of envy her but it's okay. For six years I fought, killed and eliminated demons and now my innocence has gone.

But still…

Yuzai is such a sweet young girl, I'm very lucky to have her as my twin and as my sister. Botan was right, she is such a darling. That's why Bui likes her very much; he'll have to take care of her.

The next thing I knew the girls went out to buy some drinks, Hiei was still asleep. Poor him…He's done a really good fight that led him to his unconsciousness; Kurama has been healed already which was good.

Minutes later I leaned my head on the wall and thought about things like…

Me being in spirit world forever…

I shook those thoughts away then imagine everyone smiling and very happy; Yusuke suddenly sat beside me and gave a grim look. I stared at him with eye with my brows raised.

"What?" I asked him, the both of us had a staring session.

"Um…About what happened hours ago…." He said while his finger on his chin, his eyes lit up and he grinned ear to ear.

"What's with the…. Yusuke…I hope you live your life happily after this…" I jumped when he said that, he heard what I said? I still gave him a stoic expression. I looked away from him in a rushed motion.

"Maybe you're just imagining, Yusuke." I said lowly, he chuckled and laughed; I ignored his fits and faced him again after he stopped having his moment.

"Seriously Tsume, I heard every word. You should put in mind that I sometimes like to listen to someone's conversations." The spirit detective gave me a cocky smile; a vein popped on my temple and clenched my fist in annoyance.

I stood up then left him inside the room.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

I blinked when she left the locker room again; I tilted my head in the side in confusion. I just wanted to ask her what she said lately, she's such a hard case to others especially when she's keeping a lot of secrets.

"Seriously what's wrong with her?" I asked him, Bui just sighed deeply and watch as I scratched my nape.

"Is she always like that?" Bui asked, I shook my head and thought about the things that happened today.

"Nah, Tsume's just needs some management. But really, what's with her all of the sudden? I can't tell what kind of expression she's showing…" I muttered, Kuwabara's eyes widened and a light bulb above his head.

"Maybe Tsume's having her you know…Her monthly….You get it right?" Kuwabara asked me, Kurama, Bui and I stared at him blankly; he huffed and shrugged his shoulders. We all went back to what we were all doing yet I was still figuring out what is wrong with her.

Maybe…Kuwabara's right.

Yeah…

Hiei suddenly sat up and looked at us with his usual expressions; Kurama in the other hand lowered his book on his lap and gave the Jagan user a smile of relief.

"Oh good, you're awake." Kurama stated, The Jagan user looked around again.

"What just happened? Is the tournament finished?" He asked, All of us shook our heads.

"No, the committee decided to have a break. It's been six hours already after your match with Bui. Speaking of Bui he's with us now." Kurama said while tilted his head to the side and to show Hiei his former opponent, they stared at each other for a moment but Kuwabara broke the ice.

"How's the sleep shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn, the perfect moment is now ruined by you." Hiei mocked the redhead; Kuwabara rose from his seat and spat at him.

The whole conversation stopped when the door open and revealed the girls with such happy faces.

"Oh! Is something wrong?" Keiko asked us all; all of us shook our heads and gave them an assuring smile, except for Hiei of course.

"Nothing at all." All of us said in unison, Yukina went forward and Kuwabara started acting like a stupid goof he is.

"Hello my love!" Kuwabara asked the ice maiden whole smiled widely and nodded.

"Hello Kuwabara, we were all just roaming around the ring until we bought some drinks. I hope it might lift up the spirits for a bit." Yukina said while slowly lifting the can of apple juices/ Kuwabara took one from her and hugged it on my chest. The ice maiden sweat dropped.

I saw Yuzai giving Bui an apple drink, the gigantor smiled, blushed and thanked her. After sipping she held another apple juice on her hand and looked around as if she's looking for someone.

"Um…Where is big sister?" She asked me, I shrugged my shoulders ad sighed.

"She went out because she needed some time for her own again." Kurama informed Tsume's little twin sister.

"Oh….I think I'll save this for her." She said setting it beside her, I looked away from everyone and stared at the ceiling blankly.

Where the hell are you Tsume?

"So Kazuma, How are you going to fight the elder Toguro?" Shizuru asked her little brother who stopped his joyful moment and stared blankly at her. She suddenly ran up to him and took his collar in a harsh grip.

"I'm fine sis! You don't have to push me…." Kuwabara said while pushing her away carefully, he looked away from her and there goes again.

"I'm just nervous…" The redhead said under his breath, it turned so quiet now but it stopped when Yukina patted his shoulder.

"I know you'll be okay Kazuma, you'll beat the elder Toguro." The ice maiden said with a peaceful smile. The redhead jumped with joy then took her hands to his chest.

"By the power of our love….Nothing will stop us or take us apart. For I, Kuwabara Kazuma will defeat the Elder Toguro! You don't have to worry my darling princess." All of us sweat dropped; Hiei just looked away and snorted.

We startled when we felt something huge entering the arena.

"Guys….I think we have to see what's going on!" I said, all of them nodded and we ran out of the room with sped.

"Please don't be a giant monster and please….Don't be someone who wants Tsume dead again!" I muttered, all of us yelped when we saw something very unusual.

"What the-"

~ Tsume's P.O.V. ~

It was a good thing I went out of the room; I had to keep my secrets. If all of them knew then I'm done for.

The demons on the hallway leered at me; one of them stood in my way and gave me a mischievous grin. I gave him a death glare but he wasn't stepping away.

"What's wrong princess? Your death glare won't work on me?" the demon asked, his friends chuckled and laughed their heads off. I just stood there with no response of his question.

I sighed shortly then passed by him; I ignored and left them all alone.

Master Genkai…

I wasn't able to use the full moon technique that she taught me, I couldn't kill him. I think Master Genkai's disappointed at me right now…I stopped walking and stared at the ground.

Master Genkai dies….Shinji died….And now….

Tears fell down my face; I let it drop on my ground and sobbed hard. It was so painful; I couldn't help but blame myself again. My thoughts were telling me to stop being such a girly girl and face my experiences like a man.

For six years I've kept my identity as a boy, my thoughts swirled into a big hole of nothingness. I wiped my tears away, and when I slowly lifted my head I gave myself a very grim expression.

An expression of determination to finish it all, and to show no mercy towards my enemies. My fist clenched and my eye burned with anger and hate.

This hate belongs to me and mine alone, my sadness was taking its toll but I have to set aside these grieving emotions. I promised to help Yusuke and the team whatever I can.

I promised to everyone that we will get out of here alive, Yusuke will fulfill that and I know he can do it.

My energy filled the area; it was pure white and brimmed with a tint of blue. I saw Master Izayoi, Master Genkai, Shinji and Yuzai's faces on my vision.

They are very important to me, and I know that Yuzai is my remaining family. I want to protect her and give her a happy life that I've always wanted to have. It's all I can give her as the eldest sister, and even though I only have short amount of time…

I hope that I'll be very good for her…

I opened my eye and smiled…

Yuzai is my sister…

She will always will…

"Mom…Dad…I promise to protect her…." I muttered on my breath, my energy stopped and joy was soothing my morbid emotions. Oh…

And there was my team…

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke.

The Spirit detective can be a pain in the ass but he was so calm, strong and determined for life. He was so stubborn to die, my thoughts faded away when I felt great demon energy coming this way. I ran towards the arena and saw my group with their eyes wide. I gasped when I saw Toguro carrying the ring from the first arena here.

"Holy shit!" I heard Kuwabara curse.

"Does that qualify?!" Yusuke asked all of us, he turned and saw me just behind the group. I gave him a quick nod of determination

He was so strong and Yusuke's spirit energy was rising, I smirked at him and felt the pride bursting out from his body.

After a while we waited the younger to Toguro set the ring in the middle of the arena, she glared at Yusuke and smirked at him. Yusuke did the same until Kuwabara went beside him.

Juri went up in the stage and asked the audience if they had a good break, right now Kuwabara was sweating with fear when the elder Toguro gave him a look. A look of desire for blood and screams of pain. Yuzai tangled her hands around me; I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm sure Kuwabara will win." She said with innocence, Bui smiled at the both of us. For some reason…I felt something bad might happen when Yusuke and the younger Toguro fights. I went to him and whispered something on his ear.

Bui nodded and held Yuzai's hand.

"You'll be safe at the Hotel, it's much better there. Just don't do something funny or I swear I'll turn your life into a living hell." I said to him, he gave me a short nod and dragged her out of the arena, Yuzai stared back at me with confusion yet I gave her my most peaceful and calm smile.

When I faced my group they had a smile, I raised my brows and gave them a questioning look.

"What?" I asked them.

"You sure are an overprotective sister. Especially when you knew she's your sister." Yusuke said with a smile, I nodded and folded my arms around my chest.

"Of course Yusuke, she's all that I have." I said to him, all of them returned their attention back to the ring.

I noticed Kuwabara held something on his hand…It was the Katana handle he showed us yesterday. Kuwabara gritted his teeth then glanced at his opponent; I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder and give him an assuring smile.

"It's going to be okay Kuwabara, you can do it. You've fought demons before." I assured him, he turned his head and grinned then flipped his hair. He went forward and bid his words.

"In case I don't make it, just take care of my cat." Kuwabara said while jumping into the ring, the elder Toguro gladly smirked then jumped off from his younger brother. The both of them went into the ring then stared at each other.

The next thing we know Kuwabara unleashed his spirit sword but all of us were surprised that his spirit energy got stronger, even the audiences started gasping in surprise and mumble to themselves.

"Not expecting that don't you?" Kuwabara asked him, the elder Toguro smiled at the redhead and just stood there.

"Kuwabara's spirit energy is stronger than before…" I muttered, Kurama nodded in agreement, Yusuke stared at the redhead's sword in awe.

"Yes, you're right. With this kind of spirit energy…Kuwabara will have the chance to defeat him." The Kitsune said to Yusuke.

"Be careful not to slip, that's a very dangerous weapon." The elder Toguro said as the floor below him started to crack, Kuwabara charged at him and I wondered why he wasn't even moving. All of us dropped our jaws when Kuwabara sliced the elder Toguro in half.

"Wow! Kuwabara just split the elder Toguro in half!" Koto said with her lips wide, everybody was so speechless.

"Um hey Um…Did Kuwabara just win…?" yusuke asked while pointing at his team member.

"I think so…" Kurama replied back, I still observed the elder Toguro's body. It was so weird…How he just stood there and took the redhead's attack. Don't tell me he did it voluntarily.

Juri went in front of the elder Toguro and inspected him first, she sighed in relief and gave the redhead a smile.

"And the winner is…Kuwabara-"The announcement was interrupted when something shot towards Kuwabara, it pierced his body. I yelped and the others widened their eyes.

I can't believe it…

It was a decoy!

Those things retracted themselves from Kuwabara and unto the hole; the poor redhead fell on the ground in pain. The elder Toguro appeared from the hole and laughed at the redhead's fallen form.

"You're such a simple minded child; it's so fun to trick you." The elder Toguro said then giggled.

"It's supposed to be one on one!" Kuwabara hissed at him, the bastard laughed at him then lifted his hand revealing that the one that the redhead sliced was his morphing ability.

"You see I can morph anything that I want; I can even move my organs. Even my heart…And that means it makes it difficult injuring me!" The elder Toguro said while showing his heart on his hand, he suddenly grabbed the Katana handle.

"Such an explicit weapon…Did she inherit it to you? Yusuke might not be able to handle this…Too bad the old hag's kicked the Bucket." Toguro said to the redhead, I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

No…

"What do you mean 'kick the bucket?!' Genkai is just sick!" Kuwabara spat at him.

"Oh that's perfectly sad….You don't know? So your team has been keeping secrets?" He asked the redhead, Kuwabara widened his eyes in shock.

"Genkai is already Dead…She has been….For Two Days…" I looked away from them and fought back my tears, that bastard is manipulating Kuwabara's feelings. The redhead jolted in both anger and surprise, I'm sorry…

"No! IT CAN'T BE!" Kuwabara shouted he slowly turned his head to us with a look of despair; I bit down my lip and let my head fall forward. I don't want to see Kuwabara's face like that, his lips were quivering and his eyes watered.

His feelings were shattering, sadness has washed his confidence and we kept the truth from him, that look was of anger and despair. It was so familiar yet I don't want to remember, I felt Yusuke's hand on my shoulder.

"I-I see….Everyone did know about it but me!" Kuwabara was looking on the ground, his body was shivering in pain and anger.

"T-they didn't think that I can't take it!" Kuwabara shouted, his tears rolled down his cheeks. The elder Toguro lifted his hand and his fingers extended hitting Kuwabara's chest just on the corners of his heart.

"Please don't cry Kuwabara….It isn't your fault the old witch couldn't stay….Unless…" The elder Kuwabara turned his head to me and grinned ear to ear, I clenched my jaw and I gave him the death glare. He laughed loudly then turned his head back to Kuwabara.

"Unless…You ask your little Moon flower…Did you know she just watch her die?" Elder Toguro asked the redhead, my eye widened and my palms were already bleeding.

"What do you mean moon flower?!" Kuwabara asked him, the elder Toguro lifted his hand and pointed at me. Kuwabara's eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

"T-Tsume…Y-YOU?!"

"Yes…Kuwabara, she just watch her die…She just watched and didn't help her most precious Master. Pity isn't it? The one who trained and raised her for seven years…Didn't bother to repay her thanks…Instead she died…Such pity….Isn't that right Tsume? You know I'm telling the truth…" The elder Toguro laughed, my rage was gnawing at my chest.

I roared in anger, I was about to jumped in the ring but Yusuke, Kurama and Koenma restrained me from doing so. I tried to break from their grip but they were so strong, Toguro laughed heartily and I watched Kuwabara stare at me with disbelief.

"You Bitch! I'm going to kill you! That's not true! That's not true! It wasn't my fault!" I shouted at him, tears were now rolling down my cheek. Koenma was shushing me.

It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!

"Tsume! Enough already!" Kurama scolded me; in a minute I calmed down and sat on the ground crying. Yusuke wrapper his arm around my shoulder and comforted me.

"YOU-You're lying! Tsu-Tsume did nothing wrong!" Kuwabara defended me; I slowly stood up and wiped my tears away. I can't show my emotions to my enemies.

"Believe me or not Kuwabara…You'll see the truth soon. For now you'll watch as I'll take your heart out!" The elder Toguro shouted at him, he pushed his hand and Kuwabara screamed in pain.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted in anger, I looked away and closed my eye.

"So sad Kuwabara, your friends couldn't say the truth straight with you. But don't worry…Because I'll tell you the story of the young woman named Genkai…" The elder Toguro said as he lifted his hand. I gasped when he morphed his hand into the younger version of Genkai.

"She was the most beautiful woman in all the land…..She wanted to be the greatest fighter until she met a man named Toguro. The both of them did everything Toguro, EVERYTHING…They were even in love. He even forgot about his own little brother…Yet he left her….And then she turned into an old hag and nobody wants to be with her…But…" The elder Toguro paused for a while and turned his head and face me then giggled.

"Brother that's enough…" The younger Toguro scolded his brother.

"Shhh! Brother!"

"This little girl….Whose family got murdered by her BELOVED brother…Got adopted out of pity! But this is my favorite part…The handsome man became a demon along with his brother and this woman got really jealous and in the end…She died! AND THIS KID WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRAID!" Toguro laughed and pierced the Replica Genkai.

The whole crowd then very quiet, all of them were looking at me with an evil smiles and chuckles. Kuwabara was tearing up in the ring and the elder Toguro laughed maniacally, Koenma faced me and comforted my back.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE KILLED HER BECAUSE HE COULDN'T HAVE HER! IT'S NOT TSUME'S FAULT EITHER! Genkai never wanted her to get involved!" Yusuke gushed the truth about Genkai's death.

Kuwabara slowly stood up; I noticed his right hand was glowing gold. The redhead lifted his head up and his eyes were so different now, unlike before.

"You have no honor…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Yes, I have no honor. You're right!" The elder Toguro extended his hand and all of us shouted when he pierced Kuwabara's gut. But there was no blood at all; the energy was flowing throughout his body now. It was so amazing; he's stronger, much stronger.

"What's this? I can't-"

"You…told me lies…And even blamed my friend….You have no place for this world now! DIE!" Kuwabara shot his hand out, I gasped when lots of orbs of gold light burst from him. It was like Master Genkai and Yusuke's shot gun but different.

The elder Toguro was torn limb by limb, he turned his back and walked towards us. Juri started counting but-

"Stop counting! Do you think this is over?!" He asked the redhead, I gasped when his body morphed back together. Even his blood was seeped off and back to his system, what is-is he?

"W-What are you?!" Kuwabara asked with fear he laughed at his question and stood up from the ground.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" The elder Toguro's hands extended and threw Kuwabara across the ring like a ragdoll; he did that to him countless times. I bit my lip and gasped when he slammed Kuwabara's face first.

"You bastard!" Yusuke and I screamed at the sadistic demon.

"Just admit it Kuwabara! You're scared of me! Just beg for your life like how my brother made her beg for hers!" I clenched my jaw again when he mentioned Master Genkai in a cruel way.

"She never begged for her life, she fought and died with courage and honor. Unlike you…a human…Who sold his soul to a demon!" I shouted at him, correcting on what he just said.

"Tsume…" Yusuke mumbled with a saddened face, Toguro laughed it off and ignore to have I have said.

"Oh! It seems that Kuwabara's down now! I have to count….1…2….3…4-"

"Don't count, it's not necessary." The sadistic monkey said to Juri.

"I'm sorry sir but it's what written on the rule book!" Juri demanded, he shot his head to her and grinned ear to ear.

"If you do so, you'll be next to him." He threatened the poor gir, she backed away then nodded her head obediently….Ugh….Sometimes men have to be an evil manipulative sadistic socio-paths( But not all of them :D)

"The funny thing is…You'll never get up and you will never pinpoint where my vital organs are located! You'll never be able to kill me Child! You hear that?! Never!" The elder Toguro said while morphing his eye to his hand. It was disgusting…

" Yes…I can!" Kuwabara shouted with pride, I smiled at his courage. I gasped when he morphed back to his original form then he transformed his hand into a scapel.

"Let me tell you a story…My mother always wanted me to become a surgeon…For now…I'll cut of your tongue!" Toguro said while getting closer, I gasped. I stepped forward yet Yusuke yanked me back to his side.

He raised his weapon in the air and was ready to slice him in half but my lps curled into a smile when Kuwabara released his spirit energy and went towards the Katana handle. It transformedinto a sword then sliced the elder Toguro into multiple pieces.

"Hah! Didn't you remember to what I just said?! You can't beat me! I'm going to just regenerate and regenerate!" The elder saved his last laugh, all of us noticed Kuwabara's sword morphing into some huge swatter.

" You're right Toguro…I can't see your vital organs….But I can just squash them into pieces!" Kuwabara shouted at him, he widened his eyes in fear then tried to move but he wasn't healed up yet.

" Like you told me before Toguro…Let me tell you a story….My mother wanted me to be an exterminator….So…..SPIRIT FLY-SWATTTER!" Kuwabara screamed then squashed the elder Toguro into pieces.

All of us smiled at his victory, Juri ran to his side And started counting.

"And Kuwabara is the winner!" The whole audience booed at him, the redhead turned away from his squashed opponent then walked away.

"That was cool Kuwabara!" I kept quiet for a while; the redhead walked up to Yusuke and punched him hard. All of us jumped at Kuwabara's action, he faced me then gave me an angry glare. He went over to me and I closed my eye.

He did the same but I accepted my punishment, Yusuke stumbled and looked over to us.

"Do you think…That this is some joke? Because this joker has some feelings too! I cared for Genkai because she's important to me! Is it because I'm the weakling all of you couldn't tell me?! Huh? Urameshi?! Answer me?!" Kuwabara took the spirit detective's collar and shook him violently.

"No, Kuwabara." Kurama said while walking up to them.

"Listen-"

"Stay out of this!"

"Kuwabara please…." I pleaded and gave him my unusual look; it was the innocent me, Mujakina Tsukiko was taking over now.

"Hiei and I….Felt Genkai's passing on our own…" Kurama said softly to him, the redhead looked at the both of us and asked.

"Is this true…?"

I nodded my head and let the tears fall down my face again, I didn't wipe them away this time. Yusuke lifted his hand and placed it on my shoulder…It was comfort and condolence….

"She died in my arms….And Tsume had to suffer….She had to suffer losing another precious person to her…." Yusuke said sadly to the redhead, all of us stood silent.

"I couldn't save her….Kuwabara…" I whimpered, a lot of tears fell down my face again and lowered my head.

" See…..I can't tell you…B-Because….I knew…That…It isn't the time…We have to kill the bastard and avenge her…It's what she deserved…And give her grief to it's due…I can't tell you because I know what kind of pain will shoot you…I'm sorry…" Yusuke said walking away from us. I sobbed and whimpered, Kuwabara turned his head.

"Yusuke wait!" He shouted, the spirit detective stopped making his way to the ring and took a glance.

"Win this…" I clenched my fist and watch as he turned toward the ring.

"Right…."

"Yusuke!" I called out his name, he stopped. I went over to him and bit my lip, he turned to me and we both stared at each other for a while.

"What is it this time Tsume?" He frowned, my lips quivered. I wiped my tears away from my face and cleared my throat.

"Yusuke…"

"What?"

"Promise me….Promise me you'll defeat him…" I said to him, he gave me one last smile and laughed.

"Really Tsume? I thought you're a tough guy- I mean….girl!" He said while laughing, I didn't response to what he said but instead I gave him a look.

"Just promise me damn it! Promise me that you'll live " I scolded the spirit detective; he regained his posture and nodded. He suddenly lifted his hand and I tilted my head when he lifted his pinky.

"What?" I asked him.

"Just do the same, it's called 'THE PROMISE' thingy…But it's really called a pinky swear." He said, I lifted my hand and did the same.

I gasped when he twirled his pinky to mine…What the hell…

"So THE PROMISE won't break….Because it's knotted." He said, he lets go off my hand and smiled.

I looked at my hands and back to his face.

So…..Our promise won't break….

The promise won't break….


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello Everyone, I'm so excited for this arc to end! I can't wait for the gang's reaction when they realized Genkai's just among , i tried my very best for this chapter and I hope you all like it! **

** Thank you all for reading my story and thank you dreamRealm3, Brightcloud0915, Sarah, and Takara Rose Oizumi for the reviews!**

Chapter 32: Toguro vs Yusuke

Yusuke smiled one last time then turned his back to me; he faced the young the young Toguro and jumped up in the stage. Everything I can hear silenced, it deafened my when the two captains faced each other.

I couldn't hear the crowd's voices, or even Koto's voice. The tension between the two was so strong; their strengths might drive them to the ends of the earth. My hands clenched together and silently prayed to Tsukiyomi for Yusuke's safety.

Yusuke was a huge asshole when I first met him; he wanted to kick my ass because I pissed him off. But when Koenma partnered us up…All the hate and anger towards each other disappeared and it turned into friendship, when was still pretending to be a boy…

Yusuke was like a brother to me….He helped me throughout the way…It's been days now…

I thank do anything but thank him for what he has turned me into, I was so cold and life was meaningless to me. But when I met him…The coldness was fading away and my life brim into light, there was so much more of my feelings for him. T was so weird…It was not friendship, not brother-like relationship…It was weird…I care for him very much…I care for him more than anyone else.

It was like I want to follow him wherever he goes, or where he stands. But it seems I cannot do that after this match. I made my promise to Koenma already…

It seems that…

Shook my head when Sakyo suddenly jumped in the ring, he went near Juri and took the mic. Away from her hand.

"I am not here to fight…I am here to say something before anything else…" The scar face said while making eye contact with our group

"I will make one final Bet…Of course if Toguro wins….I will withdraw and the money. And if he loses…I'll pay with my life." All of us stared at him with shocked when he announced his plans; I look over to Koenma and gave him a questioning look.

"I know its nonsense but I'll have to let this match go with the flow…The people deserves the joy of watching the bloodshed of this match…Team Urameshi vs Team Toguro…Will you allow it…Your Majesty?" He asked the prince himself.

"W-What the?! Who the hell wants to bet your life for just some match?!" Kuwabara complained

"Yes…I accept! I will trust yusuke with my life…I will do the same!" Koenma accepted the offer, my eye widened and darted my head towards his. I marched right at him and grabbed his collar with my fist and pulled him down to my face.

"Are you mad?! Do you even understand what you have just done Koenma?!" I asked him angrily, he didn't show any fear. He gave me a serious look.

"I'm aware to what I have accepted Tsume..." he said while untangling my fingers from his collar and slowly pushing me away.

" You don't have to be worried about me…I'm placing my life on you…I'm not a born Fighter Yusuke…Look at him and look at me…He uses money to take his desires…Do you think I'm a fighter? No…t's also the reason why I make you fight my battles… You are my sword and shield while…You Tsume are my eyes." He said while glancing at the both of us.

"Koenma…I swear I'll kill you myself…" I growled at him, he just laughed and shook his head.

"Attention! Attention! The Committee decided to give ten minutes to accept the plans. That you can bet on any of the teams who will win!" Koto announced, Yusuke went down from the ring and talked to us for a bit.

Ten minutes later Koto announced that the Committee accepted Sakyo's proposal, Yusuke jumped in the ring again with Toguro. Both of them had a staring competition.

"Are you guys ready yet? Okay….On your marks…Get set…g-"Juri halted when a laugh was heard suddenly, it was so…

"It can't be!" I said to my team, Kurama gasped when the elder Toguro showed himself. He jumped from the ring and laughed at yusuke's startled form. Kuwabara stumbled back and spat at the evil spider-monkey.

" It can't be! Why don't you just die already!" Kuwabara was about to jumped in the ring but I took his arm and yanked him back.

"Kuwabara if you do that we're dead." I warned him, he shrug his arm away from me.

"Kuwabara please listen to Tsume…The team leaders decide what battle they're going to have." Kurama defended me; all of us returned our attention to the fighters in the ring, squinted my eye and hoped that the elder Toguro won't join the fight.

"I feel this fight's intensity! Come on brother…Let's win this! We're going to be rich! You know what Yusuke Urameshi? You should have wished that you've met Genkai fifty years ago…She was such a wildcat…" I listened to the elder Toguro's words. Yusuke stared at him with anger.

"Yes a wildcat…She and my younger Brother did everything together….everything…You know what I mean? MmmmHmmm…I always wanted her to myself but it seems that she got laid...So come on Brother…What do you want?! A sword?! A spear?! Or even a machine gun! Let's do it brother, we'll win!" The elder Toguro aid with pride.

"Then Yusuke won't have a fight of his life, or even your brother won't enjoy his match…so why don't you lay off?" I asked him, he turned his head and grinned at me.

"Tsume Gekko, or should I say…Mujakina Tsukiko! I prefer that name….Anyways… I still haven't forgotten about you princess….If we win I'll take that Moonstone from your neck. If you don't mind. But still want that pretty little eye of yours…" He said sneering at me, I didn't give him any response but instead I gave him a death glare.

All of us stared at the younger Toguro when he went to his older Brother's back, he lifted his head and eyed his bother.

"Brother?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you that this boy is mine?" He said to his brother, something unexpected happened. He punched his brother. The elder Toguro screamed in pain and looked at his brother with disbelief.

"How could you?!I'm your brother you son of a bitch!" the elder shouted at him, he dived down to attack his brother but the younger Toguro smirked.

"My older Brother is already dead…" he said, he kicked him when he was about to attack. Nothing was left of his brother….He killed his own brother…But why? Was it because he wanted to fight Yusuke alone or….Is it something else?

"Please…I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. He could be such a nuisance…Let's begin, shall we?" Toguro asked Yusuke while wiping the blood from his fingers.

The Sunglasses guy slowly took his trench coat off then threw it aside; my hands clapped together and watched them closely.

'Yusuke….Please….Survive and avenge….Master Genkai….' I thought and prayed, my heart was pounding fast in my chest. I don't feel so well….Yusuke….he's been struggling for quite some time now. But he's changed…He's changed when Master Genkai died…For the better.

My kick my senses aside and returned my attention back to the ring.

"At last Yusuke, we're going to fight once again…" Toguro said to the spirit detective, he smirked and slowly lifted his hands.

"Good, because right now. It's personal." Yusuke said with pride.

"You think this is only personal for you?!" Toguro asked angrily, his muscles suddenly clenched and his vein were popping out his skin. Everything seems so different now, the atmosphere was beginning to change.

"I'll start with 80%!" Toguro's body bulged, his power was so…so…..evil….I felt weak now, I glanced at the demons, and some of them were exploding. My eye widened and turned to see if Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru are alright. I noticed Puu and Tsukime were creating a barrier. I felt the moonstone around my neck reacting to its power, it was faintly glowing.

"This…Power….Is…So…." Kurama said while clutching his chest, I helped him and slowly backed away from the ring.

"Tsume, I'm going to need your help here if you don't mind." Koenma ordered, I nodded and went beside him. Our spirit energy rose and made a barrier good for all the five of us.

Yusuke suddenly ran over to Toguro, they both punched each other. Their powers mixed in the air. Yusuke jumped away then charged up to him again, this time the sunglasses guy threw punched at him but the detective swiftly tumble away and dodge his attacks'.

Toguro lunged at Yusuke but this time…

He suddenly stopped…why?

~ Yusuke's P.O.V. ~

Toguro stopped his attack, I watched as he slowly moves his head to the right. He was looking at Keiko, my hands were still forward…

"You've changed a lot yusuke, but I can still see there's something hidden beneath those eyes of yours." Toguro said while eying Keiko, I gritted my teeth.

"I'm determined to stay with her, though she's not mine anymore…If she was then I'm ready to face reality and grow old with her, unlike you…" I growled, he smirked. We stayed like this for a moment until he backed away from me and turned his head towards Tsume. She gasped when he glared at her.

"How about her Yusuke? What about Tsume?" he asked with a light smirk, my jaw clenched and glanced at the one eyed freak.

Tsume's…

Tsume's…

She's my….

Best Friend….

A person I need to protect…

"What about him? He's a friend." I said to him, he snorted and let a small chuckle emit from his lips. I glanced at Tsume once more and saw her hands were balled into fists, her eye was so cold and her face was of…It's not Mujakina Tsukiko…It's more like Tsume Gekko…

"Don't make me laugh Yusuke, I know you care for her…I've watched how you've made your promise to her and how you saved her from Shinji. But still...You've promised yourself after this match you'll take care of her…Such pity…But it seems there's something prepared for Tsume after this Tournament." He said, I ignored to what he said.

"Stop it! This is between you and me!" I warned him

~Tsume's P.O.V. ~

"Fool! How about they stop chattering and finish this already?! Emotions should not be applied to the ring! I should have not let Yusuke have this match…" Hiei said angrily, I couldn't answer back to the jagan user's complaints. My hands were clenching hard now and my eye stared at Toguro with hate and anger, the barrier I created still remained. Koenma was focusing and doing his best protecting us from Toguro's Demon energy.

How dare he says this is personal for him….He's…Such a bastard, I gritted my teeth and replayed to what Toguro have said earlier. Master Genkai's death should be avenged…It's his entire fault why she's dead!

All my thoughts were swirling vividly, Yusuke stood there with his left cheek bleeding from Toguro's attack.

"It's time Yusuke…It's time you show me everything that you've got…What Genkai sacrificed…" Toguro said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah…" I saw yusuke position his hands, his fingers were closed except his pointer and his other hand held his wrist. He smiled and showed pride, my blunt look slowly lightened up and my lips curled into a smile.

It's time you show me what Genkai gave you…" Toguro said again, Kuwabara's brows raised and his mouth slowly parted ready to ask us questions.

"What-did Genkai give something to yusuke like a parting gift?!" He asked us.

"Yes, it was the energy Master Genkai stored for many years. And she gave it to Yusuke…Her Successor…" I softly said while still watching Yusuke focusing his spirit energy.

"So how much did she give to yusuke?' The redhead asked another Question.

"Everything Kuwabara, everything." Koenma answered his question this time.

Yusuke's energy rose and it was strong this time, my eye widened. He was ready to use it now….Everyone went closer and Kuwabara started cheering loudly.

"Yusuke…Let it fly…" I muttered, but I gasped when he didn't do it and instead he ran up to the muscle man and showered him punches on his stomach but there was no pain or reaction from Toguro. Yusuke managed to jump away when he tried to punch him.

Toguro kicked him but the spirit detective moved his head then jumped and kicked him in the face with strength. Yusuke moved away when the floor cracked and rubbles were sent flying.

"Let's keep this up shall we?!" Toguro asked Yusuke who was about to punch him, I felt relief when he jumped away. The muscle man punched the ground, there's so much power exploding rom Toguro. It made our barrier tremble, Koenma and I yelped when the both of them were sent flying, yusuke was harshly thrown in the air.

"Yusuke!" I called him out with worry, Toguro jumped in the air searching for yusuke. All of us widened our eyes when the spirit detective showed himself with his spirit gun ready, huge amount of energy emitted from his pointer.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke screamed out, my mouth hung open. Toguro was hit and he was screaming in agony.

"Yusuke!" I shouted in joy, my mouth opened into a happy smile.

"Bull's eye!" Kuwabara cheered and he punched his fist in the air.

"Yes! He did it!" Koenma cheered as well, Kurama and Hiei dropped their jaws in awe. The spirit gun was so strong that Toguro was pushed out from the arena, Toguro's creams slowly faded away…

The whole area became so quiet; the demons that were watching the match stared at yusuke with fear and disgust. Right now I just want to run over to yusuke and cheer for his victory.

"Uhhh…Where am I? And who am I?" All of us shot our heads to Juri who slowly stood up but the piece of rock fell on her head and made her unconscious. Koenma and I stopped our barrier, and I watch yusuke stand there with his eyes darkened.

"Hey lady! You should start doing your job and count like you always do!" Kuwabara commanded but I shook my head.

"No Kuwabara…" I said to him.

"Why not?!" he asked me with his brows raised.

"Don't you see? There's no ring anymore." Hiei said to him, the redhead looked around and hung his mouth open.

"Oh….I see…" Kuwabara muttered, yusuke was not doing anything.

"This time there will be no boundaries in this match." Kurama said while watching Yusuke.

"Yes, there will new rules for this match now." Hiei added Kurama's words, Yusuke went closer to the hole he made, I felt something…weird…weird….

"There's something wrong…I can feel it." I said while clenching my fists again, my palms are now scarred and wounded by this crescent edge. Koenma slowly turned his head, I was nervous for what is coming.

I saw yusuke gasped, in a while we yelped when Toguro entered the arena. He was well…except he doesn't have his sunglasses anymore, his eyes were weird.

Those eyes were….evil but …there was still something left in there…As if it was master Genkai's…No….I shook my head and watched the muscle in disbelief.

"Is that all you have for me? I've expected more from Genkai." Toguro asked yusuke, the spirit detective was horrified. Kuwabara took steps back and fell on his butt, my hands were now shaking but I was not scared or Toguro. Was scared for yusuke, but I have faith in him. He promised that he'll defeat my master's murderer.

Toguro blasted his demon energy; yusuke summoned his shield but in failed. Muscleman overpowered the spirit detective's reikai shield. Koenma and I backed away and slowly readied our energy of ever Toguro releases his death suffocating energy.

"I thought you were the one Yusuke, is that all you've got? If you've passed my test I'll go towards my next percent of my power." Toguro said to Yusuke, the demons cheered and booed at us at the same time.

We ignored the cheers and jeers of the demons watching the match, again my teeth gritted. Yusuke….

"I assume this will not end well…." I said to the team, they nodded their heads except Kuwabara who was practically stunned by Toguro's words.

'Master Genkai…What can Yusuke do now? He'll win. I know! Please…Just give Yusuke a sign…master Izayoi…..Please help us….' I thought to myself.

"So…That's not his full power?" Kuwabara stuttered, Koenma nodded and sighed deeply. I crawled my hand up to Master Izayoi's moonstone and grasped it with all my might.

"I wish that there will be hope for him..." Kurama said softly.

"I doubt that…" Hiei said, I bit my lip wanting to pound my fists at him but now is not the time, Koto and Jorge started conversing each other but I ignored what kind of chatter they were having. I tilted my head in curiosity when Yusuke started smiling.

"I guess it's time to stop playing like a child huh? Though it was fun!" yusuke cheerfully said to Toguro whose face turned curious. The spirit detective lifted his hand and tore off his wrists bands without any care, I gasped when it revealed yellow spirit energy. He did the same with his other wrist and exploding energy erupted from his.

"K-Koenma…is that what I think it is?" I asked him, he smirked and nodded.

"I should have expected…spirit cuffs from Genkai." Toguro said bluntly, I felt relief ran down my chest. Seems that yusuke have an opportunity to win. That's good. That means we're not dead meat…Or lambs ready for the slaughter.

"I-I just don't understand why Urameshi have a taste for gold bracelets…Must be a new fashion statement…maybe I should try one." Kuwabara said to himself, I almost choke myself in laughter but I made it into a snort.

"No Kuwabara, it's another thing that master Genkai has given to Yusuke." I said in a relief state, Koenma just examined the cuffs on yusuke's feet.

"But why would he fight in a handicap manner?' Kurama asked, Hiei snorted and watched the cuff's energy surround the ring.

"Simple, because he's one cocky bastard." The jagan user said to the Kitsune.

"The spirit cuffs that Genkai gave him were to seal his energy and make it stronger." Koenma said with interest, I nodded slowly.

"Yes, master Genkai did what's best for yusuke….Again…" I said to them, Kuwabara who seems still curious about the bracelets and Anklets Yusuke were wearing glanced at us.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked, we ignored him when the spirit detective raised his hands in the air and screamed something.

Energy exploded throughout the arena, it wasn't like Toguro's, it was calm, soothing and kind. I didn't flinch when it hit us. Instead I smiled; yusuke had that cocky smile on his face. It was an assurance that he'll win and overpower the muscle man this time.

Yusuke's smile faded away and screamed in the air, his energy flowed and rose up in the sky. Everyone in the arena shuddered and screamed in fear, his energy morphed into a bird. All of us gasped in awe, it screeched and circled the ring. It returned to yusuke and flapped its wings with pride, the bird slowly seeped back to Yusuke.

"That's amazing! His energy is out of control! There's no way he'll lose this match! He's going to win!" Kuwabara cheered, his eyes were twinkling in happiness. I chuckled and watched the match.

"You're such an ignorant child, you think you could beat me while wearing those spirit cuffs?!" Toguro asked angrily to the spirit detective.

"Yeah, sorta…And aside from that, I'm really cocky." Yusuke said while rubbing his nose, he smiled at the muscleman.

"You're underestimating me Yusuke, and I'll make you regret for that!" Toguro growled at him, the spirit detective launched at him and he disappeared.

" He's faster now…" I said in awe.

"Where is he?!" The Kitsune asked us all but he didn't get his answer.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara complained to himself, Koenma's really astonished how his spirit detective has become so fast.

The next thing we knew he was in front of Toguro, he showered him with multiple punches. And this time we can see the pain written all over in the muscle man's face. Yusuke made an upper cut then this made Toguro throw back in a harsh manner.

"Toguro's knocked out! He's knocked out!" Kuwabara cheered again, Yusuke jumped up in the sky and punched him in the chest. My eye widened when the spirit detective was able to make Toguro cough out blood, he even made a crater.

"He's incredible! He's like a machine!

Yusuke punched him many times, he stopped…

Why did he stop?!

"Y-Yusuke?!" I called out; he glanced at me and gave me a worried expression, everyone was silent for a while but then they started snarling t Yusuke and booing at him.

We gasped when Toguro stood up, his muscles…We're….weird…And different this time.

"What's wrong with his body?' I asked them.

"It seems that his power's in control, but it's weird…" Kurama said softly.

It grew quiet again…

I feel something bad going to happen…

"At last yusuke….You've done what I've asked…Now I'll show you what true power is…" Toguro said, my eye squinted, I gasped when his energy turned very vile. It lifted itself in the air and it started beaming all over the place.

Koenma and I summoned our reikai shields again and watched the demons get hit by Toguro's energy. All of those who are hit get demolished, I returned my attention back to the ring and gasped in horror. Toguro's muscles bulged. It wasn't like before, it was bigger and dark.

A void of darkness began to cloud the whole arena, I gasped. I realized my teeth were chattering and my body was shaking in fear…Toguro's energy was so evil….

But…

"Hey who turned the lights off?!" Kuwabara complained, the darkness made me a bit scared. Koenma poked my shoulder; I glanced at him and pointed at the moonstone. All of them noticed the moonstone glowing brightly. It served as our light…For now…

_Yusuke…Promise me you'll live after this match…._

Everything went bright again, my mouth hung when Toguro…

He's really a monster….

His muscles increased in size, Yusuke was frozen over there. Toguro's shoulder blades sharpened, his acromion grew in length. All the voices deafened me; all of them aren't present to my senses. I concentrated watching yusuke.

Toguro set his foot forward, yusuke didn't move an inch. The Muscle man went closer, he snapped his thumb and Yusuke was suddenly pushed back in a brute force, his back was hit by a huge rubble.

"Yusuke!" I shouted with worry, the spirit detective stood up.

"Did you like that? You may have four spirit bullets left but I have infinite supply!" Toguro said with pride, he snapped his thumb. The detective summoned his spirit energy in his hands and started blocking the muscle man's bullets.

"Yusuke…." I muttered under my breath, the smoke blocked Yusuke. But then he jumped out in order to surprise Toguro, he was about to punch him but he blocked the attack with his thumb. Again my mouth hung open, and now…

The Muscle man punched Yusuke's arm. I gasped when the detective was thrown back and started screaming in agony and clutching his already injured right arm.

"Yusuke!" I cried out in despair.

"My power is stronger than ever, if you should know. I can use only my thumb….I can kill you only with my thumb. But that will be boring..." Toguro smirked at him, I clenched my hands as hard as I can and gritted.

"We'll see about that!" yusuke lifted his hand and used his spirit gun, but then something weird happened. Toguro's chest blocked his move, I stared in horror. My nails pierced my palm and I bled, I bit my lip.

"There's nothing you can do yusuke…Only fear!" Toguro flashed and took a grip on Yusuke's collar and lifted him up.

"I already told you before that Fear will make a fighter stronger…..Now…I'm that fear…" Toguro lifted his fists and punched the poor Yusuke in the chest. I shouted when yusuke was thrown and he was harshly.

"No!" Shouted this time, I wanted to bolt to him but Hiei held me back.

"If you are to interfere in this fight it'll be suicide." The Jagan user warned me, in a minute he lets go. Yusuke was coughing out blood and struggles standing up, he can't let himself lose to Toguro. This is not the outcome of Yusuke training with Genkai for a month…

He will win…Because he promised….

"You know I can kill you with only my thumb and my power up arm, but like I told you. It'll be boring and that's not what've came here for. You have a power you still haven't unleashed it, Genkai stored her energy for years and I did mine as well. If you defeat me…You will know what kind of answer it will give." Toguro explained to Yusuke.

"I can't take this guy! He gets a lot of power so he can have a good time with Urameshi!" Kuwabara angrily say to us, I still stood here without expression. Yet my sanity was still here and well.

"It's his demon body…That gave him his instincts…" Koenma said in hush tone, Toguro suddenly heard it and said something to us…

"It's not my body's instincts…Prince; if I should say t then it's my own instincts…I'll show you what I mean…" Toguro's acromion grew in size; it suddenly inhaled the demon's souls. I can hear a lot of people shouting and screaming in fear.

"My body gets an impulse to devour souls! But it takes more than that; it sets 20 minutes until everyone is gone! I've chosen evil and now all these souls will feed to my energy! Are you going to do something Urameshi?! Or are you going to let your friends watch as I kill everyone?!" Toguro asked, my body and mind was still not responding to me. Yet anger suddenly struck me, my jaw clenched and I watched Yusuke struggle with his thoughts and emotions.

" You really are a coward…Toguro….You're going to use these poor soul in order to force Yusuke to destroy you….Maybe it's the reason why master Genkai left you…." I growled at him, Toguro shot his head to what I've said and eye me fiercely.

" What you've said is true Heiress…But Genkai never left me because of that…She left because I can never have her….You Heiress will someday realize the pain of being left alone…I'm sure yusuke will do the same." Toguro said grinning at me, my blood boiled and got really pissed to what he has said.

"Yusuke is not like you…You stupid son of a bitch…." I growled at him again, his acromion grew bigger and started inhaling lots of demon energy. Koenma and I summoned our shield, I glanced my head to see all the demons perishing, I gasped when I saw En, kai and Ryo…Kai was suffocating!

My eye widened when they were struggling, I can't leave Koenma here alone!

~ Tsukime's P.O.V. ~

I was helping Puu protect the girls, but I felt fear surround me. I glanced at my owner Tsume. She was looking at…

En…kai…Ryo…

They were struggling to breath, I glanced at Puu. He was heaving in pain but he nodded, I tilted my head and pointed his head to the three over there.

I chirped and flew to the boys.

"Tsukime! Where are you going?!" I heard Keiko call out; I ignored her and shielded the boys.

"Ha….I-I can't feel the pain anymore!" Kai said he looks up and noticed me. He took me with both arms and examined me.

"Wow…this one looks like Tsume…" En said with a toothy grin.

"Yes…He-I mean she looks like her…"Ryo said with a smile in relief, I calmed down and saw my master Tsume nodded in appreciation.

Happiness rushed down my body.

~ Tsume's P.O.v. ~

I sighed in relief when Tsukime was able to protect the three boys, I returned my attention back to Toguro who was still absorbing the souls he's collecting. The demons were stampeding out of the arena but all that changed when Sakyo pressed something. Something blocked the exits, , my brows turned sweat and I turned paler than my original skin was.

"LET US OUT!" I can hear one of them scream out and bang the doors.

"Your lives are already sold because of your tickets, there is no escape anymore…Only the champions are the only ones who can exit the arena…" Sakyo said while lighting his cigarette, he exhaled the smoke and humbly gave us a smirk.

The demons started charging up to Toguro but they ended up being killed, I gasped and felt the anger rising up to its peak. Yusuke suddenly jump up and punched Toguro on the forehead.

"Now…this is what we're talking about…You just can't admit that you're like me...The both of us can create this powerful energy but you just decide to stick to what's best." Toguro said while smirking at yusuke's angered expression.

I slowly went forward and watched Yusuke punch Toguro many times, but it was nothing to him. My hands fell on my sides and felt the shield becoming weak; I slowly went forward and ignored the cheers of the demons.

Yusuke's punch was stopped by Toguro's hand.

"You know that's not enough." Toguro squeezed yusuke's hand, he screamed in agony. I can't hear anything besides yusuke's screams in pain.

I watched Yusuke become a punch bag for Toguro, I couldn't move anymore and my senses were slowly fading. My hands were shaky, my lips were quivering and my eye was watching Yusuke get beaten. My legs were shaking furiously and my teeth were chattering.

_ Yusuke….It's my entire fault…._

"Yusuke I'm sorry….If…if I was…..If I was weak…I was weak…." I muttered, my felt my world shatter when Yusuke yelped in pain, my vision was blurry. I let the tears fall down my cheeks, it's so painful….

"Yusuke…..I'm sorry….yusuke…" I wanted to tell him that face to face, I doubt he can hear me here…No he can't hear me…He's in pain…He can't hear me…

Yusuke…

Yusuke was strong….

He was able to defeat Gouki, and Hiei…he als0o did the same to Rando…Then killed Suzaku…He can't just….just die…He just can't die….

"I'm sorry…yusuke….just please…."

Yusuke is going to win!

No he'll won't!

Why not?! He's strong!

Yes but he can't stand a chance against Toguro…

Why?! He'll win! I know! He will!

No, because he's going to die!

But he promised!

Promises are made to be broken….

No…

"Yusuke…How about our promise? You promised!" I croaked out, the spirit detective still can't hear me.

His pain and agony was something I don't want to see or hear, it's so painful to watch him like this. I can't bare the fact that he's being beaten to death.

"Yusuke you promise…" I can't hold it in anymore, this pain deep inside me is too much. For so long I held my emotions because I never want to show it to anyone…Crying is only for the weak right? No…it it's not! I can't hold it anymore….

More tears gushed out of me as Toguro kicked Yusuke in his stomach, my fists clenched. I'm such a poor excuse for a watcher…

I wasn't able to protect anyone…

I couldn't protect master Izayoi…

I couldn't protect the Tsukiko household…

I couldn't protect Shinji…

I couldn't protect Master Genkai…

And now…

I couldn't protect yusuke….

"I was weak…Yusuke…yusuke….yusuke….yusuke!" he can't hear me.

Please…let's go home….I don't want this anymore…

"It's too much…" I cried out.

Toguro punched yusuke hard on the face with brute strength, my lips were quivering, and tears were like a water fall. I can't take it anymore yusuke….

Yusuke I hate you!

"Yusuke…YUSUKE! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK OUR PROMISE!" I shouted angrily at him, Toguro kicked him one last time and left him lying there.

I fell on my knees and my arms were at each side.

"Tsume!" I heard Kuwabara call out but he remained in the barrier, Toguro stomped his left foot hard on yusuke gut and he coughed out blood. My wrapped my arms around me and whimpered, I just can't….

Toguro seeped in some of demon energy again, I felt weak now. But it'll won't let him take my soul….It was so cold.

The muscle man suddenly glanced at me and grinned evilly, yusuke suddenly gasped. Toguro lifted his arm and slashed it, a huge energy started going towards me, and everything was a blur now…

"Urameshi do something!" I can hear Kuwabara shouting at Yusuke, Koenma screaming in fear and Kurama and Hiei yelping.

"TSUME!" It's all I can hear now…Yusuke screaming my name out loudly.

** Hi Guys! just wanted to say that...I'm not evil...So please don't kill me...:)**


End file.
